


Quidditch Players and Lovers Read 2

by Ginnyrules27



Series: Quidditch Players and Lovers Read [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 108,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnyrules27/pseuds/Ginnyrules27
Summary: The next book in the series! Now contains all the Weasley siblings, Luna, Lee and Neville!
Series: Quidditch Players and Lovers Read [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040181
Comments: 40
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

Angelina took the new book from Oliver when all of a sudden there was a flash of light that filled the room.

"Not another one," Ron muttered.

When it cleared, the Weasley brood was amazed to see their little sister and a blonde girl with a dreamy look who was wearing Ravenclaw robes.

"Bill!" Ginny squealed and ran over to him. "Charlie!

"Hey little snap dragon," Charlie said, returning the hug.

"What are you two doing here?"

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Fred asked.

"I see you everyday," Ginny explained but hugged her remaining brothers anyway. After that was done, she walked over to the other girl. "This is my friend Luna."

"I think the crumpled horned snorklack brought us here," Luna said simply.

"Don't ask," Ginny said. Then she noticed who else was there and flushed when she noticed Harry. She was holding a bag, which a corner of a black book could be seen. Ginny sat between her two eldest brothers.

"Ready to read?" Oliver asked.

Ginny looked interested, and nodded. Angelina said "This book is titled Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets."

Everyone gasped.

"You mean it's real?" Cho asked.

"Only one way to find out," Cedric said and nodded for Angelina to begin.

 **"THE WORST BIRTHDAY,"** Angelina read.

"It had to begin with this," Harry muttered.

**Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his nephew Harry's room.**

"He's upset about _that_?" Fred asked. "If I were him, I'd be more upset with my resemblance to a walrus."

**"Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!"**

"Can the same be said for your son?" George muttered.

**Harry tried, yet again, to explain.**

"Don't waste your breath," Alicia sighed.

**"She's bored," he said. "She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night -"**

"They didn't let you let her out?" Hermione asked Harry. At his nod, she seemed to swell with righteous anger. Ginny even seemed to crackle at that. Everyone seemed angry as well, but not as much as those two girls.

**"Do I look stupid." snarled Uncle Vernon, a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy mustache.**

"Yes," all but Ginny and Luna chorused. Ginny was still contemplating a prank on the Dursleys and Luna was simply enjoying the book.

**"I know what'll happen if that owl's let out."**

"She'll hunt and maybe excrete waste," Alicia said as if she was talking to a two year old.

**He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia.**

**Harry tried to argue back but his words were drowned by a long, loud belch from the Dursleys' son, Dudley.**

"Pig," the trio and Ginny muttered.

"Now Harry," Oliver said, "don't insult the poor pig."

**"I want more bacon."**

"I want you to leave," Neville muttered under his breath. He couldn't help but be reminded of some of his family members by Dudley's behavior.

**"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning misty eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up while we've got the chance ... I don't like the sound of that school food ..."**

**"Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at Smeltings," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son." Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair, grinned and turned to Harry.**

**"Pass the frying pan."**

"No, you fat pig." Cedric said with a glare.

**"You've forgotten the magic word," said Harry irritably.**

"Me thinks this isn't going to end well," Lee said.

**The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was incredible; Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen;**

"The floor's actually dented," Harry told a snickering room.

"I'm not surprised." Ron said with a chuckle.

**Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and clapped her hands to her mouth; Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples.**

"You live with the most dramatic people in the world," Cho told Harry.

**"I meant `please'!" said Harry quickly.**

**"I didn't mean -" "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," thundered his uncle, spraying spit over the table,**

"Ugh, walrus germs!" Ron shuddered.

**"ABOUT SAYING THE `M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE."**

"This is ridiculous," Katie rolled her eyes.

**"But I -"**

**"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his fist.**

"I didn't hear a threat. Did you Gred?"

"No, I didn't. You Ron?"

"Nope."

**"I just -"**

**"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!" Harry stared from his purple-faced uncle to his pale aunt, who was trying to heave Dudley to his feet.**

"Abnormality?" Bill and Charlie hissed. Lee narrowed his eyes and Neville frowned. He knew more than anyone how it felt to be treated like a…someone who wasn't normal by the rest of your family.

**"All right," said Harry, "all right. . . " Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros and watching Harry closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes.**

**Ever since Harry had come home for the summer holidays, Uncle Vernon had been treating him like a bomb that might go off at any moment, because Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy. As a matter of fact, he was as not normal as it is possible to be.**

"Yes he is!" All but Ginny protested.

"He's just as normal as me," Luna said in a calm voice. Cho shot her a skeptical look.

**\- a wizard fresh from his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And if the Dursleys were unhappy to have him back for the holidays, it was nothing to how Harry felt.**

**He missed Hogwarts so much it was like having a constant stomachache. He missed the castle, with its secret passageways and ghosts, his classes (though perhaps not Snape, the Potions master),**

"Who would miss him?" Lee asked.

"Malfoy," Fred responded.

**the mail arriving by owl, eating banquets in the Great Hall, sleeping in his four-poster bed in the tower dormitory, visiting the gamekeeper, Hagrid, in his cabin next to the Forbidden Forest in the grounds, and, especially, Quidditch, the most popular sport in the wizarding world (six tall goal posts, four flying balls, and fourteen players on broomsticks).**

**All Harry's spellbooks, his wand, robes, cauldron, and top-of-the-line Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick had been locked in a cupboard under the stairs by Uncle Vernon the instant Harry had come home.**

"WHAT?" Cho, Percy and Hermione yelled.

"That's no way to treat that broom!" Fred glared.

"Fred, forget the broom. How could he do his homework?" Bill said, ignoring the glare he got from Charlie.

**What did the Dursleys care if Harry lost his place on the House Quidditch team because he hadn't practiced all summer?**

"You thought you'd be kicked off?" Oliver asked amazed. "Merlin Harry! You're not the youngest seeker in a century because McGonagall _likes_ you!"

Harry flushed, but the rest of the team nodded to Oliver's words.

**What was it to the Dursleys if Harry went back to school without any of his homework done?**

"You'd probably be behind, and in detention." Alicia said with a glare to the book.

**The Dursleys were what wizards called Muggles (not a drop of magical blood in their veins), and as far as they were concerned, having a wizard in the family was a matter of deepest shame.**

Katie glared at the book.

"They should be proud," Hermione sniffed.

**Uncle Vernon had even padlocked Harry's owl, Hedwig, inside her cage, to stop her from carrying messages to anyone in the wizarding world.**

**Harry looked nothing like the rest of the family.**

"Thank Merlin," Harry said fervently.

"We agree," Ron nodded.

**Uncle Vernon was large and neckless, with an enormous black mustache; Aunt Petunia was horse-faced and bony; Dudley was blond, pink, and porky. Harry, on the other hand, was small and skinny, with brilliant green eyes and jet-black hair that was always untidy. He wore round glasses, and on his forehead was a thin, lightning-shaped scar.**

**It was this scar that made Harry so particularly unusual, even for a wizard. This scar was the only hint of Harry's very mysterious past, of the reason he had been left on the Dursleys' doorstep eleven years before.**

"You poor, poor, boy." Alicia said softly.

**At the age of one year old, Harry had somehow survived a curse from the greatest Dark sorcerer of all time, Lord Voldemort, whose name most witches and wizards still feared to speak. Harry's parents had died in Voldemort's attack, but Harry had escaped with his lightning scar, and somehow - nobody understood why Voldemort's powers had been destroyed the instant he had failed to kill Harry.**

"Why do we need to hear this again?" Fred asked.

"In case we haven't read the first book," Hermione said. "Or missed parts, like your brothers or Lee or Ginny or Neville or Luna." 

**So Harry had been brought up by his dead mother's sister and her husband. He had spent ten years with the Dursleys, never understanding why he kept making odd things happen without meaning to, believing the Dursleys' story that he had got his scar in the car crash that had killed his parents.**

"A _car_ crash?" Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Lee and Neville yelled. Luna, though she didn't yell, narrowed her eyes a little.

**And then, exactly a year ago, Hogwarts had written to Harry, and the whole story had come out. Harry had taken up his place at wizard school, where he and his scar were famous ... but now the school year was over, and he was back with the Dursleys for the summer, back to being treated like a dog that had rolled in something smelly.**

Everyone glared at the book, except for Luna. The twins began to mutter to each other.

**The Dursleys hadn't even remembered that today happened to be Harry's twelfth birthday. Of course, his hopes hadn't been high; they'd never given him a real present, let alone a cake - but to ignore it completely ...**

**At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said, "Now, as we all know, today is a very important day." Harry looked up, hardly daring to believe it.**

"Neither can we," Oliver said stunned.

**"This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career, "said Uncle Vernon.**

"Who cares?" Angelina and Cho rolled their eyes.

**Harry went back to his toast. Of course, he thought bitterly, Uncle Vernon was talking about the stupid dinner party. He'd been talk ing of nothing else for two weeks. Some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge order from him (Uncle Vernon's company made drills).**

"And that's more important than your nephew's _birthday_?" Katie said incredulously.

**"I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia, you will be -."**

**"In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."**

"They plan their parties?" Lee asked.

**"Good, good. And Dudley."**

**"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason."**

**"They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously**.

"No, they'll run away screaming," Fred scoffed.

**"Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Harry.**

**"And you." "I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry tonelessly.**

"Some birthday," Everyone, yes even Luna, glared at the book. One shouldn't have to hide in their own house, on their birthday no less.

**"Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them -drinks. At eight- fifteen -" "I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"And, Dudley, you'll say -" "May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason." said Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman.**

**"My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Aunt Petunia.**

Everyone rolled their eyes. Ginny even gagged.

**"And you." said Uncle Vernon viciously to Harry.**

**"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry dully.**

"We heard you the first time," Charlie growled.

**"Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?"**

"They _plan_ their complements?" Katie and Percy asked.

"They are very boring," Harry shrugged. Ron snorted.

**"Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason... Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason ...**

**"Perfect. . . Dudley." "How about -'We had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and I wrote about you."** '

"Who would fall for that?" Neville asked after everyone recovered from their laughter.

"My relatives and anyone as dumb as them," Harry said.

**This was too much for both Aunt Petunia and Harry. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Harry ducked under the table so they wouldn't see him laughing.**

"Smart move, mate."

**"And you, boy." Harry fought to keep his face straight as he emerged.**

"Good plan," Cho nodded

**"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," he said.**

"How many times did you have to say that?" Bill asked.

"Too many," Harry told him.

**"Too right, you will," said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way.**

**When dinner's over, you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the news at ten. Be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow."**

"Why do we care?" Percy asked.

"They like to think they're important," Harry shrugged.

**Harry couldn't feel too excited about this. He didn't think the Dursleys would like him any better in Majorca than they did on Privet Drive.**

"That is if they even took you, mate," Oliver frowned.

"Good point."

**"Right - I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me. And you," he snarled at Harry. "You stay out of your aunt's way while she's cleaning."**

"Don't mums like to include people who get in their way in the cleaning process?" Cho asked.

"Yep." Cedric nodded.

"Then that fat git helped Harry," Fred gasped.

**Harry left through the back door. It was a brilliant, sunny day.**

**He crossed the lawn, slumped down on the garden bench, and sang under his breath:**

**"Happy birthday to me ... happy birthday to me. . ."**

"That's just sad," Neville said softly.

**No cards, no presents, and he would be spending the evening pretending not to exist. He gazed miserably into the hedge. He had never felt so lonely. More than anything else at Hogwarts, more even than playing Quidditch, Harry missed his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They, however, didn't seem to be missing him at all.**

"We did," Hermione defended herself and Ron nodded.

**Neither of them had written to him all summer, even though Ron had said he was going to ask Harry to come and stay.**

The Gryffindor chasers sent a glare to Hermione and Ron for leaving Harry all alone in that horrid house.

**Countless times, Harry had been on the point of unlocking Hedwig's cage by magic and sending her to Ron and Hermione with a letter, but it wasn't worth the risk. Underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic outside of school. Harry hadn't told the Dursleys this; he knew it was only their terror that he might turn them all into dung beetles that stopped them from locking him in the cupboard under the stairs with his wand and broomstick.**

"Ah, what a brilliant idea." Lee smirked. "Turn them into the creatures they are."

Everyone else who'd been there at the beginning of the first book frowned at the mention of the cupboard. Did Harry have to go in there again?

**For the first couple of weeks back, Harry had enjoyed muttering nonsense words under his breath and watching Dudley tearing out of the room as fast as his fat legs would carry him.**

"So not very fast," Oliver muttered.

**But the long silence from Ron and Hermione had made Harry feel so cut off from the magical world that even taunting Dudley had lost its appeal - and now Ron and Hermione had forgotten his birthday.**

**What wouldn't he give now for a message from Hogwarts. From any witch or wizard. He'd almost be glad of a sight of his archenemy, Draco Malfoy,**

"How desperate were you?" George asked.

"Very." Harry told him.

**just to be sure it hadn't all been a dream ...**

**Not that his whole year at Hogwarts had been fun. At the very end of last term, Harry had come face-to-face with none other than Lord Voldemort himself. Voldemort might be a ruin of his former self, but he was still terrifying, still cunning, still determined to regain power.**

"Please don't remind us," Cedric shuddered.

**Harry had slipped through Voldemort's clutches for a second time, but it had been a narrow escape, and even now, weeks later, Harry kept waking in the night, drenched in cold sweat, wondering where Voldemort was now, remembering his livid face, his wide, mad eyes.**

Everyone looked at Harry. Ron shot his friend a smile. He knew what it was like to have nightmares—the first five weeks of the last summer for instance—but he knew that his couldn't be as bad as Harry's.

**Harry suddenly sat bolt upright on the garden bench. He had been staring absent-mindedly into the hedge - and the hedge was staring back.**

"Hedges don't have that ability." Cho said confused.

**Two enormous green eyes had appeared among the leaves.**

"Oh," Cho smiled. Then it changed into a frown. "Why is there someone in your hedge?"

**Harry jumped to his feet just as a jeering voice floated across the lawn.**

**"I know what day it is," sang Dudley, waddling toward him.**

**The huge eyes blinked and vanished.**

**"What?" said Harry, not taking his eyes off the spot where they had been.**

**"I know what day it is," Dudley repeated, coming right up to him.**

**"Well done," said Harry. "So you've finally learned the days of the week."**

"Nice one Harry!" the twins yelled and high fived him.

**"Today's your birthday," sneered Dudley. "How come you haven't got any cards. Haven't you even got friends at that freak place."**

Everyone turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Why aren't you writing him?" Alicia asked.

Ginny said "But he did. He sent about twelve letters with Errol."

Then, when Harry turned to look at her, she clamed up and turned bright red.

**"Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school," said Harry coolly.**

**Dudley hitched up his trousers, which were slipping down his fat bottom.**

**"Why're you staring at the hedge." he said suspiciously.**

**"I'm trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on fire," said Harry.**

**Dudley stumbled backward at once, a look of panic on his fat face.**

Everyone chuckled at this.

**"You c-can't - Dad told you you're not to do m-magic - he said he'll chuck you out of the house - and you haven't got anywhere else to go - you haven't got any friends to take you -"**

**"Jiggery pokery!" said Harry in a fierce voice. "Hocus pocus squiggly wiggly -"**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"He thinks this is really magic?" Fred asked.

"Yep." Harry said through his laughter.

**"MUUUUUUM!" howled Dudley, tripping over his feet as he dashed back toward the house. "MUUUUM! He's doing you know what!" Harry paid dearly for his moment of fun. As neither Dudley nor the hedge was in any way hurt, Aunt Petunia knew he hadn't really done magic,**

"So you won't be punished," Katie grinned but Angelina frowned as she read the next part.

**but he still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at his head with the soapy frying pan.**

"That's child abuse!" Fred yelled. Ron looked over at his best friend.

"Mate," he said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There were more important things on my mind. Like the house elf."

Oliver, who was plotting with the twins on how to get back at the muggles, said, "Harry, nothing is more important than your safety."

**Then she gave him work to do, with the promise he wouldn't eat again until he'd finished.**

"Prank number 567?"

"Combine that with 678."

Everyone who was nearby the plotters looked nervous and thankful that they weren't the Dursleys.

**While Dudley lolled around watching and eating ice cream, Harry cleaned the windows, washed the car, mowed the lawn, trimmed the flowerbeds, pruned and watered the roses, and repainted the garden bench. The sun blazed overhead, burning the back of his neck. Harry knew he shouldn't have risen to Dudley's bait, but Dudley had said the very thing Harry had been thinking himself... maybe he didn't have any friends at Hogwarts ...**

"Yes you do!" Hermione and Ron said firmly.

_**Wish they could see famous Harry Potter now** _ **, he thought savagely as he spread manure on the flower beds, his back aching, sweat running down his face.**

"The muggles are probably infected with wrackspirts," Luna said making everyone jump. She'd been so quiet they'd forgotten she was there.

"What are wrackspirts?" Harry asked.

"They're invisible creatures that crawl into your head and make your brain go fuzzy."

**It was half past seven, in the evening when at last, exhausted, he heard Aunt Petunia calling him.**

"Half past _seven_?" Angelina asked in a deadly whisper. Ginny, who'd been blushing and being silent due to being in the same area as Harry Potter, whispered over to the twins. "Whatever you're plotting, count me in."

"Will do little sister." George grinned.

**"Get in here! And walk on the newspaper!" Harry moved gladly into the shade of the gleaming kitchen. On top of the fridge stood tonight's pudding: a huge mound of whipped cream and sugared violets. A loin of roast pork was sizzling in the oven.**

"Five galleons says that Harry gets none of that," Alicia glared at the book.

Ginny was furious. How could someone treat the Boy who Lived this way?

"I'm not taking that bet," Oliver said, also glaring at the book.

**"Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" snapped Aunt Petunia, pointing to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on the kitchen table.**

"WHAT!" Everyone except for Luna yelled. Ginny was glaring at the book, and fingering her wand. She was itching to hex these Dursleys.

"That's not a meal!" Hermione yelled. "That's a _snack_ at best!"

**She was already wearing a salmon-pink cocktail dress.**

**Harry washed his hands and bolted down his pitiful supper. The moment he had finished, Aunt Petunia whisked away his plate.**

**"Upstairs! Hurry!" As he passed the door to the living room, Harry caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and dinner jackets.**

"You poor thing," Katie shook her head.

**He had only just reached the upstairs landing when the door bell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs.**

**"Remember, boy - one sound -"**

**Harry crossed to his bedroom on tiptoe slipped inside, closed the door, and turned to collapse on his bed.**

"Always a good idea," Cedric nodded.

**The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.**

"Who?" Cho asked.

"That's the end of the chapter," Angelina said. "Who's next?"

"Alicia," Harry said. Angelina handed the book to Alicia.

"The next chapter is titled Dobby's warning."


	2. Chapter 2

" **Dobby's Warning,"** Alicia read.

"So who's Dobby?" Fred asked.

"If you'd let me _read_ , we'd find out," Alicia growled.

**Harry managed not to shout out, but it was a close thing.**

"That can't be good," Ginny said softly.

**The little creature on the bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls.**

"A house elf?" Cedric asked surprised. "What's it doing there?"

**Harry knew instantly that this was what had been watching him out of the garden hedge that morning.**

**As they stared at each other, Harry heard Dudley's voice from the hall.**

" **May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"**

"No, you fat pig," Alicia glared at the book.

**The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arm- and leg-holes.**

"Ugh, why does he have to wear that?" Hermione asked.

"It's a mark of their enslavement," Cedric told her, frowning a little at the thought of enslavement.

"That's _sick_!" Hermione exclaimed. "In the muggle world, we've outlawed slavery already. At least for the past two _hundred_ years!"

Everyone frowned as she mentioned that. Put into that perspective, and the muggle world did seem more advanced than the wizarding world.

" **Er—hello," said Harry nervously.**

" **Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry down the stairs. "So long has Dobby-**

"So this is Dobby," Fred mused. "Odd thing."

**wanted to meet you, sir…Such an honor it is…."**

" **Th-thank you," said Harry, edging along the wall and sinking into his desk chair, next to Hedwig, who was asleep in her large cage. He wanted to ask, "What are you?" but thought it would sound too rude, so instead he said, "Who are you?"**

"That's better than last year's," Hermione teased.

" **Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature.**

" **Oh—really?" said Harry. "Er—I don't want to be rude or anything, but—this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom."**

"Is there _ever_ a good time to have a house elf in a muggle room?" Katie asked.

**Aunt Petunia's high, false laugh sounded from the living room. The elf hung his head.**

"Harry!" Luna scolded. Everyone jumped at the sound of her voice. "You've hurt his feelings!"

" **Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," said Harry quickly, "but, er, is there any particular reason you're here?"**

Luna smiled and nodded her head at Harry's add on to his original statement.

" **Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir…it is difficult, sir…Dobby wonders where to begin…."**

" **Sit down," said Harry politely, pointing at the bed.**

"This isn't going to end well," Oliver muttered.

**To his horror, the elf burst into tears—very noisy tears.**

"Uh oh," the twins said.

" **S-sit down!" he wailed "Never… never ever…"**

**Harry thought he heard the voices downstairs falter.**

"Shut up Dobby!" Alicia frowned.

" **I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything— "**

" **Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard—like an equal—"**

"That poor thing," Cho frowned.

**Harry, trying to say "Shh!" and look comforting at the same time,**

"Really hard to do," Charlie chuckled.

**ushered Dobby back onto the bed where he sat hiccoughing, looking like a large and very ugly doll. At last he managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in an expression of watery adoration.**

" **You can't have met many decent wizards," said Harry, trying to cheer him up.**

"Aww," all the girls cooed. Ginny did it more quietly than the others, though.

**Dobby shook his head. Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"**

"So Dobby belongs a dark family," Percy said. All the Weasley boys locked eyes and each one of them had the same thought: Malfoy. Even if Percy wasn't prone to rivalries and the oldest two worked out of the country, they were still ingrained with the rivalry between the two familes.

" **Don't—what are you doing?" Harry hissed, springing up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed—Hedwig had woken up with a particularly loud screech and was beating her wings wildly against the bars of her cage.**

"Damn it," Cho swore. "that'll attract the walrus."

" **Dobby had to punish himself, sir," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyes. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir…."**

" **Your family?"**

" **The wizard family Dobby serves, sir….Dobby is a house-elf—bound to serve one house and one family forever…."**

"Which sucks if an elf gets a bad family," Oliver muttered.

" **Do they know you're here?" asked Harry curiously.**

**Dobby shuddered.**

"I'm guessing—"

"—that's a no."

" **Oh, no, sir, no…Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir—"**

"But wouldn't they notice?" Ginny asked.

" **But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"**

"Probably not," Cedric said. Ginny flushed at saying almost the exact same thing as Harry.

" **Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments…."**

"That poor elf," Hermione gasped. "Someone should form a society to prevent this from happening to other elves."

" **But why don't you leave? Escape?"**

" **A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free…Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir…."**

**Harry stared. "And I thought I had it bad staying here for another four weeks,"**

Everyone looked at Harry in shock.

"You do," Ron flat out told him.

**he said. "This makes the Dursleys sound almost human.**

Everyone looked at him again, but Harry rolled his eyes.

"I said _almost_!"

**Can't anyone help you? Can't I?"**

**Almost at once, Harry wished he hadn't spoken. Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude.**

"That tears it, that elf is abused." Cedric said with a frown. "It has to be."

" **Please," Harry whispered frantically, "please be quiet. If the Dursleys hear anything, if they know you're here—"**

" **Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby…Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew…."**

"Obsessed much?" the twins asked. They thought the elf sounded like Ginny but they didn't want to embarrass her. She was their little sister after all and that…that was just cruel.

**Harry, who was feeling distinctly hot in the face, said, "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione, she—"**

"Just telling it like it is," Harry told Hermione as she blushed.

**But he stopped quickly, because thinking about Hermione was painful.**

"Sorry Harry," Hermione muttered.

"Don't be," he told her. "I didn't know a stalker elf would be taking my mail."

" **Harry Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby reverently, his orb-like eyes aglow. "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named—"**

" **Voldemort?"said Harry.**

Everyone but Harry flinched.

**Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!"**

"Listen to Dobby," Bill told the second year.

" **Sorry," said Harry quickly. "I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ron—"**

**He stopped again. Thinking about Ron was painful, too.**

Ron frowned; he didn't know about that part.

"Sorry mate," he whispered to Harry.

"There's nothing to apologize for," he whispered back.

**Dobby leaned toward Harry, his eyes wide as headlights.**

"Headlights?" Cedric and Oliver asked.

"Muggle thing," Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

" **Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago…that Harry Potter escaped yet again."**

"Does this book have to keep reminding us about that?" Angelina huffed.

**Harry nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears.**

"Weird elf," Cedric muttered.

" **Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later….Harry Potter must not go back go Hogwarts."**

"Pardon?" Bill asked. Ginny looked up at this; she couldn't imagine going to school and not seeing Harry. He wasn't even in her year and she still saw him.

"Why shouldn't you go back to school?" Cho frowned.

**There was a silence broken only by the chink of knives and forks from downstairs and the distant rumble of Uncle Vernon's voice.**

"You mean they haven't scared their guests off yet?" Oliver and Charlie asked, surprised.

" **W-what?" Harry stammered. "But I've got to go back—term starts on September first. It's all that's keeping me going. You don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here. I belong in your world—at Hogwarts."**

"You bet you do," All the Gryfindor chasers nodded.

" **No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."**

"Imagine if you'd known that last year?" Cho asked.

"I'd probably have run away screaming," Harry told her.

"No you wouldn't have," Fred chuckled. "You're a Gryffindor for a reason."

" **Why?" said Harry in surprise.**

" **There is a plot, Harry Potter.**

"Why am I not surprised?" Lee asked.

**A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"**

"No I'm not!" Harry cried. "I would never leave my friends here to whatever was going to happen."

Everyone smiled at Harry.

" **What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?"**

**Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall.**

"That poor thing," Katie frowned. "Who ever owns that elf should be arrested."

" **All right!" cried Harry, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him. "You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning me?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck him. "hang on—this hasn't got anything to do with Vol-—sorry—with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod," he added hastily as Dobby's head tilted worryingly close to the wall again.**

"Smart," Cedric and Oliver nodded.

**Slowly, Dobby shook his head.**

" **Not—not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir—"**

"Phew," everyone sighed in relief.

**But Dobby's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give Harry a hint.**

**Harry, however, was completely lost.**

"So are we," Percy nodded.

" **He hasn't got a brother, has he?"**

"Merlin, I hope not." Bill shuddered.

**Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever.**

"Thank you," Charlie sighed in relief.

" **Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Harry. "I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing—you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?"**

"Everyone in the magical world know Dumbledore," Cedric chuckled.

**Dobby bowed his head.**

" **Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had.**

"So that means this elf has formed his own opinion?" Charlie said shocked. "It's rare, that is."

**Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, sir"—Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper—"there are powers Dumbledore doesn't…powers no decent wizard…"**

**And before Harry could stop him, Dobby bounded off the bed, seized Harry's desk lamp, and started beating himself around the head with earsplitting yelps.**

"Dobby's gonna get Harry in trouble," Cho frowned.

**A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later Harry, heart thudding madly, heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling, "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!"**

"Little?" Bill scoffed.

"We're just as shocked as you," Fred told him, "and we've heard this before in the first book."

" **Quick! In the closet!" hissed Harry, stuffing Dobby in, shutting the door, and flinging himself onto the bed just as the door handle turned.**

"That's scary good timing," Neville told Harry.

"It's a gift," Harry shrugged. McGonagall had told him that he'd flown by her window when he caught Neville's remembral, that's how she knew.

**"What—the—devil—are—you—doing?" said Uncle Vernon through gritted teeth, his face horribly close to Harry's. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke….One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy!"**

"Every time I'm there, I wish that." Harry muttered softly. Still that wasn't enough to keep Ron and Hermione from hearing, and glaring at the book

**Shaking, Harry let Dobby out of the closet.**

The twins, Charlie and Oliver snorted.

" **See what it's like here?" he said. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got—well, I think I've got friends."**

" **Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly.**

" **I expect they've just been—wait a minute," said Harry, frowning. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"**

**Dobby shuffled his feet.**

" **Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best—"**

" **Have you been stopping my letters?"**

"Quick," Ginny nodded her approval. Everyone else was glaring at the book.

" **Dobby has them here, sir," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing.**

**Harry could make out Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid.**

"Why didn't we just write Hagrid?" Ron whispered to Fred.

"That is a question for the ages little brother." Fred responded.

**Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry.**

"Not surprised," Alicia muttered.

" **Harry Potter mustn't be angry…**

"No, actually he must." Charlie said. "Who wouldn't be angry if someone was stealing their mail?"

**.Dobby hoped…if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him…Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir…."**

**Harry wasn't listening.**

"Don't blame you," Bill nodded.

**He made a grab for the letters,**

"Which couldn't be too hard for a seeker," Oliver said proudly.

**but Dobby jumped out of reach.**

"The one catch—"

"—he couldn't make." The twins said in fake sadness.

" **Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"**

"Don't say it Harry!" Katie and Alicia squealed.

"It's not Hogwarts without you mate," Ron murmured low enough for only Harry to hear.

" **No," said Harry angrily. "Give me my friends' letters!"**

"Tell him Harry!" the twins nodded.

" **Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice," said the elf sadly.**

"Actually you always have choices," Bill said. "For example, you've chosen to do something that might get Harry into trouble."

**Before Harry could move, Dobby had darted to the bedroom door, pulled it open, and sprinted down the stairs.**

"Did I mention I hate that elf?" Cho said. He'd been making Harry's summer miserable, which put him on the same level as Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin.

**Mouth dry, stomach lurching, Harry sprang after him, trying not to make a sound. He jumped the last six steps, landing catlike on the hall carpet, looking around for Dobby. From the dining room he heard Uncle Vernon saying, "…tell Petunia that very funny story about the American plumbers, Mr. Mason. She's been dying to hear…"**

"No she wasn't," Harry muttered.

**Harry ran up the hall into the kitchen and felt his stomach disappear.**

Bill and Charlie frowned. It wasn't normal for fear to be this bad, was it?

**Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling.**

"That's not good," Lee frowned.

"Accidental magic?" Percy asked Harry. He hadn't heard of an instance in someone in school.

**On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby.**

"Oh."

"He's gonna get Harry in trouble," Angelina glared at the book.

" **No," croaked Harry. "Please…they'll kill me…."**

After what they'd read about Harry's family, no one in that room doubted it for a minute.

" **Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school—"**

" **Dobby…please…"**

" **Say it, sir—"**

"Sounds like a magical contract to me," Charlie frowned. "It's good you refused."

"But he could have lied," Ron said confused.

"Ron, a magical contract means you can't lie. Dobby could have forced Harry to stay there." Bill explained and Ron's eyes darkened.

" **I can't—"**

**Dobby gave him a tragic look.**

" **Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good."**

**The pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash.**

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

**Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished.**

"Evil little thing," Hermione muttered. Any sympathy she had for the creature flew out the window when he let that pudding hit the floor. Even though she knew he was trying to help her friend, she felt he had a funny way of doing it.

**There were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find Harry, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunia's pudding.**

"How did it taste?" Ron asked.

"No clue." Harry said, chuckling. It was just a Ron thing to say.

**At first, it looked as though Uncle Vernon would manage to gloss the whole thing over. ("Just our nephew—very disturbed—meeting strangers upsets him, so we kept him upstairs…") He shooed them shocked Masons back into the dining room, promised Harry he would flay him to within an inch of his life when the Masons had left, and handed him a mop.**

"He didn't, did he?" Hermione asked Harry and soon all eyes were on him. Harry turned bright red and shook his head as fast as he could.

"No," he said. Cedric frowned. He thought Harry wasn't being completely honest about that.

**Aunt Petunia dug some ice cream out of the freezer and Harry, still shaking, started scrubbing the kitchen clean.**

**Uncle Vernon might still have been able to make his deal—if it hadn't been for the owl.**

"Stupid owl," Harry muttered. Everyone looked confused; what had happened?

**Aunt Petunia was just passing around a box of after-dinner mints when a huge barn owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head, and swooped out again. Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house shouting about lunatics.**

"So she's got one thing right then," Charlie nodded.

**Mr. Mason stayed just long enough to tell the Dursleys that his wife was mortally afraid of birds of all shapes and sizes, and to ask whether this was their idea of a joke.**

"They have no sense of humor," Oliver said. "They wouldn't know a joke if it kicked them in the arse."

**Harry stood in the kitchen, clutching the mop for support, as Uncle Vernon advanced on him, a demonic glint in his tiny eyes.**

" **Read it!" he hissed evilly, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered. "Go on—read it!"**

"I'd rather not," the twins said.

**Harry took it. It did not contain birthday greetings.**

_**Dear Mr. Potter,** _

_**We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine.** _

"That's accurate," Hermione said surprised.

_**As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).** _

_**We must also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.** _

_**Enjoy your holidays!** _

"Yeah, I'll do that now that my uncle has discovered that I can't do magic over the holidays," Neville said the sarcasm audible.

_**Yours sincerely,** _

_**Mafalda Hopkirk** _

_**IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE** _

_**Ministry of Magic** _

**Harry looked up from the letter and gulped.**

" **You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school," said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes. "Forgot to mention it….Slipped your mind, I daresay…."**

"Wonder why?" Cedric asked, rolling his eyes.

**He was bearing down on Harry like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared. "Well, I've got news for you, boy….I'm locking you up**

"WHAT!" Cho, Katie, Oliver, Bill…everyone but Ron, the twins, Harry and Luna yelled. Hermione leaned over and whacked Ron on the arm.

"You forgot that bit," Hermione hissed, "when you sent your reply to my letter."

"I didn't want to worry you." Ron hissed back.

… **.You're never going back to that school…never…and if you try and magic yourself out—they'll expel you!"**

**And laughing like a maniac,**

"So no different than how he usually laughs," Harry said trying to lighten the tension in the room. He failed.

**he dragged Harry back upstairs.**

**Uncle Vernon was as bad as his word. The following morning, he paid a man to fit bars on Harry's window. He himself fitted a cat-flap in the bedroom door, so that small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day.**

"That's, that's…" Hermione sputtered in rage. Ron's hands were clenched into fists, even though he'd seen Harry's conditions he was still mad as hell.

Oliver and Cedric's jaws were clenched tightly and Cho, Katie, Alicia and Angelina were scowling. Luna could be heard muttering something with Ginny and by the looks on their faces it didn't sound good for the muggles.

Lee and the twins were planning more pranks to play on Harry's relations, and Neville's eyes were hardened. Bill, Charlie and Percy stared at the book in shock. They didn't know what Harry's home life was like, but they didn't think it was like _that_.

 **They let Harry out to use the bathroom morning and evening.** **Otherwise, he was locked in his room around the clock.**

"What if he needed to use it in between then?" Katie hissed. Hermione, Neville and Ron looked over at Harry. Was that why he always scurried to the bathroom right before breakfast and dinner?

**Three days later,**

"Three _days_?" Ron hissed. Bill and Charlie looked stunned at the flash of anger they saw in their youngest brother's eyes. The twins weren't holding back their anger either.

"We're lucky we showed up when we did," Fred whispered to George.

**the Dursleys were showing no sign of relenting, and Harry couldn't see any way out of his situation.**

"No comment about me being pessimistic?" Harry asked.

"No, you're right in this case," Angelina sighed.

**He lay on his bed watching the sun sinking behind the bars on the window and wondered miserably what was going to happen to him.**

**What was the good of magicking himself out of his room if Hogwarts would expel him for doing it? Yet life at Privet Drive had reached an all-time low.**

"That was possible?" Cedric asked, stunned.

**Now that the Dursleys knew they weren't going top wake up as fruit bats, he had lost his only weapon. Dobby might have saved Harry from the horrible happenings at Hogwarts, but the way things were going, he'd probably starve to death anyway.**

"But you didn't," the twins grinned at Harry and he grinned back. You gotta love having friends like the Weasleys.

**The cat-flap rattled and Aunt Petunia's hand appeared, pushing a bowl of canned soup into the room. Harry, whose insides were aching with hunger, jumped off his bed and seized it.**

"Good," Lee and Katie nodded. "Take it before she decides to keep it from you."

**The soup was stone-cold,**

"Bleh," all the Weasleys made a face at that. They couldn't imagine bad food; their mum was the best in terms of cooking.

**but he drank half of it in one he crossed the room to Hedwig's cage and tipped the soggy vegetables at the bottom of the bowl into her empty food tray. She ruffled her feathers and gave him a look of deep disgust.**

"Your owl has a mind of her own," Cho said.

" **It's no good turning your beak up at it—that's all we've got," said Harry grimly.**

"And it wasn't that great either," Harry muttered.

**He put the empty bowl back on the floor next to the cat-flap and lay back down on the bed, somehow even hungrier than he had been before the soup.**

Everyone's eyes narrowed at that. How long had Harry gone without food before that?

**The room was growing dark. Exhausted, stomach rumbling, mind spinning over the same unanswerable questions, Harry fell into an uneasy sleep.**

**He dreamed that he was on show in a zoo, with a card reading UNDERAGE WIZARD attached to his cage. People goggled through the bars at him as he lay, starving and weak, on a bed of straw. He saw Dobby's face in the crowd and shouted out, asking for help, but Dobby called, "Harry Potter is safe there, sir!" and vanished. Then the Dursleys appeared and Dudley rattled the bars of the cage, laughing at him.**

"Why that little—"

"Oliver, it was just a dream," Harry said before his captain could get into a rant.

" **Stop it," Harry muttered as the rattling pounded in his sore head. "Leave me alone…cut it out…I'm trying sleep…"**

"You have odd dreams mate," Ron said slowly. He was trying to prevent himself from hexing his friend's relatives into slugs.

**He opened his eyes. Moonlight was shining through the bars on the window. And someone was goggling through the bars at him: a freckle-faced, red-haired, long-nosed someone.**

**Ron Weasley was outside Harry's window.**

"Why?" Lee asked.

"We'll find out when Fred reads," Katie said.

"Isn't your turn?" Alicia asked her friend.

"Yes, but I think that we should keep to the order we had in the first book."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Alicia handed the book to Fred, who began to grin.

"The Burrow," he said. "The next chapter is called The Burrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**"The Burow,"** Fred read.

"Whoo!" All the Weasleys and Harry cheered.

**"Ron." breathed Harry, creeping to the window and pushing it up so they could talk through the bars. "Ron, how did you - What the -." Harry's mouth fell open as the full impact of what he was seeing hit him. Ron was leaning out of the back window of an old turquoise car,**

"Wonder what ever happened to that car?" Percy asked.

**which was parked in midair Grinning at Harry from the front seats were Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers.**

"Whoo!" the twins cheered at their mention.

**"All right, Harry?" asked George.**

Everyone looked at George in surprise.

"He's in a room—" Alicia said.

"—in which he's locked." Neville continued.

"There are bars on his window," Oliver finished.

"How do you think he is?" they all asked.

**"What's been going on." said Ron. "Why haven't you been answering my letters. I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles -"**

**"It wasn't me - and how did he know."**

**"He works for the Ministry," said Ron. "You know we're not supposed to do spells outside school -"**

"It's the house elf's fault and Harry gets the blame!" Hermione growled slightly. "So unfair."

Bill whispered to Charlie, "Maybe we shouldn't mention the fact that purebloods aren't monitored due to the two magical parents."

"Good idea," Charlie whispered back. "She's scary when she's mad."

**"You should talk," said Harry, staring at the floating car.**

"Dad's doing," the twins chuckled.

"Your dad is awesome," Lee said.

**"Oh, this doesn't count," said Ron. "We're only borrowing this. It's Dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with -"**

**"I told you, I didn't - but it'll take too long to explain now look, can you tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursleys have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry'Il think that's the second spell I've done in three days, so -"**

"What did you think we were doing there?" Fred asked. "Stopped to chat?"

"I was somewhat surprised," Harry defended himself.

**"Stop gibbering," said Ron. "We've come to take you home with us."**

**"But you can't magic me out either -"**

**"We don't need to," said Ron, jerking his head toward the front seat and grinning. "You forget who I've got with me."**

**"Tie that around the bars," said Fred, throwing the end of a rope to Harry.**

**"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead," said Harry as he tied the rope tightly around a bar and Fred revved up the car.**

"Don't worry," Alicia said. "The twins are there. Their luck should balance yours out nicely."

**"Don't worry," said Fred, "and stand back." Harry moved back into the shadows next to Hedwig, who seemed to have realized how important this was and kept still and silent. The car revved louder and louder and suddenly, with a crunching noise, the bars were pulled clean out of the window as Fred drove straight up in the air. Harry ran back to the window to see the bars dangling a few feet above the ground. Panting, Ron hoisted them up into the car.**

**Harry listened anxiously, but there was no sound from the Dursleys' bedroom.**

"That's good," Angelina smiled.

**When the bars were safely in the back seat with Ron, Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window.**

**"Get in," Ron said.**

**"But all my Hogwarts stuff - my wand - my broomstick -"**

"All very important," Alicia said with a nod.

**"Where is it?"**

**"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room -"**

"That might be a problem," Ginny said softly.

**"No problem," said George from the front passenger seat. "Out of the way, Harry." Fred and George climbed catlike through the window into Harry's room. You had to hand it to them, thought Harry, as George took an ordinary hairpin from his pocket and started to pick the lock.**

"Thanks Bill," Fred beamed at his eldest brother.

"No problem," Bill chuckled.

**"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," said Fred,**

"Only Muggle criminals know that though," Hermione said.

"Would you rather we didn't know it?" Fred asked. "I'm sure Harry loves the fact that we know it."

"I do," Harry agreed. "But I think Fred should continue to read."

**"but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow."**

**There was a small click and the door swung open.**

**"So - we'll get your trunk - you grab anything you need from your room and hand it out to Ron," whispered George.**

**"Watch out for the bottom stair - it creaks," Harry whispered back as the twins disappeared onto the dark landing.**

"Thanks for that," Fred said. "We almost hit it."

**Harry dashed around his room, collecting his things and passing them out of the window to Ron. Then he went to help Fred and George heave his trunk up the stairs. Harry heard Uncle Vernon cough.**

"Just a coincidence, right?" Lee asked.

**At last, panting, they reached the landing, then carried the trunk through Harry's room to the open window. Fred climbed back into the car to pull with Ron, and Harry and George pushed from the bedroom side. Inch by inch, the trunk slid through the window.**

**Uncle Vernon coughed again.**

"That sounds ominous," Percy said, narrowing his eyes.

**"A bit more," panted Fred, who was pulling from inside the car.**

**"One good push -" Harry and George threw their shoulders against the trunk and it slid out of the window into the back seat of the car.**

**"Okay, let's go," George whispered.**

"That was too easy," Lee said.

"Yeah, Harry's luck can't be that good," Katie nodded.

**But as Harry climbed onto the windowsill there came a sudden loud screech from behind him, followed immediately by the thunder of Uncle Vernon's voice.**

**"THAT RUDDY OWL!"**

"You forgot your owl!" Hermione sighed.

**"I've forgotten Hedwig!" Harry tore back across the room as the landing light clicked on - he snatched up Hedwig's cage, dashed to the window, and passed it out to Ron. He was scrambling back onto the chest of drawers when Uncle Vernon hammered on the unlocked door and it crashed open.**

**For a split second, Uncle Vernon stood framed in the doorway; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at Harry, grabbing him by the ankle.**

**Ron, Fred, and George seized Harry's arms and pulled as hard as they could.**

**"Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"**

"Excellent observation skills there," George said snickering.

"Wait, if he hates you why wouldn't he want you to leave?" Neville asked.

"He wants me miserable," Harry said simply. "If staying there insures it, then so be it in his mind."

Everyone's mood darkened with the casual way Harry said that.

**But the Weasleys gave a gigantic tug and Harry's leg slid out of Uncle Vernon's grasp - Harry was in the car - he'd slammed the door shut "Put your foot down, Fred!" yelled Ron, and the car shot suddenly toward the moon.**

"It was a nice full moon, if I recall correctly," Ron said and the twins nodded.

**Harry couldn't believe it - he was free. He rolled down the window, the night air whipping his hair, and looked back at the shrinking rooftops of Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were all hanging, dumbstruck, out of Harry's window.**

"And that definitely seems normal," Alicia and Cedric said, rolling their eyes.

**"See you next summer!" Harry yelled.**

**The Weasleys roared with laughter and Harry settled back in his seat, grinning from ear to ear.**

Everyone in the room also roared with laughter.

**"Let Hedwig out," he told Ron. "She can fly behind us. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages."**

**George handed the hairpin to Ron and, a moment later, Hedwig soared joyfully out of the window to glide alongside them like a ghost.**

"That sounds lovely," Luna said in her calm voice.

**"So - what's the story, Harry." said Ron impatiently. "What's been happening?" Harry told them all about Dobby, the warning he'd given Harry and the fiasco of the violet pudding. There was a long, shocked silence when he had finished.**

**"Very fishy," said Fred finally.**

**"Definitely dodgy" agreed George. "So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"**

"Unfortunately," Katie sighed.

**"I don't think he could," said Harry. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall." He saw Fred and George look at each other.**

**"What, you think he was lying to me?" said Harry.**

**"Well," said Fred, "put it this way - house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"**

**"Yes," said Harry and Ron together, instantly.**

**"Draco Malfoy," Harry explained. "He hates me."**

"And we hate him," Ron said, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders.

**"Draco Malfoy." said George, turning around. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son."**

**"Must be, it's not a very common name, is it." said Harry.**

**"I've heard Dad talking about him," said George. "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."**

"Don't doubt it for a minute," Lee nodded.

**"And when You-Know-Who disappeared," said Fred, craning around to look at Harry, "Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung - Dad reckons he was right in You- Know-Who's inner circle."**

**Harry had heard these rumors about Malfoy's family before, and they didn't surprise him at all. Malfoy made Dudley Dursley look like a kind, thoughtful, and sensitive boy.**

"That's possible?" Alicia said in surprise.

**"I don't know whether the Malfoys own a house-elf," said Harry.**

"They probably do," Cho said and Cedric nodded.

**"Well, whoever owns him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich," said Fred.**

**"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing," said George. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden.**

"Well, that's what makes it great!" Harry said beaming. "Along with the people inside."

All the Weasleys were amazed at how much Harry seemed to like their house—well, and Ginny was blushing at the fact that he paid her (she was a Weasley after all) a compliment.

**House-elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that; you wouldn't catch one in our house. . ."**

**Harry was silent. Judging by the fact that Draco Malfoy usually had the best of everything, his family was rolling in wizard gold;**

"Which they don't deserve," Katie glared at the book. It wasn't fair that rotten people like the Malfoy's got all the breaks while the Weasleys—also known as the nicest people in the world—were so poor.

**he could just see Malfoy strutting around a large manor house. Sending the family servant to stop Harry from going back to Hogwarts also sounded exactly like the sort of thing Malfoy would do.**

"Nah," Oliver scoffed. "Malfoy'd probably send two."

**Had Harry been stupid to take Dobby seriously?**

"No," Cedric shook his head. "He seemed to like you too much to try to trick you."

**"I'm glad we came to get you, anyway," said Ron. "I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. I thought it was Errol's fault at first -"**

**"Who's Errol?"**

"The oldest owl in the world," Ron said.

**"Our owl. He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery. So then I tried to borrow Hermes -"**

**"Who?"**

"The snobbiest owl in the world," Ginny muttered. Percy heard and glared at her. He liked his owl.

**"The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made prefect," said Fred from the front.**

**"But Percy wouldn't lend him to me," said Ron. "Said he needed him." "Percy's been acting very oddly this summer," said George, frowning. "And he has been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time shut up in his room ... I mean, there's only so many times you can polish a prefect badge**

Everyone but Percy chuckled at that.

**... You're driving too far west, Fred," he added, pointing at a compass on the dashboard. Fred twiddled the steering wheel.**

**"So, does your dad know you've got the car." said Harry, guessing the answer.**

"No," everyone said as one.

**"Er, no," said Ron, "he had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it."**

"That's gonna fail. I guarantee it." Lee said with a smirk.

**"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyway." "He works in the most boring department," said Ron. "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."**

"Ron!" Percy scolded. "It's not that boring."

"It's kinda boring," Fred defended Ron. "I don't see you scrambling to work there any time soon."

**"The what?"**

**"It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house. Like, last year, some old witch died and her tea set was sold to an antiques shop. This Muggle woman bought it, took it home, and tried to serve her friends tea in it. It was a nightmare - Dad was working overtime for weeks."**

**"What happened?"**

**"The teapot went berserk and squirted boiling tea all over the place and one man ended up in the hospital with the sugar tongs clamped to his nose. Dad was going frantic - it's only him and an old warlock called Perkins in the office -and they had to do Memory Charms and all sorts of stuff to cover it up -"**

"Those poor muggles," Cho gasped. Everyone else was frowning. Who would do something like that?

**"But your dad - this car -"**

**Fred laughed. "Yeah, Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd have to put himself under arrest. It drives Mum mad."**

"Does he really?" Cedric asked.

"Yep."

**"That's the main road," said George, peering down through the windshield. "We'll be there in ten minutes ... Just as well, it's getting light . . . ." A faint pinkish glow was visible along the horizon to the east.**

"My favorite time of day," Angelina and Katie sighed. "When I'm not being woken up by Quidditch crazed captains."

The whole team shot a glare in Oliver's direction.

**Fred brought the car lower, and Harry saw a dark patchwork of fields and clumps of trees.**

**"We're a little way outside the village," said George. "Ottery St. Catchpole."**

"That's where I live too," Luna said with surprise…or as much surprise as Luna could give.

**Lower and lower went the flying car. The edge of a brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees.**

**"Touchdown!" said Fred as, with a slight bump, they hit the ground.**

"You watch Muggle sports?" Hermione asked.

**They had landed next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard, and Harry looked out for the first time at Ron's house.**

**It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic (which, Harry reminded himself, it probably was).**

"It's not actually," Charlie said. "Bill just made it look like that when his potion exploded summer before his fifth year."

**Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, THE BURROW. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard.**

**"It's not much," said Ron.**

**"It's wonderful," said Harry happily, thinking of Privet Drive.**

All the Weasleys were surprised at how fast Harry took a liking to their house. Sure it wasn't fancy, but it was home. Still, to hear someone took a liking to it that quickly was noteworthy.

**They got out of the car.**

"Good," Alicia said. "You'd might freeze."

"Wouldn't it be warmer in the car?" Cedric asked. "Besides it's August."

**"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, `Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car."**

"That was your worst plan yet," Charlie told Fred.

**"Right," said Ron. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the - at the top Ron had gone a nasty greenish color, his eyes fixed on the house. The other three wheeled . Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short, plump, kind-faced woman, it was remarkable how much she looked like a saber-toothed tiger.**

All the Weasleys chuckled at that image.

**"Ah, "said Fred.**

**"Oh, dear," said George.**

"Crap," Cedric said.

**Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next. She was wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket.**

**"So, "she said.**

**"Morning, Mum," said George, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice.**

Harry turned to George and said, "It wasn't."

"I found that out for myself, funny enough."

**"Have you any idea how worried I've been." said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper.**

"Probably very worried," Cho nodded.

**"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to -" All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over them.**

"You'd be crazy not to," Ron muttered.

**"Beds empty! No note! Cargone - could have crashed - out of my mind with worry - did you care. - never, as long as I've lived - you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy -"**

All the aforementioned brothers frowned; they didn't like having their parents comparing them to their siblings.

**"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred.**

Percy looked at the twins in surprise. Was that resentment he heard in Fred's voice?

**"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding a finger in Fred's chest.**

"But then they wouldn't be the twins!" Lee cried out.

**"You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job -" It seemed to go on for hours. Mrs. Weasley had shouted herself hoarse before she turned on Harry, who backed away.**

"Smart move," Ron chuckled.

**"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear," she said. "Come in and have some breakfast." She turned and walked back into the house and Harry, after a nervous glance at Ron, who nodded encouragingly, followed her.**

"Swift mood change," Bill said in shock. "Mum hasn't changed since I left. "

**The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, and Harry sat down on the edge of his seat, looking around. He had never been in a wizard house before.**

_That he could remember,_ Angelina and Oliver frowned.

**The clock on the wall opposite him had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like Time to make tea, Time to feed the chickens, and You're late. Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking, and One Minute Feasts - It's Magic!**

"That clock is awesome," Cedric said.

**And unless Harry's ears were deceiving him, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was "Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck."**

Everyone shuddered, except for Luna and Hermione.

"Daddy likes her," Luna explained.

"Muggle born," Hermione said simply.

**Mrs. Weasley was clattering around, cooking breakfast a little haphazardly, throwing dirty looks at her sons as she threw sausages into the frying pan. Every now and then she muttered things like "don't know what you were thinking of," and "never would have believed it."**

"How long have the twins been on this earth?" Percy asked. "They've flown the car before and never got caught."

He was a little put out that he was being used as a goal for his siblings to measure up to by their parents. He wouldn't be surprised if the twins had a complex too.

**"I don't blame you, dear," she assured Harry, tipping eight or nine sausages onto his plate.**

"That is a lot of food!" Katie and Alicia exclaimed.

"I love your mum's cooking," Lee said at the same time.

**"Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really," (she was now adding three fried eggs to his plate) "flying an illegal car halfway across the country - anyone could have seen you -" She flicked her wand casually at the dishes in the sink, which began to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background.**

"I love magic," Harry and Hermione sighed.

**"It was cloudy, Mum!" said Fred.**

"It was!"

**"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.**

**"They were starving him, Mum!" said George.**

"Mum might just go ballistic on those Dursleys," Bill said with a smirk.

**"And you!" said Mrs. Weasley, but it was with a slightly softened expression that she started cutting Harry bread and buttering it for him.**

"No fuss?" Charlie asked. "Mum would at least Floo Dumbledore to ask about it."

"Mum thought we were making it up," Fred said. Everyone scowled at how many adults seemed to have failed Harry.

**At that moment there was a diversion in the form of a small, redheaded figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again.**

Ginny blushed, and it didn't help that some people were chuckling.

**"Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to Harry. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."**

"Ron!" Ginny glared at her brother.

**"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a grin, but he caught his mother's eye and bent his face over his plate without another word.**

"Good," Ginny huffed. She was bright red from the comments.

**Nothing more was said until all four plates were clean, which took a surprisingly short time.**

"It's three Weasley boys," Katie said. "Don't be. They're like vacuums."

**"Blimey, I'm tired," yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork at last. "I think I'll go to bed and -"**

"That won't work," Lee said with a smirk.

**"You will not," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again -"**

**"Oh, Mum -"**

**"And you two," she said, glaring at Ron and Fred.**

"Didn't she already tell you?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Yeah, she did." Fred chuckled.

**"You can go up to bed, dear," she added to Harry. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car -"**

**But Harry, who felt wide awake, said quickly, "I'll help Ron. I've never seen a de-gnoming-"**

"It's right dull," Bill warned.

**"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," said Mrs. Weasley.**

"See, Mum agrees with me."

"Bill, Mum also agrees with Blockhead." Ron said. "Oops, I mean Professor Blockhead."

All the boys chuckled while all the girls-minus Ginny and Luna-glared at Ron.

**"Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject -" And she pulled a heavy book from the stack on the mantelpiece.**

All the boys groaned.

**George groaned.**

"Good," Fred nodded.

**"Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden -" Harry looked at the cover of Mrs. Weasley's book. Written across it in fancy gold letters were the words** _**Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests** _ **.**

"We have to hear about that git?" Neville muttered.

**There was a big photograph on the front of a very good looking wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. As always in the wizarding world, the photograph was moving; the wizard, who Harry supposed was Gilderoy Lockhart, kept winking cheekily up at them all. Mrs. Weasley beamed down at him.**

"Looking good…that's all he's good for." Cedric scoffed.

**"Oh, he is marvelous," she said. "He knows his household pests, all right, it's a wonderful book . . . ."**

**"Mum fancies him," said Fred, in a very audible whisper.**

"Git," all the boys scowled.

"He is not!" Cho, Katie, Alicia…really every one of the girls retorted.

"He kinda is," Ginny said slowly, and didn't flinch at the glare sent her way by Hermione. Luna nodded in agreement with Ginny.

**"Don't be so ridiculous, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley, her cheeks rather pink. "All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it." Yawning and grumbling, the Weasleys slouched outside with Harry behind them. The garden was large, and in Harry's eyes, exactlY what a garden should be. The Dursleys wouldn't have liked it - there were plenty of weeds, and the grass needed cutting but there were gnarled trees all around the walls, plants Harry had never seen spilling from every flower bed, and a big green pond full of frogs.**

**"Muggles have garden gnomes, too, you know," Harry told Ron they crossed the lawn.**

"They do?" Percy asked.

**"Yeah, I've seen those things they think are gnomes," said Ron, bent double with his head in a peony bush, "like fat little Santa Clauses with fishing rods . . . ."**

Hermione chuckled. "He's right."

**There was a violent scuffling noise, the peony bush shuddered, and Ron straightened up. "This is a gnome," he said grimly.**

**"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" squealed the gnome.**

"Why is the 'g' silent in the word 'gnome'?" Cho asked. Everyone shrugged.

**It was certainly nothing like Santa Claus. It was small and leathery looking, with a large, knobby, bald head exactly like a potato.**

"Odd things, gnomes." Katie mused.

**Ron held it at arm's length as it kicked out at him with its horny little feet; he grasped it around the ankles and turned it upside down."This is what you have to do," he said. He raised the gnome above his head ("Gerroff me!") and started to swing it in great circles like a lasso.**

"RONALD!" Hermione cried.

"It doesn't hurt them," Ron defended his past actions.

**Seeing the shocked look on Harry's face, Ron added, "It doesn't hurt them –**

"See?"

**you've just got to make them really dizzy so they can't find their way back to the gnomeholes." He let go of the gnome's ankles: It flew twenty feet into the air and landed with a thud in the field over the hedge.**

"Highest I've ever got was thirty feet," Bill said.

**"Pitiful," said Fred. "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump." Harry learned quickly not to feel too sorry for the gnomes. He decided just to drop the first one he caught over the hedge, but the gnome, sensing weakness, sank its razor-sharp teeth into Harry's finger and he had a hard job shaking it off - until "Wow, Harry - that must've been fifty feet."**

"That is impressive," Oliver said excited. He began wondering how Harry would do as Chaser…in case they ever needed a safety of course. Harry would remain in his starting spot as Seeker.

**The air was soon thick with flying gnomes.**

**"See, they're not too bright," said George, seizing five or six gnomes at once. "The moment they know the de-gnoming's going on they storm up to have a look. You'd think they'd have learned by now just to stay put."**

"You have a point," Charlie told George, or who he thought was George. Even to this day he couldn't tell them apart.

**Soon, the crowd of gnomes in the field started walking away in a straggling line, their little shoulders hunched.**

**"They'll be back," said Ron as they watched the gnomes disappear into the hedge on the other side of the field. "They love it here ... Dad's too soft with them; he thinks they're funny . . . ." Just then, the front door slammed.**

"That was convenient," Cedric chuckled.

**"He's back!" said George. "Dad's home!"**

"Yay!" all the Weasleys and Harry cheered.

**They hurried through the garden and back into the house.**

**Mr. Weasley was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald, but the little hair he had was as red as any of his children's. He was wearing long green robes, which were dusty and travel-worn.**

**"What a night," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as they all sat down around him. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned ..."**

"Poor Dad," Percy frowned. "I hope he was alright."

**Mr. Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed.**

**"Find anything, Dad." said Fred eagerly.**

**"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," yawned Mr. Weasley. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness..."**

"Odd ferrets?" Cho said slowly.

"Yep," Fred nodded. "Not Dad's department though so we don't know much."

**"Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" said George.**

**"Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr. Weasley. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it ... Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking - they'll insist they just keep losing it. Bless them, they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face ... But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe -"**

"Cue Mum," Charlie said.

**"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE." Mrs. Weasley had appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. Mr. Weasley's eyes jerked open. He stared guiltily at his wife.**

**"C-cars, Molly, dear?"**

**"Yes, Arthur, cars," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes flashing. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to make it** _**fly** _ **."**

"I think I see which side the pranking gene is from," Cho said with a smile. The twins were growing on her.

**Mr. Weasley blinked.**

**"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if - er - he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth ... There's a loophole in the law, you'll find ... As long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that the car could fly wouldn't -"**

"Didn't Dad write the law?" Ginny asked Bill.

**"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.**

"Fred!" Everyone cried when Fred began to yell.

"Oh," Ginny said softly.

**"Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"**

**"Harry." said Mr. Weasley blankly. "Harry who?"**

"First time I heard that since I entered the Wizarding world," Harry said amid the snickers and the chuckles.

**He looked around, saw Harry, and jumped.**

**"Good lord, is it Harry Potter?**

"What do you think?" Charlie said with a roll of his eyes. "Really Dad?"

**Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about -"**

**"Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night." shouted Mrs. Weasley. "What have you got to say about that, eh."**

**"Did you really." said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Did it go all right. I - I mean," he faltered as sparks flew from Mrs. Weasley's eyes, "that - that was very wrong, boys - very wrong indeed ..."**

"Dad," Bill said chuckling.

**"Let's leave them to it," Ron muttered to Harry as Mrs. Weasley swelled like a bullfrog.**

"I love the way your mind works," Fred told Harry.

**"Come on, I'll show you my bedroom." They slipped out of the kitchen and down a narrow passageway to an uneven staircase, which wound its way, zigzagging up through the house. On the third landing, a door stood ajar. Harry just caught sight of a pair of bright brown eyes staring at him before it closed with a snap.**

Hermione shot the younger girl a sympathetic smile.

**"Ginny," said Ron. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally -" They climbed two more flights until they reached a door with peeling paint and a small plaque on it, saying RONALD'S ROOM.**

"The best room in the house," Harry whispered to Ron.

**Harry stepped in, his head almost touching the sloping ceiling, and blinked. It was like walking into a furnace: Nearly everything in Ron's room seemed to be a violent shade of orange: the bedspread, the walls, even the ceiling. Then Harry realized that Ron had covered nearly every inch of the shabby wallpaper with posters of the same seven witches and wizards, all wearing bright orange robes, carrying broomsticks, and waving energetically.**

Cedric and Oliver chuckled.

**"Your Quidditch team." said Harry.**

**"The Chudley Cannons," said Ron, pointing at the orange bedspread, which was emblazoned with two giant black C's and a speeding cannonball. "Ninth in the league."**

Cho frowned at the mention of the Cannons. She was a Tornadoes supporter all the way.

**Ron's school spellbooks were stacked untidily in a corner, next to a pile of comics that all seemed to feature The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. Ron's magic wand was lying on top of a fish tank full of frog spawn on the windowsill, next to his fat gray rat, Scabbers, who was snoozing in a patch of sun.**

"Typical Scabbers," Ron and Percy chuckled.

**Harry stepped over a pack of Self-Shuffling playing cards on the floor and looked out of the tiny window. In the field far below he could see a gang of gnomes sneaking one by one back through the Weasleys' hedge. Then he turned to look at Ron, who was watching him almost nervously, as though waiting for his opinion.**

**"It's a bit small," said Ron quickly. "Not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the pipes and groaning..."**

Bill and Charlie exchanged looks. Seems as if their youngest brother was still a little insecure.

**But Harry, grinning widely, said, "This is the best house I've ever been in." Ron's ears went pink.**

As did the rest of the Weasleys. They were still amazed that someone took a liking to their house so quickly.

"That's the end of the chapter," Fred said. "Katie, you're up."

Before Katie could read, a note fluttered down from the ceiling. Katie picked it up and read, "Food time."

As if by magic (which it probably was) mountains of leftovers from breakfast appeared in the locker room. Everyone enjoyed a hearty breakfast and the eldest two Weasley brothers got a chance to catch up with their siblings. Ginny snuck off to the bathroom halfway through, and wrote down all they read so far to Tom. She thought he'd might enjoy it as well. She was right; he was very much interested and furious with the way the Dursley's treated Harry. After breakfast, everyone went back to the center of the locker room. Katie picked up the book again, and said, "The next chapter is called "At Flourish and Botts."

"That's a bookstore," Cedric frowned. "What, do books start biting people?"

"Only one way to find out," Harry said with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Flourish and Blotts,"** Katie read.

"What could possibly happen in a bookstore?" Charlie asked. The trio and the twins smirked.

**Life at the Burrow was as different as possible from life on Privet.**

"I should hope so!" Katie huffed.

**Drive. The Dursleys liked everything neat and ordered;**

"Boring!"

**the Weasleys' house burst with the strange and unexpected. Harry got a shock the first time he looked in the mirror over the kitchen mantelpiece and it shouted, "Tuck your shirt in, scruffy!" The ghoul in the attic howled and dropped pipes whenever he felt things were getting too quiet, and small explosions from Fred and George's bedroom were considered perfectly normal. What Harry found most unusual about life at Ron's, however, wasn't the talking mirror or the clanking ghoul: It was the fact that everybody there seemed to like him.**

Everyone's eyes narrowed. Hopefully, that would be the last mention of the foul excuses for human beings for the rest of the book.

**Mrs. Weasley fussed over the state of his socks and tried to force him to eat fourth helpings at every meal. Mr. Weasley liked Harry to sit next to him at the dinner table so that he could bombard him with questions about life with Muggles, asking him to explain how things like plugs and the postal service worked.**

"That was actually fun," Harry said to an embarrassed group of Weasleys.

**"Fascinating," he would say as Harry talked him through using a telephone. "Ingenious, really, how many ways Muggles have found of getting along without magic." Harry heard from Hogwarts one sunny morning about a week after he had arrived at the Burrow. He and Ron went down to breakfast to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny already sitting at the kitchen table.**

**The moment she saw Harry, Ginny accidentally knocked her porridge bowl to the floor with a loud clatter.**

Ginny's cheeks glowed.

**Ginny seemed very prone to knocking things over whenever Harry entered a room. She dived under the table to retrieve the bowl and emerged with her face glowing like the setting sun. Pretending he hadn't noticed this, Harry sat down and took the toast Mrs. Weasley offered him.**

**"Letters from school," said Mr. Weasley, passing Harry and Ron identical envelopes of yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink.**

"Please tell me the book list isn't mentioned," Ron begged.

**"Dumbledore already knows you're here, Harry - doesn't miss a trick, that man. You two've got them, too," he added, as Fred and George ambled in, still in their pajamas.**

"We weren't expelled so why was Dad amazed that we got our letters?" Fred asked.

**For a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters.**

**Harry's told him to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross station on September first. There was also a list of the new books he'd need for the coming year.**

**SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk.**

**Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart.**

"NO!" all the boys yelled. Even though the students all knew this happened, they didn't want to admit it.

**Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart.**

"Don't say that name!" Ron hissed.

**Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart.**

"No!" Oliver moaned.

**Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart.**

"I wonder how he even got away from a mirror long enough to write these," Neville frowned. Harry snorted.

**Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart.**

"Make it stop," Charlie pleaded.

**Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart.**

**Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart.**

"I'm going to be moaning a lot this book, aren't I?" Bill asked.

"Yep," Harry nodded. "But you've got all of us! Misery loves company right?"

**Fred, who had finished his own list, peered over at Harry's.**

**"You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" he said. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan - bet it's a witch." At this point, Fred caught his mother's eye and quickly busied himself with the marmalade.**

"I wish it was a witch," Fred muttered.

**"That lot won't come cheap," said George, with a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive...**

**"Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."**

**"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year." Harry asked Ginny.**

**She nodded, blushing to the roots of her flaming hair, and put her elbow in the butter dish.**

Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair.

**Fortunately no one saw this except Harry, because just then Ron's elder brother Percy walked in. He was already dressed, his Hogwarts prefect badge pinned to his sweater vest.**

Charlie chuckled. He remembered when Bill did that with his Head Boy badge.

**"Morning, all," said Percy briskly. "Lovely day." He sat down in the only remaining chair but leapt up again almost immediately, pulling from underneath him a moulting, gray feather duster - at least, that was what Harry thought it was, until he saw that it was breathing.**

**"Errol!" said Ron, taking the limp owl from Percy and extracting a letter from under its wing.**

The Weasleys chuckled at the mention of their owl.

**"Finally - he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys." He carried Errol to a perch just inside the back door and tried to stand him on it, but Errol flopped straight off again so Ron lay him on the draining board instead, muttering, "Pathetic."**

**Then he ripped open Hermione's letter and read it out loud: "`Dear Ron, and Harry if you're there, "`I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too.**

"Bit late for that," Cedric chuckled.

**I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl because I think another delivery might finish your one off. I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course'-**

"Good," Alicia nodded. "Get it out of the way."

**How can she be?" said Ron in horror. "We're on vacation! -**

"You still have homework!" Cho and Hermione scolded.

**'and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley. et me know what's happening as soon as you can. Love from Hermione."'**

**"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Mrs. Weasley, starting to clear the table. "What're you all up to today."**

**Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were planning to go up the hill to a small paddock the Weasleys owned.** **It was surrounded by trees that blocked it from view of the village below, meaning that they could practice Quidditch there, as long as they didn't fly too high.**

"Good, you all need to practice." Oliver nodded.

"Oliver, it was a fun pick up game." Fred said rolling his eyes. "Merlin, you're obsessed."

**They couldn't use real Quidditch balls, which would have been hard to explain if they had escaped and flown away over the village; instead they threw apples for one another to catch. They took turns riding Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand, which was easily the best broom; Ron's old Shooting Star was often outstripped by passing butterflies.**

Bill leaned over to Charlie. "Think Ron might like a Nimbus 2001 for his birthday?"

"I think so." Charlie whispered back.

**Five minutes later they were marching up the hill, broomsticks over their shoulders. They had asked Percy if he wanted to join them, but he had said he was busy. Harry had only seen Percy at mealtimes so far; he stayed shut in his room the rest of the time.**

**"Wish I knew what he was up to," said Fred, frowning. "He's not himself. His exam results came the day before you did; twelve .s and he hardly gloated at all."**

**"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," George explained, seeing Harry's puzzled look. "Bill got twelve, too. If we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think I could stand the shame."**

"Oi!" Bill called out. "It's okay if Percy's head boy. It's an honor that is." Percy smiled at his big brother while the twins rolled their eyes.

**Bill was the oldest Weasley brother. He and the next brother, Charlie, had already left Hogwarts. Harry had never met either of them, but knew that Charlie was in Romania studying dragons and Bill in Egypt working for the wizard's bank, Gringotts.**

**"Dunno how Mum and Dad are going to afford all our school stuff this year," said George after a while. "Five sets of Lockhart books! And Ginny needs robes and a wand and everything ...**

**Harry said nothing. He felt a bit awkward. Stored in an underground vault at Gringotts in London was a small fortune that his parents had left him. Of course, it was only in the wizarding world that he had money; you couldn't use Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts in Muggle shops. He had never mentioned his Gringotts bank account to the Dursleys; he didn't think their horror of anything connected with magic would stretch to a large pile of gold.**

"I think that's just your trust vault," Bill said absentmindedly. Harry's jaw dropped and Ron had to make sure he was still breathing.

"Great," Fred said. "You broke Harry."

"T-trust vault?" Harry gasped out.

**Mrs. Weasley woke them all early the following Wednesday. After a quick half a dozen bacon sandwiches each, they pulled on their coats and Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantelpiece and peered inside.**

**"We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today... Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!"**

**And she offered him the flowerpot.**

**Harry stared at them all watching him.**

**"W-what am I supposed to do." he stammered.**

**"He's never traveled by Floo powder," said Ron suddenly. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."**

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry mate," Ron said. "I'd been so used to you being there that I thought you'd—"

"Don't worry about it," Harry said with a grin.

**"Never." said Mr. Weasley. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"**

**"I went on the Underground -"**

**"Really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Were there escapators? How exactly -"**

"Escapators?" Alicia asked.

"I think he means escalators," Hermione said. "They're like moving staircases that only move up and down."

**"Not now, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before -"**

**"He'll be all right, Mum," said Fred. "Harry, watch us first." He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames.**

**With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.**

"That's freaky when you see it for the first time," Harry spoke up.

**"You must speak clearly, dear," Mrs. Weasley told Harry as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "And be sure to get out at the right grate ...**

**"The right what?" said Harry nervously as the fire roared and whipped George out of sight, too.**

**"Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly -"**

**"He'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," said Mr. Weasley, helping himself to Floo powder, too.**

**"But, dear, if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?"**

"I'd be amazed if they got past the front door," Harry chuckled.

**"They wouldn't mind," Harry reassured her. "Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that -"**

"Now, Mum has to freak out about that. Right?" Bill asked.

**"Well ... all right ... you go after Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going."**

Bill stared at the book. Either his mum didn't hear Harry or she was an imposter. Though the book didn't say anything about the food being bad so…

**"And keep your elbows tucked in," Ron advised.**

**"And your eyes shut," said Mrs. Weasley.**

**"The soot -"**

**"Don't fidget," said Ron.**

**"Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace -"**

**"But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Fred and George."**

"That was a bit too much advice mate," Harry said with a smirk.

"Sorry," Ron told him.

**Trying hard to bear all this in mind, Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. He took a deep breath, scattered the powder into the flames, and stepped forward; the fire felt like a warm breeze; he opened his mouth and immediately swallowed a lot of hot ash.**

**"D-Dia-gon Alley," he coughed.**

"I know that's not good," Katie paled.

**It felt as though he was being sucked down a giant drain. He seemed to be spinning very fast - the roaring in his ears was deafening -he tried to keep his eyes open but the whirl of green flames made him feel sick - something hard knocked his elbow and he tucked it in tightly, still spinning and spinning - now it felt as though cold hands were slapping his face - squinting through his glasses he saw a blurred stream of fireplaces and snatched glimpses of the rooms beyond - his bacon sandwiches were churning inside him - he closed his eyes again wishing it would stop, and then He fell, face forward, onto cold stone and felt the bridge of his glasses snap.**

Percy rubbed the bridge of his own glasses. He'd had that happen once; it was painful.

**Dizzy and bruised, covered in soot, he got gingerly to his feet, holding his broken glasses up to his eyes. He was -,cite alone, but where he was, he had no idea. All he could tell was that he was standing in the stone fireplace of what looked like a large, dimly lit wizard's shop - but nothing in here was ever likely to be on a Hogwarts school list.**

"That can't be good," Neville frowned.

**A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, a bloodstained pack of cards, and a staring glass eye. Evil-looking masks stared down from the walls, an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter, and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceiling. Even worse, the dark, narrow street Harry could see through the dusty shop window was definitely not Diagon Alley.**

"Dun, dun, DUN!" the twins sang.

**The sooner he got out of here, the better. Nose still stinging where it had hit the hearth, Harry made his way swiftly and silently toward the door, but before he'd got halfway toward it, two people appeared on the other side of the glass - and one of them was the very last person Harry wanted to meet when he was lost, covered in soot, and wearing broken glasses: Draco Malfoy.**

"Do you ever want to meet him?" Cho made a face.

**Harry looked quickly around and spotted a large black cabinet to his left; he shot inside it and pulled the doors closed, leaving a small crack to peer through. Seconds later, a bell clanged, and Malfoy stepped into the shop.**

**The man who followed could only be Draco's father. He had the same pale, pointed face and identical cold, gray eyes. Mr. Malfoy crossed the shop, looking lazily at the items on display, and rang a bell on the counter before turning to his son and saying, "Touch nothing, Draco."**

**Malfoy, who had reached for the glass eye, said, "I thought you were going to buy me a present."**

"Brat."

**"I said I would buy you a racing broom," said his father, drumming his fingers on the counter.**

**"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" said Malfoy, looking sulky and bad-tempered.**

"Why do I think he's gonna end up on the house team?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Cause life hates you?" Ron whispered back.

**"Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's famous ... famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead . . . ." Malfoy bent down to examine a shelf full of skulls.**

**". . . everyone thinks he's so smart, wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick -"**

"I think someone is jealous," Cedric said with a smirk.

**"You have told me this at least a dozen times already," said Mr. Malfoy, with a quelling look at his son. "And I would remind you that it is not - prudent - to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear - ah, Mr. Borgin." A stooping man had appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face.**

**"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," said Mr. Borgin in a voice as oily as his hair.**

"Harry's done the impossible," Ron said in an awed struck voice. "He's found someone with worse hair than Snape."

Everyone chuckled at that.

**"Delighted - and young Master Malfoy, too - charmed. How may I be of assistance. I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced -"**

**"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling," said Mr. Malfoy.**

**"Selling." The smile faded slightly from Mr. Borgin's face.**

"Ha!"

**"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids," said Mr. Malfoy, taking a roll of parchment from his inside pocket and unraveling it for Mr. Borgin to read. "I have a few - ah - items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call...**

**Mr. Borgin fixed a pair of pince-nez to his nose and looked down the list.**

**"The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely." Mr. Malfoy's lip curled.**

**"I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act - no doubt that flea- bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it-"**

**Harry felt a hot surge of anger.**

"Join the club," Ron muttered, glaring at the book. He was glad that his friend liked his dad enough to feel angry when someone insulted him.

**"- and as you see, certain of these poisons might make it appear -" "I understand, sir, of course," said Mr. Borgin. "Let me see. . ."**

**"Can I have that?" interrupted Draco, pointing at the withered hand on its cushion.**

**"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" said Mr. Borgin, abandoning Mr. Malfoy's list and scurrying over to Draco. "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir."**

"Ugh, if that's what he calls fine I'd hate to see what he calls exceptional," Alicia shuddered.

**"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin," said Mr. Malfoy coldly.**

**Mr. Borgin said quickly, "No offense, sir, no offense meant -"**

**"Though if his grades don't pick up," said Mr. Malfoy, more coldly still, "that may indeed be all he is fit for -"**

"A parent burn," Fred said in a low voice.

"That's worse than a regular burn," George said in the same voice.

**"It's not my fault," retorted Draco. "The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger -"**

"I study," Hermione sniffed.

**"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," snapped Mr. Malfoy.**

**"Ha!" said Harry under his breath, pleased to see Draco looking both abashed and angry.**

"Take that," Lee cried.

**"It's the same all over," said Mr. Borgin, in his oily voice. "Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere -"**

**"Not with me," said Mr. Malfoy, his long nostrils flaring.**

**"No, sir, nor with me, sir," said Mr. Borgin, with a deep bow.**

"Suck up," Cedric coughed.

**"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list," said Mr. Malfoy shortly. "I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today -" They started to haggle. Harry watched nervously as Draco drew nearer and nearer to his hiding place, examining the objects for sale.**

"Oh, I hope he doesn't find you," Katie said worried.

**Draco paused to examine a long coil of hangman's rope and to read, smirking, the card propped on a magnificent necklace of opals, Caution: Do Not Touch. Cursed - Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date.**

"He smirked while he read that!" Hermione narrowed her eyes. Malfoy had just made a huge mistake.

**Draco turned away and saw the cabinet right in front of him. He walked forward - he stretched out his hand for the handle "Done," said Mr. Malfoy at the counter. "Come, Draco -" Harry wiped his forehead on his sleeve as Draco turned away.**

**"Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods." The moment the door had closed, Mr. Borgin dropped his oily manner.**

**"Good day yourself, Mister Malfoy, and if the stories are true, you haven't sold me half of what's hidden in your manor..."**

"Ha!" Hermione smirked. "Even among evil gits, Malfoy's still hated."

**Muttering darkly, Mr. Borgin disappeared into a back room. Harry waited for a minute in case he came back, then, quietly as he could, slipped out of the cabinet, past the glass cases, and out of the shop door.**

"Good. Leave," Oliver nodded.

**Clutching his broken glasses to his face, Harry stared around. He had emerged into a dingy alleyway that seemed to be made up entirely of shops devoted to the Dark Arts. The one he'd just left, Borgin and Burkes, looked like the largest, but opposite was a nasty window display of shrunken heads and, two doors down, a large cage was alive with gigantic black spiders.**

Ron shuddered, surprising Bill, Charlie and Percy. They didn't know Ron had a fear of spiders.

**Two shabby-looking wizards were watching him from the shadow of a doorway, muttering to each other.**

"Get out of there Harry!" Alicia and Katie urged.

**Feeling jumpy, Harry set off, trying to hold his glasses on straight and hoping against hope he'd be able to find a way out of here.**

**An old wooden street sign hanging over a shop selling poisonous candles told him he was in Knockturn Alley. This didn't help, as Harry had never heard of such a place.**

"Which we should all be thankful for," Ron said and the twins nodded.

**He supposed he hadn't spoken clearly enough through his mouthful of ashes back in the Weasleys' fire. Trying to stay calm, he wondered what to do.**

**"Not lost are you, my dear." said a voice in his ear, making him jump.**

**An aged witch stood in front of him, holding a tray of what looked horribly like whole human fingernails.**

"She seems pleasant," Katie shuddered.

**She leered at him, showing mossy teeth.**

"Eww!" Cho shivered.

**Harry backed away.**

**"I'm fine, thanks," he said.**

**"I'm just -"**

**"HARRY! What d'yeh think yer doin' down there."**

"Is that Hagrid?" Neville asked.

**Harry's heart leapt.**

"Did it hurt?" Luna asked.

"It's an expression," Neville told her.

**So did the witch; a load of fingernails cascaded down over her feet and she cursed as the massive form of Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, came striding toward them, beetle-black eyes flashing over his great bristling beard.**

**"Hagrid!"**

"THANK YOU MERLIN!" Oliver and Charlie sighed in relief.

**Harry croaked in relief. "I was lost - Floo powder -"**

**Hagrid seized Harry by the scruff of the neck and pulled him away from the witch, knocking the tray right out of her hands. Her shrieks followed them all the way along the twisting alleyway out into bright sunlight. Harry saw a familiar, snow-white marble building in the distance - Gringotts Bank. Hagrid had steered him right into Diagon Alley.**

**"Yer a mess!" said Hagrid gruffly, brushing soot off Harry so forcefully he nearly knocked him into a barrel of dragon dung outside an apothecary. "Skulkin' around Knockturn Alley, I dunno dodgy place, Harry - don' want no one ter see yeh down there -"**

"No sane person wants to be down there anyway," Angelina muttered.

**"I realized that," said Harry, ducking as Hagrid made to brush him off again. "I told you, I was lost - what were you doing down there, anyway."**

**"I was lookin' fer a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent," growled Hagrid.**

"Really?" Alicia said surprised.

**"They're ruinin' the school cabbages. Yer not on yer own?"**

"Of course he's not!" Ron huffed.

**"I'm staying with the Weasleys but we got separated," Harry explained.**

**"I've got to go and find them . . . ." They set off together down the street.**

"Déjà vu," Harry muttered. He was reminded of the last time he was there with Hagrid.

**"How come yeh never wrote back ter me." said Hagrid as Harry jogged alongside him (he had to take three steps to every stride of Hagrid's enormous boots). Harry explained all about Dobby and the Dursleys.**

**"Lousy Muggles," growled Hagrid. "If I'd've known -"**

"This is why we write Hagrid more often," Ron hissed to his twin brothers. "He can do things we can't, like put pig tails on Harry's cousin."

**"Harry! Harry! Over here!" Harry looked up and saw Hermione Granger standing at the top of the white flight of steps to Gringotts. She ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.**

"Harry!" Hermione frowned.

**"What happened to your glasses? Hello, Hagrid - Oh, it's wonderful to see you two again - Are you coming into Gringotts, Harry."**

**"As soon as I've found the Weasleys," said Harry.**

**"Yeh won't have long ter wait," Hagrid said with a grin.**

**Harry and Hermione looked around: Sprinting up the crowded street were Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr. Weasley.**

**"Harry," Mr. Weasley panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far .**

**He mopped his glistening bald patch. "Molly's frantic - she's coming now -"**

**"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.**

**"Knockturn Alley," said Hagrid grimly.**

**"Excellent." said Fred and George together.**

**"We've never been allowed in," said Ron enviously.**

**"I should ruddy well think not," growled Hagrid.**

"Why would you want to go?" Oliver asked.

"It's forbidden and we're us," Fred and George said. "You do the math."

**Mrs. Weasley now came galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand, Ginny just clinging onto the other.**

**"Oh, Harry - oh, my dear - you could have been any where -" Gasping for breath she pulled a large clothes brush out of her bag and began sweeping off the soot Hagrid hadn't managed to beat away. Mr. Weasley took Harry's glasses, gave them a tap of his wand, and returned them, good as new.**

"I need to remember that spell," Harry muttered. Percy nodded.

**"Well, gotta be off," said Hagrid, who was having his hand wrung by Mrs. Weasley**

**("Knockturn Alley! If you hadn't found him, Hagrid!").**

**"See yer at Hogwarts!" And he strode away, head and shoulders taller than anyone else in the packed street.**

"That's just pointing out the obvious," Cho chuckled.

**"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes." Harry asked Ron and Hermione as they climbed the Gringotts steps. "Malfoy and his father."**

"You got Dad obsessed," Fred told Harry. "He wouldn't stop thinking about that."

"Hey, not my fault." Harry shrugged. "He overheard it, I didn't tell him."

**"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything." said Mr. Weasley sharply behind them.**

**"No, he was selling—"**

**"So he's worried," said Mr. Weasley with grim satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something...**

**"You be careful, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley sharply as they were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the door. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew -"**

**"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy." said Mr. Weasley indignantly,**

"Yes he is!" Charlie nodded.

**but he was distracted almost at once by the sight of Hermione's parents, who were standing nervously at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall, waiting for Hermione to introduce them.**

**"But you're Muggles!" said Mr. Weasley delightedly. "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there. Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the tenpound notes in Mr. Granger's hand.**

**"Meet you back here," Ron said to Hermione as the Weasleys and Harry were led off to their underground vaults by another Gringotts goblin.**

**The vaults were reached by means of small, goblin-driven carts that sped along miniature train tracks through the bank's underground tunnels.**

"Ah Goblins," Cedric chuckled. "Gotta love their carts."

**Harry enjoyed the breakneck journey down to the Weasleys' vault, but felt dreadful, far worse than he had in Knockturn Alley, when it was opened.**

**There was a very small pile of silver Sickles inside, and just one gold Galleon.**

**Mrs. Weasley felt right into the corners before sweeping the whole lot into her bag. Harry felt even worse when they reached his vault. He tried to block the contents from view as he hastily shoved handfuls of coins into a leather bag.**

"So that's what you were doing," Ron said. "I thought you were having a breakdown or something."

**Back outside on the marble steps, they all separated. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Fred and George had spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan.**

"Whoo!" Lee cheered for himself.

**Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to a secondhand robe shop. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Grangers off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.**

"Mum and Dad loved your dad," Hermione said. "Thought he was funny."

The Weasleys beamed.

**"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she shouted at the twins' retreating backs.**

"Did you go?" Lee asked the twins.

"No," Fred shook his head.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione strolled off along the winding, cobbled street.**

**The bag of gold, silver, and bronze jangling cheerfully in Harry's pocket was clamoring to be spent, so he bought three large strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice creams, which they slurped happily as they wandered up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows. Ron gazed longingly at a full set of Chudley Cannon robes in the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies until Hermione dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door.**

"Quidditch!" Oliver and Cedric cheered.

**In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, they met Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who were stocking up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, and in a tiny junk shop full of bro ken wands, lopsided brass scales, and old cloaks covered in potion stains they found Percy, deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called Prefects Who Gained Power.**

"It was actually boring," Percy admitted. "But I was bored and—" he cut himself off just before he mentioned he was supposed to meet Penny there. "Yeah, I was bored."

Charlie glanced at his little brother; what was he hiding?

**`A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers, " Ron read aloud off the back cover. "That sounds fascinating . . . ."**

**"Go away," Percy snapped.**

"Sorry Ron," Percy said with a small smile.

**"'Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out ... He wants to be Minister of Magic. . . " Ron told Harry and Hermione in an undertone as they left Percy to it.**

Percy flushed as Katie read that. Charlie noticed and made a note to talk to his little brother.

**An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling out side the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows: GILDEROY LOCKHART**

"NO!" all the boys, Ginny and Luna moaned. Cho was almost bouncing in her seat.

**will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m.**

**"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed.**

Hermione flushed as all the boys shot her astonished looks.

**"I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!" The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age.**

**A harrassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies ... Don't push, there ... mind the books, now . ."**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart**

"Stop saying the accursed name!" Oliver begged. Katie glared at her captain.

**was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.**

**"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair.**

"Even Mum," Percy groaned.

**"We'll be able to see him in a minute...**

**Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd.**

"Can someone whack me over the head?" Fred begged. "I don't want to hear this."

**The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.**

Hermione and Angelina sighed.

**A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.**

**"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet -"**

**"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.**

**Gilderoy Lockhart heard him.**

Harry turned to Ron. "So it's you I have to thank for that?"

"Er, sorry mate."

"I'll get you back later," Harry swore.

**He looked up. He saw Ron and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be, Harry Potter!" The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause.**

"Harry, you got to stand next to Lockheart!" Alicia squealed.

"After he manhandled me," Harry frowned.

**Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys.**

**"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth.**

All the boys looked ill while most of the girls sighed. Ginny and Luna looked disturbed.

**"Together, you and I are worth the front page." When he finally let go of Harry's hand, Harry could hardly feel his fingers.**

**He tried to sidle back over to the Weasleys, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! "When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge-"**

**The crowd applauded again.**

"Why?" Lee asked.

"He's a prat," Harry said, "and someone who thinks the world revolves around them."

"Ah, so another version of Malfoy?"

"Just not evil."

**"He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"**

"Dumbledore lost it," Bill said faintly. "The only thing good Lockheart would teach would be how to be a vain git."

**The crowd cheered and clapped and Harry found himself being 60 presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Staggering slightly under their weight, he managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron.**

**"You have these," Harry mumbled to her, tipping the books into the cauldron. "I'll buy my own -"**

"Thanks for that," Ginny told him. It was nice to have a few items that weren't second hand. She flushed though as Harry smiled at her.

**"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter." said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing. He straightened up and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer.**

"Evil git."

**"Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."**

**"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny. It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry.**

"Really?" Ginny said softly. She hadn't noticed.

**She was glaring at Malfoy.**

"As any sane person would," Lee nodded.

**"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.**

"Ron looked like he wanted to throw them away," Harry chuckled at the memory.

**"Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"**

**"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."**

"Git."

**Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron too, and started toward Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.**

"Why?" Alicia asked. "It'd be nice to see someone finally hit him."

**"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George.**

**"What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."**

**"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley." It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.**

**"Lucius,"**

"Synonym for git," Cho said.

**said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.**

**"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids ... I hope they're paying you overtime." He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.**

"Get your filthy hands off of her book," Bill growled.

**"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it." Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.**

**"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.**

"Tell him dad," the twins nodded.

**"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley ... and I thought your family could sink no lower-' There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying;**

"GO DAD!" Bill and Charlie cheered.

**Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all "Break it up, there, gents, break it up -"**

**Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools. He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.**

"As opposed to what, exactly?" Harry asked. "Since he looks like the prat he has for a son, wouldn't his eyes always have that look?"

"It's from your mind," Cedric said. "You're the one writing the descriptions."

**"Here, girl - take your book - it's the best your father can give you -" Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.**

"How dare he!" Cho yelled. Everyone else also glared at the book in Katie's hands.

**"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that - no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter - bad blood, that's what it is - come on now - let's get outta here."**

"Go Hagrid!" Ron and Cedric cheered. Anyone who insulted Malfoy was welcomed to at any time.

**The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid's waist and seemed to think better of it. They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.**

"Run!" the twins yelled.

**"A fine example to set for your children . . . brawling in public . . . what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought -"**

"Who cares?" All the boys said at once.

**"He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving. He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report - said it was all publicity -"**

"Git," Oliver said simply.

**But it was a subdued group that headed back to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry, the Weasleys, and all their shopping would be traveling back to the Burrow using Floo powder.**

"Joy," Harry said rolling his eyes.

**They said good-bye to the Grangers, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side; Mr. Weasley started to ask them how bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.**

The twins chuckled.

**Harry took off his glasses and put them safely in his pocket before helping himself to Floo powder. It definitely wasn't his favorite way to travel.**

"You got that right," Harry nodded.

"That's the end of the chapter," Katie said. "Who's next?"

"George," Oliver said. Katie handed the book over and George opened it to the correct chapter. "The next chapter is called The Whomping Willow," he said.

"That can't be good," Cho said biting her lip in worry.


	5. Chapter 5

" **The Whomping Willow** **,"** George read.

Everyone groaned.

**The end of the summer holidays came too quickly for Harry's liking.**

"First time that every happened," Harry said. Everyone glared at the book for bringing up those foul excuses for humans that Harry was unfortunately related to.

**He was looking forwards to getting back to Hogwarts, but his month at The Burrow had been the happiest of his life.**

Everyone glared at the book again.

**It was difficult not to feel jealous of Ron when he thought of the Dursleys and the sort of welcome he could expect next time he turned up in Privet Drive.**

"You were jealous of me?" Ron asked.

"How could I not be?" Harry said. "You've got all that I want."

Ron flushed at the comment and all the other Weasleys' ears turned red.

**On their last evening, Mrs. Weasley conjured up a sumptuous dinner which included all of Harry's favorite things, ending with a mouthwatering treacle pudding.**

"That's my favorite," Harry almost drooled at the mention.

"So that's why you almost took off my hand when I reached for a piece," Fred said in realization.

**Fred and George rounded off the evening with a display of Filibusters fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from ceiling to wall for at least half an hour.**

"That was great," Ginny smiled.

**Then it was time for a last mug of hot chocolate and bed.**

"Got to love that," Harry grinned.

**It took a long while to get started next morning. They were all up at cock-crow, but somehow they still seemed to have a great deal to do.**

"We always do," Bill chuckled. "The calmest was when I was the only one going."

**Mrs. Weasley dashed about in a bad mood looking for spare socks and quills, people kept colliding on the stairs, half-dressed with bits of toast in their hands, and Mr. Weasley nearly broke his neck, tripping over a stray chicken as he crossed the yard carrying Ginny's trunk to the car.**

"Hope Dad's alright," Charlie frowned.

**Harry couldn't see how eight people, six large trunks, two owls and a rat were going to fit into one small Ford Anglia. He had reckoned, of course, without the special features which Mr. Weasley had added.**

"Good," Katie nodded. "Won't do for you to be uncomfortable."

**"Not a word to Molly," he whispered to Harry as he opened the boot and showed him how it had been magically expanded so that the trunks fitted easily.**

"Now Mum will freak out," Fred grinned. It was so entertaining when she yelled at people who weren't him or George.

**When at last they were all in the car, Mrs. Weasley glanced into the back seat, where Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Percy were all sitting comfortably side by side, and said, "Muggles do know more than we give them credit for, don't they?"**

"Yes they do," Hermione nodded.

**She and Ginny got into the front seat, which had been stretched so that it resembled a** **park bench.**

**"I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?"**

"Mum couldn't be that thick," Percy groaned.

**Mr. Weasley started the engine and they trundled out of the yard, Harry turning back for a last look at the house. He barely had time to wonder when he'd see it again when they were back: George had forgotten his box of Filibuster fireworks. Five minutes after that, they skidded to a halt in the yard so that Fred could run in for his broomstick.**

**They had almost reached the motorway when Ginny shrieked that she'd left her diary.**

"Why didn't you just ask Mum to owl it?" Ron asked his sister. Ginny shrugged.

"Maybe I didn't want to kill off Errol?"

**By the time she had clambered back into the car, they were running very late, and tempers were running high.**

**Mr. Weasley glanced at his watch and then at his wife.**

**"Molly, dear -"**

**"No, Arthur."**

"Dad wants to fly the car?" Bill asked. "How could he?"

"It's Dad," the twins shrugged. "Do you really need to ask?"

**"No one would see. This little button here is an Invisibility Booster I installed - that'd get us up in the air - then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser ..."**

**"I said no, Arthur, not in broad daylight."**

"Mum," Charlie chuckled.

**They reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get trolleys for their trunks and they all hurried into the station.**

**Harry had caught the Hogwarts Express the previous year. The tricky bit was getting onto platform nine and three-quarters, which wasn't visible to the Muggle eye. What you had to do was walk through the solid barrier dividing platforms nine and ten. It didn't hurt, but it had to be done carefully so that none of the Muggles noticed you vanishing.**

"Panic would break lose." Fred chuckled.

"Don't even think about it," Bill warned.

**"Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed that they had only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier.**

**Percy strode briskly forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next, Fred and George followed.**

**"I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Ron, grabbing Ginny's hand and setting off. In the blink of an eye they were gone.**

**"Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Ron said to Harry.**

**Harry made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of his trunk and wheeled his trolley about to face the barrier. He felt perfectly confident; this wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as using Floo powder. Both of them bent low over the handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully towards the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and - CRASH.**

"WHAT!" everyone said in shock.

"That doesn't sound good." Bill frowned.

**Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced backwards.**

"How could that happen?" Cedric frowned.

**Ron's trunk fell off with a loud thump, Harry was knocked off his feet, and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor and she rolled away, shrieking indignantly.**

**People all around them stared and a guard nearby yelled, "What in blazes d'you think you're doing?"**

**"Lost control of the trolley," Harry gasped, clutching his ribs as he got up.**

"Good thinking," the twins nodded.

**Ron ran to pick up Hedwig, who was causing such a scene that there was a lot of muttering about cruelty to animals from the surrounding crowd.**

**"Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed to Ron.**

**"I dunno -"**

**Ron looked wildly around. A dozen curious people were still watching them.**

**"We're going to miss the train," Ron whispered. "I don't understand why the gateways sealed itself ..."**

"We don't either," Percy nodded.

**Harry looked up at the giant clock with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ten seconds ... nine seconds...**

**He wheeled his trolley forward cautiously until it was right against the barrier, and pushed with all his might. The metal remained solid.**

"At least you tried," Katie said in a would be happy voice if it wasn't for the fact that she was biting her nails.

**Three seconds ... two seconds ... one second ...**

**"It's gone," said Ron sounding stunned. "The train's left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us?**

"They can apperate," Bill sighed, "but you're still stuck."

**Have you got any Muggle money?"**

**Harry gave a hollow laugh. "The Dursleys haven't given me pocket money for about six years."**

"They gave it to you before?" Katie asked.

"Only because they were out in public and Dudley was complaining about getting too little." Harry replied. "One too many people noticed that I got nothing and were shooting glares in their direction."

**Ron pressed his ear to the cold barrier.**

**"Can't hear a thing," he said tensely. "What're we going to do? I don't know how long it'll take Mum and Dad to get back to us."**

**They looked around. People were still watching them, mainly because of Hedwig's continuing screeches.**

**"I think we'd better go and wait by the car," said Harry. "We're attracting too much atten-"**

" **Harry!" said Ron, his eyes gleaming. "The car!"**

"I don't like this," Cedric muttered.

**"What about it?"**

**"We can fly the car to Hogwarts!"**

"So it was your idea?" Hermione hissed at Ron.

**"But I thought -"**

**"We're stuck, right? And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to do magic if it's a real emergency, section nineteen or something of the Restriction of Thingy ..."**

"Really through knowledge of the law," Bill chuckled.

**Harry's feeling of panic turned suddenly to excitement.**

**"Can you fly it?"**

"YOU FLEW THE CAR TO HOGWARTS!" Charlie and Bill yelled. Ron and Harry nodded slowly.

**"No problem," said Ron, wheeling his trolley around to face the exit. "C'mon, let's go, if we hurry we'll be able to follow the Hogwarts Express."**

"You both are such idiots," Cho moaned.

**And they marched off through the crowd of curious Muggles, out of the station and back into the side road where the old Ford Anglia was parked.**

**Ron unlocked the cavernous boot with a series of taps from his wand. They heaved their trunks back in, put Hedwig on the back seat and got into the front.**

"HARRY! RON!" Hermione yelled. She'd remembered what the chapter title was and was very nervous.

**"Check no one's watching," said Ron, starting the ignition with another tap of his wand.**

**Harry stuck his head out of the window: traffic was rumbling along the main road ahead, but their street was empty.**

**"OK," he said.**

**Ron pressed a tiny silver button on the dashboard. The car around them vanished - and so did they. Harry could feel the seat vibrating beneath them, hear the engine, feel his hands on his knees and his glasses on his nose, but for all he could see, he has become a pair of eyeballs, floating a few feet above the ground in a dingy street full of parked cars.**

**"Let's go," said Ron's voice from his right.**

**The ground and the dirty buildings on either side fell away, dropping out of sight as the car rose; in seconds, the whole of London lay, smoky and glittering, below them. Then there was a popping noise and the car, Harry and Ron reappeared.**

"Now I know that's not good," Alicia moaned.

**"Uh oh," said Ron, jabbing at the Invisibility Booster. "It's faulty -"**

"So we noticed Ron."

**Both of them pummeled it. The car vanished.**

"Wishful thinking," Percy mused.

**Then it flickered back again.**

"We should tell Dad that it's faulty," Fred said.

**"Hold on!" Ron yelled, and he slammed his foot on the accelerator; they shot straight into the low wooly clouds and everything turned dull and foggy, pressing in on them from all sides.**

**"We need to see the train to know what direction to go in," said Ron.**

**"Dip back down again - quickly -"**

**They dropped back beneath the clouds and twisted around in their seats, squinting at the ground -**

**"I can see it!" Harry yelled. "Right ahead - there!"**

**The Hogwarts Express was streaking along below them like a scarlet snake.**

"A SNAKE!" everyone yelled.

"Great, now I can't ride the train without shuddering," Cedric muttered.

**"Due North," said Ron, checking the compass on the dashboard. "OK, we'll just have to check on it every half an hour or so. Hold on ..." And they shot up through the clouds. A minute later, they burst out into a blaze of sunlight.**

**It was a different world. The wheels of the car skimmed the sea of fluffy cloud, the sky a bright, endless blue under the blinding white sun.**

"That does sound nice," Luna sighed.

**"All we've got to worry about now are airplanes," said Ron.**

"You know what they are?" Hermione asked shocked. Ron nodded.

"I live with Dad remember."

**They looked at each other and started to laugh; for a long time, they couldn't stop.**

"What was so funny?" Katie asked.

"Don't recall," Harry said.

**It was as though they had been plunged into a fabulous dream. This, thought Harry, was surely the only way to travel: past swirls and turrets of snowy cloud, in a car full of hot, bright sunlight, with fat packs of toffees in the glove compartment, and the prospect of seeing Fred and George's jealous faces when they landed smoothly and spectacularly on the sweeping lawn in front of Hogwarts castle.**

George paled and flipped back to the beginning of the chapter. He showed it to Fred who also paled. This was not going to end well, and they couldn't believe that they had wanted to _join_ them.

**They made regular checks on the train as they flew further and further north, each dip beneath the clouds showing them a different view. London was soon far behind them., replaced by neat green fields which gave way to turn to wide, purplish moors, villages with tiny toy churches and a great city alive with cars like multi-colored ants.**

**Several uneventful hours later, however, Harry had to admit that some of the fun was wearing off.**

"Really?" The twins said shocked. _Maybe now they'll land the car,_ George thought and prayed but knew it wouldn't do any good.

**The toffees had made them extremely thirsty and they had nothing to drink. He and Ron pulled off their jumpers, but Harry's T-shirt was sticking to the back of his seat and his glasses kept sliding down to the end of his sweaty nose.**

"Eh, that doesn't sound like fun," Fred nodded.

**He had stopped noticing the fantastic cloud shapes now, and was thinking longingly of the train miles below, where you could buy ice-cold pumpkin juice from a trolley pushed by a plump witch. Why hadn't they been able to get onto platform nine and three-quarters?**

"That's what I want to know," Bill frowned.

**"Can't be much further, can it?" croaked Ron, hours later still, as the sun started to sink into their floor of cloud, staining it a deep pink. "Ready for another check on the train?"**

**It was still right below them, winding its way past a snowy capped mountain. It was much darker beneath the canopy of clouds.**

**Ron put his foot on the accelerator and drove them upwards again, but as he did so, the engine began to whine.**

"That's not good," Alicia paled.

**Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances.**

"So land the car, and then send Hedwig," Cedric tried to remain calm but was failing miserably.

**"It's probably just tired," said Ron. "It's never been this far before ..."**

"Cars can't get tired," Charlie muttered. He'd taken muggle studies and learned that much.

**And they both pretended not to notice**

"IDIOTS!" Hermione yelled.

**the whining growing louder and louder as the sky became steadily darker. Stars were blossoming in the blackness. Harry pulled his jumper back on, trying to ignore the way the windscreen wipers were now waving feebly, as though in protest.**

"That's not good," Katie muttered.

**"Not far," said Ron, more to the car than to Harry, "not far now," and he patted the dashboard nervously.**

**When they flew back beneath the clouds a little while later, they had to squint through the darkness for a landmark they knew.**

**"There!" Harry shouted, making Ron and Hedwig jump. "Straight ahead!"**

Everyone cheered.

**Silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff over the lake stood the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle.**

**But the car had begun to shudder and was losing speed.**

"Gas! Cars need gas!" Hermione yelled. "If they run out, they stop!"

Everyone paled at the thought.

**"Come on," said Ron cajolingly, giving the steering wheel a little shake, "nearly there, come on -"**

"This can't be good," Hermione groaned.

**The engine groaned. Narrow jets of steam were issuing from under the bonnet. Harry found himself gripping the edges of his seat very hard as they flew towards the lake.**

**The car gave a very nasty wobble. Glancing out of his window, Harry saw the smooth, black, glassy surface of the water, a mile below. Ron's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. The car wobbled again.**

**"Come on," Ron muttered.**

**They were over the lake ... the castle was right ahead ... Ron put his foot down.**

"Land that car!" Ginny screamed.

**There was a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine died completely.**

"NO!" everyone yelled.

**"Uh oh," said Ron, into the silence.**

"You are about to crash and you can only say 'uh oh' !" Bill yelled.

**The noise of the car dropped. They were falling, gathering speed, heading straight for the castle wall.**

"Steer the wheel!" Cho screamed.

**"Noooooo!" Ron yelled, swinging the steering wheel around; they missed the dark stone wall by inches as the car turned in a great arc,**

Bill and Charlie sighed in relief but Percy's eyes widened as he remembered the chapter title. Granted he'd already known about this, but he didn't think it actually happened.

**soaring over the dark greenhouses, then the vegetable patch and then out over the black lawns, losing height all the time.**

**Ron let go of the steering wheel completely and pulled his wand out of his back pocket.**

**"STOP! STOP!" he yelled, whacking the dashboard and the windscreen, but they were still plummeting, the ground flying up towards them ...**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Percy moaned and Charlie groaned.

 **"MIND THAT TREE!" Harry bellowed, lunging for the steering wheel, but too late** –

"Damn!" Cedric muttered.

**CRUNCH.**

"Oh no," Hermione said; her face was as pale as it could be.

**With an ear-splitting bang of metal on wood, they hit the thick tree trunk and dropped to the ground with a heavy jolt. Steam was billowing from the crumpled bonnet; Hedwig was shrieking in terror. A golf-ball-sized lump was throbbing on Harry's head where he had hit the windscreen, and to his right, Ron let out a low, despairing groan.**

**"Are you OK?" Harry said urgently.**

**"My wand," said Ron, in a shaky voice. "Look at my wand."**

**It had snapped, almost in two;**

"That can't be good," Oliver frowned. Bill looked at his brother's wand and noticed for the first time that it was taped. _So that's how it happened._

**the tip was dangling limply, held on by a few splinters.**

**Harry opened his mouth to say he was sure they'd be able to mend it up at the school, but he never even got started. At that very moment, something hit the his side of the car with the force of a charging bull,**

"RUN!" Katie, Cho and Angelina yelled.

**sending him lurching sideways into Ron, just as an equally heavy blow hit the roof.**

**"What's happen-?"**

"Get out of there! Ask questions later!" Oliver and Cedric yelled.

**Ron gasped, staring through the windscreen, and Harry looked around in time to see a branch as thick as a python smash into it. The tree they had hit was attacking them.**

**Its trunk was bent almost double, and its gnarled boughs were pummeling every inch of the car it could reach.**

"RUN FOR IT!" Ron's siblings yelled.

**"Aaargh!" said Ron, as another twisted limb punched a large dent into his door; the windscreen was now trembling under a hail of blows from knuckle-like twigs and a branch as thick as a battering ram was pounding furiously on the roof, which seemed to be caving in -**

**"Run for it!" Ron shouted,**

"Best idea you've had all chapter!" Percy yelled.

**Throwing his full weight against his door, but next second he had been knocked backwards into Harry's lap by a vicious upper cut from another branch.**

**"We're done for!" he moaned, as the ceiling sagged, but suddenly the floor of the car was vibrating - the engine had re-started.**

"Oh, good," Oliver sighed.

**"Reverse!" Harry yelled, and the car shot backwards. The tree was still trying to hit them; they could its roots creaking as it almost ripped itself up, lashing out at them as they sped out of reach.**

"Thank Merlin," Charlie panted. "Ron, don't ever do that again."

**"That," panted Ron, "was close. Well done, car -"**

**The car, however, had reached the end of its tether. With two smart clinks, the doors flew open and Harry felt his seat tip sideways; next thing he knew he was sprawled on the damp ground.**

Bill and Charlie looked at their youngest brother with relief written all over their faces.

**Loud thuds told him that the car was ejecting their luggage from the boot. Hedwig's cage flew through the air and burst open; she rose out of it with a loud, angry screech and sped off towards the castle without a backwards look.**

"Poor Hedwig," said Cho.

**Then, dented, scratched and steaming, the car rumbled off into the darkness, its rear lights blazing angrily.**

"The car is in the forest?" Percy said faintly.

**"Come back!" Ron yelled after it, brandishing his broken wand. "Dad'll kill me!"**

"I don't think Dad's capable of killing," Bill said.

"Now Mum…" Charlie trailed off and all the Weasleys shuddered.

**But the car disappeared from view with one last snort from its exhaust.**

**"Can you believe our luck?" said Ron miserably,**

"No," Katie shook her head.

**bending down to pick up Scabbers the rat. "Of all the trees we could've hit, we had to get one that hits back."**

"That's Harry's luck for you." Alicia sighed.

**He glanced over his shoulder at the ancient tree, which was still flailing its branches threateningly.**

**"Come on," said Harry wearily, "we'd better get up to the school ..."**

**It wasn't at all the triumphant arrival they had pictured.**

"That's for sure," Fred nodded.

**Still, cold and bruised, they seized the ends of their trunks and began dragging them up the grassy slope, towards the great oak doors.**

**"I think the feast's already started," said Ron, dropping his trunk at the foot of the front steps and crossing quietly to look through a brightly lit window. "Hey, Harry, come and look - it's the Sorting!"**

"At least you got to see a bit of it," Hermione whispered to her two friends.

 **Harry hurried over and, together, he and Ron peered in at the Great Hall. Innumerable candles were hovering in mid-air over four long crowded tables, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle.** **Overhead, the bewitched ceiling which always mirrored the sky outside, sparkled with stars.** **Through the forest of pointed black Hogwarts hats, Harry saw a long line of scared-looking first-years filing into the Hall. Ginny was amongst them, easily visible because of her vivid Weasley hair.**

"Good to know," Bill said with a chuckle. He didn't know that their hair helped them stand out in crowds as well as be identified by other purebloods.

 **Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall,** **a bespectacled witch with her hair in a tight bun, was placing the famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat on a stool before the newcomers.** **Every year, this aged old hat, patched, frayed and dirty, sorted new students into the four Hogwarts houses (Gryffindor** , **Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw and Slytherin).**

The twins hissed at the mention of Slytherin, along with Harry and Ron.

**Harry well remembered putting it on, exactly one year ago, and waiting, petrified, for its decision as it muttered aloud in his ear. For a few horrible seconds he had feared that the hat was going to put him in Slytherin,**

Lee, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Percy stared at Harry.

"Almost!" Harry cried. "It didn't!"

**the house which had turned out more dark witches and wizards than any other - but he had ended up in Gryffindor, along with Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys.**

**Last term, Harry and Ron had helped Gryffindor win the House Championship, beating Slytherin for the first time in seven years.**

Everyone cheered at that memory.

**A very small, mousey-haired boy had been called forward to place the hat on his head. Harry's eyes wandered past him to the place where Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, sat watching the Sorting from the staff table, his long silver beard and half-moon glasses shining brightly in the candlelight. several seats along, Harry saw Gilderoy Lockhart, dressed in robes of aquamarine.**

Hermione sighed again, while Ron mimed puking into a trash bin.

**And there at the end was Hagrid, huge and hairy, drinking deeply from his goblet.**

**"Hang on ..." Harry muttered to Ron. "There's an empty chair at the staff table ...**

"McGonagall's, right?" Fred asked.

"Nope," George said with a frown.

**Where's Snape?"**

"He wasn't at the sorting?" Charlie asked, shocked.

**Professor Severus Snape was Harry's least favorite teacher.**

"Isn't he everyone's least favorite teacher?" Lee asked.

"Lockheart is ahead in the male population," Neville told him.

**Harry also happened to be Snape's least favorite student.**

"Good to know the feeling's returned," Harry muttered.

**Cruel, sarcastic and disliked by everybody except the students from his own house (Slytherin), Snape taught Potions.**

"Yes, we already know," Charlie nodded. He was somewhat relaxed now that the danger had passed.

**"Maybe he's ill!" said Ron hopefully.**

**"Maybe he's left," said Harry, "because he missed out on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job again!"**

"One can only wish," Fred sighed

**"Or he might have been sacked!" said Ron enthusiastically.**

"He's behind you two isn't he?" Oliver asked.

**"I mean, everyone hates him -"**

**"Or maybe," said a very cold voice right behind them, "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."**

"Knew it," Oliver groaned.

**Harry spun around. There, his black robes rippling in a cold breeze, stood Severus Snape.**

"Murphy's law hates you," Hermione told Harry.

"What's that?" Bill asked.

"It's this idea that states everything that can go wrong will go wrong," Hermione explained.

**He was a thin man with sallow skin, a hooked nose and greasy, shoulder-length black hair, and at this moment, he was smiling in a way that told Harry he and Ron were in very deep trouble.**

Everyone gulped.

**"Follow me," said Snape.**

"Do we have to?" Katie asked.

**Not daring even to look at each other, Harry and Ron followed Snape up the steps into the vast, echoing Entrance Hall, which was lit with flaming torches. A delicious smell of food was wafting from the Great Hall, but Snape led them away from the warmth and light, down a narrow stone staircase that led into the dungeons.**

**"In!" he said, opening a door halfway down the cold passageway and pointing.**

**They entered Snape's office, shivering. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars, in which floated all manner of revolting things Harry didn't really want to know the name of at the moment. The fireplace was dark and empty.**

"Like his soul," Fred nodded and ducked when the chasers started throwing things at him.

**Snape closed the door and turned to look at them.**

**"So," he said softly, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley.**

"Any one think Lockheart might be the reason for his fouler than normal mood?" Charlie asked.

"You've got a point," Neville nodded.

**Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we, boys?"**

"A very loud bang," Fred muttered. "Not to mention give us all heart failure at very young ages."

**"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it -"**

**"Silence!" said Snape coldly.**

"He could at least let them explain," Oliver huffed.

**"What have you done with the car?**

"How the hell does he know?" Cedric asked.

**Ron gulped. This wasn't the first time Snape had given Harry the impression of being able to read minds.**

"He gives me that impression too," Percy nodded. "It's creepy."

**But a moment later, he understood, as Snape unrolled today's issue of the Evening prophet.**

"You got seen," Charlie groaned.

**"You were seen," he hissed, showing them the headline: FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES.**

They all groaned loudly.

**He began to read aloud.**

**"'Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw an old flying car flying over the post office tower ... at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing ... Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to police' ... six or seven Muggles in all.**

**I believe your father works in the misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" he said, looking up at Ron and smiling still more nastily. "Dear, dear ... his own son ..."**

"Ron didn't charm that car!" Bill yelled. "Shut up you greasy git!"

This chapter was not doing well for his nerves.

**Harry felt as though he'd just been walloped in the stomach by one of the mad tree's larger branches. If anyone found out Mr. Weasley had bewitched the car ... he hadn't thought of that ...**

"Mum won't blame you," Percy said to Harry. "Ron on the other hand…"

**"I noticed, in my search of the park, that considerable damage seems to have been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow," Snape went on.**

"I think it did more damage to them," Cho sniffed.

**"That tree did more damage to us than we -" Ron blurted out.**

"Brave move mate," Cedric said. Cho giggled at saying the same thing as Ron.

**"Silence!" snapped Snape again. "Most unfortunately, you are not in my house and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shall go and fetch the people who do have the happy power. You will wait here."**

**Harry and Ron stared at each other, white-faced.**

**Harry didn't feel hungry anymore. He now felt extremely sick. He tried not to look at a large, slimy something suspended in green liquid on a shelf behind Snape's desk.**

"Don't even want to know," Lee said with a shudder.

**If Snape had gone to fetch Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, they were hardly any better off. She might be fairer than Snape, but she was still extremely strict** **.**

All the Gryffindors nodded. What, it was true after all.

**Ten minutes later, Snape returned, and sure enough it was Professor McGonagall who accompanied him. Harry had seen Professor McGonagall angry on several occasions, but either he had forgotten just how thin her mouth could go, or he had never seen her this angry before.**

"That's good," the twins nodded. They had seen her like that when they blew up the toilet last year.

**She raised her wand the moment she entered. Harry and Ron both flinched,**

"You thought she was going to hex you?" Alicia asked the two boys. They nodded. Alicia and Katie couldn't help but giggle.

**but she merely pointed it at the empty fireplace, where flames suddenly erupted.**

**"Sit," she said, and they both backed into chairs by the fire.**

"Well at least you're warm," Bill nodded. His hands were clutching Charlie's so hard; his brother thought they might fall off.

**"Explain," she said, her glasses glinting ominously.**

**Ron launched into the story, starting with the barrier at the station refusing to let them through.**

**"... so we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train."**

**"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?" Professor McGonagall said coldly to Harry.**

"She has a point," Katie said.

**Harry gaped at her. Now that she said it, that seemed the obvious thing to have done.**

"Hindsight is 20-20," Hermione told him with a smile.

**"I - I didn't think -"**

**"That," said Professor McGonagall, "is obvious."**

"A McGonagall burn," Charlie gasped. He hadn't known such a thing existed.

**There was a knock on the office door and Snape, now looking happier than ever,**

"That was very disturbing," Ron fake shuddered at the memory.

**opened it.**

**There stood the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.**

**Harry's whole body went numb. Dumbledore was looking unusually grave.**

"That's not good," Lee squeaked.

**He stared down his very crooked nose at them and Harry suddenly found himself wishing he and Ron were still being beaten up by the Whomping Willow.**

**There was a long silence. Then Dumbledore said, "Please explain why you did this."**

**It would have been better if he had shouted.**

"Is he even capable of shouting?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know mate."

**Harry hated the disappointment in his voice. For some reason, he was unable to look Dumbledore in the eyes, and spoke instead to his knees. He told Dumbledore everything except that Mr. Weasley owned the bewitched car, making it sound as though he and Ron had happened to find a flying car parked outside the station.**

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle.

**He knew Dumbledore would see through this at once, but Dumbledore asked no questions about the car.**

"Well, that's good," Percy nodded. "Dad won't get into too much trouble if Dumbledore already knows."

**When Harry had finished, he merely continued to peer at them through his spectacles.**

**"We'll go and get our stuff," said Ron in a hopeless sort of voice.**

**"What are you talking about, Weasley?" barked Professor McGonagall.**

**"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Ron.**

**Harry looked quickly at Dumbledore.**

**"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore.**

Everyone sighed in relief after hearing this. The trio chuckled.

**"But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both of your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."**

"He'll end up eating his words," Cho said. "If last year was anything to go by."

**Snape looked as though Christmas had been cancelled. He cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree ... surely acts of this nature ..."**

"Such a nice guy," Angelina drawled.

**"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishments, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "They are in her house and are therefore her responsibility."**

**He turned to Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample."**

"At least Snape's gone," Alicia said, trying to look on the bright side.

**Snape shot a look of pure venom at Harry and Ron as he allowed himself to be swept out of his office, leaving them alone with Professor McGonagall,**

The twins shuddered at the thought.

**who was still eyeing them like a wrathful eagle.**

"Scary," George shuddered.

**"You'd better get along to the hospital wing, Weasley, you're bleeding."**

The twins looked at Ron and wondered how injured he'd been, for McGonagall to recommend the torture—err the hospital wing.

**"Not much," said Ron, hastily wiping the cut over his eye with his sleeve.**

"Ron, if a teacher says to go to the Hospital wing, you should." Charlie sighed and shook his head.

**"Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being Sorted -"**

**"The Sorting Ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall. "You sister is also in Gryffindor."**

"Go Ginny!" the twins, Charlie and Bill cheered.

**"Oh, good," said Ron.**

**"And speaking of Gryffindor -" Professor McGonagall said sharply, but Harry cut in:**

"No," Oliver groaned.

**"Professor McGonagall, when we took the car, term hadn't started, so - so Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it, should it?" he finished, watching her anxiously.**

"You didn't?" Cho gasped. "After the debacle of your first year?"

"I didn't think," Harry muttered.

**Professor McGonagall gave him a very piercing look,**

The twins shuddered.

**but he was sure she had almost smiled. Her mouth looked less thin, anyway.**

"I'm impressed," Fred said. "Teach me your ways."

"No." Harry said simply.

**"I will not take any points off Gryffindor," she said, and Harry's heart lightened considerably. "But you will both get a detention."**

**It was better than Harry had expected. As for Dumbledore's writing to the Dursleys, that was nothing. Harry knew perfectly well they'd just be disappointed that the Whomping Willow hadn't squashed him flat.**

Everyone glared at the book. The twins were even making a list of what pranks to pull on the Dursleys.

**Professor McGonagall raised her wand again and pointed it at Snape's desk. A large plate of sandwiches, two silver goblets and a jug of iced pumpkin juice appeared with a pop.**

**"You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," she said. "I must also return to the feast."**

**When the door had closed behind her, Ron let out a long, low whistle.**

**"I thought we'd had it," he said, grabbing a sandwich.**

"So did we," Oliver nodded.

**"So did I," said Harry, taking one too.**

**"Can you believe our luck, though?" said Ron thickly through a mouthful of chicken and ham. "Fred and George must've flown that car five or six times and no Muggle ever saw them."**

"It's Harry's luck that's the problem," Katie said.

**He swallowed and took another huge bite. "Why couldn't we get through the barrier?"**

"That's what I want to know," Charlie frowned.

**Harry shrugged. "We'll have to watch our step from now on, though," he said, taking a great swig of pumpkin juice. "Wish we could've gone up to the feast ..."**

**"She didn't want us showing off," said Ron sagely. "Doesn't want people to think it's clever, arriving by flying a car."**

"I agree with her," Bill said faintly.

**When they had eaten as many sandwiches as they could (the plate kept re-filling itself) they rose and left the office, treading the familiar path to Gryffindor Tower.**

**The castle was quiet; it seemed that the feast was over. They walked past muttering portraits and creaking suits of armor, and climbed narrow flights of stone stairs, until at last they reached a passage where the secret entrance to Gryffindor Tower was hidden, behind an oil painting of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.**

**"Password?" she said, as they approached.**

**"Er -" said Harry.**

**They didn't know the new year's password, not having met a Gryffindor Prefect yet, but help came almost immediately; they heard hurrying feet behind them and turned to see Hermione dashing towards them.**

"You thought I'd help you out didn't you?" Hermione said with a shake of her head. "How long have you known me?"

**"There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumors - someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car."**

"Well only half of that's true," Cedric said with a chuckle.

**"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her.**

**"You're not telling me you did fly here?" said Hermione, sounding almost as severe as Professor McGonagall.**

**"Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password."**

**"It's 'wattlebird'," said Hermione impatiently, "but that's not the point -"**

**Her words were cut short, however, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. It looked as though the whole of Gryffindor house was still awake, packed into the circular common room, standing on the lop-sided tables and squashy armchairs, waiting for them to arrive.**

"Hermione," Cho said. "It's lecture and then give the password."

Hermione flushed.

**Arms reached through the portrait hole to pull Harry and Ron inside, leaving Hermione to scramble after them.**

**"Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years!"**

"So true," Lee nodded.

**"Good on you," said a fifth-year Harry had never spoken to; someone was patting him on the back as though he'd just won a marathon. Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together, "Why couldn't you call us back, eh?"**

"We're kinda glad you didn't," the twins said. The color had still not returned to their faces.

**Ron was scarlet in the face, grinning embarrassedly, but Harry could see one person who didn't look happy at all. Percy was visible over the heads of some excited first-years, and he seemed to be trying to get near enough to start telling them off.**

"No I wasn't," Percy protested. "I'd heard the rumors that you flew into the Willow and wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Wow, thanks Percy," Ron said shocked.

"Then I'd tell you off," Percy said with a smirk. Everyone laughed at the look on Ron's face.

**Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and nodded in Percy's direction. Ron got the point at once.**

**"Got to go upstairs - bit tired," he said, and the two of them started pushing their way towards the door on the other side of the room, which led to a spiral staircase and the dormitories.**

**"Night," Harry called back to Hermione, who was wearing a scowl just like Percy's.**

**They managed to get to the other side of the common room, still having their backs slapped, and gained the peace of the staircase. They hurried up it, right to the top, and at last reached the door of their dormitory, which now had a sign on it saying 'second-years'.**

"Where else would they sleep?" Oliver asked.

**They entered the familiar, circular room, with its five four-posters hung with red velvet and its high, narrow windows. Their trunks had been brought up for them and placed at the ends of their beds.**

**Ron grinned guiltily at Harry. "I know I shouldn't have enjoyed that or anything, but -"**

"But you did," Charlie said shaking his head.

**The dormitory door flew open and in came the other second year Gryffindor boys, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom.**

**"Unbelievable!" beamed Seamus.**

"No it wasn't," Luna said confused.

**"Cool," said Dean.**

**"Amazing," said Neville, awestruck.**

**Harry couldn't help it. He grinned, too.**

"Of course you did," Alicia sighed.

"That's the end of the chapter," George said. "Harry, you're up."

"Oh great," Harry moaned. "I got the chapter on Lockheart."

All the boys groaned.

"Read. Quickly," Cedric said.


	6. Chapter 6

" **Gilderory Lockheart,"** Harry read.

All the boys groaned. Hermione on the other hand looked ecstatic.

**The next day, however, Harry barely grinned once. Things started to go downhill from breakfast in the Great Hall. The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy grey).**

**Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, who had her copy of Voyages with Vampires propped open against a milk jug.**

"You're actually reading that crap?" Cedric asked. Hermione glared at him.

**There was a slight stiffness in the way she said "Morning" which told Harry that she was still disapproving of the way that they had arrived.**

"As well she should be," Charlie nodded. "Give your brothers heart failure why don't you?"

**Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, greeted the cheerfully. Neville was a round-faced and accident-prone boy with the worst memory of anyone Harry had ever met.**

"Harry!" Angelina and Cho scolded.

"It's true," Neville shrugged.

**"Post's due any minute - I think Gran's sending on a few things I forgot." Harry had only just started his porridge when, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the Hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy parcel bounced off Neville's head, and a second later, something large and grey fell into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers. "Errol!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet.**

**Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.**

"Howler," Bill said and closed his eyes. Those were never pleasant.

**"Oh no -" Ron gasped. "It's all right, he's still alive," said Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.**

"Despite the fact that I'm glad you care about my owl, that's not what I meant," Ron said with a weak chuckle.

**"It's not that - it's that." Ron was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary to Harry, but Ron and Neville were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode.**

"It might if Ron doesn't open it up soon," Cedric gulped.

**"What's the matter?" said Harry.**

**"She's - she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly.**

"Run," the twins said simply.

**"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville, in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. My Gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and -" he gulped, "It was horrible."**

"When isn't it?" Oliver asked.

**Harry looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope. "What's a Howler?" he said. But Ron's whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners. "Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes ..." Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears.**

"Smart move," Cedric told Neville.

 **A split second later, Harry knew why. He thought for a moment it had exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge Hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.** **"... STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE ..."**

They all winced.

**Mrs. Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls.**

**People throughout the Hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler and Ron sank so low in his chair they only his crimson forehead could be seen.**

**"... LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE DIED ..."**

**Harry had been wondering when his name was going to crop up. He tried very hard to look as though he couldn't hear the voice that was making his eardrums throb.**

"You failed by the way," Hermione giggled. Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

**"... ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."**

"Harry, you needed to shout it!" Fred moaned.

"No, I didn't." Harry shook his head.

**A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Harry and Ron sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them. A few people laughed and gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.**

"I hated that," Ron muttered.

"Who doesn't?" Alicia asked.

**Hermione closed Voyages with Vampires and looked down at the top of Ron's head. "Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you -"**

"Not the time for a lecture," Angelina told the younger girl.

"I wasn't going to," Hermione muttered.

**"Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron.**

**Harry pushed his porridge away. His insides were burning with guilt. Mr. Weasley was facing an inquiry at work. After all Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had done for him over the summer ...**

"Don't worry Harry," Percy said. "Mum and Dad should be fine."

 _I hope,_ he thought.

**But he had no time to dwell on this; Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out timetables. Harry took his, and saw that they had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first.**

"Yay!" Neville and Cedric cheered.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch and made for the greenhouses, where they magical plants were kept. At least the Howler did one good thing: Hermione now seemed to think they had been punished enough and was being perfectly friendly again.**

"That's good," Alicia smiled at the trio.

**As they neared the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. Harry, Ron and Hermione had only just joined them when she came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart.**

"Please tell me he just got lost," Charlie begged.

**Professor Sprout's arms were full of bandages,**

"Poor Professor Sprout," Neville and Cedric said with a frown.

**and with another twinge of guilt, Harry spotted the Whomping Willow in the distance, several of its branches now in slings.**

"That does sound like an odd sight," Cho nodded.

**Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes, and her fingernails would have made Aunt Petunia faint.**

"Maybe we should bring her to your house," Cedric said with a smirk that would do Draco Malfoy proud.

**Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimmings.**

All the boys felt ill just from hearing it described.

**"Oh, hello there!" Lockhart called, beaming around at the assembled students. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow!**

"She'd know better than you!" Cedric yelled defending his head of house.

**But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is!**

"We won't," Percy and Harry muttered.

**I just happened to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels ..."**

"In which dream?" Cedric asked.

**"Greenhouse Three today chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self.**

"No wonder. She spent time around the worlds greatest idiot," Bill put his head in his hands.

**There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in Greenhouse One before - Greenhouse Three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants.**

"Best part of Hogwarts," Neville said.

"I agree, there aren't many wrackspirts there." Luna sighed.

**Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Harry caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer, mingled with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. He was about to follow Ron and Hermione inside when Lockhart's hand shot out.**

"Run Harry!" Percy told the book. Then he flushed when he realized that he was talking to a book.

**"Harry! I've been wanting a word - you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"**

**Judging by Professor Sprout's scowl, she did mind, but Lockhart said, "That's the ticket," and closed the greenhouse door in her face.**

"He has class!" Bill yelled. "Only Lockheart would risk Sprout's wrath."

**"Harry," said Lockhart, his large white teeth gleaming in the sunlight as he shook his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry."**

**Completely nonplussed, Harry said nothing. "When I heard - well, of course, it was all my fault. Could have kicked myself."**

"Wish you would," Ron muttered so low that none of the Fan-hearts could hear him.

**Harry had no idea what he was talking about.**

"Neither do we," Cedric said.

**He was about to say so when Lockhart went on, "Don't know when I've been more shocked. Flying a car to Hogwarts! Well, of course, I knew at once why you'd done it. Stood out a mile. Harry, Harry, Harry."**

"Good to know you know his name," the twins said rolling their eyes.

**It was remarkable how he could show every one of those brilliant teeth even when he wasn't talking.**

"I'm tempted to punch him," Charlie said. "Would I get in trouble?"

"With the teachers? No." Percy shook his head. "With Mum?"

Charlie shuddered. "Not worth the risk."

**"Gave you a taste for publicity, didn't I?" said Lockhart. "Gave you the bug. You got onto the front page of the paper with me and you couldn't wait to do it again."**

"No dumbass," Harry moaned. "I had to do it to get to school."

**"Oh - no, Professor, see -" "Harry, Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, reaching out and grasping his shoulder. "I understand. Natural to want a bit more once you've had that first taste - and I blame myself for giving you that, because it was bound to go to your head - but see here, young man, you can't start flying cars to try and get yourself noticed.**

"How thick can you get?" Cedric asked.

"I think Lockheart goes beyond the normal limits," Oliver looked ill.

**Just calm down, all right?**

" **Plenty of time for all that when you're older. Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking! 'It's all right for him, he's an internationally famous wizard already!' But when I was twelve, I was as much of a nobody as you are now.**

"Harry's not a nobody!" Ron protested. "Lockheart's a git."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Bill nodded.

**In fact, I'd say I was even more of a nobody! I mean, a few people have heard of you, haven't they? All that business with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" He glanced at the lightening scar on Harry's forehead.**

All the boys and Ginny stared at the book.

"Did he just call—"

"—Harry Potter a nobody?"

Harry nodded and it took even him a while before he could resume the reading.

**"I know, it's not quite as good as winning Which Weekly's Most-Charming Smile Award**

"Maybe we can cancel Mum's subscription," Percy mused.

**five times in a row,**

"I think they might be bribed," Oliver growled.

**as I have - but it's a start, Harry, it's a start."**

"Hey how would he look with my foot up his ass?" Bill asked.

"Probably the same," Percy shrugged.

**He gave Harry a hearty wink and strode off. Harry stood stunned for a few seconds, then, remembering he was supposed to be in the greenhouse, he opened the door and slid inside.**

**Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the centre of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored earmuffs were lying on the bench. When Harry had taken his place between Ron and Hermione, she said, "We'll be re-potting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"**

"It unpetrifies people," Charlie said instantly.

**To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air. "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed, to their original state."**

"So what Charlie said but with more detail," Alicia nodded.

**"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"**

"The cry is fatal," Neville said at once.

**Hermione's hand narrowly missed Harry's glasses as it shot up again. "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said promptly.**

**"Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."**

**She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green color, were growing in their rows. They looked quite unremarkable to Harry, who didn't have the slightest idea what Hermione meant by the "cry" of the Mandrake.** "

"Harry," Hermione shook her head fondly.

**"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout. There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy.**

"Who doesn't?" George asked.

"It was you who turned them that color!" Percy said exasperated.

**"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on."**

**Harry snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put a pink fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.**

"This'll be good," Charlie grinned.

**Harry let out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear. Instead of roots, a small, muddy and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of the top of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.**

**Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in the dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible.**

"Detailed," Cho nodded. "Good, that means you paid attention."

**Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up and removed her own earmuffs. "As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cried won't kill yet," she said calmly, as though she'd done nothing more than water a begonia.**

Everyone laughed at this.

**"However, they will knock you out for several hours,**

"No joke," Percy nodded. He was out for five hours that year and he had one of the pink earmuffs. He wondered if there was a connection.

**and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. "Four to a tray - there is a large supply of pots here - compost in the sacks over there - and be careful of the Venomous Tentacular, it's teething."**

"That thing tried to eat me!" Bill swore.

**She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.**

Neville grinned. "It's not that bad."

**Harry, Ron and Hermione were joined at their tray by a curly-haired Hufflepuff boy Harry knew by sight, but had never spoken to. "Justin Finch-Fletchley," he said brightly, shaking Harry by the hand. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Harry Potter ...**

Harry flushed; he hated his fame. All the boys noticed his flush and wondered what was up with him.

**and you're Hermione Granger - always top in everything ..."**

"Who doesn't know that?" Cho said, sending a smile to the younger girl.

**(Hermione beamed as she had her hand shaken, too) "and Ron Weasley. Wasn't that your flying car?" Ron didn't smile. The Howler was obviously still on his mind.**

"It was," Ron nodded.

**"That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" said Justin happily, as they began filling their plant potswith dragon-dung compost. "Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone box by a werewolf,**

"He'd probably pissed himself," Ron muttered. Harry snorted.

**but he stayed cool and - zap - just fantastic. My name was down for Eton, you know,**

"Very expensive muggle boarding school for boys," Hermione explained when she saw all the confused looks.

**I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, my mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family ..."**

"This Justin is an idiot!" Cedric declared. "Though it's not his fault. He is Muggleborn and if Lockheart is the first example he had of a 'fully trained wizard'…"

The rest of the boys shuddered.

**After that they didn't have much chance to talk. Their earmuffs were back on and they needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back in either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists and gnashed their teeth; Harry spent ten whole minutes trying to squash a particularly fat one into a pot.**

**By the end of the class, Harry, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching and covered in earth. They traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then the Gryffindors hurried off to Transfiguration.**

**Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, but today was especially difficult. Everything Harry had learned last year seemed to have leaked out of his head during the summer. He was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, but all he managed to do was give his beetle a lot of exercise as it scuttled over the desk top avoiding his wand.**

"Harry, if you need help just come to one of us," Angelina said motioning to the chasers. "All of you younger years. We're not evil beings who will eat you if you ask for help."

"Fred might," Oliver muttered.

**Ron was having far worse problems.**

"You should replace that," Bill said quietly to Ron. "I'd lend you the money."

Ron flushed and muttered something Bill couldn't make out.

**He had patched up his wand with some borrowed Spellotape, but it seemed to be damaged beyond repair. It kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time Ron tried to transfigure his beetle it engulfed him in thick grey smoke which smelled of rotten eggs.**

"Ew!" Katie wrinkled her nose.

**Unable to see what he was doing, Ron accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask for a new one. Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased.**

The twins shuddered.

**Harry was relieved to hear the lunch bell. His brain felt like a wrung sponge. Everyone filed out of the classroom except him and Ron, who was whacking his wand furiously on the desk.**

"Like that will fix it," muttered Cedric.

**"Stupid ... useless ... thing ..."**

"Talking to it won't help," Cho chuckled.

**"Write home for another one," Harry suggested, as the wand let off a volley of bangs like a firecracker. "Oh yeah, and get another Howler back," said Ron, now stuffing the now hissing wand into his bag. "It's your own fault your wand got snapped -"**

"You probably would to," Fred nodded.

**They went down to lunch, where Ron's mood was not improved by Hermione showing them the handful of perfect coat buttons she had produced in Transfiguration. "What've we got this afternoon?" said Harry, hastily changing the subject. "Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once.**

All the boys groaned.

"Why?" Bill asked. "Why Merlin do you hate us?"

**"Why," demanded Ron, seizing her timetable, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"**

Hermione blushed but glared as the twins mimed throwing up into the trash bins.

**Hermione snatched the timetable back, flushing furiously. They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires again.**

"Good!" Alicia and Cho said in approval. All the boys looked ill.

**Harry and Ron stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes**

"Good!" Oliver nodded. "Better subject than Blockheart."

**before Harry became aware that he was being closely watched. Looking up, he saw the very small mousey-haired boy he'd seen trying on the Sorting Hat last night, staring at Harry as though transfixed.**

**He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red. "All right, Harry? I'm - I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think - would it be all right if - can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.** "

"Cue either Malfoy or Lockheart," Oliver muttered.

**"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly. "So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forwards. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Harry's hairline), "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move."**

"First year muggle borns are so entertaining," Cedric muttered.

**Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's brilliant here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My Dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you -" he looked imploringly at Harry, "- maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"**

"I don't think he stopped for a breath at all," Harry said after taking in a big gulp of air.

**"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" Loud and scathing, Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard.**

"Git!"

"I hate being right," Oliver moaned.

 **He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked, as he always was at Hogwarts, by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.** **"Everyone queue up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!" "No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."**

**"You're just jealous," piped Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.**

"Be careful Colin," Ginny and Luna said softly. He was in their year after all.

**"Jealous?" said Malfoy, who didn't need to shout anymore; half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."**

"I think you're a git," Angelina rolled her eyes.

**Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly.**

"Isn't that how they always snigger?" Alicia glared at the book.

**"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily.**

"Please do," Charlie nodded.

**Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his canker-like knuckles in a menacing way.**

**"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Malfoy. "You don't want to start any trouble or your mummy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "If you put another toe out of line -"**

"We should tell mum to stop sending howlers," Bill muttered to Charlie. Charlie nodded; they were ridiculously loud any way.

**A knot of Slytherin fifth-years nearby laughed loudly at this. "Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," smirked Malfoy. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house."**

"He needs to work on his insults," Hermione huffed but her eyes flashed dangerously.

**Ron whipped out his Spellotaped wand, but Hermione shut Voyages with Vampires with a snap and whispered, "Look out!" "What's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding towards them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"**

"Oh no," groaned all the boys.

**Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"**

"Unfortunately," Ron muttered.

**Pinned to Lockhart's side and burning with humiliation,**

"I feel for you," Bill moaned. He realized why Harry'd been flushing earlier in the chapter and couldn't blame him. Lockheart being after you all the time would make you sure to hate your fame.

**Harry saw Malfoy slide smirking back into the crowd. "Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't say fairer than that, and we'll both sign it for you."**

"Permission to hex Malfoy?" Harry asked Percy.

"If I say no, you're going to do it anyway?" he asked.

"Duh!"

"Then fine."

**Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signaling the start of afternoon classes. "Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Harry, who was wishing he knew a good vanishing spell, still clasped to his side.**

**"A word to the wise, Harry," said Lockhart paternally as they entered the building through a side door.**

"Wise? Him?" Cedric couldn't help it; he laughed. He stopped when he noticed the glares being sent his way by Cho and Angelina.

**I covered up for you back there with young Creevy - if he was photographing me, too, your schoolfellows won't think you're setting yourself up so much..."**

**Deaf to Harry's stammers, Lockhart swept him down a corridor lined with staring students and up a staircase. "Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible - looks a tad bigheaded, Harry, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but -" he gave a little chortle, "I don't think you're quite there yet."**

"And you're never going to be there," Bill muttered. Charlie and Oliver glared at the book; it was now obvious that Harry didn't want to be famous. Why couldn't Lockheart see that?

**They had reached Lockhart's classroom and he let Harry go at last. Harry yanked his robes straight and headed for a set at the very back of the class, where he busied himself with piling all seven of Lockhart's books in front of him, so that he could avoid looking at the real thing.**

**The rest of the class came clattering in and Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of Harry. "You could've fried an egg on your face," said Ron. "You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club."**

"You were so lucky Lockheart didn't hear you," Harry told his friend. "I'd probably have to kill you if he did."

"Sorry mate," Ron muttered. He didn't realize Harry felt this strongly about his fame.

Ginny glared at her brother.

**"Shut up," snapped Harry. The last thing he needed was for Lockhart to hear the phrase "Harry Potter fan club". When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell.**

**He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of Travels with Trolls and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front. "Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well,"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class,**

"You poor students," Cedric shook his head.

**Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League**

"How'd he get that?" Bill asked.

"Who knows?" Charlie replied.

**and five times winner of Which Weekly's Most-Charming Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"**

"Kill me now," Oliver and Cedric moaned.

**He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.**

**"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books - well done.**

"We had to!" Ron and Harry protested.

**I thought we'd start today with a little quiz.**

**Nothing to worry about - just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in ..."**

**When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes. Start - now!" Harry looked down at his paper and read:** **1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?**

"You have got to be kidding me," Bill groaned.

**2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?**

"To annoy all the males to death," Charlie muttered.

**3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?**

"Earning the hatred of half the population of Hogwarts?" Cedric said.

"No, it'd have to be uniting Slytherin and Gryffindor for the first time since Slytherin left the school," Percy said.

"Same thing, really. We all hate him," Harry shrugged.

**On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to: 54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?**

"To live another day?" the twins growled out.

**Half an hour later, Lockhart collected in the papers and rifled through them in front of the class. "Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with a Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey!"**

"I will never drink that again," Bill swore.

**He gave them another roguish wink. Ron was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face;**

"Please tell me all the kids think he's an idiot," Percy begged.

**Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter.**

"Good kids," Cedric nodded.

**Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention, and gave a start when he mentioned her name.**

**" ... but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil**

"I think Malfoy is planning on how to get rid of you," Ron muttered. "

**and market my own range of hair-care potions - good girl!**

"Do we look like we care?" Oliver muttered.

**In fact -" he flipped her paper over, "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"**

**Hermione raised a trembling hand. "Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor!**

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron groaned.

**And so, to business ..."**

**He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. "Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind!**

"So yourself?" the twins asked innocently.

**You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here.**

"Isn't he the worst harm that we could get?" Charlie asked and winced as Hermione and Cho glared at him.

**All I ask is that you remain calm."**

**In spite of himself, Harry leaned around his pile of books for a better look at the cage.**

**Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front-row seat. "I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."**

**As the whole class held their breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover. "Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."**

"You've got to be kidding me," Percy moaned.

**Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter which even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.**

All the boys in the locker room were rolling on the ground with laughter.

**"Yes?" he smiled at Seamus. "Well, they're not, they're not very - dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.**

**"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"**

**The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and pulling bizarre faces at the people nearest them.**

**"Right then," said Lockhart loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.**

"Fire him Dumbledore!" all the boys pleaded.

**It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air.**

"Oh no!" Cho yelled.

 **Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, upended the waste bin, grabbed bags and books and threw them out the smashed window; within minutes, half the class were sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the candelabra in the ceiling**.

"Ugh," Percy winced. "Were you alright?"

"Yeah," Neville nodded.

**"Come on now, round them up, round them up, they're only pixies ..." Lockhart shouted.**

"You're the one that's supposed to show them how!" shouted Oliver.

**He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand and bellowed, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"**

All the boys burst out into laughter.

"That's not a spell," Fred said, wiping tears from his eyes.

**It has absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized Lockhart's wand and threw it out of the window, too.**

"Wouldn't Lockheart be better," Ron muttered to Harry.

**Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk,**

"Whimp," all the boys muttered.

**narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the candelabra gave way.**

"That hurt," Neville rubbed his arm. "But at least I didn't have to touch Lockheart."

"Be thankful Neville," Ron nodded.

**The bell rang and there was a mad rush towards the exit.**

"Can't blame them…" Charlie said annoyed. Lockheart was a terrible teacher.

**In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage.**

"He's the teacher!" Cedric moaned.

"He just wants them to have a practical lesson," Alicia said in Lockheart's defense.

"Then he should show them how to get the pixies into the cage," Oliver was on Cedric's side.

**He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.**

"What. An. Idiot." Harry declared.

**"Can you believe him?" roared Ron, as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.**

"Ouch," Percy winced. Fred and George began planning a prank for their _lovely_ DADA teacher.

**"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.**

**"Hands-on?" said Harry, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing."**

"Exactly," Bill nodded.

**"Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books - look at all those amazing things he's done ..."**

Cho and Katie nodded in agreement.

**"He says he's done," Ron muttered.**

"Nicely put Ron," Cedric nodded.

"That's the end of the chapter," Harry said. "Ron, I do believe you're up."

Ron took the book and said "Mate, what's with you and giving me chapters I'm going to hate?"

"It's a gift," Harry shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

" **Mudblood and Murmurs** " Ron spat out. All the purebloods gasped and narrowed their eyes. They had a suspicion of who it might be.

**Harry spent a lot of time over the next few days dodging out of sight whenever he saw Gilderoy Lockhart coming down a corridor.**

"Good," all the boys nodded.

**Harder to avoid was Colin Creevey, who seemed to have memorized Harry's timetable.**

"It's true!" Harry defended himself to the snickers and chuckles of the others in the room.

**Nothing seemed to give Colin a bigger thrill than to say, "All right, Harry?" six or seven times a day and hear, "Hullo Colin," back, however exasperated Harry sounded when he said it.**

"That does sound annoying," Hermione admitted.

**Hedwig was still angry with Harry about the disastrous car journey**

"Poor Hedwig," Alicia sighed.

**and Ron's wand was still malfunctioning, surpassing itself on Friday morning by shooting out of Ron's hand in Charms and hitting tiny old Professor Flitwick squarely between the eyes, creating a large, throbbing green boil where it had struck.**

"Poor Professor Flitwick," Cho frowned. Fred couldn't help but snicker at the image though.

**So, with one thing and another, Harry was quite glad to reach the weekend. He, Ron and Hermione were planning to visit Hagrid on Saturday morning. Harry, however was shaken awake several hours earlier than he would have liked by Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.**

Everyone stared at Oliver in shock.

"It's the crack of dawn!" Charlie said in disbelief, "and you're waking them up?"

"It's Quidditch practice," Oliver said.

"You're insane," Hermione told him.

**"Whassamatter?" said Harry groggily.**

"See? Far too early!" Fred said.

**"Quidditch practice!" said Wood. "Come on!" Harry squinted at the window. There was a thin mist hanging across the pink and gold sky. Now he was awake, he couldn't understand how he could have slept through the racket the birds were making.**

**"Oliver," Harry croaked, "it's the crack of dawn."**

**"Exactly," said Wood.**

Oliver nodded in agreement. It didn't really matter that he was agreeing with himself.

**He was a tall and burly sixth-year and, at the moment, his eyes were gleaming with a mad enthusiasm.**

"They always gleam like that," George muttered.

 **"It's part of our new training program. Come on, grab your broom and let's go," said Wood heartily. "None of the other teams have started training yet, we're going to be first off the mark this year ..."** "

"Obsessed," Cedric gasped.

**Yawning and shivering slightly, Harry climbed out of bed and tried to find his Quidditch robes.**

**"Good man," said Wood. "Meet you on the pitch in fifteen minutes." When he'd found his scarlet team robes and pulled on his cloak for warmth, Harry scribbled a note to Ron explaining where he'd gone and went down the spiral staircase to the common room, his Nimbus Two Thousand over his shoulder.**

**He had just reached the portrait hole when there was a clatter behind him and Colin Creevey came dashing down the spiral staircase, his camera swinging madly around his neck and something clutched in his hand.**

"Does he even sleep?" Ron gasped in amazement.

**"I heard someone saying your name on the stairs, Harry!**

**Look what I've got here! I've had it developed, I wanted to show you -" Harry looked bemused at the photograph Colin was brandishing under his nose. A moving, black and white Lockhart was tugging hard on an arm Harry recognized as his own. He was pleased to see that his photographic self was putting up a good fight and refusing to be dragged into view.**

All the boys laughed while most of the girls looked on in disapproval.

**As Harry watched Lockhart gave up and slumped, panting, against the white edge of the picture. "Will you sign it?" said Colin eagerly. "No," said Harry flatly, glancing around to check that the room was really deserted. "Sorry, Colin, I'm in a hurry - Quidditch practice." He climbed through the portrait hole. "Oh wow! Wait for me! I've never watched a Quidditch game before!"**

"Go back to sleep Colin," Ginny shook her head in amusement.

**Colin scrambled through the hole after him.**

**"It'll be really boring," Harry said quickly**

Oliver's eyes bulged out and he seemed almost as if he was going to faint.

**, but Colin ignored him, his face shining with excitement. You were the youngest house player in a hundred years, weren't you, Harry? Weren't you?" said Colin, trotting alongside him. "You must be brilliant.**

"He is," the rest of the Quidditch team said.

**I've never flown. Is it easy? Is that your own broom? Is that the best one there is?" Harry didn't know how to get rid of him. It was like having an extremely talkative shadow.**

Everyone laughed at the simile.

**"I don't really understand Quidditch," said Colin breathlessly. "Is it true there are four balls? And two of them fly round trying to knock people off their brooms?" "Yes," said Harry heavily, resigned to explaining the complicated rules of Quidditch. "They're called Bludgers. There are two Beaters on each team, who carry clubs to beat the Bludgers away from their side. Fred and George Weasley are the Gryffindor Beaters."**

"And we're the best," Fred said and put his arm around George's shoulders.

**"And what are the other balls for?" Colin asked, tripping down a couple of steps because he was gazing open-mouthed at Harry.**

**"Well, there's the Quaffle - that's the biggest red one - is the one that scores goals. Three Chasers on each team throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through the goalposts at the end of the pitch - they're three long poles with hoops on the end.**

**"And the fourth ball -"**

**"- is the Golden Snitch," said Harry, "and it's very small, very fast and difficult to catch. But that's what the Seeker's got to do, because a game of Quidditch doesn't end until the Snitch has been caught. And whichever team's Seeker gets the Snitch earns his team an extra hundred and fifty points."**

**"And you're Gryffindor Seeker, aren't you?" said Colin in awe.**

**"Yes," said Harry, as they left the castle and started across the dew-drenched grass. "And there's a Keeper, too. He guards the goalposts. That's it, really."**

**But Colin didn't stop questioning Harry all the way down the sloping lawns to the Quidditch pitch, and Harry only shook him off when he reached the changing rooms. Colin called after him in a piping voice, "I'll go and get a good seat, Harry!" and hurried off to the stands.**

**The rest of the Gryffindor team was already in the changing room. Wood was the only person who looked truly awake. Fred and George Weasley were sitting, puffy-eyed and tousle-haired, next to fourth-year Alicia Spinnet, who seemed to be nodding off against the wall behind her.**

"You couldn't have told us about this practice yesterday?" Alicia asked Oliver.

**Her fellow Chasers, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, were yawning, side by side, opposite them.**

"How did you call the girls?" Fred asked.

"Got another girl to go up for me," Oliver said with a smirk.

"Someone else was up?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

**"There you are, Harry, what kept you?" said Wood briskly. "Now, I wanted a quick talk with you before we all actually get onto the pitch, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make the difference ..."**

"Cue the dozing," Hermione said.

**Wood was holding up a large diagram of a Quidditch pitch, on which were drawn many lines, arrows and crosses in different-colored inks.**

"Oliver did you make it so we'd fall asleep?" Angelina asked.

**He took out his wand, tapped the board and the arrows began to wiggle over the diagram like caterpillars. As Wood launched into a speech about his new tactics, Fred Weasley's head drooped right onto Alicia Spinnet's shoulder and he began to snore.**

"See?"

**The first board took nearly twenty minutes to explain, but there was another board under that, and a third under that one. Harry sank into a stupor as Wood droned on and on.**

**"So," said Wood, at long last, jerking Harry from a wistful fantasy about what he could be eating for breakfast at this very moment up at the castle, "is that clear? Any questions?"**

"Umm? How about ARE YOU CRAZY?" the whole team yelled.

**"I've got a question, Oliver," said George, who had woken with a start. "Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?"**

"Or that," Harry chuckled.

**Wood wasn't pleased. "Now listen here, you lot," he said, glowering at them all. "We should have won the Quidditch Cup last year. We're easily the best team. But unfortunately, owing to circumstances beyond our control ..." Harry shifted guiltily in his seat.**

"It is ok Harry, loosing the Cup was better then You-Know-Who returning" Angelina said with a glare to Oliver.

**He had been unconscious in the hospital wing for the final match of the previous year, meaning that Gryffindor had a player short and had suffered their worst defeat in three hundred years.**

Oliver whimpered.

**Wood took a moment to regain control of himself. Their last defeat was clearly still torturing him. "So, this year, we train harder than ever before ... OK, let's go and put our new theories into practice!" Wood shouted, seizing his broomstick and leading the way out of the changing rooms.**

**Stiff-legged and still yawning, his team followed. They had been in the changing room so long that the sun was up properly now, although remnants of mist hung over the grass in the stadium. As Harry walked onto the pitch, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting in the stands.**

"That was nice of you two," Cho smiled at the two Gryffindors.

"Hey, we're reading about the future!" Fred said and everyone perked up.

**"Aren't you finished yet?" called Ron incredulously.**

**"Haven't even started," said Harry, looking jealously at the toast and marmalade Ron and Hermione had brought out of the Great Hall. "Wood's been teaching us new moves."**

"Or attempting to teach us while we sleep," Bill said with a smirk.

**He mounted his broomstick and kicked off the ground, soaring up into the air. The cool morning air whipped his face, waking him far more effectively than Wood's long talk. It felt wonderful to be back on the Quidditch pitch.**

"It is," everyone but Hermione and Luna nodded.

**He soared right around the stadium at full speed, racing Fred and George.**

**"What's the funny clicking noise?" called Fred, as they hurtled around the corner. Harry looked into the stands. Colin was sitting in one of the highest seats, his camera raised, and taking picture after picture, the sound strangely magnified in the deserted stadium.**

"He's still there!" Cedric said in shock.

**"Look this way, Harry! This way!" he cried shrilly. "Who's that?" said Fred. "No idea," Harry lied, putting on a spurt of speed that took him as far away as possible from Colin. "What's going on?" said Wood, frowning, as he skimmed through the air towards them. "Why's that first-year taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training program."**

**"He's in Gryffindor," said Harry quickly.**

"Didn't you just say that you didn't know who he was?" Lee asked.

"Do you know everyone in Gryffindor?" Cho asked.

 **"And the Slytherins don't need a spy, Oliver," said George.** "

"I don't like this," Percy frowned.

**"What makes you say that?" said Wood testily. "Because they're here in person," said George, pointing.**

"WHAT!" Oliver yelled. "I booked the pitch!"

**Several people in green robes were walking onto the pitch, broomsticks in their hands.**

**"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the pitch for today! We'll see about this!" Wood shot towards the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted. Harry, Fred and George followed.**

**"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin captain.**

**"This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!" Marcus Flint was even larger than Wood. He had a look of trollish cunning**

"Is that even possible?" Cho asked in shock.

**on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."**

"Gryffindors and Slytherins in a practice match without adult supervision?" Bill shook his head. "One way trip to the hospital wing."

**Angelina, Alicia and Katie had come over, too. There were no girls on the Slytherin team**

"Sexist pigs," Ginny spat.

**\- who stood, shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors, leering to a man. "But I booked the pitch!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"**

"Hey Oliver, we get it." Fred said. "You booked the pitch."

**"Ah," said Flint, "but I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. 'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch pitch, owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'"**

"Drat. Who is it?" Oliver asked.

**"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?" And from behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face.**

"No!" Ron and the twins moaned.

**It was Draco Malfoy.**

"Malfoy?" Harry gasped. "Hey this means the twins can hit bludgers at him without getting in trouble!"

The twins perked up at that.

**"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike.**

"Yes, he is!" said Cedric.

**"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint, as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."**

**All seven of them held out broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words "Nimbus Two Thousand and One" gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early-morning sun.**

"He bought his way on!" Hermione hissed.

**"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps," he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives, "sweeps the board with them."**

**None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits.**

**"Oh look," said Flint. "A pitch invasion." Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on.**

"Of course we would," Ron nodded.

**"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.**

**"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."**

**Ron gaped open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him. "Good aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives, I expect a museum would bid for them."**

**The Slytherin team howled with laughter.**

**"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."**

"Go Hermione!" Cedric and the twins cheered. Ron paled.

"Umm, here comes the word," he said.

**The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.**

"HOW DARE HE!" Alicia and Katie yelled. The twins' eyes narrowed and Ron began planning a way that he could hit Malfoy without getting into trouble.

**Harry knew at once that Malfoy had said something really bad because there was an instant uproar at his words. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Alicia shrieked, "How dare you!" and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face.**

"Thank you," Hermione said softly.

**A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backwards onto the grass.**

"RON!" Bill and Charlie yelled.

**"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.**

"Ugh, that's a tricky spell even with a proper wand," Bill made a face. Cedric though snickered.

"Ask Lockheart to show you a spell using your wand," he explained. "It would backfire on him!"

All the boys laughed while ignoring the Fan-hearts' glares.

 **The Slytherin team was paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging on to his new broomstick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fists.** **The Gryffindors were gathered round Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.** "

"I feel so loved," Ron huffed.

**"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Harry to Hermione, who nodded bravely, and the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms. "What happened, Harry? What happened? Is he ill?**

"It's not Colin _again_ , is it?" groaned Angelina.

"Leave him alone," Ginny said.

**But you can cure him, can't you?" Colin had run down from his seat and was now dancing alongside them as they left the pitch. Ron gave a huge heave and more slugs dribbled down his front. "Oooh," said Colin, fascinated and raising his camera. "Can you hold him still, Harry?"**

"Thank Merlin he didn't," Ron said in relief.

**"Get out of the way, Colin!" said Harry angrily.**

**He and Hermione supported Ron out of the stadium and across the grounds towards the edge of the Forest.**

**"Nearly there, Ron," said Hermione, as the gamekeeper's cabin came into view. "You'll be all right in a minute ... almost there ..."**

**They were within twenty feet of Hagrid's house when the front door opened, but it wasn't Hagrid who emerged. Gilderoy Lockhart, wearing robes of palest mauve today, came striding out.**

"HIDE!" Neville and Cedric yelled.

**"Quick, behind here," Harry hissed, dragging Ron behind a nearby bush.**

"Good thinking," Bill nodded. He didn't want that man anywhere near his youngest brother or his friends.

**Hermione followed, somewhat reluctantly. "It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart was saying loudly to Hagrid. "If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book - I'm surprised you haven't already got one. I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, goodbye!" And he strode away towards the castle.**

"I feel sorry for Hagrid," Percy said and the other boys nodded.

**Harry waited until Lockhart was out of sight, then pulled Ron out of the bush and up to Hagrid's front door. They knocked urgently.**

**Hagrid appeared at once, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw who it was.**

They all smiled.

**"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me - come in, come in - thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again."**

**Harry and Hermione supported Ron over the threshold, into the one-roomed cabin, which had an enormous bed in one corner, a fire crackling merrily in another. Hagrid didn't seem perturbed by Ron's slug problem, which Harry hastily explained as he lowered Ron into a chair.**

**"Better out than in," he said cheerfully, plonking a large copper basin in front of him.**

"At least he's getting them out," Alicia said. "It could be worse."

**"Get 'em all up, Ron."**

"Ew," Cho shuddered.

**"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop," said Hermione anxiously, watching Ron bend over the basin. "That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand ..." Hagrid was bustling around, making them tea. His boarhound, Fang, was slobbering over Harry.**

**"What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" Harry asked, scratching Fang's ears.** **"Givin' me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a well," growled Hagrid, moving a half-plucked rooster off his scrubbed table and setting down the teapot. "Like I don't know. An' bangin' on about some Banshee he banished. If one word of it wastrue, I'll eat my kettle.**

"Go Hagrid!" the twins cheered.

**It was most unlike Hagrid to criticize a Hogwarts teacher and Harry looked at him in surprise. Hermione, however, said in a voice somewhat higher than usual, "I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job -" "He was the only man for the job," said Hagrid, offering them a plate of treacle fudge, while Ron coughed squelchy into his basin.**

"Treacle anything and Harry'll eat it," Ron teased his friend.

**"An' I mean the on'y one. Gettin' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me," said Hagrid, jerking his head at Ron, "who was he tryin' ter curse?"**

"Malfoy," Lee spat.

**"Malfoy called Hermione something. It must've been really bad, because everyone went mad." "It was bad," said Ron hoarsely, emerging over the table top, looking pale and sweaty. "Malfoy called her**

"Ron, just spit it out," Cedric said.

**'Mudblood', Hagrid -"**

**Ron dived out of sight again as a fresh wave of slugs made their appearance. Hagrid looked outraged.**

"So are we, Hagrid." Cho growled.

**"He didn'!" he growled at Hermione. "He did," she said. "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course ..."**

"You don't know what it means?" Angelina asked Hermione in shock. Hermione shook her head.

**"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," gasped Ron, coming back up. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born –**

Hermione gasped and glared at the book. Malfoy was just asking to be slapped.

**you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards - like Malfoy's family –**

"Best example anyone could give," Cho nodded.

**who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood."**

**He gave a small burp, and a single slug fell into his outstretched hand. He threw it into the basin and continued, "I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make any difference at all. Look at Neville Longbottom - he's pure-blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up."**

"Hey!" Cedric said to Ron. Neville shrugged though.

"He's right."

**"An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can't do," said Hagrid proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta. "It's a disgusting thing to call someone," said Ron, wiping his sweaty brow with a shaking hand.**

**"Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's mad. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out."**

"So true," Alicia nodded.

**He retched and ducked out of sight again. "Well, I don' blame yeh fer tryin' ter curse him, Ron, " said Hagrid loudly over the thuds of more slugs hitting the basin. "Bu' maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble."**

"He probably would have," Bill nodded. "Hagrid's right. At least you won't get into trouble."

**Harry would have pointed out that trouble didn't come much worse than having slugs pouring out of your mouth, but he couldn't; Hagrid's treacle toffee had cemented his jaws together.**

"His cooking is always like that." Katie nodded.

**"Harry," said Hagrid suddenly, as though struck by a sudden thought, "gotta a bone ter pick with yeh. I've heard you've bin givin' out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?" Furious, Harry wrenched his teeth apart.** **"I have not been giving out signed photos," he said hotly. "If Lockhart's still putting that about -" But then he saw that Hagrid was laughing.**

"Nice one Hagrid," Fred chuckled.

 **"I'm on'y jokin'," he said, patting Harry genially on the back and sending him, face first, into the table. "I knew you hadn't really. I told Lockhart yeh didn' need teh. Yer more famous than him without tryin'"** **"Bet he didn't like that," said Harry, sitting up and rubbing his chin. "Don' think he did," said Hagrid, his eyes twinkling.** "

"Good," Ginny muttered.

**"An' then I told him I'd never read one o' his books an' he decided ter go. Treacle toffee, Ron?" he added, as Ron re-appeared. "No thanks," said Ron weakly. "Better not risk it."**

"Smart," Charlie said with a nod.

**"Come an' see what I've bin growin'," said Hagrid, as Harry and Hermione finished the last of their tea.**

**In the small vegetable patch behind Hagrid's house were a dozen of the largest pumpkins Harry had ever seen. Each was the size of a large boulder. "Gettin' on well, aren't they?" said Hagrid happily. "Fer the Halloween feast ... should be big enough by then."**

**"What've you been feeding them?" said Harry. Hagrid looked over his shoulder to check that they were alone. "Well, I've bin givin' them - you know - a bit o' help."**

"Magic then," Percy said with a frown. "But how?"

**Harry noticed Hagrid's flowery pink umbrella leaning against the back wall of the cabin. Harry had had reason to believe before now that this umbrella was not all it looked; in fact, he had the strong impression that Hagrid's old school wand was concealed inside it. Hagrid wasn't supposed to use magic. He had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, but Harry had never found out why - any mention of the matter and Hagrid would clear his throat loudly and become mysteriously deaf until the subject was changed.**

**"An Engorgement Charm, I suppose?" said Hermione, halfway between disapproval and amusement. "Well, you've done a good job on them." "That's what yer little sister said," said Hagrid nodding at Ron. "Met her jus' yesterday." Hagrid looked sideways at Harry, his beard twitching. "Said she was jus' lookin' round the grounds, but I reckon she was hopin' she might run inter someone else at my house." He winked at Harry.**

Ginny's cheeks turned as red as her hair.

**"If yeh ask me, she wouldn' say no ter a signed -" "Oh, shut up," said Harry.**

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

**Ron snorted with laughter and the ground was sprayed with slugs. "Watch it!" Hagrid roared, pulling Ron away from his precious pumpkins. It was nearly lunchtime and as Harry had only had one bit of treacle fudge since dawn, he was keen to go back to school to eat. They said goodbye to Hagrid and walked back up to the castle, Ron coughing occasionally, but only bringing up two, very small slugs.**

"At least it's starting to wear off," Charlie said in relief.

**They had barely set foot in the cool Entrance Hall when a voice rang out. "There you are, Potter, Weasley." Professor McGonagall was walking towards them, looking stern.**

The twins winced.

**"You will both do your detentions this evening." "What are we doing, Professor?" said Ron, nervously suppressing a burp. "You will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch," saidProfessor McGonagall. "And no magic, Weasley - elbow grease."**

"Poor Ron," Cho frowned.

**Ron gulped. Argus Filch, the caretaker was loathed by every student in the school. "And you, Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail," said Professor McGonagall.**

"WHAT!" Harry yelled. "I thought torture wasn't allowed at Hogwarts."

"It's not," Bill said with a frown.

"Then what's he playing at?" Charlie asked.

**"Oh no - can't I go and do the trophy room, too?" said Harry desperately. "Certainly not," said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "Professor Lockhart requested you particularly.**

"Prank time," the twins grinned.

 **Eight o'clock sharp, both of you."** **Harry and Ron slouched into the Great Hall in states of deepest gloom, Hermione behind them, wearing a well-you-did-break-school-rules sort of expression.**

**Harry didn't fancy his shepherd's pie as much as he'd thought. Both he and Ron felt they'd got the worse deal. "Filch'll have me there all night," said Ron heavily.**

"No doubt," Cho nodded.

**"No magic! There must be about a hundred cups in that room. I'm no good at Muggle cleaning." "I'd swap any time," said Harry hollowly. "I've had loads of practice with the Dursleys.**

Everyone glared at the book some more.

**Answering Lockhart's fan mail ... he'll be a nightmare ..."**

"So true mate," Ron nodded.

**Saturday afternoon seemed to melt, an in what seemed like no time, it was fife minutes to eight, and Harry was dragging his feet along the second-floor corridor to Lockhart's office. He gritted his teeth and knocked. The door flew open at once. Lockhart beamed down at him. "Ah, here's the scallywag!" he said.**

Luna looked at Harry.

"Yes Luna?" he asked when he noticed.

"Oh, nothing. It's just you don't look like you're five," she said.

**"Come in, Harry, come in."**

**Shining brightly on the walls by the light of many candles were countless framed photographs of Lockhart. He had even signed a few of them.**

"Git!"

"Wait!" Ron said and he looked ill. "By calling him that, we're putting him in the same class as Malfoy. Do we wan that?"

Though the boys all looked ill, they decided to call Lockheart 'idiot' and Malfoy 'git.' Makes life easier.

**Another large pile lay on his desk. "You can address the envelopes!" Lockhart told Harry, as though this was a huge treat.**

**"This first one's to Gladys Gudgeon, bless her - huge fan of mine."**

**The minutes snailed by. Harry let Lockhart's voice wash over him, occasionally saying, "Mmm" and "Right" and "Yeah". Now and then he caught a phrase like "Fame's a fickle friend, Harry" or "Celebrity is as celebrity does, remember that".**

**The candles burned lower and lower, making the light dance over the many moving faces of Lockhart watching him. Harry moved his aching hand over what felt like the thousandth envelope, writing out Veronica Smethley's address. It must be nearly time to leave, Harry thought miserably, please let it be nearly time** ...

"It has to be," Percy groaned.

**And then he heard something - something quite apart from the spitting of the dying candles and Lockhart's prattle about his fans. It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone-marrow, a voice of breath-taking, ice-cold venom.**

"That can't be good," Katie paled.

**Come ... come to me ... let me rip you ... let me tear you ... let me kill you ..."**

"No I'd rather not," Fred said with a shaky chuckle.

**Harry gave a huge jump and a large lilac blot appeared on Veronica Smethley's street. "What?" he said loudly.**

"That's what we want to know!" Lee yelled

**"I know!" said Lockhart. "Six solid months at the top of the bestseller list! Broke all records!"**

"Who cares?" Cedric said, ignoring the glares coming his way from many of the females.

**"No," said Harry frantically. "That voice!" "Sorry?" said Lockhart, looking puzzled. "What voice?" "That - that voice that said - didn't you hear it?"**

**Lockhart was looking at Harry in high astonishment. "What are you talking about, Harry? Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy? Great Scott - look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours!**

"Four hours?" Harry moaned. "I'm amazed I didn't kill myself."

"Or Lockheart," George nodded.

**I'd never have believed it - the time's flown, hasn't it?" Harry didn't answer. He was straining his ears to hear the voice again, but there was no sound now except for Lockhart telling him he mustn't expect a treat like this every time he got detention.**

"A nightmare is more like it," muttered Harry.

**Feeling dazed, Harry left. It was so late that the Gryffindor common room was almost empty. Harry went straight up to the dormitory. Ron wasn't back yet. Harry pulled on his pajamas, got into bed and waited.**

**Half an hour later, Ron arrived, nursing his right arm and bringing a strong smell of polish into the darkened room. "My muscles have all seized up," he groaned, sinking on his bed. "Fourteen times he made me buff up that Quidditch Cup before he was satisfied. And then I had another slug attack all over a Special Award for Services to the School. Took ages to shift the slime ...**

"Poor Ron," Charlie frowned.

**How was it with Lockhart?"**

**Keeping his voice low so as to not wake Neville, Dean and Seamus, Harry told Ron exactly what he had heard. "And Lockhart said he couldn't hear it?" said Ron. Harry could see him frowning in the moonlight. "D'you think he was lying?**

"Nah, he's just really thick," Oliver nodded.

**But I don't get it - even someone invisible would've had to open the door."**

**"I know," said Harry, lying back in his four-poster and staring at the canopy above him. "I don't get it, either."**

"There," Ron sighed. "It's the end of that chapter. Hermione, you're up."

Hermione took the book and said "The Deathday Party. Oh, sounds fascinating."

"You mean depressing," Ron muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

" **The Deathday Party**." Hermione read.

"Really sounds dead depressing," Ron muttered.

"I think it sounds fascinating," Hermione huffed.

**October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the matron, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among staff and students. Her Pepper-up Potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterwards.**

"So they still haven't fixed that," Bill shook his head.

**Ginny Weasley, who had been looking peaky,**

"What?" all the Weasleys looked at Ginny in concern.

**was bullied into taking some by Percy. The steam pouring from under her vivid hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire.**

"Gee, thanks Percy," Ginny muttered though her cheeks were red.

**Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flowerbeds turned into muddy streams and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden shreds.**

"Fun weather to fly in," Harry moaned.

**Oliver Wood's enthusiasm for regular training sessions, however, was not dampened,**

"You've got to be kidding," Alicia and the twins groaned.

**which was why Harry was to be found, one late stormy Saturday afternoon a few days before Halloween, returning to Gryffindor Tower, drenched to the skin and splattered with mud.**

"WOOD!" Katie yelled, surprising everyone as they'd all been calling him by his first name.

"We never cancel games due to weather," Oliver defended. "So why would we cancel practice?"

**Even aside from the rain and wind it hadn't been a happy practice session. Fred and George, who had been spying on the Slytherin team, had seen for themselves the speed of those new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. They reported that the Slytherin team was no more than seven greenish blurs, shooting through the air like jump-jets.**

Every Quidditch player in the room groaned. They would hate to go up against those.

**As Harry squelched along the deserted corridor he came across somebody who looked just as preoccupied as he was. Nearly-Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower, was staring morosely out of a window, muttering under his breath, "... don't fulfill their requirements ... half an inch, if that ..."**

"Ugh, don't tell me he's still trying," Charlie moaned.

**"Hello, Nick," said Harry.**

**"Hello, hello," said Nearly-Headless Nick, starting and looking round. He wore a dashing, plumed hat on his long curly hair, and a tunic with a ruff, which concealed the fact that his neck was almost completely severed. He was pale as smoke, and Harry could see right through him to the dark sky and torrential rain outside.** **"You look troubled, young Potter," said Nick, folding a transparent letter as he spoke**

"How can you make a letter transparent?" Ginny asked.

"It has something to do with Dabberblimps,"Luna said.

**and tucking it inside his doublet. "So do you," said Harry . "Ah," Nearly-Headless Nick waved an elegant hand. "A matter of no importance ... it's not as though I really wanted to join ... thought I'd apply, but apparently I 'don't fulfill requirements'."**

"That sucks," Ron said.

**In spite of his airy tone, there was a look of great bitterness on his face. "But you would think, wouldn't you," he erupted suddenly, pulling the letter back out of his pocket, "that getting hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?"**

"Ugh," everyone winced.

**"Oh - yes," said Harry, who was obviously supposed to agree.**

**"I mean, nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean, it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule.**

"Poor Nick," Harry said and all the Gryffindors nodded in agreement.

**However ..." Nearly-Headless Nick shook his letter open and read furiously. "We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted completely from their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head-Juggling and Head Polo.**

"That's disgusting," Hermione made a face at the sports as they were listed off.

**It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do not fulfill our requirements. With very best wishes, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore."**

**Fuming, Nearly-Headless Nick stuffed the letter away. "Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on, Harry! Most people would think that's good and beheaded, but oh no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore."**

**Nearly-Headless Nick took several deep breaths and then said, in a far calmer tone, "So - what's bothering you? Anything I can do?" "No," said Harry. "Not unless you know where we can get seven free Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones for our match against Sly-" The rest of Harry's sentence was drowned by a high-pitched mewing from somewhere near his ankles.**

"Running is your best option," Lee said.

**He looked down and found himself gazing into a pair of lamp-like yellow eyes. It was Mrs. Norris, the skeletal grey cat who was used by the caretaker, Argus Filch, as a sort of deputy in his endless battle against the students.**

**"You'd better got out of here, Harry," said Nick quickly.**

"Listen to him!" Angelina yelled.

**"Filch isn't in a good mood. He's got flu and some third-years accidentally plastered frog brains all over the ceiling in dungeon five;**

"How'd they manage that?" Ron asked.

"I think someone helped them," Hermione said with a look to the twins.

"This hasn't happened yet, but thanks Hermione," Fred beamed. Percy groaned.

**he's been cleaning all morning, and if he sees you dripping mud all over the place ..."**

"Start planning your funeral," Cedric said.

**"Right," said Harry, backing away from the accusing stare of Mrs. Norris, but not quickly enough. Drawn to the spot by the mysterious power that seemed to connect him with his foul cat, Argus Filch burst suddenly through a tapestry at Harry's right, wheezing and looking wildly about for the rule-breaker. There was a thick tartan scarf bound around his head, and his nose was unusually purple.**

"Ew," Cho and Alicia shivered.

**"Filth!" he shouted, his jowls aquiver, his eyes popping alarmingly as he pointed at the muddy puddle that had dripped from Harry's Quidditch robes. "Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it, I tell you! Follow me, Potter!" So Harry waved a gloomy goodbye to Nearly Headless Nick, and followed Filch back downstairs, doubling the number of muddy footprints on the floor. Harry had never been inside Filch's office before;**

"Good," Cho and Katie nodded while the twins wept.

**it was a place most students avoided. The room was dingy and windowless, lit by a single lamp dangling from the low ceiling. A faint smell of fried fish lingered about the place. Wooden filing cabinets stood around the walls; from their labels, Harry could see that they contained details of every pupil Filch had ever punished.**

**Fred and George Weasley had an entire drawer to themselves.**

"And they're proud of that," Percy muttered.

**A highly polished collection of chains and manacles hung on the wall behind Filch's desk. It was common knowledge that he was always begging Dumbledore to let him suspend students by their ankles from the ceiling. Filch grabbed a quill from a pot on his desk and began shuffling around looking for parchment. "Dung," he muttered furiously, "great sizzling dragon bogies ... frog brains ... rat intestines ... I've had enough of it ... make an example ... where's the form ... yes ..."**

**He retrieved a large roll of parchment from his desk drawer and stretched it out in front of him, dipping his long black quill into the ink pot. "Name ... Harry Potter. Crime ..."**

"He is bitter when he's sick," Charlie muttered.

**"It was only a bit of mud!" said Harry.**

**"It's only a bit of mud to you, boy, but to me it's an extra hour scrubbing!" shouted Filch,**

**a drip shivering unpleasantly at the end of his bulbous nose.**

"Ugh!" they all exclaimed.

**"Crime ... befouling the castle ... suggested sentence ..."**

**Dabbing at his streaming nose, Filch squinted unpleasantly at Harry, who waited with bated breath for his sentence to fall. But as Filch lowered his quill, there was a great BANG! on the ceiling of the office, which made the oil lamps rattle.**

"Peeves." Everyone said in union.

**"PEEVES!" Filch roared, flinging down his quill in a transport of rage. "I'll have you this time, I'll have you!"**

"Thank you Peeves," Harry sighed.

**And without a backwards glance at Harry, Filch ran flat-footed from the office, Mrs. Norris streaking alongside him. Peeves was the school poltergeist, a grinning, airborne menace who lived to cause havoc and distress.**

**Harry didn't much like Peeves, but couldn't help feeling grateful for his timing. Hopefully, whatever Peeves had done (and it sounded as though he'd wrecked something very big this time) would distract Filch from Harry.**

"And now you walk out," the twins said with a nod.

**Thinking that he should probably wait for Filch to come back,**

"No," Cedric moaned. "You leave."

**Harry sank into a moth-eaten chair next to the desk. There was only one thing on it apart from his half-completed form: a large, glossy, purple envelope with silver lettering on the front. With a quick glance at the door to check that Filch wasn't on his way back, Harry picked up the envelope and read: "KWIKSPELL A Correspondence Course in Beginner's Magic**

"Huh?" Angelina asked.

**Intrigued, Harry flicked the envelope open and pulled out the sheaf of parchment inside. More curly silver writing on the front page said:** **Feel out of step in the world of modern magic? Find yourself making excuses not to perform simple spells? Ever been taunted for your woeful wand work? There is an answer! Kwikspell is an all-new, fail-safe, quick-result, easy-learn course. Hundreds of witches and wizards have benefited from the Kwikspell method!**

**Madam Z. Nettles of Topsham writes: 'I had no memory for incantations and my potions were a family joke! Now, after a Kwikspell course, I am the centre of attention at parties and friends beg for the recipe of my Scintillation Solution!'** **Warlock D. J. Prod of Didsbury says: 'My wife used to sneer at my feeble charms but one month into your fabulous Kwikspell course I succeeded in turning her into a yak! Thank you, Kwikspell!'**

**Fascinated, Harry thumbed through the rest of the envelope's contents. Why on earth did Filch want a Kwikspell course?**

**Did this mean that Filch wasn't a proper wizard?**

"Yep," Fred nodded. Neville frowned; he'd never dreamed he'd be feeling sorry for Flich of all people.

**Harry was just reading "Lesson One: Holding Your Wand (Some Useful Tips)" when shuffling footsteps outside told him that Filch was coming back. Stuffing the parchment back into the envelope, Harry threw it back onto the desk just as the door opened. Filch was looking triumphant. "That vanishing cabinet was extremely valuable!" he was saying gleefully to Mrs. Norris. "We'll have Peeves out this time, my sweet."**

**His eyes fell on Harry and then darted to the Kwikspell envelope which, Harry realized too late, was lying two feet away from where it had started.**

"Crap," Lee and Neville muttered.

**Filch's pasty face went brick red. Harry braced himself for a tidal wave of fury. Filch hobbled across to the desk, snatched up the envelope and threw it into a drawer. "Have you - did you read -?" He spluttered. "No," Harry lied quickly.**

"Sure Harry," Cedric said with a chuckle.

**Filch's knobby hands were twisting together. "If I though you'd read my private ... not that it's mine ... for a friend ... be that as it may ... however ..." Harry was staring at him, alarmed; Filch had never looked madder. His eyes were popping, a tic was going in one of his pouchy cheeks and the tartan scarf didn't help.**

**"Very well ... go ... and don't breathe a word ... not that ... however, if you didn't read ... go now, I have to write up Peeves' report ... go ..."**

"WE'RE NOT WORTHY!"

"Not again," Katie moaned as the twins now got down to bow to Harry.

**Amazed at his luck, Harry sped out of the office, up the corridor and back upstairs. To escape from Filch's office without punishment was probably some kind of school record.**

"Yes it is." the twins nodded.

**"Harry! Harry! Did it work?" Nearly-Headless Nick came gliding out of a classroom. Behind him, Harry could see the wreckage of a large black and gold cabinet which appeared to have been dropped from a great height. "I persuaded Peeves to crash it right over Filch's office," said Nick eagerly. "Thought it might distract him** **-"**

"Remind me to thank Nick," Harry muttered to Ron.

**"Was that you?" said Harry gratefully. "Yeah, it worked, I didn't even get detention. Thanks, Nick!" They set off down the corridor together. Nearly Headless Nick, Harry noticed, was still holding Sir Patrick's rejection letter. "I wish there was something I could do for you about the Headless Hunt," Harry said.**

"How sweet," Katie cooed. Harry's cheeks turned red.

**Nearly-Headless Nick stopped in his tracks and Harry walked right through him. He wished he hadn't; it was like stepping through an icy shower.**

**"But there is something you could do for me," said Nick excitedly. "Harry - would I be asking too much - but, no you wouldn't want -"**

**"What is it?" said Harry. "Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth death day," said Nearly Headless Nick, drawing himself up and looking dignified.**

"That's…nice." Alicia said slowly.

 **"Oh," said Harry, not sure whether he should look sorry or happy about this. "Right."** **"I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons. Friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an honor if you would attend. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would be most welcome too, of course - but I dare say you'd rather go to the school feast?" He watched Harry on tenterhooks.**

**"No," said Harry quickly, "I'll come -" "My dear boy! Harry Potter, at my Deathday Party! And," he hesitated, looking excited, "do you think you could possibly mention to Sir Patrick how very frightening and impressive you find me?" "Of - of course," said Harry. Nearly-Headless Nick beamed at him.**

"Thanks mate," Ron muttered.

**"A Death day Party?" said Hermione keenly, when Harry had changed at last and joined her and Ron in the common room. "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those - it'll be fascinating!"**

"Wow, you don't change much do you?" Oliver asked.

**"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" said Ron, who was halfway through his Potions homework and grumpy. "Sounds dead depressing to me ..."**

"Neither does Ron," Percy said with a chuckle.

**Rain was still lashing the windows, which were now inky black, but inside, all looked bright and cheerful. The firelight glowed over the countless squashy armchairs where people sat reading, talking, doing homework, or in the case of Fred and George Weasley, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster Firework to a Salamander.**

"FRED!" Bill and Charlie yelled.

**Fred had 'rescued' the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from a Care of Magical Creatures class and it was now smoldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people. Harry was on the point of telling Ron and Hermione about Filch and the Kwikspell course when the Salamander suddenly whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly round the room.**

"FRED WEASLY!" Charlie yelled. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!"

Charlie continued on a rant about animal cruelty that lasted about five minutes, but had the twins trembling at the end.

**The sight of Percy bellowing himself hoarse at Fred and George, the spectacular display of tangerine stars showering from the Salamander's mouth, and its escape into the fire, with accompanying explosions, drove both Filch and the Kwikspell envelope from Harry's mind.**

**By the time Halloween arrived, Harry was regretting his rash promise to go to the Deathday Party. The rest of the school were happily anticipating their Halloween feast; the Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in and there were rumors that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment.**

"Wicked!" said Oliver

**"A promise is a promise," Hermione said bossily. "You said you'd go to the Deathday Party."**

"Alright mum," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Harry!" Hermione said, whacking him on his arm.

**So, at seven o'clock, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked straight past the doorway to the packed Great Hall, which was glittering invitingly with gold plates and candles, and directed their steps instead towards the dungeons. The passageway leading to Nearly Headless Nick's party had been lined with candles too, though the effect was far from cheerful: these were long, thin, jet-black tapers, all burning bright blue, casting a dim, ghostly light even over their own living faces.**

**The temperature dropped with every step they took. As Harry shivered and drew his robes tightly around him, he heard what sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard.**

The twins winced and wondered what could be making that sound.

**"Is that supposed to be music?" Ron whispered.**

"Most likely," Lee nodded.

**They turned a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes. "My dear friends," he said mournfully, "welcome, welcome ... so pleased you could come ..."**

**He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside. It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a black-draped platform.**

**A chandelier overhead blazed midnight blue with a thousand more black candles. Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer.**

"Dress warmly," Cedric told them.

**"Shall we have a look around?" Harry suggested, wanting to warm up his feet. "Careful not to walk through anyone," said Ron nervously, and they set off around the edge of the dance floor. They passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the fat Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead.**

"Ugh!' they all exclaimed, grimacing.

**Harry wasn't surprised to see that the Bloody Baron, a gaunt, staring Slytherin ghost covered in silver bloodstains, was being given a wide berth by other ghosts.**

**"Oh no," said Hermione, stopping abruptly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle -" "Who?" said Harry as they backtracked quickly.**

"She's the youngest ghost at Hogwarts," Cho said.

"Anyone know how she died?" George asked.

"Not a clue," Cedric shook his head.

**"She haunts the girls' toilet on the first floor," said Hermione. "She haunts a toilet?" "Yes. It's been out of order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place. I never went in there anyway if I could avoid it, it's awful trying to go to the loo with her wailing at you -"**

Harry and Ron snickered a bit at the thought.

**"Look, food!" said Ron.**

"Ron!" Bill said with a chuckle.

**On the other side of the dungeon was a long table, also covered in black velvet. They approached it eagerly, but next moment had stopped in their tracks, horrified. The smell was quite disgusting. Large, rotten fish were laid on handsome silver platters; cakes, burned charcoal black, were heaped on salvers; there was a great maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mould and, in pride of place, an enormous grey cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing**

"Yuck!" Ginny said making a face.

**forming the words,** **Sir Nicolas do Mimsy-Porpington died 31st October, 1492**

**Harry watched, amazed, as a portly ghost approached the table, crouched low and walked through it, his mouth held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon.**

"Ugh," everyone said, shuddering.

**"Can you taste it if you walk through it?" Harry asked him. "Almost," said the ghost sadly, and he drifted away.**

**"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavor," said Hermione knowledgeably, pinching her nose and leaning closer to look at the putrid haggis.** **"Can we move? I feel sick," said Ron. They had barely turned around, however, when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in mid-air before them. "Hello, Peeves," said Harry cautiously. Unlike the ghosts around them, Peeves the poltergeist was the very reverse of pale and transparent. He was wearing a bright orange party hat, a revolving bow-tie and a broad grin on his wide, wicked face. "Nibbles?" he said sweetly, offering them a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus. "No thanks," said Hermione. "Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," said Peeves, his eyes dancing. "Rude you was about poor Myrtle." He took a deep breath and bellowed, "OY! MYRTLE!"**

"Not good," Cho moaned.

 **"Oh, no, Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset," Hermione whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it, I don't mind her - er, hello, Myrtle." The squat ghost of a girl had glided over. She had the glummest face Harry had ever seen, half-hidden behind her lank and thick, pearly spectacles. "What?" she said sulkily. "How are you Myrtle?" said Hermione, in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet."** **Myrtle sniffed.**

**"Miss Granger was just talking about you -" said Peeves slyly in Myrtle's ear. "Just saying - saying - how nice you look tonight," said Hermione, glaring at Peeves. "You're making fun of me," she said, silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes.** **"No - honestly - didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" said Hermione, nudging Harry and Ron painfully in the ribs. "Oh, yeah ..." "She did ..." "Don't lie to me," Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face,**

"I'm going to kill Peeves," Hermione huffed.

**while Peeveschuckled happily over her shoulder.**

**"D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"**

"Poor Myrtle," Cho frowned. She'd have to make it a point to be nicer to the teenaged ghost.

 **"You've missed out 'spotty'," Peeves hissed in her ear.** **Moaning Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled from the dungeon. Peeves shot after her, pelting her with moldy peanuts, yelling, "Spotty! Spotty!" "Oh dear," said Hermione sadly. Nearly Headless Nick now drifted towards them through the crowd. "Enjoying yourselves?"** **"Oh, yes," they lied. "Not a bad turnout," said Nearly Headless Nick proudly. "The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent ... It's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the orchestra ..." The orchestra, however, stopped playing at that very moment. They, and everyone else in the dungeon, fell silent, looking around in excitement, as a hunting horn sounded. "Oh, here we go," said Nearly Headless Nick bitterly.**

"Headless hunt people?" Alicia asked.

"Got it in one," Hermione nodded.

 **Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped wildly; Harry started to clap too, but stopped quickly at the sight of Nick's face.** **The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, resting and plunging; a large ghost at the front, whose bearded head was under his arm,blowing the horn, leapt down, lifted his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd (everyone laughed)**

"Ruin Nick's party why don't you?" Bill growled.

 **and strode over to Nearly Headless Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck.** **"Nick!" he roared. "How are you? Head still hanging in there?"**

"That's not funny," the twins huffed.

**He gave a hearty guffaw and clapped Nearly Headless Nick on the shoulder. "Welcome, Patrick," said Nick stiffly. "Live 'uns!" said Sir Patrick, spotting Harry, Ron and Hermione and giving a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again (the crowd howled with laughter).**

"No need to rub it in," all the Gryffindors muttered darkly.

 **"Very amusing," said Nearly Headless Nick darkly. "Don't mind Nick!" shouted Sir Patrick's head from the floor. "Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say - look at the fellow -"** **"I think," said Harry hurriedly, at a meaningful look from Nick, "Nick's very - frightening and - er -" "Ha!" yelled Sir Patrick's head. "Bet he asked you to say that!" "If I could have everyone's attention, it's time for my speech!" said Nearly Headless Nick loudly, striding towards the podium and climbing into an icy-blue spotlight. "My late lamented lords, ladies and gentleman, it is my great sorrow ..." But nobody heard much more. Sir Patrick and the rest of the Headless Hunt had just started a game of Head Hockey and the crowd was turning to watch.**

**Nearly Headless Nick tried vainly to recapture his audience, but gave up as Sir Patrick's head went sailing past him to loud cheers. Harry was very cold by now, not to mention hungry.**

"Now I know to eat something before I go this time," Harry said with a smile.

"You're still going to go?" Ron asked.

"It's Nick. He shouldn't be alone when that happens." Harry frowned and Hermione nodded.

**"I can't stand much more of this," Ron muttered, his teeth chattering, as the orchestra ground back into action and the ghosts swept back onto the dance floor. "Let's go," Harry agreed. They backed towards the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at them, and a minute later were hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles. "Pudding might not be finished yet," said Ron hopefully, leading the way towards the steps to the Entrance Hall. And then Harry heard it. " ... rip ... tear ... kill ..."**

"It's that voice," Angelina said in a worried voice.

**It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice he had heard in Lockhart's office. He stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all his might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway. "Harry, what're you -?" "It's that voice again - shut up a minute -" " ... soo hungry ... for so long ..."**

"Then you should have eaten something," Fred said attempting to joke.

**"Listen!" said Harry urgently, and Ron and Hermione froze watching him.**

"We probably can't hear it," Hermione said.

"So we might think you're insane," Ron said with a weak chuckle.

**"... kill ... time to kill ..."**

**The voice was growing fainter. Harry was sure it was moving away - moving upwards. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped him as he stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upwards?**

"How could it move upwards?" Neville squeaked.

**Was it a phantom, to whom stone ceilings didn't matter? "This way," he shouted, and he began to run, up the stairs, into the Entrance Hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Harry sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, Ron and Hermione clattering behind him. " Harry, what are we -" "SHH!" Harry strained his ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, he heard the voice: "... I smell blood ... I SMELL BLOOD!"**

"That can't be good!" Katie cried.

**His stomach lurched. "It's going to kill someone!" he shouted,**

**and ignoring Ron and Hermione's bewildered faces, he ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over his own pounding footsteps. Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron and Hermione panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage. "Harry, what was that all about?" said Ron, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything ..." But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor. "Look!" Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached, slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.**

Hermione paled and read the next part as quickly as she could.

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

"Oh shit," Bill said in a quiet voice. He'd taken Ginny and enveloped her in a hug.

**"What's that thing - hanging underneath?" said Ron, a slight quiver in his voice.**

"What happened?" Bill and Charlie asked, their faces pale.

**As the edged nearer, Harry almost slipped over: there was a large puddle of water on the floor. Ron and Hermione grabbed him, and they inched towards the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All three of them realised what it was at once, and leapt backwards with a splash. Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.**

"No," Ginny squeaked. She loved cats; who would do this?

**For a few seconds, they didn't move.**

**Then Ron said, "Let's get out of here." "Shouldn't we try and help -" Harry began awkwardly. "Trust me," said Ron. "We don't want to be found here." But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.**

"You have the worst luck," Alicia chuckled.

**The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the handing cat. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students, pressing forwards to see the grisly sight. Then someone shouted through the quiet. "Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"**

"Three guesses who that is," Cedric moaned.

**It was Draco Malfoy.**

**He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.**

"Git," Ron growled.

"That's the end of the chapter," Hermione said softly. "Cedric, it's your turn."

Cedric took the book and said "The next chapter is called The Writing on the Wall."

"Oh fun," George moaned.


	9. Chapter 9

" **The Writing on the Wall,** " Cedric read.

"Great," Bill moaned.

**"What's going on here? What's going on?" Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd.**

"Oh no," Cho gasped. "He loves Mrs. Norris."

**Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.**

"I actually feel sorry for him," Ron said softly.

**"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. And his popping eyes fell on Harry. "You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll -"**

"She can't be dead," Alicia cried. "But if she was that's no reason to accuse Harry."

**"Argus!" Dumbledore had arrived on the scene,**

"Dumbledore to the rescue," Cho sighed.

**followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Ron and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. "Come with me Argus," he said to Filch. "You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."**

**Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.**

"Idiot," all the boys rolled their eyes.

**"My office is nearest, Headmaster - just upstairs - please feel free -" "Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore. The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited**

"Who cares?" Cedric asked.

**and important,**

"Which he isn't," Charlie scoffed.

**hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape.**

"McGonagall will believe you." Bill said with a smile. It faded when he remembered that Snape was there.

**As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Harry saw several of the Lockhart's in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers.**

All the boys snorted while ignoring the glares from the Fan-hearts.

**The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back.**

**Dumbledore laid Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching. The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur.**

"Umm, okay?" Lee said.

**He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking.**

Ginny whimpered; she loved cats and hated hearing about one that might have died.

**Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: it was as though he was trying hard not to smile.**

"Greasy git."

**And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.**

"Which no one listened to," Bill said.

**"It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture. I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter-curse that would have saved her ..."**

"I think he's pulling stuff out of his ass," Charlie scoffed. "There's no such thing as the Transmogrifian Torture."

**Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, raking sobs.**

"That poor man," Angelina frowned. The twins locked eyes and made a silent vow to try to avoid tormenting Mrs. Norris.

**He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands.**

Harry frowned in sympathy. He'd be the same way if it was Hedwig.

**Much as he detested Filch, Harry couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him, though not nearly as sorry as he felt for himself. If Dumbledore believed Filch, he would be expelled for sure. Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand, but nothing happened: she continued to look as though she had recently been stuffed.**

Ginny whimpered again.

**"... I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadougou," said Lockhart,**

"Probably only annoying everyone else in there than actually helping," Lee muttered.

**"a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography. I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets which cleared the matter up at once ..."**

"Please shut up," Ron moaned.

**The photographs of Lockhart of the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hairnet.**

All the boys chuckled at this.

**At last Dumbledore straightened up.**

**"She's not dead, Argus," he said softly.**

Ginny perked up when Dumbledore said that, but frowned. What was wrong with her then?

**Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.**

"Good," Bill nodded still holding on to Ginny.

**"No dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris.**

**"But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?"**

**"She had been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart).**

"Yeah right," Ron scoffed.

**"But how, I cannot say ..." "Ask him!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tear-stained face to Harry.**

"Wait he doesn't mean me?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry," Percy said. "No second year could do that."

**"No second-year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly.**

"See?"

"Thanks Percy," Harry relaxed a little.

**"It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced -" "He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. " You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found - in my office - he knows I'm a - I'm a -" Filch's face worked horribly.**

"A squib?" finished Cedric.

**"He knows I'm a squib!" he finished.**

"I, or the future me, will have no clue what clue what that is," said Harry thankful it had been explained in the first chapter of the first book. To think he actually learned something from the twins' rambles.

**"I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly, uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at him, including all the Lockharts on the walls. "And I don't even know what a Squib is."**

"See?"

"No one disagreed with you Harry," Oliver said with a chuckle.

**"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"**

"And I, a muggle raised student, was supposed to see this and think: hey Filch is a squib?" Harry asked.

**"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows, and Harry's sense of foreboding increased; he was sure nothing Snape had to say was going to do him any good.**

"You're not the only one," Cho frowned.

**"Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said,**

"He can't be helping you," Angelina gasped.

**A slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it, "but we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why were they in the upstairs corridor at all? Why weren't they at the Halloween feast?"**

"Ah, there's the Snape we all know and hate," Charlie nodded.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione all launched into an explanation about the Deathday Party, "... there were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there -" "But why not join the feast afterwards?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor?"**

"Damn it. Snape, stop asking logical questions," Lee huffed.

**Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. "Because - because -" Harry said, his heart thumping very fast; something told him it would sound very far-fetched if he told them he had been led there by a bodiless voice no one but he could hear, "because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," he said.**

"Why didn't you just tell the truth?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I haven't done this yet."

**"Without any supper?" said Snape, a triumphant smile flickering across his gaunt face. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."**

"Git."

**"We weren't hungry," said Ron loudly, as his stomach gave a huge rumble.**

"RON!" Harry and Hermione yelled.

"It hasn't happened yet," Ron said from behind George.

**Snape's nasty smile widened. "I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthfully," he said. "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."**

"HE WOULDN'T DARE!" Oliver roared.

**"Really, Severus," said Professor McGonagall sharply, "I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch.**

"Go McGonagall!" the Gryffindor Quidditch team yelled.

**This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick.**

Harry and Ron couldn't help but snicker but they did so silently.

**There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."**

**Dumbledore was giving Harry a searching look. His twinkling light-blue gaze made Harry feel as though he was being x-rayed.**

"He is good at that." The twins nodded.

**"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he said firmly. Snape looked furious. So did Filch. "My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!"**

"As long as it doesn't include us, go ahead." Ron said motioning to Harry and Hermione.

**"We'll be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Madam Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made which will revive Mrs. Norris."**

**"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in.**

All the boys stared at the book.

"I would never drink anything he made," Neville said. Bill and Cedric nodded.

Hermione huffed. "You're just jealous."

**"I must have done it a hundred times,**

"In your dreams," Harry scoffed.

**I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep -" "Excuse me," said Snape icily, "but I believe I am the potions master at this school." There was a very awkward pause.**

"Snape might kill him," Charlie said with a smile on his face.

"Oh happy future." Harry, Ron and Neville sighed.

"Sorry guys," Cedric said. "He's still alive."

All the rest of the boys groaned.

**"You may go," Dumbledore said to Harry, Ron and Hermione.**

**They went, as quickly as they could without actually running. When they were a floor up from Lockhart's office, they turned into an empty classroom and closed the door quietly behind them. Harry squinted at his friends' darkened faces. "D'you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?"**

"Probably not," Cho shook her head. "They might think you're making it up."

**"No," said Ron, without hesitation. "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world." Something in Ron's voice made Harry ask, "You do believe me, don't you?" "Course I do," said Ron quickly. "But - you must admit it's weird ..." "I know it's weird," said Harry. "The whole thing's weird. What was that writing on the wall about? The Chamber has been opened ... what's that supposed to mean?"**

"Nothing good," Charlie frowned.

**"You know, it rings a sort of bell," said Ron slowly. "I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once ... might've been Bill ..."**

"You remembered that?" Bill asked Ron who rolled his eyes.

"It's all you would talk about when you started researching it for your History of Magic project."

"Binns let you?" Alicia frowned. "He took it off for us."

"He taught something other than Goblin Wars?" Neville gasped.

**"And what on earth's a Squib?" said Harry. To his surprise, Ron stifled a snigger.**

"RON!" Bill, Charlie and Percy scolded.

**"Well - it's not funny really - but as it's Filch ..." he said.**

"You might have a point," Fred nodded but stopped when he noticed Percy's glare.

**"A squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers. Kind of the opposite of Muggle-born wizards, but Squibs are quite unusual. If Filch's trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course, I reckon he must be a Squib. It would explain a lot. Like why he hates students so much." Ron gave a satisfied smile.**

**"He's bitter."**

"We kinda knew that," Neville said with a chuckle.

"Why else would he always be putting us in detention?" Fred asked.

"Cause you deserve it?" Percy told him.

"Details," George waved him off.

**A clock chimed somewhere. "Midnight," said Harry. "We'd better get to bed before Snape comes along andtried to frame us for something else.**

"You should get to sleep," Katie said. "You'll never know when some crazed Quidditch captain will wake you up at the crack of dawn."

**For a few days, the school could talk of little but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back.**

"The culprit always returns to the scene of the crime," Hermione said softly.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Muggle saying," she explained.

**Harry had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with "Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover", but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone.**

Ginny shuddered.

**When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly" and "looking happy".**

"He's off his rocker," Ron said and was whacked over the head by Neville and Harry.

**Ginny Weasley seemed very disturbed by Mrs. Norris's fate. According to Ron, she was a great cat-lover.**

"I am," Ginny said softly. Bill squeezed her tight.

"Don't worry little snap dragon," Charlie said. "We can change this."

**"But you hadn't really got to know Mrs. Norris," Ron told her bracingly. "Honestly, we're much better off without her."**

"Not the best thing to say," Cho said.

**Ginny's lip trembled.**

"Told you…"

**"Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts," Ron assured her. "They'll catch the nutter who did it and have him out of here in no time. I just hope he's got time to Petrify Filch before he's expelled. I'm only joking -" Ron added hastily, as Ginny blanched.**

"So sensitivity, not your strong suit?" Lee asked Ron.

**The attack had also had an effect on Hermione. It was quite usual for Hermione to spend a lot of time reading, but she was now doing almost nothing else. Nor could Harry and Ron get much response from her when they asked what she was up to, and not until the following Wednesday did they find out. Harry had been held back in Potions, where Snape had made him stay behind to scrape tubeworms off the desks.**

"Snape sounds like he's worse now!" Harry huffed. "I wish I knew what I did."

"Besides being you?" Ron asked. "Haven't a clue."

**After a hurried lunch, he went upstairs to meet Ron in the library, and saw Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Hufflepuff boy from Herbology coming towards him Harry had just opened his mouth to say hello when Justin caught sight of him, turned abruptly and sped off in the opposite direction.**

"Told you he was an idiot," Cedric nodded.

"He's in your house," Neville told him and everyone chuckled at the look on Cedric's face.

**Harry found Ron at the back of the library, measuring his History of Magic homework. Professor Binns had asked for a three-foot long composition on "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards".**

"Why?" Bill asked. "I got an A on that and it was my potions essay."

"Binns never looks at the essay," Charlie explained.

**"I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short ..." said Ron furiously, letting go of his parchment, which sprang back into a roll, "and Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's tiny."**

Cho beamed at Hermione while the twins' faces turned pale.

**"Where is she?" asked Harry, grabbing the tape measure and unrolling his own homework. "Somewhere over there," said Ron, pointing along the shelves, "looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas." Harry told Ron about Justin Finch-Fletchley running away from him. "Dunno why you care, I thought he was a bit of an idiot," said Ron, scribbling away, making his writing as large as possible. "All that rubbish about Lockhart being so great -"**

"Exactly!" said Cedric, ignoring the fact that he was insulting a member of his house. For one, Justin was rude to Harry. For another, he thought Lockheart was great.

**Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves. She looked irritable and at last seemed ready to talk to them. "All the copies of Hogwarts: A History have been taken out," she said, sitting down next to Harry and Ron. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."**

"Which are only good for burning." Charlie muttered.

**"Why do you want it?" said Harry. "The same reason everyone else wants it," said Hermione, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."**

"Just ask Madam Pince," Cho said. "She'd tell you in a heart beat."

**"What's that?" said Harry quickly. "That's just it. I can't remember," said Hermione, biting her lip. "And I can't find the story anywhere else -" "Hermione, let me read your composition," said Ron desperately, checking his watch.**

**"No, I won't," said Hermione, suddenly severe. "You've had ten days to finish it." "I only need another two inches, go on ..."**

**The bell rang. Ron and Hermione led the way to History of Magic, bickering.**

"What else is new?" Neville and Harry sighed.

**History of Magic was the dullest subject on their timetable. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his classes was his entering the room through the blackboard.**

Harry had already fallen asleep at the mention of the teacher.

**Ancient and shriveled, many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead.**

"I don't think he cares," Neville said shaking his head, mainly to wake himself up.

**He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in an armchair in front of the staff-room fire; is routine had not varied in the slightest since.**

**Today was as boring as ever. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming round long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again.**

"Ah, so it hasn't changed one bit," Charlie grinned a sleepy grin.

**He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before. Hermione put up her hand.**

Everyone's eyes shot open. That was a change.

**Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed.**

"Thank you Merlin," Harry woke up with a start.

**"Miss -er -?" "Granger, professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice. Dean Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance; Lavender Brown's head came up off her arms and Neville's elbow slipped off his desk.**

"You've woken everyone up. In Binn's class!" Cho said amazed.

**Professor Binns Blinked. "My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends."**

"Drat," the twins huffed.

**He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk snapping and continued, "In September of that year, a sub-committee of Sardinian sorcerers -" He stuttered to a halt. Hermione's hand was waving in the air again.**

**"Miss Grant?"**

"Didn't you just give him your name?" Oliver asked.

**"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?" Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, Harry was sure no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead.**

**"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hermione as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale ..." But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns's every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. Harry could tell he was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest. "Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see ... the Chamber of secrets ..."**

"Yes!" Ron and Harry cheered and high fived the twins.

**"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor,**

The Gryffindors cheered.

**Helga Huffelpuff, Rowena Ravenclaw**

The members of both houses cheered for their houses as well.

**and Salazar Slytherin.**

Everyone booed or hissed as the last founder was mentioned..

**They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution." He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued, "For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others.**

**Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy.**

"Evil git," Cho and Katie huffed.

**After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school.**

"Good," Bill nodded.

**Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise. "Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said, "but these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.**

"That's not good," Lee muttered.

**Slytherin, according to legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."**

"Oh my Merlin," Charlie gasped. "It's been opened!"

**There was a silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed. "The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."**

"I don't think it is," Cedric frowned.

**Hermione's hand was back in the air. "Sir - what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?" "That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.**

"And it's been set loose!" Hermione screamed. Harry looked at her and realized that his best friend was frightened. Badly. He would be too if it were him. He leaned over and gave her a hug. Ron and Neville did the same thing.

**The class exchanged nervous looks. "I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster." "But, sir," said Seamus Finnegan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?" "Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing -" "But, Professor," piped up Pavarti Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it -" "Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic, doesn't mean he can't, Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore -"**

**"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't -" began Dean**

"That could be true." Cho nodded.

**Thomas, but Professor Binns had had enough. "That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!"**

**And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.**

"Most exciting five minutes of his class," Percy muttered.

**"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony," Ron told Harry and Hermione,**

"That's right Ron," Charlie nodded.

**as they fought their way through the teeming corridors at the end of the lesson to drop off their bags before dinner. "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me.**

"Neither would I," Lee shook his head.

**Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I'd've got the train straight back home ..."**

**Hermione nodded fervently, but Harry didn't say anything. His stomach had just dropped unpleasantly. Harry had never told Ron and Hermione that the Sorting Hat had seriously considered putting him in Slytherin.**

"It's still alarming," Bill told him and Oliver shook his head in agreement.

**He could remember it as though it was yesterday, the small voice that had spoken in his ear when he'd placed the Hat on his head a year before. "You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that ..."**

**But Harry, who had already heard of Slytherin house's reputation for turning out dark wizards, had thought desperately, "Not Slytherin!" and the Hat had said, "Oh well, if you're sure ... better be Gryffindor ..."**

**As they were shunted along the throng, Colin Creevey went past. "Hiya, Harry!"**

"Colin," Ginny and Luna chuckled.

**"Hullo, Colin," said Harry automatically.**

**"Harry - Harry - a boy in my class has been saying you're -" But Colin was so small he couldn't fight against the tide of people bearing him towards the Great Hall; they heard him squeak, "See you, Harry!" and he was gone. "What's a boy in his class saying about you?" Hermione wondered. "That I'm Slytherin's heir, I expect,"**

"What?" Harry gasped. "How could I be?"

"Dunno mate," Fred frowned.

**said Harry, his stomach dropping another inch or so, as he suddenly remembered the way Justin Finch-Fletchley had run away from him at lunchtime.**

**"People here'll believe anything," said Ron in disgust.**

"So true," Katie nodded.

"Thanks mate," Harry smiled at Ron.

**The crowd thinned and they were able to climb the next staircase without difficulty. "D'you really think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked Hermione. "I don't know," she said, frowning. "Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris and that makes me think that whatever attacked her might not be - well - human."**

"Oh no," Alicia moaned.

**As she spoke, they turned a corner and found themselves at the end of the very corridor where the attack had happened. They stopped and looked. The scene was just as it had been that night, except that there was no stiff cat hanging from the torch bracket, and an empty chair stood against the wall bearing the message "The Chamber has been opened." "That's where Filch has been keeping guard," Ron muttered. They looked at each other. The corridor was deserted. "Can't hurt to have a poke around,"**

"Yes it can!" Percy moaned.

 **said Harry, dropping his bag and getting to his hands and knees so that he could crawl along, searching for clues.** **"Scorch marks!" he said. "Here - and here -" "Come and look at this!" said Hermione. "This is funny ..." Harry got up and crossed to the window next to the message on the wall. Hermione was pointing at the topmost pane, where around twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack in the glass.**

Ron was fighting every instinct in his body to flee. Fred noticed this and felt the feeling of guilt return. How could he ever make it up to his brother?

**A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside. "Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" said Hermione wonderingly.**

"No," Cho shook her head.

**"No," said Harry, "have you, Ron? Ron?" He looked over his shoulder. Ron was standing well back, and seemed to be fighting the impulse to run. "What's up?" said Harry. "I - don't - like - spiders," said Ron tensely.**

"Really?" Percy said surprised. "I never knew…"

**"I never knew that," said Hermione, looking at Ron in surprise. "You've used spiders in potions loads of times ..." "I don't mind them dead," said Ron, who was carefully looking anywhere but at the window.**

George frowned. Even though he knew this had happened, it was mainly Fred's doing. He had a feeling that he was going to get blamed for it as well.

**"I just don't like the way they move ..." Hermione giggled.**

"That's not really funny," Neville told Hermione.

**"It's not funny," said Ron fiercely. "If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned my - my teddy bear into a dirty great spider because I broke his toy broomstick.**

"FRED WEASLEY!" Percy, Bill and Charlie all yelled. One look at their faces and Fred scrambled to the captain's office.

Once all the Weasleys that were needed were in there, Bill shut the door.

"Fred," he said in a stern voice. "You turned Ron's teddy bar into a _spider?_ "

"All because he broke one of your toys?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

Fred looked down. Now that he knew what that prank had done to Ron, it didn't seem so funny.

"I was young, I didn't know better." Fred mumbled.

"That's no excuse," Percy frowned.

"Look I didn't know he was still afraid," Fred defended himself. "Sure he had a fear of spiders from age three to age six but I didn't know he still had it."

Bill and Charlie looked at each other. They could see that Fred was telling the truth, but they also knew that this wasn't over. They went back into the locker room where Cedric continued the reading.

**You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and ..."**

"He was holding it," Bill repeated looking at Fred.

**He broke off, shuddering.**

"Ugh, I feel sorry for you." Cho shuddered. "I've got the same fear with gnomes. Only one was thrown at me by my cousin and I was ten."

**Hermione was obviously still trying not to laugh.**

**Feeling they had better get off the subject, Harry said, "Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up." "It was about here," said Ron, recovering himself to walk a few paces past Filch's chair and pointing. "Level with this door." He reached for the brass doorknob but suddenly withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned. "What's the matter?" said Harry. "Can't go in there," said Ron gruffly, "that's a girls' toilet."**

They all burst out laughing.

**"Oh, Ron, there won't be anyone in there," said Hermione, standing up and coming over. "That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let's have a look."**

"No, bad idea." Cho shook her head. "She hates boys in her bathroom."

**And ignoring the large "Out of Order" sign, she opened the door. It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom Harry had ever set foot in. Under a large, cracked and spotted mirror were a row of chipped, stone sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by stubs of a few candles burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the cubicles were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges.**

**Hermione put her fingers to her lips and set off towards the end cubicle. When she reached it she said, "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?" Harry and Ron went to look. Moaning Myrtle was floating on the cistern of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin.**

"Attractive," muttered Ginny.

**"This is a girls bathroom," she said, eyeing Ron and Harry suspiciously. "They're not girls."**

"Well spotted," Lee said with a grin

**"No," Hermione agreed. "I just wanted to show them how - er - nice it is in here."**

**She waved vaguely at the dirty old mirror and the damp floor.**

**"Ask her if she saw anything," Harry mouthed at Hermione.**

"Bad move Harry," Katie winced.

**"What are you whispering?" said Myrtle, staring at him.**

**"Nothing," said Harry quickly. "We wanted to ask -"**

**"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" said Myrtle, in a voice choked with tears. "I do have feelings, you know, even if I am dead.**

**"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you," said Hermione. "Harry only -"**

**"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!"**

**"We wanted to ask you if you'd seen anything funny lately," said Hermione quickly,** " **because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween." "Did you see anyone near here that night?" said Harry. "I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here that night and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm - that I'm -" "Already dead," said Ron helpfully.**

"How was that helpful?" Alicia asked.

**Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over and dived head first into the toilet, splashing water all over them and vanishing from sight; from the direction of her muffled sobs, she had come to rest somewhere in the U-bend.**

"Poor Myrtle," Angelina frowned.

**Harry and Ron stood there with their mouths open, but Hermione shrugged wearily and said, "Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle ... come on, let's go." Harry barely closed the door on Myrtle's gurgling sobs when a loud voice made all three of them jump. "RON!"**

**Percy Weasley had stopped dead at the head of the stairs, prefect badge agleam, an expression of complete shock on his face.**

"I just saw my youngest brother come out of a girl's bathroom," Percy said. "Of course I'm shocked."

**"That's a girls' bathroom!" he gasped. "What were you -?"**

"Whoa, speechless too?" the twins gasped.

**"Just having a look around," Ron shrugged. "Clues, you know ..." Percy swelled in a manner that reminded Harry forcefully of Mrs. Weasley.**

Bill and Charlie chuckled.

**"Get - away - from - there -" he said, striding towards them and starting to chivvy them along, flapping his arms. "Don't you care what this looks like?**

**Coming back here while everyone's at dinner ..." "Why shouldn't we be here?" said Ron hotly, stopping short and glaring at Percy.**

**"Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!" "That's what I told Ginny," said Percy fiercely, "but she still seems to think you're going to be expelled; I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out. You might think of her, all the first-years are thoroughly over-excited by this business -" "You don't care about Ginny," said Ron, whose ears were reddening now. "You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy!"**

"Don't you dare say I don't care about Ginny," Percy hissed his eyes narrowed. "I care about her just as much as you do, Ron. When she needed help with learning how to read, who did she come to? Me. When she needed someone to play with because you all didn't want her to fly, I played with her. Don't you dare accuse me of not caring about our little sister."

Everyone stared at Percy in shock. This was the first time they'd seen his temper come out, though they were happy he didn't shout.

**"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy said tersely, fingering his prefect badge.**

"Whoa, you're upset," Charlie said in shock.

Percy nodded stiffly.

**"And I hope it teaches you a lesson! No more detective work or I'll write to Mum!"**

All the boys winced.

"Below the belt mate," Oliver said to Percy.

"Sorry Ron," Percy said still stiffly. He wasn't going to forget that comment anytime soon. Ginny climbed out of Bill's lap and went over to Percy. She'd return to Bill once Percy calmed down.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione chose seats as far as possible from Percy in the common room that night. Ron was still in a very bad temper and kept blotting his Charms homework. When he reached absently for his wand to remove smudges, it ignited the parchment.**

"That's not good," Oliver frowned.

**Fuming almost as much as his homework, Ron slammed The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 shut. To Harry's surprise, Hermione followed suit.**

"That must be a first," muttered Lee.

**"Who can it be, though?" she said in a quiet voice, as though continuing a conversation they had just been having. "Who'd want all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"**

"If you have to ask…" Charlie trailed off. "then you haven't been paying attention."

**"Let's think," said Ron in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?"**

"One guess," Harry hissed.

**He looked at Hermione. Hermione looked back, unconvinced. "If you're talking about Malfoy -"**

"We are," Oliver nodded.

**"Of course I am!" said Ron. "You heard him: 'You'll be next, Mudbloods!' Come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him -"**

"I think the Heir might be a little less obvious," Cho said. Everyone shot her odd looks.

**"Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin?" said Hermione skeptically.**

**"Look at his family," said Harry, closing his books, too. "The whole lot of them has been in Slytherin, he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."**

"That I'll admit to," Cho nodded.

**"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!" said Ron. "Handing it down, father to son ..." "Well," said Hermione cautiously, "I suppose it's possible ..."**

"See? Even Hermione thinks so," Cedric said to Cho.

**"But how do we prove it?" said Harry darkly. "There might be a way," said Hermione slowly, dropping her voice still further with a quick glance across the room at Percy. "Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect."**

"We're game," the twins said with a grin.

**"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" said Ron irritably. "All right," said Hermione coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."**

"Impossible," Neville shook his head.

**"But that's impossible," Harry said, as Ron laughed. "No, it's not," said Hermione. "All we'd need would be some Polyjuice Potion."**

"You know how difficult it'd be to get all the ingredients?" Charlie asked.

**"What's that?" said Ron and Harry together.**

**"Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago -"**

**"D'you think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape?" muttered Ron.**

"Yes," Hermione huffed.

**"It transforms you into somebody else. Think about it! We could change into three of the Slytherins. No one would know it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything. He's probably boasting about it in the Slytherin common room right now, if only we could hear him."**

"Good luck," Bill said with a smirk. "You don't learn about that until sixth year."

"I bet Hermione can brew it though," Fred said.

"Oh yeah? How much?"

"A galleon."

"You're on little brother," Bill chuckled.

**"This Polyjuice Potion stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me," said Ron, frowning. "What if we were stuck looking like three of the Slytherins for ever?"**

"It wears off after an hour," said Cho.

**"It wears off after a while," said Hermione, waving her hand impatiently, "but getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult... Snape said it was in a book called Moste Potente Potions and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library."**

"I still can't believe that you're breaking rules," Percy said shaking his head.

**There was only one way to get out a book from the Restricted Section: you needed a signed note of permission from a teacher. "Hard to see why we'd want the book, really," said Ron, "if we weren't going to try and make one of the potions." "I think," said Hermione, "that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance ..." "Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," said Ron. "They'd have to be really thick ..."**

"Off to Lockheart we go!" Cedric and Charlie cheered.

"Oh, that's the end of the chapter," Cedric said. "Cho, you're up."

Cho frowned. "This chapter's called The Rogue Bludger."

"WHAT?" Oliver yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

" **The Rouge Bludger** ," Cho read.

"Read. I want to know how that could happen," Oliver told her.

**Since the episode of the pixies,**

"Great, more idiot." Ron moaned.

**Professor Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class.**

"He actually has a brain?" Lee gasped.

"Nah, Dumbledore must of found out," Fred said.

**Instead, he read passages from his books to them,**

"No," Harry and Neville moaned.

**and sometimes re-enacted some of the more dramatic bits.**

"It actually gets worse?" Cedric groaned.

**He usually picked Harry to help him with these reconstructions;**

"Merlin, why do you hate me?" Harry asked, his head in his hands.

**So far, Harry had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager Lockhart had cured of a Babbling Curse,**

"Probably removed his voice," Percy muttered.

**a yeti with a head-cold,**

"Probably fainted," Bill glared at the book.

**and a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had dealt with him.**

"Vampires need blood to survive you dolt," George rolled his eyes.

**Harry was hauled to the front of the class during their very next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, this time acting a werewolf.**

"I probably did this to make sure Lockheart would sign the slip," Harry sighed.

 **If he hadn't had a very good reason for keeping Lockhart in a good mood, he would have refused to do it. "Nice loud howl, Harry - exactly - and then, if you'll believe it,** "

"We don't," said Cedric.

**I pounced - like this - slammed him to the floor - thus - with one hand, I managed to hold him down - with my other, I put my wand to his throat - I then screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm - he let out a piteous moan - go on, Harry - higher than that - good - the fur vanished - the fangs shrank - and he turned back into a man.**

"Bah! Werewolves are quicker than humans and not to mention that that charm only turns an animagus to their human state!" Charlie scoffed.

**The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet. "Homework: compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!"**

"May I vomit now?" Ron asked.

**The class began to leave. Harry returned to the back of the class, where Ron and Hermione were waiting. "Ready?" Harry muttered. "Wait till everyone's gone," said Hermione nervously. "All right ..." She approached Lockhart's desk, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand, Harry and Ron right behind her.**

**"Er - Professor Lockhart?" Hermione stammered. "I wanted to - to get this book out from the library. Just for background reading." She held out the piece of paper, her hand shaking slightly. "But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it - I'm sure it would help me understand what you say in Gadding with Ghouls about slow acting venoms ..."**

"Think Snape might brew us venoms if we said we'd be testing them on Blockhead?" Gred asked.

"Nah, hates us too much," Forge frowned.

**"Ah, Gadding with Ghouls!" said Lockhart, taking the note from Hermione and smiling widely at her. "Possibly my very favorite book. You enjoyed it?" "Oh, yes," said Hermione eagerly.**

"Hermione," Harry and Ron groaned. She just glared at the two.

**"So clever, the way you trapped that last one with the tea-strainer ..."**

"I want to cry," Neville moaned.

**"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student in the year a little extra help," said Lockhart warmly, and he pulled out an enormous peacock quill. "Yes, nice, isn't it?" he said, mis-reading the revolted look on Ron's face. "I usually save it for book signings." He scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione.**

"What. An. Idiot." The twins said in unison.

**"So, Harry," said Lockhart, while Hermione folded the note with fumbling fingers and slipped it into her bag, "tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe?**

Oliver sat up straighter, eyes bright with excitement.

**Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not?**

"As it always is," Lee nodded.

**I hear you're a useful player. I was a Seeker, too.**

"I think I might puke," Harry said in shock.

**I was asked to try for the National Squad,**

"Only in your dreams." Cedric spat.

**but I preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces.**

"Which you do poorly," Charlie said, rolling his eyes.

**Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask.**

"Oh how sweet! Harry, why didn't you say you were teaching the idiot?" Ron cooed.

 **Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players ..."** "

"LESS ABLE PLAYERS?" Fred said, laughing. "Harry could fly circles around you before you could blink."

**Harry made an indistinct noise in his throat and then hurried off after Ron and Hermione. "I don't believe it," he said, as the three of them examined the signature on the note, "He didn't even look at the book we wanted."**

"Because he's a brainless fool," Ron said.

**"That's because he's a brainless git," said Ron.**

"Close enough," Fred shrugged.

**"But who cares, we've got what we needed." "He is not a brainless git," said Hermione shrilly, as they half-ran towards the library.**

"Yes he is," all the boys chorused.

**"Just because he said you were the best student in the year ..." The dropped their voices as they entered the muffled stillness of the library. Madam Pince, the librarian, was a thin, irritable woman who looked like an underfed vulture.**

"Nice Harry," Charlie chuckled.

**"Moste Potente Potions?" she repeated suspiciously, trying to take the note from Hermione; but Hermione wouldn't let go. "I was wondering if I could keep it," she said breathlessly. "Oh, come on," said Ron, wrenching it from her grasp and thrusting it at Madam Pince. "We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart'll sign anything if it stands still long enough."**

"True," said Bill.

**Madam Pince held the note up to the light, as though determined to detect a forgery, but it passed the test. She stalked away between the lofty shelves and returned several minutes later carrying a large moldy-looking book. Hermione put it carefully into her bag and they left, trying not to walk too quickly or look too guilty.**

"Still doesn't mean you'd be able to brew it." Bill shook his head.

**Five minutes later, they were barricaded in Moaning Myrtle's out-of-order bathroom once again. Hermione had overridden Ron's objections by pointing out that it was the last place anyone in their right minds would go, so they were guaranteed some privacy.**

**Moaning Myrtle was crying noisily in her cubicle, but they were ignoring her, and she them.**

**Hermione opened Moste Potente Potions carefully and the three of them bent over the damp-spotted pages. It was clear from a glance why it belonged in the Restricted Section. Some of the potions had effects almost too gruesome to think about, and there were some very unpleasant illustrations, which included a man who seemed to have been turned inside out and a witch sprouting several extra pairs of arms out of her head**.

"Ew," Cho and Katie shuddered.

**"Here it is," said Hermione excitedly, as she found the page headed The Polyjuice Potion. It was decorated with drawings of people halfway through transforming into other people. Harry sincerely hoped the artist had imagined the looks of intense pain on their faces.**

"Probably not," Charlie said with a grimace.

**"This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," said Hermione, as they scanned the recipe. "Lacewing flies, leeches, flux weed and knotgrass," she murmured, running her finger down the list of ingredients.**

"Student cupboard, so you can help yourselves," Katie said with a nod.

**"Well. They're easy enough, they're in the student store-cupboard, we can help ourselves. Oooh, look, powdered horn of a Bicorn -**

"That's gonna be tricky," Alicia frowned.

**don't know where we're going to get that ... Shredded skin of a Boomslang - that'll be tricky, too - and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into."**

"Crabbe and Goyle," Harry said making a face.

**"Excuse me?" said Ron sharply. "What d'you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it ..."**

"Me neither," the twins and Lee said making a face.

 **Hermione continued as though she hadn't heard him. "We don't have to worry about that yet, though, because we add those bits last** ..." **Ron turned, speechless, to Harry, who had another worry. "D'you realize how much we're going to have to steal, Hermione?**

"I'm with Harry on this one," Oliver frowned.

**Shredded skin of Boomslang, that's definitely not in the students' cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores?**

"Snape'll kill you." Cho said simply.

**I don't know if that's a good idea ..." Hermione shut the book with a snap. "Well, if you two are going to chicken out, fine," she said. There were bright pink patches on her cheeks and her eyes were brighter than usual. "I don't want to break rules, you know. I think threatening Muggle-borns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion.**

"I agree," said Bill and Charlie.

**But if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy, I'll go straight to Madam Pince now and hand the book back in ..."**

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Angelina asked.

**"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break rules," said Ron.**

"Me neither," Neville agreed.

**"All right, we'll do it. But not toenails, OK?" "How long will it take to make, anyway?" said Harry, as Hermione, looking happier, opened the book again. "Well, as the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty-one days ... I'd say it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients." "A month?" said Ron.**

"That long?" Charlie said surprised.

**"Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggle-borns in the school by then!"**

"That's not good," Alicia frowned.

**But Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously again, and he added swiftly, "But it's the best plan we've got, so full steam ahead, I say."**

"Good," Hermione grinned.

**However, while Hermione was checking the coast was clear for them to leave the bathroom, Ron muttered to Harry, "It'll be a lot less hassle if you can just knock Malfoy off his broom tomorrow."**

"Do it," the twins nodded.

 **Harry woke early on Saturday morning and lay for a while thinking about the coming Quidditch match. He was nervous, mainly at the thought of what Wood would say if Gryffindor lost, but also at the idea of facing a team mounted on the fastest racing brooms gold could buy.** "

"But you're better than them," Oliver said. "Gold can't buy talent."

**He had never wanted to beat Slytherin so badly. After half an hour of lying there with his insides churning, he got up, dressed, and went down to breakfast early, where he found the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team huddled at the long, empty table, all looking uptight and not speaking much.**

**As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Ron and Hermione came hurrying over to wish Harry good luck as he entered the changing rooms. The team pulled on their scarlet Gryffindor robes, and then sat down to listen to Wood's usual pre-match pep talk. "Slytherin have better brooms than us," he began," no point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms.**

**We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers -" ("Too true," muttered George Weasley. "I haven't been properly dry since August")**

"OLIVER!" the chasers yelled.

**"- and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team."**

"You bet we are!" the twins nodded.

**Chest heaving with emotion, Wood turned to Harry. "It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father.**

"I'll do it," Harry said with a grim look on his face.

**Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying,**

"Oliver, really?" Cedric asked.

**because we've got to win today, we've got to."**

"It's not the end of the world," Hermione said.

 **"So no pressure, Harry," said Fred, winking at him. As they walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greet them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary**.

**"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch, "three ... two ... one ..." With a roar from the crowd to speed them upwards, the fourteen players rose towards the leaden sky.**

Oliver was almost bouncing in his seat.

**Harry flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch. "All right there, Scarhead?" yelled Malfoy, shooting underneath him as though to show off the speed of his broom.**

"So nothing new in the insult department then?" Harry asked.

**Harry had no time to reply. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting towards him; he avoided it so narrowly that he felt it ruffle his hair as it passed.**

"Watch yourself Harry," Cho warned.

**"Close one, Harry!" said George, streaking past him with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back towards a Slytherin.**

**Harry saw George give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in mid-air and shot straight for Harry again.**

"That's not good!" Alicia moaned..

**Harry dropped quickly to avoid it and George managed to hit it hard towards Malfoy.**

**Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Harry's head.**

"I found the rogue bludger," Ron groaned.

**Harry put on a burst on speed and zoomed towards the other end of the pitch. He could hear the bludger whistling along behind him.**

"Bludgers aren't supposed to do this," Oliver said his face pale.

**What was going on? Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this, it was their job to try and unseat as many as possible ...**

"Exactly," Oliver nodded.

"Stinking Slythrins," Ron growled.

**Fred Weasley was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Harry ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course. "That's done it!" Fred yelled happily, but he was wrong; as though it was magnetically attracted towards Harry, the Bludger pelted after him once more and Harry was forced to fly off at full speed.**

"Call for a time out!" Cho yelled.

**It had started to rain; Harry felt heavy drops fall onto his face, splattering onto his glasses. He didn't have a clue what was going on in the rest of the game until he heard Lee Jordan, who was commentating, say, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero."**

"We're being flattened," Oliver groaned. "But more importantly: THERE'S A ROGUE BLUDGER AFTER MY SEEKER!"

"Calm down Oliver," Harry said.

**The Slytherins' superior brooms were clearly doing their jobs, and meanwhile the mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock Harry out of the air. Fred and George were now flying so close to him on either side that Harry could see nothing at all except their flailing arms and had no chance to look for the Snitch, let alone catch it. "Someone's - tampered - with - this - Bludger -" Fred grunted, swinging his bat with all his might at it as it launched a new attack on Harry.**

"You know," Harry said. "I won't be able to catch the snitch like this."

**"We need time out," said George, trying to signal to Wood and stop the Bludger breaking Harry's nose at the same time. Wood had obviously got the message.**

"Thank Merlin," Angelina sighed.

**Madam Hooch's whistle rang out and Harry, Fred and George dived for the ground, still trying to avoid the mad Bludger. "What's going on?" said Wood, as the Gryffindor team huddled together, while Slytherins in the crowd jeered. "We're being flattened. Fred, George, where were you when the Bludger stopped Angelina scoring?"**

"I'm not mad at you for that," she told the two beaters. "Harry's our seeker."

**"We were twenty feet above her, stopping the other Bludger from murdering Harry, Oliver,"**

"Doing our job," the twins nodded.

**said George angrily. "Someone's fixed it - it won't leave Harry alone, it hasn't gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherins must have done something to it." "But the bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then ..." said Wood anxiously.**

"They snuck in," Ron said.

**Madam Hooch was walking towards them. Over her shoulder, Harry could see the Slytherin team jeering and pointing in his direction.**

**"Listen," said Harry, as she came nearer and nearer, "with you two flying round me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the snitch is if it flies up my sleeve," said Harry.**

"Unlikely," Cho nodded.

**"Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one." "Don't be thick," said Fred. "It'll take your head off."**

"You're gonna get hurt," Angelina frowned and Alicia nodded with her.

**Wood was looking from Harry to the Weasleys "Oliver, this is mad," said Alicia Spinnet angrily. "You can't let Harry deal with that thing on his own."**

"See?"

**"Let's ask for an inquiry -" "If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" said Harry. "And I'm not losing to Slytherin just because of a mad Bludger!**

"Harry!" the rest of the team—except for Oliver—moaned.

"You're just like our captain here." Katie shook her head.

**"Come on, Oliver; tell them to leave me alone!" "This is all your fault," George said angrily to Wood. "'Get the Snitch or die trying' - what a stupid thing to tell him!"**

"Yeah, it was!" said Hermione angrily.

**Madam Hooch had joined them. "Ready to resume play?" she asked Wood. Wood looked at the determined look on Harry's face. "All right," he said. "Fred, George, you heard Harry - leave him alone and let him deal with the Bludger on his own.**

"NO!" all the second years shouted.

**The rain was falling more heavily now. On Madam Hooch's whistle, Harry kicked hard into the air and heard the tell-tale whoosh of the Bludger behind him. Higher and higher Harry climbed. He looped and swooped, spiraled, zig-zagged and rolled.**

**Slightly dizzy, he nevertheless kept his eyes wide open. Rain was speckling his glasses and ran up his nostrils as he hung upside down, avoiding another fierce dive from the Bludger. He could hear laughter from the crowd; he knew he must look very stupid, but the rogue Bludger was heavy and couldn't change direction as quickly as he could. He began a kind of roller-coaster ride around the edges of the stadium, squinting through the silver sheets of rain to the Gryffindor goalposts, where Adrian Pucey was trying to get past Wood ... A whistling in Harry's ear told him the Bludger had just missed him again; he turned right over and sped in the opposite direction. "Training for the ballet, Potter?" yelled Malfoy, as he was forced to do a stupid kind of twirl in mid-air to dodge the Bludger. Off Harry fled, the Bludger trailing a few feet behind him: and then, glaring back at Malfoy in hatred, he saw it, the Golden Snitch.**

"Good, end that game!" Charlie yelled.

**It was hovering inches above Malfoy's left ear - and Malfoy, busy laughing at Harry, hadn't seen it.**

Every Quidditch player in there burst out laughing.

**For an agonizing moment, Harry hung in mid-air, not daring to speed towards Malfoy in case he looked up and saw the Snitch. WHAM!**

The laughter died down as soon as Cho read those last two words.

**He had stayed a second too long. The Bludger had hit him at last, smashed into his elbow, and Harry felt his arm break.**

"Ouch!" Harry winced.

**Dimly, dazed by the searing pain in his arm, he slid sideways on his rain-drenched broom, one knee still crooked over it, his right arm dangling useless at his side.**

**The Bludger came pelting back for a second attack, this time aiming at his face. Harry swerved out of the way, one idea firmly lodged into his numb brain: get to Malfoy. Through a haze of rain and pain he dived for the shimmering, sneering face below him and saw its eyes widen with fear: Malfoy thought Harry was attacking him. "What the -" he gasped, careering out of Harry's way.**

That made the players laugh again.

**Harry took his remaining hand off his broom and made a wild snatch; he felt his fingers close on the cold Snitch but was now only gripping the broom with his legs and there was a yell from the crowd below as he headed straight for theground, trying hard not to pass out.**

"Gryffindor won!" Oliver said with a big grin on his face.

**With a splattering thud he hit the mud and rolled off his broom. His arm was hanging at a very strange angle. Riddled with pain, he heard, as though from a distance, a good deal of whistling and shouting. He focused on the Snitch clutched in his good hand.**

**"Aha," he said vaguely, "we've won." And he fainted.**

"Harry!" Hermione said worried.

**He came round, rain falling on his face, still lying on the pitch, with someone leaning over him. He saw a glitter of teeth.**

"Please not him," Cedric begged.

**"Oh no, not you," he moaned.**

"Completely with you mate," Ron glared at the book.

**"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly, to the anxious crowd of Gryffindor pressing around them.**

"No, I think I do," Harry said ignoring the fan-heart glares.

**"Not to worry, Harry, I'm about to fix your arm."**

"NO!" all the boys yelled.

**"No!" said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks ..." He tried to sit up, but the pain was terrible. He heard a familiar clicking noise nearby.**

**"I don't want a photo of this, Colin," he said loudly.**

"Poor Colin," Ginny frowned.

**"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times."**

"On yourself most likely," Bill muttered.

 **"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Harry through clenched teeth.** "

"Yeah!" the twins nodded.

**"He should really, Professor," said a muddy Wood, who couldn't help grinning even though his Seeker was injured. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say."**

**Through the thicket of legs around him, Harry spotted Fred and George Weasley, wrestling the rogue Bludger into a box. It was still putting up a terrific fight. "Stand back," said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves.**

All the boys looked ill.

**"No - don't -" said Harry weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm.**

"This can't end well," Charlie moaned.

**A strange and unpleasant sensation started at Harry's shoulder and spread all the way down to his fingertips. It felt as though his arm was being deflated.**

"That's not supposed to happen!" Oliver yelled.

**He didn't dare look at what was happening. He had shut his eyes, his face turned away from his arm, but his worst fears were realized as the people above him gasped and Colin Creevey began clicking madly. His arm didn't hurt anymore - but nor did it feel remotely like an arm.**

"Can I kill him?" Cedric asked.

 **"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen.** "

"Only if you're a complete idiot!" Bill raged.

**But the point is, the bones are no longer broken.**

"There are no bones left!" the twins yelled.

**That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the Hospital Wing - ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort him? - and Madam Pomfrey will be able to - er - tidy you up a bit."**

"As they should have in the first place," Lee huffed.

**As Harry got to his feet, he felt strangely lopsided. Taking a deep breath he looked down at his right side. What he saw nearly made him pass out again. Poking out of the end of his robes was what looked like thick, flesh-colored rubber glove.**

"Ugh," Neville said with a shudder.

**He tried to move his fingers. Nothing happened. Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bones. He had removed them.**

**Madam Pomfrey wasn't at all pleased.**

"Of course she wouldn't be," Lee rolled his eyes.

**"You should have come straight to me!" she raged, holding up the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arm.**

"He tried," Ginny said. "A moron stopped him."

**"I can mend bones in a second - but growing them back -"**

"Permission to prank?" the twins asked Percy.

"Permission granted."

**"You will be able to, won't you?" said Harry desperately.**

**"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," said Madam Pomfrey grimly, throwing Harry a pair of pajamas. "You'll have to stay the night ..."**

**Hermione waited outside the curtain drawn around Harry's bed while Ron helped him into his pajamas. It took a while to stuff the rubbery, boneless arm into a sleeve.**

Ginny's eyes narrowed.

**"How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione, eh?" Ron called through the curtain as he pulled Harry's limp fingers through the cuff. "If Harry wanted de-boning he would have asked."**

**"Anyone can make a mistake," said Hermione, "And it doesn't hurt anymore, does it, Harry."**

"A mistake?" Harry gasped. "Hermione he removed all the bones in my arm!"

"But he healed the brake," Hermione said and Alicia, Katie and Cho nodded.

**"No," said Harry, "but it doesn't do anything else, either." As he swung himself onto the bed, his arm flapped pointlessly. Hermione and Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain. Madam Pomfrey was holding a large bottle of something labeled 'Skele-Gro'. "You're in for a rough night,"**

"I feel for you," Neville said with a shudder.

**she said, pouring out a steaming beaker full and handing it to him. "Re-growing bones is a nasty business."**

"Should we put Lockheart through that?" Bill muttered to Charlie.

"Nah, show him to Norberta. He'll get eaten then."

**So was taking the Skele-Gro. It burned Harry's mouth and throat as it went down, making him cough and splutter. Still tutting about dangerous sports and inept teachers,**

"Quidditch isn't dangerous," Oliver defended his sport.

**Madam Pomfrey retreated, leaving Ron and Hermione to help Harry gulp down some water. "We won, though," said Ron, a grin breaking across his face. "That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face ... he looked ready to kill!"**

"Don't doubt it for a minute," Lee nodded.

**"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger," said Hermione darkly.**

"So do I," Cedric frowned.

**"We can add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion," said Harry, sinking back onto his pillows. "I hope it tastes better than this stuff ..." "If it's got bits of Slytherins in it? You've got to be joking," said Ron. The door of the hospital wing burst open at that moment. Filthy and soaking wet, the rest of the Gryffindor team had arrived to see Harry. "Unbelievable flying, Harry," said George. "I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy.**

**Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy."**

The three seekers in the room burst out laughing. Malfoy would prove to be an easy opponent.

**They had brought cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice; they gathered around Harry's bed and were just getting started on what promised to be a good party when Madam Pomfrey came storming over, shouting, "This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-three bones to re-grow! Out! OUT!"**

"Like you said, he's got thirty three bones to re-grow." Charlie frowned. "He can't sleep the whole time."

**And Harry was left alone, with nothing to distract him from the stabbing pains in his limp arm.**

"That sucks mate," Ron frowned.

**Hours and hours later, Harry woke quite suddenly in the pitch blackness and gave a small yelp of pain; his arm now felt full of large splinters. For a second, he thought it was that which had woken him. Then, with a thrill of horror, he realized that someone was sponging his forehead in the dark. "Get off!" he said loudly, and then, "Dobby!"**

"Not the house elf again!" Cho moaned.

**The house-elf's goggling tennis-ball eyes were peering at Harry through the darkness. A single tear was running down his long, pointed nose. "Harry Potter came back to school," he whispered miserably. "Dobby warned and warned Harry Potter.**

"But not very well," Hermione huffed.

**Ah sir, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Harry Potter go back home when he missed the train?"**

"HE BLOCKED THE BARRIER!" Ron and Harry shouted.

**Harry heaved himself up on his pillows and pushed Dobby's sponge away. "What're you doing here?" he said. "And how did you know I missed the train?" Dobby's lip trembled and Harry was seized by a sudden suspicion. "It was you!" he said slowly. "You stopped the barrier letting us through!" "Indeed yes, sir," said Dobby, nodding his head vigorously, ears flapping. "Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterwards -" he showed Harry ten, long, bandaged fingers, "- but Dobby didn't care, sir, for he thought Harry Potter was safe, and never did Dobby dream that Harry Potter would get to school another way!" He was rocking backwards and forwards, shaking his ugly head.**

"Poor Dobby," Alicia frowned. "Not that I'm excusing what he did but…"

**"Dobby was so shocked when he heard Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts, he let his master's dinner burn! Such a flogging Dobby never had, sir ..."**

**Harry slumped back onto his pillows. "You nearly got Ron and I expelled," he said fiercely. "You'd better clear off before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you." Dobby smiled weakly. "Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home."**

"That poor elf!" Ginny gasped.

**He blew his nose on a corner of the filthy pillowcase he wore, looking so patheticthat Harry felt his anger ebb away in spite of himself.**

"Of course I would," Harry nodded. "I do right now."

**"Why d'you wear that thing, Dobby?" he asked curiously. "This, sir?" said Dobby, plucking at the pillowcase. "'Tis a mark of the house-elf's enslavement, sir. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes, sir. The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, sir, for then he would be free to leave their house for ever." Dobby mopped his bulging eyes and said suddenly, "Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make -"**

"But that ruined it for me," Harry huffed.

**"Your Bludger?" said Harry, anger rising once more. "What d'you mean, your Bludger? You made that Bludger try and kill me?" "Not kill you, sir, never kill you!" said Dobby, shocked.**

"It might have done just that!" Charlie yelled.

**"Dobby wants to save Harry Potter's life!**

"And how does a rogue bludger do that?" Percy asked.

**Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here, sir! Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home!"**

**"Oh, is that all?" said Harry angrily. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you wanted me sent home in pieces?"**

**"Ah, if Harry Potter only knew!" Dobby groaned, more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. "If he knew what he means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, us dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, sir! We house-elves were treated like vermin, sir! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, sir," he admitted, drying his face on the pillowcase.**

Cho sighed; she had mixed feelings about this elf.

**"But mostly, sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, sir, and Harry Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the dark days would never end, sir ...**

"Great, even among House elves I'm talked about," Harry muttered.

**And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more -"**

"Oh, great!" Percy moaned.

**Dobby froze, horror-struck, then grabbed Harry's water jug from his bedside table and cracked it over his own head, toppling out of sight, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby ..."**

"He wasn't supposed to let that slip," Cedric said in realization.

**"So there is a Chamber of secrets?" Harry whispered. "And - did you say it's been opened before? Tell me, Dobby!" He seized the elf's bony wrist as Dobby's hand inched towards the water jug. "But I'm not Muggle-born - how can I be in danger from the Chamber?" "Ah, sir, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby," stammered the elf, his eyes huge in the dark. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Harry Potter must not be here when they happen. Go home, Harry Potter. Go home. Harry Potter must not meddle in this, sir, 'tis too dangerous -"**

**"Who is it, Dobby?" Harry said, keeping a firm hold on Dobby's wrist to stop him hitting himself with the water jug again. "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?" "Dobby can't, sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" squealed the elf. "Go home, Harry Potter, go home!"**

"Hogwarts is my home," Harry said firmly.

**"I'm not going anywhere!" said Harry fiercely. "One of my best friends is Muggle-born, she'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been opened -"**

"Harry!" Hermione said with a smile. She reached over and gave him a small friendly hug in thanks.

**"Harry Potter risks his own life for his friends!" moaned Dobby, in a kind of miserable ecstasy. "So noble! So valiant! But he must save himself, he must, Harry Potter must not -"**

**Dobby suddenly froze, his bat ears quivering. Harry heard it, too. There were footsteps coming down the passageway outside.**

**"Dobby must go!" breathed the elf, terrified; there was a loud crack, and Harry's fist was suddenly clenched on thin air. He slipped back into bed, his eyes on the dark doorway to the hospital wing as the footsteps drew nearer. Next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long wooly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed.**

"No, not another attack," Katie moaned.

**"Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Harry's bed out of sight.**

**Harry lay quite still, pretending to be asleep. He heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress. He heard a sharp intake of breath. " What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed. "Another attack," said Dumbledore.**

"Drat," Alicia said her face white.

**"Minerva found him on the stairs." "There was a bunch of grapes next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter."**

"Colin," Ginny moaned. "It has to be."

Luna's face turned white. Colin was one of two people who didn't make fun of her (Ginny was the other one.)

**Harry's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully, he raised himself a few inches so he could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face. It was Colin Creevey.**

"NO!" both girls shouted.

**His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera. "Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey. "Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think ... If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate, who knows what might have ..."**

Ginny and Luna shuddered.

**The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and pried the camera out of Colin's rigid grip. "You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly.**

"That would be lucky," Lee muttered.

**Dumbledore didn't answer. He pried open the back of the camera. "Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey.**

"Oh no," Angelina moaned.

**A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Harry, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic.**

**"Melted,"**

"It what!" Hermione yelped.

**said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly, "all melted ..."**

**"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.**

**"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."**

"NO!" Bill and Charlie yelled glancing at their younger siblings.

**Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.**

**"But Albus ... surely ... who?"**

**"The question is not who," said Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, how ..."**

"Does anyone know what he's talking about?" Fred asked.

"Haven't the foggiest," Cedric said.

**And from what Harry could see of Professor McGonagall's shadowy face, she didn't understand this any better than he did.**

"That's the end of the chapter," Cho said in a shaky voice. "Charlie, you're up."

Charlie took the book and said "The next chapter is called The Dueling Club."

"Wicked," Ron gasped.


	11. Chapter 11

" **The Dueling Club** , **"** Charlie read.

"That sounds interesting," Cho grinned.

**Harry woke up on Sunday morning to find the dormitory blazing with winter sunlight and his arm re-boned but very stiff.**

"That's good," Cedric grinned. "The moron didn't do any lasting damage."

**He sat up quickly and looked over at Colin's bed, but it had been blocked from view by the high curtains Harry had changed behind yesterday. Seeing that he was awake, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over with a breakfast tray and then began bending and stretching his arm and fingers.**

**"All in order," she said, as he clumsily fed himself porridge left-handed. "When you've finished eating, you may leave." Harry dressed as quickly as he could and hurried off to Gryffindor Tower, desperate to tell Ron and Hermione about Colin and Dobby, but they weren't there.**

**Harry left to look for them, wondering where they could have got to and feeling slightly hurt that they weren't interested in whether he had his bones back or not**.

"Of course we care," Hermione said. Ron nodded.

**As Harry passed the library, Percy Weasley**

Percy smiled. He probably was meeting Penny again. They did like to work in the library.

**strolled out of it, looking in far better spirits than last time they'd met.**

**"Oh, hello, Harry," he said. "Excellent flying yesterday, really excellent. Gryffindor have just taken the lead for the House Cup - you earned fifty points!"**

All the Gryffidors cheered.

**"You haven't seen Ron or Hermione, have you?" said Harry.**

**"No, I haven't," said Percy, his smile fading. "I hope Ron's not in another girls' toilet ..."**

Ron flushed while the twins snickered.

**Harry forced a laugh, watched Percy out of sight and then headed straight for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

"RON WEASLEY!" Percy yelled then sighed. "I can't do anything though."

**He couldn't see why Ron and Hermione would be in there again, but after making sure that neither Filch nor any Prefects were around, he opened the door and heard their voices coming from a locked cubicle.**

**"It's me," he said, closing the door behind him. There was a clunk, a splash and a gasp from within the cubicle and he saw Hermione's eyes peering through the keyhole.**

**Harry!" she said. "You gave us such a fright. Come in - how's you arm?"**

**"Fine," said Harry, squeezing into the cubicle. An old cauldron was perched on the toilet, and a crackling from under the rim told Harry they had lit a fire beneathit. Conjuring up portable, waterproof fires was a specialty of Hermione's.**

"I like them when they're roasting Snape," Fred sighed.

"No, melted Devil's Snare's my favorite," Harry told him.

"Mine too," Ron nodded.

**"We'd've come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion," Ron explained, as Harry, with difficulty, locked the cubicle again. "We've decided this is the safest place to hide it."**

"So true. No one ever goes in there," Cho nodded.

**Harry started to tell them about Colin, but Hermione interrupted, "We already know, we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we'd better get going -"**

**"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better," snarled Ron.**

"Agreed," Bill nodded.

**"D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin."**

Ginny glared at the book. Malfoy better not have, or else he'd be in a world of hurt. Colin was one of her friends.

**"There's something else," said Harry, watching Hermione tearing bundles of knotgrass and throwing them into the potion. "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."**

**Ron and Hermione looked up, amazed. Harry told them everything Dobby had told him - or hadn't told him. Ron and Hermione listened with their mouths open.**

**"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" said Hermione.**

"Which is bad enough," Katie moaned. "Now it's opened again."

**"That settles it," said Ron in a triumphant voice. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber**

"Like I said: he certainly is evil enough," Harry piped up.

**when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it.**

Luna began wondering if she could borrow one of the ministry's heliopaths. Malfoy was going to be in for a surprise.

**It's obvious. Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monster's in there, though.**

"Me too," Charlie sighed.

**I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking round the school."**

**"Maybe it can make itself invisible," said Hermione, prodding leeches to the bottom of the cauldron. "Or maybe it can disguise itself - pretend to be a suit of armor or something. I've read about Chameleon Ghouls ..."**

**"You read too much, Hermione," said Ron, pouring dead lacewings on top of the leeches.**

"And that's a bad thing?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

**He crumpled up the empty lacewing bag and looked round at Harry.**

**"So Dobby stopped us getting on the train and broke your arm ..." He shook his head. "You know what, Harry? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you."**

"We agree." Cho and Cedric nodded.

**The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread round the entire school by Monday morning.**

"Nothing ever changes at Hogwarts," Bill said amused at the rate that everyone knew the news.

**The air was suddenly thick with rumor and suspicion. The first-years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured fourth alone.**

**Ginny Weasley,** **who sat next to Colin in Charms, was distraught, but Harry felt that Fred and George were going the wrong way about cheering her up. They were taking it in turns to cover themselves with fur or boils and jump out at her from behind statues.**

"FRED! GEORGE!" Bill and Charlie yelled.

**They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs. Weasley and tell her that Ginny was having nightmares.**

Ginny went back to Bill's lap after Percy whispered to her that he wasn't upset anymore.

**Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets and other protective devices was sweeping the school...**

"Nice," Charlie smirked.

**Neville Longbottom bought**

"Why?" Cedric asked.

**a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal and a rotting newt-tail before the other Gryffindor boys pointed out that he was in no danger:**

"Mate, you're pureblood," Ron said. "Dean has more of a reason to worry than you do."

"But Dean's more powerful than I am," Neville said with a frown.

**He was a pure-blood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked.**

**"They went for Filch first," Neville said, his round face fearful, "and everyone knows I'm almost a Squib."**

"No you're not!" Katie told the younger boy.

**In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Harry, Ron and Hermione signed her list; they had heard that Malfoy was staying, which struck them as very suspicious.**

"Us too," Bill narrowed his eyes at the book.

**The holidays would be the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion and try to worm a confession out of him. Unfortunately, the potion was only half-finished. They still needed the Bicorn horn and the Boomslang skin, and the only place they were going to get them was from Snape's private stores.**

"Shall I plan your funeral?" Angelina asked the trio. "Cause you're gonna need it."

**Harry privately felt he'd rather face Slytherin's legendary monster than have Snape catch him robbing his office.**

"Join the club," Neville muttered.

**"What we need," said Hermione briskly, as Thursday afternoon's double Potions lesson loomed nearer, "is a diversion. Then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need."**

**Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously.**

**"I think I'd better do the actual stealing," Hermione continued, in a matter-of-facttone. "You two will be expelled if you get in any more trouble, and I've got a clean record. So all you need to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape busy for five minutes or so."**

"Wow, Hermione," Lee whistled. "Making a little mayhem in Snape's class? What did Harry every do to you?"

**Harry smiled feebly. Deliberately causing mayhem in Snape's Potions class was about as safe as poking a sleeping dragon in the eye.**

"Agreed," Alicia nodded.

**Potions lessons took place in one of the large dungeons.**

"Yeah, yeah we know," Hermione huffed.

**Thursday afternoon's lesson proceeded in the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively.**

"Git."

**Draco Malfoy, who was Snape's favorite student,**

"Of course he is," Katie said rolling her eyes.

**kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Ron and Harry,**

"So nice," Oliver muttered.

**who knew that if they retaliated they would get detention faster than you could say 'unfair'.**

"True," Harry and Ron nodded.

**Harry's Swelling Solution was far too runny, but he had his mind on more important things.**

**He was waiting for Hermione's signal, and he hardly listened as Snape paused to sneer at his watery potion.**

**When Snape turned and walked off to bully Neville, Hermione caught Harry's eye and nodded.**

**Harry ducked swiftly down behind his cauldron, pulled one of Fred's Filibuster Fireworks out of his pocket and gave it a quick prod with his wand.**

"I'd gladly give one of those to see mayhem in Snape's class," Fred said proudly.

**The firework began to fizz and sputter. Knowing he had only seconds, Harry straightened up, took aim, and lobbed it into the air; it landed right on target in Goyle's cauldron.**

"You should have aimed for a different one," Hermione told Harry. "The odds of Goyle getting it right are so low, it's not even funny."

**Goyle's potion exploded, showering the whole class. People shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them. Malfoy got a face full and his nose began to swell like a balloon;**

"I stand corrected," Hermione said faintly. Harry and Ron burst out laughing at Malfoy's predicament.

**Goyle blundered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of dinner plates, while Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened.**

**Through the confusion, Harry saw Hermione slip quietly out of the door.**

**"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed come here for a Deflating Draft. When I find out who did this ..."**

"First time anyone runs to Snape," Bill said with a chuckle.

"And last," Charlie finished.

**Harry tried not to laugh as he watched Malfoy hurry forward, his head drooping with the weight of his nose like a small melon.**

This Harry had no qualms in continuing his laughter.

**As half the class lumbered up to Snape's desk, some weighed down with arms like clubs, others unable to talk through gigantic puffed-up lips, Harry saw Hermione slide back into the dungeon, the front of her robes bulging.**

"You actually stole from Snape and he didn't catch you," Percy said fainly. "You might be the twins new heroes."

Said twins were looking at the trio with slavish looks on their faces.

**When everyone had taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush.**

**"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered,**

"That's not good," Cho shuddered.

**"I shall make sure that person is expelled."**

**Harry arranged his face into what he hoped was a puzzled expression. Snape was looking right at him**

"You should work on that mate," Ron chuckled. "Your puzzled look just looks like you're constipated."

"Did not need to know," Neville said making a face. Harry nodded, but made a mental note to work on that.

**and the bell which rang ten minutes later could not have been more welcome.**

**"He knew it was me," Harry told Ron and Hermione, as they hurried back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "I could tell."**

"He doesn't have proof though," Charlie said.

**Hermione threw the new ingredients into the cauldron and began to stir feverishly.**

**"It'll be ready in a fortnight," she said happily.**

**"Snape can't prove it was you," said Ron reassuringly to Harry. "What can he do?"**

"Something foul," all the students muttered. Bill was surprised that they hadn't once messed up the potion.

 **"Knowing Snape, something foul," said Harry, as the potion frothed and bubbled**.

"See?"

**A week later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking across the Entrance Hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice-board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas beckoned them over, looking excited.**

**"They're starting a Dueling Club!" said Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days ..."**

**"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" said Ron, but he too read the sign with interest.**

**"Could be useful," he said to Harry and Hermione as they went into dinner. "Shall we go?"**

"Do it," Percy and Cedric nodded their heads.

**Harry and Hermione were all for it, so at eight o'clock that evening, they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stagehad appeared along one wall, lit but thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands looking excited.**

**"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione, as they edged into the chattering crowd.**

**"Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young, maybe it'll be him."**

"I never knew that," Cho said in awe of her head of house.

**"As long as it's not -" Harry began, but he ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage,**

"Kill me now," Lee moaned.

**resplendent in robes of deep plum**

All the boys looked ill.

**and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.**

"Maybe Snape will murder him here," Ron said hopefully.

**Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me?**

"Unfortunately, yes," Bill said.

**Can you all hear me?**

"With my luck probably," Harry muttered.

**Excellent!**

**"Now, Professor Dumbledore**

"Who has lost it," Cedric muttered.

**has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves**

"I'm not going to join that club now," Ron said and Neville nodded.

**as I myself have done on countless occasions**

"Says the man that let three second years handle pixies," Percy scoffed.

**for full details, see my published works.**

"Which are only good for burning," Lee repeated a previous statement.

**"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself**

"Probably more than he does," the twins muttered.

**and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin.**

**Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"**

"Probably the other way around," Bill muttered.

" **Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear.**

"That would be good too," Fred nodded.

**Snape's upper lip was curling.**

"That's not good," Katie shivered.

**Harry wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at him like that he'd have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.**

"Because Lockhart is a brainless tool," Ron said.

**Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands,**

"Idiot," Ginny scoffed.

**whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.**

"I'd actually pay to see that duel," Lee muttered. "Lockhart having his arse handed to him? Priceless."

**"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."**

"Pity," Ron muttered.

"Snape might though," Neville pointed out.

**"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth.**

"Kill him, kill him," Lee and the twins muttered.

**"One - two - three -"**

**Both of them swung their wands up and over their shoulders. Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!"**

"Good choice." Bill nodded his approval. The enemy of my enemy is my friend right?

**There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: he flew backwards off the stage, smashed into the wall and slid down to sprawl on the floor.**

All the boy cheered, then stopped when they realized that they were cheering for Snape.

**Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered. Hermione was dancing on tiptoes. "Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.**

**"Who cares?" said Harry and Ron together.**

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. Cho and Angelina also glared at the boy.

"Ron said it too!" 

"Mate!" 

**Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet.**

"Awww…" George whined.

**His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.**

"The memory might power a patronus," Bill muttered to himself.

**"Well there you have it!" he said, tottering back on to the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy. However, I felt it would be instructive to let them see ..."**

"Should have used a silencing spell," Charlie muttered.

**Snape was looking murderous.**

"Don't blame him," Lee muttered.

**Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said,**

"Finally…" the boys sighed.

**"Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me ..."**

**They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first.**

**"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered.**

**"Weasley, you can partner Finnegan. Potter -"**

**Harry moved automatically towards Hermione.**

"Probably won't work," Percy said with a shake of his head.

**"I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly.**

"Told you."

**"Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger - you can partner Miss Bulstrode."**

"Who?" Ron asked.

**Malfoy strutted over, smirking.**

"When doesn't he?" Neville asked.

**Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who reminded Harry of a picture he'd seen in Holidays with Hags. She was large and square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively.**

"Oh, so that's who that was," Ron said.

**Hermione gave her a weak smile which she did not return.**

"Well she is a Slytherin," Lee said slowly.

**"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform, "and bow!"**

**Harry and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other.**

"Smart move," Cho said.

**"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents. One ... two ... three ..."**

**Harry swung his wand over his shoulder, but Malfoy had already started on 'two':**

**His spell hit Harry so hard he felt as though he'd been hit over the head with a saucepan.**

"Git," they all muttered.

Bill paused though. How did Harry know what being hit over the head with a saucepan felt like? 

**He stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working,**

"Good," Hermione nodded.

**and wasting no more time, Harry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, "** **Rictusempra** **!"**

**A jet of silver light hit Malfoy hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.**

**"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd,**

"The first time the girls didn't listen to him probably," Percy said with a smirk. "He's shocked."

**as Malfoy sank to his knees; Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing. Harry hung back, with a vague feeling that it would be unsporting to bewitch Malfoy while he was on the floor,**

"Harry, it's Malfoy!" the twins groaned.

**But this was a mistake.**

"Told you so!"

**Gasping for breath, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's knees, choked; "Tarantallegra!" and next second Harry's legs had begun to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.**

Cedric and Cho couldn't help the chuckles that escaped their mouths.

**"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge.**

"I can't believe it, but I'm happy about that," Neville said.

**"Finite Incantatem!" he shouted; Harry's feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing and they were able to look up.**

**A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene.**

"Lockheart's an idiot," Percy moaned.

"Agreed," Ginny nodded.

**Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done; but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain.**

**Both their wands lay forgotten on the floor. Harry leapt forward and pulled Millicent off.**

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said with a smile.

**It was difficult; she was a lot bigger than he was.**

"Who isn't?" the twins asked. Harry glared at them.

"I'm not that small!"

**"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you get, Macmillan ... careful there, Miss Fawcett ... pinch it hard, and it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot ...**

"Idiot," all the boys moaned.

**"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall.**

"That's supposed to be the first thing you teach them!" Cedric yelled at the book.

**He glanced at Snape,**

"Wait, he thinks _Snape's_ going to help?" Charlie said with a chuckle.

**whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away.**

**"Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you?"**

"That's not volunteering!" Harry yelled.

**"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a match-box." Neville's round pink face went pinker.**

"OI!" everyone yelled. "Leave Neville alone!"

Neville flushed.

**"How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.**

**"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the Hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.**

**"Now, Harry," said Lockhart,**

"Don't listen to anything Lockhart tells you!" said Bill.

"You actually think I will?" Harry asked. "Bill, it's Lockheart and I'm a guy. Do the math."

"Ah, so you'll ignore him?"

"With pleasure."

**"When Draco points his wand at you, you do this."**

**He raised his wand, attempting a complicated sort of wiggling action and dropped it.**

"Idiot," the boys sighed again.

**Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops - my wand is a little over-excited."**

"Can a wand get over excited?" Luna asked.

"Not the wand Harry's using," Charlie muttered to Bill, who whacked his little brother over the head. 

**Snape moved closer to Malfoy bent down and whispered something in his ear.**

"I'm done for," Harry moaned.

**Malfoy smirked, too.**

"I agree mate," Ron nodded.

**Harry looked nervously up at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"**

**"Scared?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.**

**"You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.**

**Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"**

All the boys groaned.

**"What, drop my wand?"**

"Nice one Harry!" Cedric said while the boys roared with laughter.

**But Lockhart wasn't listening.**

**"Three - two - one - go!" he shouted.**

**Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"**

"Oh no," Alicia moaned. "I'm not going to like this."

**The end of his wand exploded.**

**Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them and raised itself, ready to strike.**

"That's really not good!" Cedric yelped.

**There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.**

**"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it ..."**

"Snape to the rescue," Ron sighed and then blinked. "That sounded very wrong."

**"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart.**

"NO!" all the boys shouted.

**He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack.**

"IDIOT!" Charlie yelled. "YOU JUST ENRAGED IT FURTHER!"

**Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight towards Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.**

"No!" Cedric yelled.

**Harry wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward as though he was on castors and that he had shouted stupidly at the snake, "Leave him!"**

**And miraculously - unexplainably - the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry.**

"What?" Bill and Lee asked.

**Harry felt the fear drain out of him. He knew that snake wouldn't attack now, though how he knew, he couldn't have explained.**

"You're a parselmouth!" Bill, Charlie, Lee, Neville, Percy and Ginny yelled.

"Yeah," Harry said nervously.

Lee looked nervous but Fred said "Harry stopped that snake from attacking. That proves he's not evil."

"Thanks Fred," Harry said with a small smile.

**He looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful - but certainly not angry and scared.**

**"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the Hall.**

**Snape stepped forward, waved his wand and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry in an unexpected way; It was a shrewd and calculating look, and Harry didn't like it.**

"That's not good," Cho gulped.

**He was also dimly aware of an ominous muttering all round the walls. Then he felt a tugging on the back of his robes.**

**"Come on," said Ron's voice in his ear. "Move - come on ..."**

"Thanks mate," Harry grinned at Ron.

**Ron steered him out of the Hall, Hermione hurrying alongside them. As they went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something. Harry didn't have a clue what was going on, and neither Ron nor Hermione explained anything until they had dragged him allthe way up to the empty Gryffindor common room. Then Ron pushed Harry into an armchair and said, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"**

"Future me won't know this though," Harry groaned.

**"I'm a what?" said Harry.**

**"A Parselmouth!" said Ron. "You can talk to snakes!"**

**"I know," said Harry.**

"Well, I won't know that's what it's called," Harry corrected himself.

**"I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once - long story - but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to. That was before I knew I was a wizard ..."**

"Drat, you shortened the story," the twins pouted.

**"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly.**

**"So?" said Harry. "I bet loads of people here can do it."**

"No, they can't," Cedric shook his head.

**"Oh no they can't," said Ron. "It's not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad."**

**"What's bad?" said Harry, starting to feel quite angry. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin -"**

**"Oh, that's what you said to it?"**

**"What d'you mean? You were there ... you heard me."**

**"I heard you speaking Parseltongue," said Ron, "snake language. You could have been saying anything. No wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. It was creepy, you know."**

"It might be," Neville nodded. "But I wouldn't know. I've never heard it."

**Harry gaped at him.**

**"I spoke another language?**

**But - I didn't realize - how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?"**

"Good point," Lee frowned.

**Ron shook his head. Both he and Hermione were looking as though someone had died. Harry couldn't see what was so terrible.**

**"D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a dirty great snake biting Justin's head off?" he said. "What does it matter how I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"**

"I'm sure we're all happy about that in Hufflepuff. That is if we all know what you actually did," said Cedric.

**"It matters," said Hermione, speaking at last in a hushed voice, "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent."**

**Harry's mouth fell open.**

"Wow, learn something new everyday," said Lee.

**"Exactly," said Ron. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something ..."**

"I can't be!" Harry yelled.

**"But I'm not," said Harry, with a panic he couldn't quite explain.**

**"You'll find that hard to prove," said Hermione. "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be."**

"He'd be in Slytherin if he was the heir," Cho said trying not to panic Harry.

**Harry lay awake for hours that night. Through a gap in the hangings round his four-poster he watched the snow starting to drift past the tower window, and wondered. Could he be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin? He didn't know anything about his father's family, after all.**

Everyone frowned; that was just wrong.

**The Dursleys had always forbidden questions about his wizarding relatives.**

"Wrackspirts. Has to be," Luna said with a nod.

**Quietly, Harry tried to say something in Parseltongue. The words wouldn't come. It seemed he had to be face to face with a snake to do it.**

**"But I'm in Gryffindor," Harry thought. "The Sorting Hat wouldn't have put me here if I had Slytherin blood ..."**

**"Ah," said a nasty little voice in his brain, "But the Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin, don't you remember?"**

"That is a little odd," Neville said reluctantly.

**Harry turned over. He'd see Justin next day in Herbology and he'd explain that he'd been calling the snake off, not egging it on, which (he thought angrily, pummeling his pillow) any fool should have realized.**

"But he was afraid," Angelina said softly.

**By next morning, however, the snow that had begun in the night had turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of term was cancelled: Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves onto the Mandrakes, a tricky operation she would entrust to no one else, now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey.**

"Good," Luna said and Ginny nodded. They wanted their friend to get well soon.

**Harry fretted about this next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, while Ron and Hermione used their lesson off to play a game of wizard chess.**

**"For heaven's sake, Harry," said Hermione, exasperated, as one of Ron's bishops wrestled her knight off his horse and dragged him off the board. "Go and find Justin if it's so important to you."**

**So Harry got up and left through the portrait hole, wondering where Justin might be.**

"Good luck," Cedric said.

**The castle was darker than it usually was in daytime, because of the thick, swirling grey snow at every window. Shivering, Harry walked past classrooms where lessons were taking place, catching snatches of what was happening within. Professor McGonagall was shouting at someone who, by the sound of it, had turned their friend into a badger.**

"Which one of you is she shouting at?" Ginny asked her twin brothers.

"Dunno," Fred said.

**Resisting the urge to take a look, Harry walked on, thinking that Justin might be using his free lesson to catch up on some work, and deciding to check the library first.**

**A group of Hufflepuffs who should have been in Herbology were indeed sitting at the back of the library, but they didn't seem to be working.**

"Gossips," Cho sniffed.

**Between the long lines of bookshelves, Harry could see that their heads were close together and they were having what looked like an absorbing conversation.**

"Why do I think it's about me?" Harry asked.

**He couldn't see whether Justin was among them. He was walking towards them when something of what they were saying met his ears, and he paused to listen, hidden in the Invisibility section.**

"Nice," Lee nodded.

**"So anyway," a stout boy was saying, "I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best if he keeps a low profile for a while.**

**Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born. Justin actually told him he'd been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thing you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?"**

"But he said that before the chamber was opened!" Katie yelled.

**"You definitely think it is Potter, then, Ernie?" said a girl with blonde pigtails anxiously.**

**"Hannah," said the boy solemnly, "he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a dark wizard.**

"Harry's not evil!' all the Weasleys and Hermione shouted.

"Remind me to befriend Hannah," Neville said. "I like her."

**Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes?**

"Yes." Cho nodded. "He's in this room."

Harry flushed.

**They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue."**

"And he's one bad apple," Cedric huffed.

**There was some heavy murmuring at this, and Ernie went on, "Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir Beware. Potter had some sort of run-in with Filch. Next thing we know, Filch's cat's attacked. That first-year, Creevey, was annoying Potter at the Quidditch match, taking pictures of him while he was lying in the mud. Next thing we know, Creevey's been attacked."**

"Damn it, logic again." Lee huffed.

**"He always seemed so nice, though," said Hannah uncertainly, "and, well, he's the one who made You-Know-Who disappear. He can't be all bad, can he?"**

"I like her," Neville said again.

**Ernie lowered his voice mysteriously, the Hufflepuffs bend closer, and Harry edged nearer so that he could catch Ernie's words.**

**"No one knows how he survived that attack by You-Know-Who.**

**I mean to say, he was only a baby when it happened. He should have been blasted into smithereens. Only a really powerful Dark Wizard could have survived a curse like that."**

"Ernie," Cedric said. "I will teach you that one can not be dark when one is a _baby_!"

**He dropped his voice until it was barely more than a whisper, and said, "That's probably why You-Know-Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him.**

"I think we found someone dumber than Blockhead," Lee moaned.

"I didn't know that was possible," Bill said in shock.

**I wonder what other powers Potter's been hiding?"**

"I don't know," Harry said nervously.

**Harry couldn't take any more. Clearing his throat loudly, he stepped out from behind the bookshelves.**

**If he hadn't been feeling so angry, he would have found the sight that greeted him funny: every one of the Hufflepuffs looked as though they had been petrified by the sight of him, and the color was draining out of Ernie's face.**

**"Hello," said Harry. "I'm looking for Justin Finch-Fletchley."**

"Bad move, mate." Ron said with a wince.

**The Hufflepuffs' worst fears had clearly been confirmed. They all looked fearfully at Ernie.**

**"What do you want with him?" said Ernie, in a quavering voice.**

**"I wanted to tell him what really happened with that snake at the Dueling Club," said Harry.**

**Ernie bit his white lips and then, taking a deep breath, said, "We were all there. We saw what happened."**

**"Then you noticed that, after I spoke to it, the snake backed off?" said Harry.**

"Probably not," Katie glared at the book.

**"All I saw," said Ernie stubbornly, though he was trembling as he spoke, "was you speaking Parseltongue and chasing the snake towards Justin."**

**"I didn't chase it at him!" Harry said, his voice shaking with anger. "It didn't even touch him!"**

**"It was a very near miss," said Ernie. "And in case you're getting ideas," he added hastily, "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's, so -"**

"Harry's a half-blood!" Cedric yelled. "Why would he care about blood purity? He's best friends with a muggle born!"

**"I don't care what sort of blood you've got!" said Harry fiercely. "Why would I want to attack Muggle-borns?"**

"Not to mention his mum was a muggle born as well," Cho huffed.

**"I've heard you hate those Muggles you live with," said Ernie swiftly.**

**"It's not possible to live with the Dursleys and not hate them," said Harry. "I'd like to see you try it."**

"Oh, send him to the Dursleys" the twins bounced.

"No, he doesn't deserve that." Harry shook his head.

**He turned on his heel and stormed out of the library, earning himself a reproving glare from Madam Pince, who was polishing the gilded cover of a large spell book.**

Percy couldn't help but snort at the image.

**Harry blundered up the corridor, barely noticing where he was going, he was in such a fury. The result was that he walked straight into something very large and solid, which knocked him backwards onto the floor.**

**"Oh, hullo, Hagrid," Harry said, looking up.**

"Hagrid!" the twins beamed.

**Hagrid's face was entirely hidden by a wooly, snow-covered balaclava, but it couldn't possible be anyone else, as he filled most of the corridor in his moleskin overcoat. A dead rooster was hanging from one of his massive, gloved hands.**

**"All righ', Harry?" he said, pulling up his balaclava so he could speak. "Why aren't yeh in class?"**

**"Cancelled," said Harry, getting up. "What're you doing in here?"**

**Hagrid held up the limp rooster.**

**"Second one killed this term," he explained. "It's either foxes or a Blood-Suckin' Bugbear, an' I need the Headmaster's permission ter put a charm round the hen-coop."**

"That's odd," Cho said confused.

**He peered more closely at Harry from under his thick, snow-flecked eyebrows.**

**"Yeh sure yeh're all righ'? Yeh look all hot an' bothered."**

**Harry couldn't bring himself to repeat what Ernie and the rest of the Hufflepuffs had been saying about him.**

**"It's nothing," he said. "I'd better get going, Hagrid, it's Transfiguration next and I've got to pick up my books."**

**He walked off, his mind still full of what Ernie had said about him.**

**"Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born ..."**

**Harry stamped up the stairs and turned along another corridor, which was particularly dark; the torches had been extinguished by a strong, icy draught which was blowing through a loose window pane.**

**He was halfway down the passage when he tripped head-long over something lying on the floor.**

**He turned to squint at what he'd fallen over, and felt as though his stomach had dissolved.**

**Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.**

Cedric's eyes bugged open and Cho wrapped an arm around him. That was two students who were now petrified.

**And that wasn't all. Next to him was another figure, the strangest sight Harry had ever seen.**

**It was Nearly-Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical to Justin's.**

"What could harm a ghost?" Neville asked trembling.

"Nothing good," Cedric said gravely.

**Harry got to his feet, his breathing fast and shallow, his heart doing a kind of drum-roll against his ribs.**

**He looked wildly up and down the deserted corridor and saw a line of spiders scuttling as fast as they could away from the bodies. The only sounds were the muffled voices of teachers from the classes on either side.**

"Harry," Hermione said slowly. "This is when you run! The attacker could still be there!"

**He could run, and no one would ever know he had been there. But he couldn't just leave him lying here ... he had to get help.**

**Would anyone believe he hadn't had anything to do with this?**

"Unlikely," Lee shook his head.

**As he stood there, panicking,**

**A door right next to him opened with a bang. Peeves the poltergeist came shooting out.**

"Not Peeves," the twins groaned. For the first time they wished he hadn't shown up.

**"Why, it's potty wee Potter!" cackled Peeves,**

**knocking Harry's glasses askew as he bounced past him. "What's Potter up to? Why's Potter lurking -"**

**Peeves stopped, halfway through a mid-air somersault. Upside-down, he spotted Justin and Nearly-Headless Nick. He flipped the right way up, filled his lungs and, before Harry could stop him, screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"**

**Crash - crash - crash: door after door flew open along the corridor and people flooded out.**

"Not good," Katie moaned.

**For several long minutes, there was a scene of such confusion that Justin was in danger of being squashed and people kept standing in Nearly-Headless Nick. Harry found himself pinned against the wall as the teachers shouted for quiet.**

**Professor McGonagall came running, followed by her own class, one of whom still had black and white striped hair. She used her wand to set off a loud bang, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into their classes. No sooner had the scene cleared somewhat than Ernie the Hufflepuff arrived, panting, on the scene.**

**"Caught in the act!" Ernie yelled, his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Harry.**

"I didn't do it," Harry protested.

**"That will do, Macmillan!" said Professor McGonagall sharply.**

**Peeves was bobbing overhead, now grinning wickedly, surveying the scene; Peeves always loved chaos.**

**As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly-Headless Nick, examining them, Peeves broke into song:**

**"Oh Potter, you rotter, oh what have you done?**

**You're killing off students, you think it's good fun -"**

**"That's enough Peeves!" barked Professor McGonagall, and Peeves zoomed away backwards, with his tongue out at Harry.**

"Go McGonagall!" Bill nodded.

**Justin was carried up to the hospital wing by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinastra of the Astronomy department, but nobody seemed to know what to do for Nearly-Headless Nick. In the end, Professor McGonagall conjured a large fan out of thin air, which she gave to Ernie with instructions to waft Nearly-Headless Nick up the stairs.**

If it wasn't for the fact that they were all wondering what could do that to a ghost, the boys would have snickered.

**This Ernie did, fanning Nick along like a silent black hovercraft. This left Harry and Professor McGonagall along together.**

**"This way, Potter," she said.**

**"Professor," said Harry at once, "I swear I didn't -"**

**"This is out of my hands, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly.**

"Dumbledore," Fred said grimly.

**They marched in silence around a corner and she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.**

**"Sherbet lemon!" she said.**

"Hey, that's good to know!" George piped up.

**This was evidently a password, because the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life, and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Even full of dread for what was coming, Harry couldn't fail to be amazed.**

**Behind the wall was a spiral staircase which was moving smoothly upwards, like an escalator. As he and Professor McGonagall stepped onto it, Harry heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upwards in circled, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, Harry could see a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.**

**He knew where he was being taken. This must be where Dumbledore lived.**

"That's the end of the chapter," Charlie said. "Bill, you're up."

"The Polyjuice potion," he read. "So you actually managed it?"

"Only one way to find out," Hermione said grimly.


	12. Chapter 12

" **The Polyjuice Potion** " Bill read.

"So we're skipping ahead a month," Charlie said.

 **They stepped off the stone staircase at the top of and Professor McGonagall rapped on the door. It opened silently and they entered**.

**Professor McGonagall told Harry to wait, and left him there, alone.**

**Harry looked around. One thing was certain: of all the teachers' offices Harry had visited so far this year ,Dumbledore's was by far the most interesting.**

"It is," the twins nodded.

**If he hasn't been scared out of his wits that he was about to be thrown out of school, he would have been very pleased to have a chance to look around it.**

**It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tabled, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames.**

"Bet they're faking," Lee said with a nervous chuckle.

**There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat.**

**Harry hesitated. He cast a wary eye around the sleeping witches and wizards on the walls. Surely it couldn't hurt if he took the Hat down and tried it on again? Just to see ... just to make sure it had put him in the right house.**

**He walked quietly around the desk, lifted the Hat from its shelf, and lowered it slowly onto his head. It was much to large and slipped down over his eyes, just as it had done the last time he'd put it on. Harry stared at the black inside of the Hat, waiting. Then a small voice said in his ear, "Bee in your bonnet, Harry Potter?"**

**"Er, yes," Harry muttered. "Er - sorry to bother you - I wanted to ask -"**

**"You've been wondering whether I put you in the right house," said the Hat smartly.**

"Smart ass hat," Bill muttered.

**"Yes... you were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said before -"**

**Harry's heart leapt**

**"Yes... you were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said before -"**

**Harry's heart leapt**

**"- you would have done well in Slytherin."**

"You might have," Cho said. "You're good at gathering information that others don't know."

"Harry won't see it like that," Neville said frowning.

**Harry's stomach plummeted. He grabbed the point of the Hat and pulled it off. It hung limply in his hand, grubby and faded. Harry pushed it back onto the shelf, feeling sick.**

**"You're wrong," he said aloud to the still and silent Hat.**

"See?"

**It didn't move. Harry backed away, watching it. Then a strange, gagging noise behind him made him wheel around.**

**He wasn't alone after all. Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a decrepit-looking bird, which resembled a half-plucked turkey**

The twins snorted.

**Harry stared at it and the bird looked balefully back, making its gagging noise thought it looked very ill. Its eyes were dull and, even as Harry watched, a couple more feathers fell out of its tail.**

**Harry was just thinking that all he needed was for Dumbledore's pet bird to die while he was alone in the office with it,**

"That would be bad," Charlie said with a nod.

**when the bird burst into flames. Harry yelled in shock and backed away into the desk.**

**He looked feverishly around in case there was a glass of water somewhere, but couldn't see one. The bird, meanwhile, had become a fireball; it gave one loud shriek and next second there was nothing but a smoldering pile of ash on the floor**.

**The office door opened. Dumbledore came in, looking very somber.**

**"Professor," Harry gasped, "your bird - I couldn't do anything - he just caught fire -"**

**To Harry's astonishment, Dumbledore smiled.**

"Okay…" Angelina said slowly.

**"About time, too," he said. "He's been looking dreadful for days, I've been telling him to get a move on."**

"It must be a Phoenix," Charlie said in realization.

"I wonder what that conversation must have been like?" Fred whispered to George.

**He chuckled at the stunned look on Harry's face.**

**"Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him..."**

**Harry looked down in time to see a tiny, wrinkled, new-born bird poke its head out of the ashes. It was quite as ugly as the old one.**

**"It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day," said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk. "He's really very handsome most of the time: wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers and they make highly faithful pets."**

"More like companions and that's only if one is able to earn their trust," Charlie said.

**In the shock of Fawkes catching fire, Harry had forgotten what he was there for, but it all came back to him as Dumbledore settled himself in the high-backed chair behind the desk and fixed Harry with his penetrating, light-blue stare.**

**Before Dumbledore could speak another word, however, the door of the office flew open with an almighty bang and Hagrid burst in, a wild look in his eyes, his balaclava perched on top of shaggy black head and the dead rooster still swinging from his hand.**

**"It wasn' Harry, Professor Dumbledore!" said Hagrid urgently.**

"Go Hagrid!" Cho and Ginny cheered.

**"I was talkin' ter him seconds before that kid was found, he never had time, sir ..."**

**Dumbledore tried to say something, but Hagrid went ranting on, waving the rooster around in his agitation, sending feathers everywhere.**

**"...It can't've bin him, I'll swear it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic if I have to..."**

**"Hagrid, I -"**

**"...Yeh've got the wrong boy, sir, I know Harry never -"**

**"Hagrid!" said Dumbledore loudly. "I do not think that Harry attacked those people."**

Harry let out a loud sigh in relief and everyone else was also looking happy.

**"Oh," said Hagrid, the rooster falling limply at his side. "Right. I'll wait outside then, Headmaster."**

**And he stomped out looking embarrassed.**

Fred and George snorted at this along with Harry and Ron.

**"You don't think it was me, Professor?" Harry repeated hopefully, as Dumbledore brushed rooster feathers off his desk.**

**"No, Harry, I don't," said Dumbledore, though his face was sombre again. "But I still want to talk to you."**

**Harry waited nervously while Dumbledore considered him, the tips of his long fingers together.**

**"I must ask you, Harry, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," he said gently. "Anything at all."**

**Harry didn't know what to say.**

"Start with being a Parcel tongue and then move on to the voice you've been hearing," Cho said with a nod.

**He thought of Malfoy shouting, "You'll be next, Mudbloods!"**

"Oh, and that." Cedric nodded.

**and of the Polyjuice Potion, simmering away in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Then he thought of the disembodied voice he had heard twice and remembered what Ron had said: "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."**

"But Dumbledore would understand!" Katie yelled.

**He thought, too, about what everyone was saying about him, and his growing dread that he was somehow connected with Salazar Slytherin...**

"Dumbledore would know if you were though," Bill said.

**"No," said Harry, "there isn't anything, Professor."**

"Harry!" Hermione moaned.

**The double attack on Justin and Nearly-Headless Nick turned what had hitherto been nervousness into real panic. Curiously, it was Nearly-Headless Nick's fate that seemed to worry people most. What could possibly do that to a ghost, people asked each other; what terrible power could harm someone who was already dead?**

"We want to know too!" Charlie sighed.

**There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas.**

"That's a first," Lee said in surprise.

**"At this rate, we'll be the only ones left," Ron told Harry and Hermione. "Us, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. What a jolly holiday it's going to be."**

**Crabbe and Goyle, who always did whatever Malfoy did,**

"Fun," Katie said rolling her eyes.

**had signed up to stay over the holidays too. But Harry was glad that most people were leaving. He was tired of people skirting around him in the corridors, as though he was about to sprout fangs or spit poison; tired of all the muttering, pointing and hissing as he passed.**

**Fred and George, however, found all this very funny.**

"Of course they would," Harry sighed but grinned. At least he knew some people wouldn't be avoiding him.

**They went out of their way to march ahead of Harry down the corridors, shouting, "Make way for the heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through..."**

"Nice one mates," Lee chuckled.

**Percy was deeply disapproving of this behavior.**

**"It is not a laughing matter," he said coldly.**

**"Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Harry's in a hurry."**

**"Yeah, he's nipping off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant," said George, chortling.**

"Glad to see you both think it's ridiculous too," Bill nodded.

**Ginny didn't find it amusing either.**

**"Oh, don't," she wailed every time Fred asked Harry loudly who he was planning to attack next, or George pretended to ward Harry off with a large clove of garlic when they met.**

"Thanks Ginny," Harry said. Ginny flushed when he said that but managed a weak smile back.

**Harry didn't mind; it made him feel better that Fred and George, at least, thought the idea of his being Slytherin's heir was quite ludicrous.**

"It is," everyone nodded.

**But their antics seemed to be aggravating Draco Malfoy, who looked increasingly sour each time he saw them at it.**

"He's bursting to say it's him," Cedric said with a glare to the book.

**"It's because he's bursting to say it's really him," said Ron knowingly. "You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything, and you're getting all the credit for his dirty work."**

**"Not for long," said Hermione in a satisfied tone."The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now."**

"I can't wait," Charlie said with a small smirk.

**At last the term ended, and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle. Harry found it peaceful, rather than gloomy, and enjoyed the fact that he, Hermione and the Weasleys had the run of Gryffindor Tower, which meant they could play Exploding Snap loudly without bothering anyone, and practice dueling in private.**

"Better practice than with Lockheart," Lee muttered.

**Fred, George and Ginny had chosen to stay at school rather than visit Bill in Egypt with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Percy, who disapproved of what he termed their childish behavior, didn't spend much time in the Gryffindor common room.**

"Percy!" Bill and Charlie were shocked that Percy didn't want to spend time with his siblings.

**He had already told them pompously that he was only staying over Christmas because it was his duty as a Prefect to support the teachers during this troubled time.**

"At least you take your job seriously," Charlie smiled at his little brother.

**Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. Harry and Ron, the only ones left in their dormitory, were woken very early be Hermione, who burst in, fully dressed and carrying presents for them both.**

"Hermione!" all the boys gasped.

"You're not supposed to be there," Percy told her.

**"Wake up," she said loudly, pulling back the curtains at the window.**

**"Hermione - you're not supposed to be in here," said Ron, shielding his eyes against the light.**

**"Merry Christmas to you, too," said Hermione, throwing him his present. "I've been up for nearly an hour, adding more lacewings to the Potion. It's ready."**

"I don't believe it," Bill said shocked.

**Harry sat up, suddenly wide awake.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Positive," said Hermione, shifting Scabbers the rat so she could sit down on the end of his four-poster. "If we're going to do it, I say it should be tonight."**

**At that moment, Hedwig swooped into the room, carrying a very small package in her beak.**

**"Hello," said Harry happily, as she landed on his bed, "are you speaking to me again?"**

**She nibbled his ear in an affectionate sort of way, which was a far better present than the one which she had brought him, which turned out to be from the Dursleys.**

"Don't open it," Cho shook her head.

**They had sent Harry a toothpick and a note telling him to find out whether he'd be able to stay at Hogwarts for the summer holidays, too.**

"Charming," Ron said scathingly.

**The rest of Harry's Christmas presents were far more satisfactory. Hagrid had sent him a large tin of treacle fudge, which Harry decided to soften by the fire before eating; Ron had given him a book called Flying with the Cannons, a book of interesting facts about his favourite Quidditch team; and Hermione had bought him a luxury eagle-feather quill.**

**Harry opened the last present to find a new, hand-knitted jumper from Mrs. Weasley, and a large plum cake. He put up her card with a fresh surge of guilt, thinking about Mr. Weasley's car,**

"At least you feel guilty about it," Cedric tried to cheer up the younger boy. Harry had indeed seemed to be a bit quieter as that part was read.

**which hadn't been seen since its crash with the Whomping Willow,**

"Poor car," Fred frowned.

**and the bout of rule-breaking he and Ron were planning next.**

**No one, not even someone dreading taking Polyjuice Potion later, could fail to enjoy Christmas dinner at Hogwarts.**

**The Great Hall looked magnificent.**

"It always does at Christmas," Angelina nodded.

"Hell it always does period," Katie said.

**Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe criss-crossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling.**

**Dumbledore led them in a few of his favourite carols, Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed.**

"Hagrid," the twins chuckled.

**Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred and George had bewitched his Prefect badge so that it now read "Pinhead",**

"Fred! George!" Percy yelled but everyone else snickered.

**kept asking them all what they were sniggering at.**

**Harry didn't even care that Draco Malfoy was making loud, snide remarks about his new jumper from the Slytherin table.**

"Prat."

**With a bit of luck, Malfoy would be getting his come-uppance in a few hours' time.**

**Harry and Ron had barely finished their third helpings of Christmas pudding when Hermione ushered them out of the Hall to finalize their plans for the evening.**

**"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into," said Hermione matter-of-factly, as though she was sending them to the supermarket for washing-powder. "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe and Goyle's; they're Malfoy's best friends,**

"Regrettably," Ron shuddered.

**he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him."**

**"I've got it all worked out," she went on smoothly, ignoring Harry and Ron's stupefied held up two plump chocolate cakes. "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them.**

**You know how greedy they are, they're bound to eat them. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom cupboard."**

**Harry and Ron looked incredulously at each other.**

**"Hermione, I don't think -"**

**"That could go seriously wrong -"**

**But Hermione had a steely glint in her eye not unlike the one Professor McGonagall sometimes had.**

The twins shuddered.

**"The potion will be useless without Crabbe and Goyle's hair," she said sternly. "You do want to investigate Malfoy, don't you?"**

**"Oh, all right, all right," said Harry. "But what about you? Whose hair are you ripping out?"**

**"I've already got mine!" said Hermione brightly, pulling a tiny bottle out of her pocket and showing them the single hair inside it. "Remember Millicent Bulstrode wrestling with me at the Duelling Club?**

"Something is bound to go wrong," Bill said.

**She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me! And she's gone home for Christmas - so I'll just have to tell the Slytherins I've decided to come back."**

"Slytherins, as much as we want to think they are, aren't dumb," Cho frowned. "They'd see through that in a minute."

**When Hermione bustled off to check on the Polyjuice Potion again, Ron turned to Harry with a doom-laden expression.**

**"Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?"**

"Yes," Ron nodded looking at his brothers.

**But to Harry and Ron's utter amazement, stage one of the operation went just as smoothly as Hermione had said. They lurked in the deserted Entrance Hall after Christmas tea, waiting for Crabbe and Goyle, who had remained alone at the Slytherin table, shoveling down fourth helpings of trifle.**

"Pigs," they all muttered.

**Harry had perched the chocolate cakes on the end of the banisters. When they spotted Crabbe and Goyle coming out of the Great Hall, Harry and Ron hid quickly behind a suit of armour next to the front door.**

**"How thick can you get?" Ron whispered ecstatically, as Crabbe gleefully pointed out the cakes to Goyle and grabbed them.**

"Very," Hermione nodded.

**Grinning stupidly, they stuffed the cakes whole into their large mouths.**

**For a moment, both of them chewed greedily, looks of triumph on their faces. Then, without the smallest change of expression, they both keeled over backwards onto the floor.**

All the boys snorted with laughter.

**Much the most difficult bit was hiding them in the cupboard across the Hall. Once they were safely stowed amongst the buckets and mops, Harry yanked out a couple of the bristles that covered Goyle's forehead and Ron pulled out several of Crabbe's hairs.**

"This is going well," Harry perked up.

"Too well. When's your luck going to kick in?" Katie asked.

**They also stole their shoes, because their own shoes were far too small for Crabbe and Goyle-sized feet. Then, still stunned at what they had just done, they sprinted up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

**They could hardly see for the thick black smoke issuing from the cubicle in which Hermione was stirring the cauldron. Pulling their robes up over their faces, Harry and Ron knocked softly on the door.**

**"Hermione?"**

**They heard the scrape of the lock and Hermione emerged, shiny-faced and looking anxious. Behind her they heard the gloop gloop of the bubbling, treacle-thick Potion. Three glass tumblers stood ready on the toilet seat.**

**"Did you get them?" Hermione asked breathlessly.**

**Harry showed her Goyle's hair.**

**"Good. I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry," Hermione said, holding up a small sack. "You'll need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe and Goyle."**

"Smart," Lee nodded.

**The three of them stared into the cauldron. Close up, the Potion looked like thick, dark mud, bubbling sluggishly.**

"A perfect potion," Bill said shocked.

**"I'm sure I've done everything right," said Hermione nervously, re-reading the splotched page of Moste Potente Potions."It looks like the book says it should ... Once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves."**

**"Now what?" Ron whispered.**

**"We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs."**

"I still don't know if I want to drink that," Ron shuddered.

**Hermione ladled large dollops of the Potion into each of the glasses. Then, her hand trembling, she shook Milicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle into the first glass.**

**The Potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow.**

"I don't envy you mate," Neville said looking ill.

**"Urgh - essence of Milicent Bulstrode," said Ron, eying it with loathing. "Bet it tastes disgusting."**

"I don't doubt that," Charlie made a face.

**"Add yours, then," said Hermione.**

**Harry dropped Goyle's hair into the middle glass and Ron put Crabbe's into the last one. Both glasses hissed and frothed: Goyle's turned the khaki colour of a bogey,**

"Ugh," Ginny said making a face.

**Crabbe's a dark, murky brown.**

"Joy," Ron said looking ill.

**"Hang on," said Harry, as Ron and Hermione reached for their glasses. "We'd better not drink them all in here: once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle we won't fit. And Millicent Bulstrode is no pixie."**

"Good thinking," Cedric nodded.

**"Good thinking," said Ron, unlocking the door. "We'll take separate cubicles."**

**Careful not to spill a drop of his Polyjuice Potion, Harry slipped into the middle cubicle.**

**"Ready?" he called.**

**"Ready," came Ron and Hermione's voices.**

**"One... two... three..."**

**Pinching his nose, Harry drank the Potion down in two large gulps. It tasted like overcooked cabbage.**

"Yuck," Lee and Neville muttered.

**Immediately, his insides started writhing as though he'd just swallowed live snakes - doubled up, he wondered whether he was going to be sick -then a burning sensation spread rapidly from his stomach to the very ends of his fingers and toes. Next, bringing him gasping to all fours, came a horrible melting feeling, as the skin all over his body bubbled like hot wax, and before his eyes, his hands began to grow, the fingers thickened, the nails broadened and the knuckles were bulging like bolts.**

"It's working," Bill said in awe.

**His shoulders stretched painfully and a prickling on his forehead told him that hair was creeping down towards his eyebrows; his robes ripped as his chest expanded like a barrel bursting its hoops; his feet were agony in shoes four sizes too small...As suddenly as it had started, everything stopped. Harry lay face down on the stone cold floor, listening to Myrtle gurgling morosely in the end toilet. With difficulty, he kicked off his shoes and stood up. So this was what it felt like, being Goyle.**

**His large hands trembling, he pulled off his old robes, which were hanging a foot above his ankles, pulled on the spare ones and laced up Goyle's boat-like shoes. He reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes and met only the short growth of wiry bristles, low on his forehead.**

**Then he realized that his glasses were clouding his eyes, because Goyle obviously didn't need them. He took them off and called, "Are you two OK?" Goyle's low rasp of a voice issued from his mouth.**

"That sounds weird," Harry said.

**"Yeah," came the deep grunt of Crabbe from his right.**

**Harry unlocked his door and stepped in front of the cracked mirror. Goyle stared back at him out of dull, deep-set eyes. Harry scratched his ear. So did Goyle.**

"Why is Goyle copying you?" Luna asked.

"It just shows that the potion worked," Angelina told the younger girl with a smile.

**Ron's door opened. They stared at each other. Except that he looked pale and shocked, Ron was indistinguishable from Crabbe, from the pudding-basin haircut to the long, gorilla arms.**

**"This is unbelievable," said Ron, approaching the mirror and prodding Crabbe's flat nose. "Unbelievable."**

**"We'd better get going," said Harry, loosening the watch that was cutting into Goyle' thick wrist. "We've still got to find out where the Slytherin common room is, I only hope we can find someone to follow..."**

"Wait," Fred said with a grin. "Are we going to get to see the Slytherin common room?"

"Looks like it," George nodded. Bill fished out a galleon and tossed it to Fred.

**Ron, who had been gazing at Harry, said, "You don't know how bizarre it is to see Goyle thinking."**

They all burst out laughing.

**He banged on Hermione's door. "C'mon, we need to go ..."**

**A high-pitched voice answered him. "I - I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me."**

"I think something went wrong," Charlie said worried.

**"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going to know it's you."**

**"No - really - I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you're wasting time."**

"You might have a wrong hair," Cedric said with concern. Hermione frowned.

**Harry looked at Ron, bewildered.**

**"That looks more like Goyle," said Ron. "That's how he looks every time a teacher asks him a question."**

The twins snorted.

**"Hermione, are you OK?" said Harry through the door.**

**"Fine - I'm fine ... Go on -"**

**Harry looked at his watch. Five of their precious sixty minutes had already passed.**

**"We'll meet you back here, all right?" he said.**

**Harry and Ron opened the door of the bathroom carefully, checked that the coast was clear and set off.**

**"Don't swing your arms like that," Harry muttered to Ron.**

**"Eh?"**

**"Crabbe holds them sort of stiff..."**

"How do you know that?" Cho asked. Harry shrugged.

**"How's this?"**

**"Yeah, that's better."**

**They went down the marble staircase. All they needed now was a Slytherin whom they could follow to the Slytherin common room, but there was nobody around.**

**"Any ideas?" muttered Harry.**

**"The Slytherins always come up to breakfast from over there," said Ron, nodding at the entrance to the dungeons. The words had barely left his mouth when a girl with long curly hair emerged from the entrance.**

**"Excuse me," said Ron, hurrying up to her, "we've forgotten the way to our common room."**

"If you were impersonating anyone else, I'd be worried." Alicia said. Percy frowned though. That was Penny, and she wasn't a Slytherin.

**"I beg your pardon?" said the girl stiffly."Our common room? I'm a Ravenclaw."**

"Ugh, bad luck mate," Neville winced.

**She walked away, looking suspiciously back at them.**

**Harry and Ron hurried down the stone steps into the darkness, their footsteps echoing particularly loudly as Crabbe and Goyle's feet hit the floor, feeling this wasn't going to be as easy as they had hoped.**

**The labyrinthine passages were deserted. They walked deeper and deeper under the school, constantly checking their watches to see how much time they had left. After a quarter of an hour, just when they were getting desperate, they heard a sudden movement ahead.**

**"Ha!" said Ron excitedly. "There's one of them now!"**

**The figure was emerging from a side room. As they hurried nearer, however, their hearts sank. It wasn't a Slytherin, it was Percy.**

"What are you doing down there?" Charlie asked Percy. Percy shrugged; it was in the future.

**"What are you doing down here?" said Ron in surprise.**

**Percy looked affronted.**

**"That," he said stiffly, "is none of your business. Its Crabbe, isn't it?"**

**"Wh- oh, yeah," said Ron.**

**"Well, get off to your dormitories," said Percy sternly. "It's not safe to go wandering around dark corridors these days."**

**"You are," Ron pointed out.**

"Good point Ron," Fred nodded.

**"I," said Percy, drawing himself up, "am a Prefect. Nothing's about to attack me."**

"You sure about that?" Cho asked.

**A voice suddenly echoed behind Harry and Ron. Draco Malfoy was strolling towards them, and for the first time in his life, Harry was pleased to see him.**

**"There you are," he drawled, looking at them. "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I've been looking for you, I want to show you something really funny."**

"I never thought I'd be happy to see the git," Ron sighed.

**Malfoy glanced witheringly at Percy.**

**"And what're you doing down here, Weasley?" he sneered.**

**Percy looked outraged.**

**"You want to show a bit more respect to a school Prefect!" he said. "I don't like your attitude!"**

**Malfoy sneered and motioned Harry and Ron to follow him. Harry almost said something apologetic to Percy but caught himself just in time.**

**He and Ron hurried after Malfoy, who said as they turned into the next passage, "That Peter Weasley -"**

" **Percy," Ron corrected him automatically.**

"Don't do that," Percy said. "Malfoy might catch you."

**"Whatever," said Malfoy. "I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to. He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed."**

"No, I don't," Percy shook his head.

**He gave a short, derisive laugh.**

**Harry and Ron exchanged excited looks.**

**Malfoy paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.**

**"What's the new password again?" he said to Harry.**

**"Er -" said Harry.**

**"Oh yeah - pure-blood!" said Malfoy,**

"THAT GIT!" Katie and Alicia screamed.

**not listening, and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open.**

"Cool," Cedric said reluctantly.

**Malfoy marched through it and Harry and Ron followed him.**

**The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains.**

"Looks like it's under the lake," Bill noted. Everyone was ignoring the looks on the twins faces. It was better that they didn't know.

**A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs.**

**"Wait here," said Malfoy to Harry and Ron, motioning them to a pair of empty chairs set back from the fire. "I'll go and get it - my father's just sent it to me -"**

"I don't want to know what Malfoy was sent," Charlie sighed.

**Wondering what Malfoy was going to show them, Harry and Ron sat down, doing their best to look at home.**

**Malfoy came back a minute later, holding what looked like a newspaper cutting.**

"I don't like the sound of that," Cho muttered.

**He thrust it under Ron's nose. Harry saw Ron's eyes widen in shock.**

**He read the cutting quickly, gave a very forced laugh and handed it to Harry. It had been clipped out of the Daily Prophet, and it said:**

**INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car.**

"We won't be able to afford that," Percy sighed.

**Mr Lucius Malfoy,**

**a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,**

"The father of the git," the twins frowned.

**where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called for Mr. Weasley's resignation.**

**"Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately."**

"That has nothing to do with the car and Papa Git knows it!" Angelina yelled.

**Mr Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told our reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them.**

"GO MUM!" Fred and George yelled.

**"Well?" said Malfoy impatiently, as Harry handed the cutting back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"**

**"Ha, ha," said Harry bleakly.**

**"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," said Malfoy scornfully. "You'd never know the Weasley's were pure-bloods, the way they behave."**

"We behave better than you," Ginny hissed.

**Ron's - or rather, Crabbe's - face was contorted with fury.**

**"What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Malfoy.**

**"Stomach ache," Ron grunted.**

**"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those** (Bill winced) **Mudbloods a kick from me," said Malfoy, snickering.**

**"You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent Headmaster would never've let slime like that Creevey in."**

"Colin's better than you," Luna said her eyes narrowed.

**Malfoy started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?"**

**He dropped his hands and looked at Harry and Ron.**

**"What's the matter with you two?"**

**Far too late, Harry and Ron forced themselves to laugh, but Malfoy seemed satisfied; perhaps Crabbe and Goyle were always slow on the uptake.**

"That's good," Percy nodded. "You won't be caught."

**"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Malfoy slowly. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling,**

"I am too!" Harry yelled. "I've got better friends than you for one!"

**or he wouldn't go around with that jumped-up Granger Mudblood. And** **people think he's Slytherin's heir!"**

**Harry and Ron waited with bated breath: Malfoy was surely seconds away from telling them it was him. But then -**

**"I wish I knew who it is," said Malfoy prudently. "I could help them."**

"Damn it!" Cedric yelled. Cho was looking smug.

**Ron's jaw dropped so that Crabbe's face looked even more gormless than usual.**

**Fortunately, Malfoy didn't notice, and Harry, thinking fast, said, "You must have some idea who's behind it all ..."**

**"You know I haven't Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Malfoy. "And Father won't tell me anything about what happened the last time the Chamber was opened, either.**

"Drat, so you know nothing," Katie frowned.

**Of course, it was about fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing: last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's only a matter of time before one of them's killed this time...**

**I hope it's Granger," he said with relish.**

"HOW DARE HE!" Ron and Harry roared. They had their wands and attempted to storm out of the locker room and curse the living daylights out of Malfoy.

"Harry, Ron, sit down." Cho said but it was half hearted. She, along with everyone there, was pissed. Finally, the two boys stopped their assault on the door and sat back down.

**Ron was clenching Crabbe's gigantic fist. Feeling that it would be a bit of a give-away if Ron punched Malfoy,**

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said softly.

**Harry shot him a warning look and said, "D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"**

**"Oh, yeah... whoever it was expelled," said Malfoy. "They're probably still in Azkaban."**

"Azkaban?" Harry asked.

" **Azkaban?" said Harry, puzzled.**

"Don't repeat yourself mate," Neville chuckled.

**"Azkaban - the wizard prison, Goyle," said Malfoy, looking at him in disbelief. "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backwards."**

**He shifted restlessly in his chair and said, "Father says to keep my head down and let the heir of Slytherin get on with it.**

**He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the know the Ministry of Magic raided our Manor last week?"**

**Harry tried to force Goyle's face into a look of concern.**

**"Yeah ..." said Malfoy. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor -"**

"Well at least you got something good," Percy said his face full of glee.

**"Ho!" said Ron.**

**Malfoy looked at him. So did Harry. Ron blushed. Even his hair was turning red. His nose was also slowly lengthening - their hour was up.**

"Get out of there!" Bill yelled.

**Ron was turning back into himself, and from the look of horror he was suddenly giving Harry, he must be, too.**

**They both jumped to their feet.**

**"Medicine for my stomach," Ron grunted, and without further ado they sprinted the length of the Slytherin common room, hurled themselves at the stone wall and dashed up the passage, hoping against hope that Malfoy hadn't noticed anything.**

"Hope for your sake he didn't," Cho muttered.

**Harry checked his face in the cracked mirror. He was back to normal. He put his glasses on as Ron hammered on the door of Hermione's cubicle.**

**"Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you -**

**"Go away!" Hermione squeaked.**

**Harry and Ron looked at each other.**

**"What's the matter?" said Ron. "You must be back to normal by now, we are ..."**

**But Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the cubicle door. Harry had never seen her looking so happy.**

"It must be awful then," Cho frowned.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

**"Ooooooh, wait till you see," she said. "It's awful!"**

**They heard the lock slide and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robed pulled up over her head.**

**"What's up?" said Ron uncertainly. "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?"**

**Hermione let her robes fall and Ron backed into the sink.**

The twins snickered.

**Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had gone yellow and there were long pointed ears poking through her hair.**

"Ugh," Neville winced.

**"It was a c-cat hair!" she howled. "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the P-Potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"**

"Sorry Hermione," Charlie frowned. "But Pomfrey won't ask too many questions."

**"You'll be teased something dreadful," said Myrtle happily.**

**"It's OK, Hermione," said Harry quickly. "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions ..."**

**It took a long time to persuade Hermione to leave the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle sped them on their way with a hearty guffaw.**

**"Wait till everyone finds out you've got a tail!"**

"I hate that ghost," Hermione huffed.

"That's the end of the chapter," Bill said. "Lee, you're up."

Lee took the book and said "The next chapter is called The Very Secret Diary."

"Sounds interesting," Fred said.


	13. Chapter 13

" **The Very Secret Diary,** "Lee read.

The twins snickered at that.

**Hermione remained in the hospital wing for several weeks. There was a flurry of rumor about her disappearance when the rest of the school arrived back from their Christmas holidays,**

"We especially must be worried," Angelina said, motioning to all the Gryffindors in the room. "That'd be two Gryffindors in the hospital."

**because of curse everyone thought that she had been attacked. So many students filed past the hospital wing trying to catch a glimpse of her that Madam Pomfrey took out her curtains again and placed them around Hermione's bed, to spare her the shame of being seen with a furry face.**

"Thank Merlin for Pomfrey," Hermione said.

**Harry and Ron went to visit her every evening. When the new term started, they brought her each day's homework.**

"Thanks guys," Hermione smiled at her two friends.

**"If I'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work," said Ron, tipping a stack of books onto Hermione's bedside table one evening.**

**"Don't be silly, Ron, I've got to keep up," said Hermione briskly.**

**Her spirits were greatly improved by the fact that all the hair had gone from her face and her eyes were turning slowly back to brown. "I don't suppose you've got any new leads?" she added in a whisper, so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her.**

**"Nothing," said Harry gloomily.**

**"I was so sure it was Malfoy," said Ron, for the hundredth time.**

"But it's not," Cho said. "So stop harping about it."

**"What's that?" asked Harry, pointing to something gold sticking out from under Hermione's pillow.**

**"Just a Get Well card** ," **said Hermione hastily,**

"It's more than that," Bill said suspiciously.

**trying to poke it out of sight, but Ron was too quick for her. He pulled it out, flicked it open and read aloud: "To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming Smile Award** **."**

"I feel sick," Ron moaned.

"You're not the only one," Neville shuddered.

**Ron looked up at Hermione, disgusted.**

**"You sleep with this under your pillow?"**

"You're just jealous that he hasn't given you a get well card," Cho sniffed.

"I don't want one from that fraud!" Ron yelled. All the boys nodded.

"He is not a fraud Ronald," Hermione huffed.

**But Hermione was spared answering by Madam Pomfrey sweeping over with her evening dose of medicine.**

"How well timed," Harry said thankful. "That means we don't have to talk about it any more."

**"Is Lockhart the smarmiest bloke you've ever met, or what?" Ron said to Harry as they left the dormitory and started up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower.**

"He is," Cedric nodded in agreement.

**Snape had given them so much homework, Harry thought he was likely to be in the sixth year before he finished it.**

"Hyperbole much?" Hermione giggled. Harry and Ron looked confused, which caused her to giggle harder.

**Ron was just saying he wished he had asked Hermione how many rat tails**

"Do you do anything without her?" Cho raised an eyebrow.

"Yes we do!" Harry and Ron protested.

**you were supposed to add to a Hair-Raising Potion, when an angry outburst from the floor above reached their ears.**

"No, not another attack," George paled.

**"That's Filch," Harry muttered, as they hurried up the stairs and paused, out of sight, listening hard.**

**"You don't think someone else's been attacked?" said Ron tensely.**

"We hope not," Cedric said.

**They stood still, their heads inclined towards Filch's voice, which sounded quite hysterical.**

**"-even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore-"**

"No new attack," Fred sighed in relief.

**His footsteps receded and they heard a distant door slam.**

**They poked their heads around the corner. Filch had clearly been manning his usual lookout post; they were once again on the spot where Mrs. Norris had been attacked.**

**They saw at a glance what Filch had been shouting about. A great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, and it looked as though it was still seeping from under the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Now Filch had stopped shouting, they could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls.**

"Myrtle," all the girls chorused.

**"Now what's up with her?" said Ron.**

**"Let's go and see," said Harry, and holding their robes over their ankles they stepped through the great wash of water to the door bearing its 'Out of Order' sign, ignored it as always, and entered.**

**Moaning Myrtle was crying, if possible, louder and harder than ever before. She seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet.**

**It was dark in the bathroom, because the candles had been extinguished in the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet.**

**"What's up Myrtle?" said Harry.**

**"Who's that?" glugged Myrtle miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"**

"Who would throw something at her?" Angelina asked.

**Harry waded across to her cubicle and said, "Why would I throw something at you?"**

**"Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me ..."**

"A book?" Fred asked.

**"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," said Harry, reasonably. "I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?"**

"And I thought Ron would be the one to say that," Hermione sighed.

**He had said the wrong thing. Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha ha ha! What a lovely game, I don't think!"**

**"Who threw it at you, anyway?" asked Harry.**

**"I don't know ... I was just sitting on the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head," said Myrtle, glaring at them. "It's over there, it got washed out."**

**Harry and Ron looked under the sink, where Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom.**

Ginny paled. It sounded so much like Tom, but it couldn't. Could it?

**Harry stepped forward to pick it up, but Ron suddenly flung out an arm to hold him back.**

"Smart Ron," Bill nodded.

**"What?" said Harry.**

**"Are you mad?" said Ron. "It could be dangerous."**

"Dangerous?" Hermione and Harry asked.

**"Dangerous?" said Harry, laughing. "Come off it, how could it be dangerous?"**

"Harry, we have books in the RESTRICTED SECTION," Cho said. "Books can be very dangerous."

**"You'd be surprised," said Ron,who was looking apprehensively at the book. "Some of the books the Ministry's confiscated - Dad's told me - there was one that burned your eyes out.**

"Ugh," Neville shuddered.

**And everyone who read Sonnets of a Sorcerer spoke in limericks for the rest of their lives. And some old witch in Bath had a book that you could never stop reading! You just had to wander around with your nose in it, trying to do everything one-handed. And -"**

"We get the point," Cedric said.

**"All right, I've got the point," said Harry.**

**The little book lay on the floor, nondescript and soggy.**

**"Well, we won't find out unless we look at it," he said, and he ducked round Ron and picked it off the floor.**

**Harry saw at once that it was a diary, and the faded year on the cover told him it was fifty years old.**

"So it was around when the Chamber was first opened," Katie grinned. Ginny paled some more.

**He opened it eagerly. On the first page he could just make out the name "T. M. Riddle" in smudged ink.**

Ginny looked ready to pass out. Harry had found Tom. What if Tom told him what she'd written? What if her brothers found out?

**"Hang on," said Ron, who had approached cautiously and was looking over Harry's shoulder. "I know that name ...**

"Good, at least it won't be like Flamel," Cedric nodded.

**T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."**

"Really?" Hermione asked.

**"How on earth d'you know that?" said Harry in amazement.**

**"Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention," said Ron resentfully. "That was the one I burped slugs all over. If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour, you'd remember it, too."**

Oliver and Cedric chuckled.

**Harry peeled the wet pages apart. They were completely blank.**

**There wasn't the faintest trace of writing on any of them,not even "Auntie Mabel's birthday"** , **or " dentist, half past three ".**

**"He never wrote in it," said Harry, disappointed.**

**"I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" said Ron curiously.**

Ginny wondered that too. What would make her flush away her diary?

**Harry turned to the back cover of the book and saw the printed name of a news agent's in Vauxhall Road, London.**

"Muggle born," Bill said. "So he'd be in danger when it was first opened."

**"He must've been Muggle-born," said Harry thoughtfully, "to have bought a diary from Vauxhall Road... "**

**"Well, it's not much use to you," said Ron.** **He dropped his voice. "Fifty points if you can get it through Myrtle's nose."**

"RON!" all the girls yelled.

**Harry, however, pocketed it.**

**Hermione left the hospital wing, de-whiskered, tail-less, and fur-free, at the beginning of February. On her first evening back in Gryffindor Tower, Harry showed her T. M. Riddle's diary and told her the story of how they found it.**

**"Oooh, it might have hidden powers," said Hermione enthusiastically, taking the diary and looking at it closely.**

**"I wish I knew why someone did try to chuck it," said Harry. "I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts, either."**

**"Could've been anything," said Ron. "Maybe he got thirty O. or saved a teacher from the giant squid. Maybe he murdered Myrtle, that would've done everyone a favor ..."**

"Ron that wasn't funny," Bill huffed but one could see the corners of his mouth twitching.

**But Harry could tell from the arrested look on Hermione's face that she was thinking what he was thinking.**

**"What?" said Ron, looking from one to the other.**

**"Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" he said. "That's what Malfoy said."**

**"Yeah..." said Ron slowly.**

**"And this diary is fifty years old," said Hermione, tapping it excitedly.**

**"So?"**

**"Oh, Ron, wake up," snapped Hermione.**

"Loosing patience Hermione?" Harry chuckled.

**"We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled fifty years ago. We know T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. Well, what if Riddle got his special award for catching the heir of Slytherin? But Harry could tell from the arrested look on Hermione's face that she was thinking what he was thinking.**

"That might be the case," Charlie nodded.

**His diary would probably tell us everything: where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it.**

**"That's a brilliant theory, Hermione," said Ron, "with just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in his diary."**

**But Hermione was pulling her wand out of her bag.**

**"It might be invisible ink!" she whispered.**

"It could be!" Cho said excited.

**She tapped the diary three times and said, " Aparecium !"**

**Nothing happened.**

"Damn," Cedric swore.

**Undaunted, Hermione shoved her hand into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser.**

**"It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley," she said.**

**She rubbed hard on " January first. " Nothing happened.**

**"I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there," said Ron. "Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in."**

"I think Ron's right," Percy sighed.

**Harry couldn't explain, even to himself, why he didn't just throw Riddle's diary away.**

**The fact was that even though he knew the diary was blank, he kept absent-mindedly picking it up and turning the pages, as though it was a story he wanted to finish. And while Harry was sure he had never heard the name T. M. Riddle before, it still seemed to mean something to him,**

"That doesn't sound good," Katie said nervously.

**almost as though Riddle was a friend he'd had when he was very small, and half-forgotten.**

"That's frightening," Cho squeaked.

**But this was absurd. He'd never had friends before Hogwarts, Dudley had made sure of that.**

**Nevertheless, Harry was determined to find out more about Riddle, so, next day at break, he headed for the trophy room to examine Riddle's special award, accompanied by an interested Hermione and a thoroughly unconvinced Ron, who told them he'd seen enough of the trophy room to last him a lifetime.**

**Riddle's burnished gold shield was tucked away in a corner cabinet. It didn't carry details of why it had been given to him ("Good thing, too, or it'd be even bigger and I'd still be polishing it," said Ron).**

"I wish it had the details though," Bill frowned.

**However, they did find Riddle's name on an old Medal for Magical Merit, and on a list of old Head Boys.**

**"He sounds like Percy," said Ron, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Prefect, Head Boy- probably top of every class."**

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Percy said with a frown.

**"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Hermione, in a slightly hurt voice.**

"Sorry Percy, Hermione," Ron said.

**The sun had now begun to shine weakly on Hogwarts again. Inside the castle, the mood had grown more hopeful. There had been no more attacks since those on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, and Madam Pomfrey was pleased to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and sensitive, meaning that they were fast leaving childhood.**

"That's great news!" Neville smiled.

**"The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for re-potting again," Harry heard her telling Filch kindly one afternoon. "And after that, it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs. Norris back in no time."**

**Perhaps the heir of Slytherin had lost his nerve, thought Harry.**

"I hope so," Alicia muttered.

**It must be getting riskier and riskier to open the Chamber of Secrets, with the school so alert and suspicious. Perhaps the monster, whatever it was, was even now settling itself down to hibernate for another fifty years...**

"Hope so," Lee nodded.

**Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff didn't take this cheerful view.**

"Don't tell me. He still blames me," Harry sighed.

**He was still convinced that Harry was the guilty one, that he had "given himself away" at the Dueling Club.**

**Peeves wasn't helping matters; he kept popping up in crowded corridors singing "Oh, Potter, you rotter..." now with a dance-routine to match.**

**Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to think he himself had made the attacks stop.**

"All he's doing is making DADA unbearable," Neville moaned.

**Harry overheard him telling Professor McGonagall so while the Gryffindors were lining up for Transfiguration.**

**"I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva," he said, tapping his nose knowingly and winking. "I think that Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught them. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on them.**

"Think McGonagall will murder him?" Fred asked hopefully.

**"You know, what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term!**

"I hate to say it," Lee winced. "But that is a good idea."

"Just not when Blockhead says it," Cedric said.

**I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing..."**

**He tapped his nose again and strode off.**

**Lockhart's idea of a morale-booster became clear at breakfast time on February the fourteenth.**

"Why?" all the boys moaned.

**Harry hadn't had much sleep because of a late-running Quidditch practice the night before,and he hurried down to the Great Hall slightly late. He thought, for a moment, that he'd walked through the wrong doors.**

**The walls were covered with large, lurid pink flowers.**

"What did that idiot do?" Ron moaned.

**Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling.**

**Harry went over to the Gryffindor table, where Ron was sitting looking sickened, and Hermione seemed to have come over with giggles.**

**"What's going on?" Harry asked them, sitting down, and wiping confetti off his bacon.**

**Ron pointed to the teachers' table, apparently too disgusted to speak.**

"Don't blame you," Ginny muttered. She liked pink in small doses, but that was too much for her to stomach.

**Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes**

"I know real men wear pink and all that crap, but that is too much," Bill moaned.

**to match the decorations, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced.**

"I don't blame them," Fred moaned.

**From where he sat, Harry could see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek. Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro.**

"Please let Lockheart talk to Snape," Harry begged to the ceiling.

"Why mate?" Neville asked.

"Because then Snape would murder him."

All the boys looked excited at that prospect and began to beg to the ceiling as well.

**"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!"**

"It can get worse?" Cedric groaned.

**Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the Entrance Hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them wearing golden wings and carrying harps.**

**"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your Valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here!**

**I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion!**

"Snape? In a spirit of not hating anything relating to Gryffindor?" Fred snorted.

"Not likely," Charlie scoffed.

**Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion!**

"Lockheart does not have long to live," Bill said gleefully. "Snape's gonna kill him."

**And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"**

Cho frowned. While she thought Lockheart was great; he didn't need to embarrass her head of house.

**Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.**

"Think he'd poison Lockheart if we asked nicely?" Charlie perked up.

**"Please, Hermione, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six," said Ron, as they left the Great Hall for their first lesson. Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her timetable and didn't answer.**

"HERMIONE!" Harry, Ron and Neville moaned. "You made it even more unbearable."

"Well sorry for being polite to a teacher," Hermione huffed.

**All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver Valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon, as the Gryffindors were walking upstairs for charms, one of them caught up with Harry.**

"Why me?" Harry moaned. No one noticed Ginny turning bright pink. This was the valentine she was thinking of sending to him.

**"Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!" shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry.**

**Hot all over at the thought of being given a Valentine in front of a queue of first-years, which happened to include Ginny Weasley, Harry tried to escape.**

"Don't blame you," Ron muttered. Ginny turned even redder.

**The dwarf, however, cut his way through the crowd by kicking people's shins, and reached him before he'd gone two paces.**

**"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way.**

**"Not here," Harry hissed, trying to escape.**

**"Stay still!" grunted the dwarf, grabbing hold of Harry's bag and pulling him back.**

**"Let me go!" Harry snarled, tugging.**

**With a loud ripping noise, his bag split in two. His books, wand, parchment and quill spilled onto the floor and his ink bottles smashed over the lot.**

"That sucks mate," Cedric winced.

**Harry scrambled around trying to pick it all up before the dwarf started singing, causing something of a hold-up in the corridor.**

**"What's going on here?" came the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.**

"No!" Harry moaned.

**Harry started stuffing everything feverishly into his ripped bag, desperate to get away before Malfoy could hear his musical Valentine.**

**"What's all this commotion?" said another familiar voice, as Percy Weasley arrived.**

"Percy, good timing. Next time: MAKE THE CROWD DISAPPEAR!" Harry started to say it softly but ended up yelling.

**Losing his head, Harry tried to make a run for it, but the dwarf seized him around the knees and brought him crashing to the floor.**

**"Right," he said, sitting on Harry's ankles. "Here is your singing Valentine:**

"Can I kill Lockheart now?" Harry moaned and Ginny was almost as red as her hair.

**His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,**

**His hair is as dark as a blackboard.**

**I wish he was mine, he's really divine,**

**The hero who conquered the Dark Lord**

All the boys laughed, but stopped as they noticed the glares coming at them from the girls and Harry. Harry scared them the most.

**Harry would have given all the gold in Gringotts to evaporate on the spot.**

"Don't blame you mate," Ron said still grinning from the laugh fest he had earlier.

**Trying valiantly to laugh along with everyone else, he got up, his feet numb from the weight of the dwarf, as Percy Weasley did his best to disperse the crowd, some of whom were crying with mirth."Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class, now," he said, shooing some of the younger students away.**

"Thanks Percy," Harry said to the Prefect.

**"And you, Malfoy-"**

"Oh, no." Katie winced.

**Harry, glancing over, saw Malfoy stoop and snatch up something. Leering, he showed it to Crabbe and Goyle, and Harry realized that he'd got Riddle's diary.**

**"Give that back," he said quietly.**

**"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" said Malfoy, who obviously hadn't noticed the year on the cover, and thought he had Harry's own diary.**

**A hush fell over the onlookers. Ginny was staring from the diary to Harry, looking terrified.**

Same with the Ginny in the room. Hermione saw it and shot the girl a comforting smile.

"Hey, he's not going to read it," she whispered over to her. "Harry'll show that git."

Ginny giggled but still looked worried. It didn't matter if no one read it; there were other ways of getting information.

**"Hand it over, Malfoy," said Percy sternly.**

**"When I've had a look," said Malfoy, waving the diary tauntingly at Harry.**

**Percy said, "As a school Prefect -", but Harry had lost his temper. He pulled out his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and just as Snape had disarmed Lockhart, so Malfoy found the diary shooting out of his hand into the air.**

"Nice one," Bill grinned.

**Ron, grinning broadly, caught it.**

**"Harry!" said Percy loudly. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!"**

**But Harry didn't care, he'd got one over Malfoy, and that was worth five points from Gryffindor any day.**

"So true," Ron and Fred nodded.

**Malfoy was looking furious, and as Ginny passed him to enter her classroom, he yelled spitefully after her, "I don't think Potter liked your Valentine much!"**

"WHAT A GIT!" Bill and Ron roared. Percy turned to the twins, who were glaring at the book with such hatred that many were amazed that it didn't catch on fire, and said "Prank him."

The twins nodded. "With pleasure."

Charlie was muttering the names of different dragon breeds. No one wanted to know what he meant.

**Ginny covered her face with her hands and ran into class. Snarling, Ron pulled out his wand, too, but Harry pulled him away. Ron didn't need to spend the whole of Charms belching slugs.**

"So if my wand did work, you'd let me hex him?" Ron asked. Harry nodded; his eyes hard. That insult to Ginny was uncalled for. It didn't matter that he barely knew her; she was a Weasley, a member of the first family who'd ever been nice to him.

**It wasn't until they had reached Professor Flitwick's class that Harry noticed something rather odd about Riddle's diary. All his other books were drenched in scarlet ink. The diary, however, was as clean as it had been before the ink bottle had smashed all over it.**

Ginny paled again. Harry was close to discovering how Tom worked and soon so would her brothers.

**He tried to point this out to Ron, but Ron was having trouble with his wand again; large purple bubbles were blossoming out of the end, and he wasn't much interested in anything else.**

"That is actually a fourth year charm," Charlie said in amazement. "How did you…?"

"No clue," Ron shrugged. "It's the future remember?"

**Harry went to bed before anyone else in his dormitory that night. This was partly because he didn't think he could stand Fred and George singing, "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad", one more time,**

"Fred! George!" Alicia and Angelina scolded.

**and partly because he wanted to examine Riddle's diary again, and knew that Ron thought he was wasting his time.**

**Harry sat on his four-poster and flicked through the blank pages, not one of which had a trace of scarlet on it. Then he pulled a new bottle out of his bedside cabinet, dipped his quill into it, and dropped a blot onto the first page of the diary.**

**The ink shone brightly on the page for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished. Excited, Harry loaded up his quill a second time and wrote, "My name is Harry Potter."**

"What are you doing?" Bill asked.

**The words shone momentarily on the page and they too sank without trace. Then, at last, something happened.**

**Oozing back out of the page, in his very own ink, came words Harry had never written.**

**"Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my Diary?"**

"Get rid of it!" Charlie yelled. "Remember what Dad always said: Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain!"

Ginny blanched. She hadn't thought of that. But Tom was so nice…

**"Someone tried to flush it down a toilet."**

**He waited eagerly for Riddle's reply.**

**"Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read."**

**"What do you mean?" Harry scrawled, blotting the page in his excitement.**

**"I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things which were covered up. Things which happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

"So he knows about the Chamber," Neville said. He didn't understand why the two eldest Weasley sons were wearing such grim looks.

**"That's where I am now," Harry wrote quickly. "I'm at Hogwarts, and horrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"**

**His heart was hammering. Riddle's reply came quickly, his writing becoming untidier, as though he was hurrying to tell all he knew.**

**"Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth.**

"That's terrible," Alicia shuddered.

"And convenient," Charlie narrowed his eyes.

**A story was given that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned."**

"Not imprisioned?" Percy gasped. "But that's highly irresponsible. Surely the Ministry would take action!"

"Percy, I know as much as you do and why are you calling me Shirley?" Lee said with a chuckle.

**Harry nearly upset his ink bottle in his hurry to write back.**

"Excited Harry?" Ron said with a chuckle.

**"It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?"**

**"I can show you if you like,"** **came Riddle's reply.** **"You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him."**

**Harry hesitated, his quill suspended over the diary. What did Riddle mean? How could he be taken into someone else's memory?**

"Quite easily," Cho said.

**He glanced nervously at the door to the dormitory, which was growing dark. When he looked back at the diary, he saw fresh words forming.**

**"Let me show you."**

"Don't," Charlie and Bill shook their heads.

**Harry paused for a fraction of a second and then wrote two letters.**

**"OK."**

"Harry!" Bill sighed. "You're just too curious for your own good."

**The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through the month of June. Mouth hanging open, Harry saw that the little square for June the thirteenth seemed to have turned into a minuscule television screen.**

"A what?"

"Muggle thing," Harry said to all the confused purebloods.

**His hands trembling slightly, he raised the book to press his eye against the little window, and before he knew what was happening, he was tilting forwards; the window was widening, he felt his body leave his bed and he was pitched headfirst through the opening in the page, into a whirl of color and shadow.**

**He felt his feet hit solid ground, and stood, shaking, as the blurred shapes around him came suddenly into focus.**

**He knew immediately where he was. This circular room with the sleeping portraits was Dumbledore's office - but it wasn't Dumbledore who was sitting behind the desk.**

"You're in the past," Cedric said rolling his eyes.

**A wizened, frail-looking wizard, bald except for a few wisps of white hair, was reading a letter be candlelight. Harry had never seen this man before.**

**"I'm sorry," he said shakily, "I didn't mean to butt in ..."**

**But the wizard didn't look up. He continued to read, frowning slightly.**

"That's odd," Alicia frowned.

**Harry drew nearer to his desk and stammered, "Er - I'll just go, shall I?"**

**Still the wizard ignored him. He didn't seem to have heard him.**

"Nice Harry," Oliver snickered.

**Thinking that the wizard might be deaf, Harry raised his voice.**

**"Sorry I disturbed you, I'll go now," he half-shouted.**

Fred and George couldn't help it; they burst out laughing.

**The wizard folded up the letter with a sigh, stood up, walked past Harry without glancing at him and went to draw the curtains at his window.**

**The sky outside the window was ruby red; it seemed to be sunset. The wizard went back to the desk, sat down and twiddled his thumbs, watching the door.**

**Harry looked round the office. No Fawkes the phoenix- no whirring silver contraptions. This was Hogwarts as Riddle had known it, meaning that this unknown wizard was the Headmaster, not Dumbledore, and he, Harry, was little more than a phantom, completely invisible to the people of fifty years ago.**

**There was a knock on the office door.**

**"Enter," said the old wizard in a feeble voice.**

**A boy of about sixteen entered, taking off his pointed hat. A silver prefect's badge was glinting on his chest. He was much taller than Harry, but he, too, had jet-black hair.**

**"Ah, Riddle," said the Headmaster.**

"So that's Riddle," Angelina said in realization. "He sounds like he looks like Harry a bit."

**"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" said Riddle. He looked nervous.**

**"Sit down," said Dippet. "I've just been reading the letter you sent me."**

**"Oh," said Riddle. He sat down, gripping his hands together very tightly.**

**"My dear boy," said Dippet kindly, "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"**

"Why wouldn't he want to go home?" Alicia asked.

"Maybe his home life is like Harry's?" Hermione threw out.

"Maybe," Katie nodded, ignoring Harry's protest.

**"No," said Riddle at once, "I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that - to that-"**

**"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" said Dippet curiously.**

"No wonder," Hermione shuddered. She'd read about orphanages in Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens and hated it. It sounded awful.

**"Yes, sir," said Riddle, reddening slightly.**

**"You are Muggle-born?"**

**"Half-blood, sir," said riddle. "Muggle father, witch mother."**

"Sounds like Seamus's parents," Harry muttered to Ron.

**"And are both your parents -?"**

**"My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me: Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."**

"Poor Riddle," Neville and Harry frowned.

**Dippet clicked his tongue sympathetically.**

"At least someone in power cares," Cho nodded.

**"The thing is, Tom," he sighed, "special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances..."**

**"You mean all these attacks, sir?" said Riddle, and Harry's heart leapt, and he moved closer, scared of missing anything.**

"Good," Ron and Hermione nodded.

**"Precisely." said the Headmaster. "My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy... the death of that poor little girl ... You will be safer by far at your orphanage.**

**As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the - er - source of all this unpleasantness ..."**

"Close the school?" Harry said faintly.

**"Oh ... yeah." But his eyes shifted from side to side as though disappointed in a strange way.**

**Riddle's eyes widened.**

**"Sir - if the person was caught... If it all stopped..."**

**"What do you mean?" said Dippet, with a squeak in his voice, sitting up in his chair. "Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?"**

**"No, sir," said Riddle quickly.**

"Should I be worried about how that no sounded a lot like mine?" Harry said.

**But Harry was sure it was the same kind of 'no' that he himself had given Dumbledore.**

"It might have been," Bill nodded.

**Dippet sank back, looking faintly disappointed.**

**"You may go, Tom..."**

**Riddle slid off his chair and stumped out of the room. Harry followed him.**

**Down the moving spiral staircase they went, emerging next to the gargoyle in the darkening corridor. Riddle stopped dead, and so did Harry, watching him. Harry could tell that Riddle was doing some serious thinking. He was biting his lip, his forehead furrowed.**

**Then, as though he had suddenly reached a decision, he hurried off, Harry gliding noiselessly behind him. They didn't see another person until they reached the Entrance Hall, when a tall wizard with long, sweeping auburn hair and beard called to Riddle from the marble staircase.**

"Probably another teacher," Cho nodded.

**"What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?"**

**Harry gaped at the wizard. He was none other than a fifty-year-younger Dumbledore.**

"No fucking way," Cedric gasped out. Cho whacked him on the arm for swearing but even she was amazed.

**"I had to see the Headmaster, sir," said Riddle.**

**"Well, hurry off to bed," said Dumbledore, giving Riddle exactly the kind of penetrating stare Harry knew so well. "Best not to roam the corridors these days. Not since..."**

"Poor Dumbledore," Hermione frowned. "He might blame himself. He is a teacher and a student died. I'd feel the same way."

**He sighed heavily, bade Riddle goodnight and strode off. Riddle watched him walk out of sight and then, moving quickly, headed straight down the stone steps to the dungeons, with Harry in hot pursuit.**

**But to Harry's disappointment, Riddle led him not into a hidden passageway or a secret tunnel but the very dudgeon in which Harry had Potions with Snape.**

"I always knew that classroom was the source of all things evil," Lee chuckled

**The torches hadn't been lit, and when Riddle pushed the door almost closed, Harry could only just see Riddle, standing stock-still by the door, watching the passage outside.**

**It felt to Harry that they were there for at least an hour. All he could see was the figure of Riddle at the door, staring through the crack, waiting like a statue. And just when Harry had stopped feeling expectant and tense, and started wishing he could return to the present, he heard something move beyond the door.**

Everyone, even Ginny, looked excited. What would the book reveal?

**Someone was creeping along the passage. He heard whoever it was pass the dungeon where he and Riddle were hidden. Riddle, quiet as a shadow, edged through the door and followed, Harry tiptoeing behind him, forgetting that he couldn't be heard.**

"Not thinking straight are you?" Cedric asked the younger boy.

**For perhaps five minutes they followed the footsteps, until Riddle stopped suddenly, his head inclined in the direction of new noises.**

**Harry heard a door creak open, and then someone speaking in a hoarse whisper.**

**"C'mon... gotta get yeh outta here... c'mon now... in the box..."**

"No," Charlie said faintly. Not Hagrid, it couldn't be.

**There was something familiar about that voice.**

**Riddle suddenly jumped around the corner. Harry stepped out behind him.**

**He could see the dark outline of a huge boy who was crouching in front of an open door, a very large box next to it.**

**"Evening, Rubeus," said Riddle sharply.**

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"Riddle has the wrong man," Angelina shook her head. "Hagrid would never harm another student."

**The boy slammed the boy shut and stood up.**

**"What yer doin' down here, Tom?"**

**Riddle stepped closer.**

**"It's all over," he said. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."**

"So you're going to turn in the wrong student?" Charlie yelled at the book.

**"What d'yeh-"**

**"I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and-"**

**"It never killed no one!" said the large boy, backing against the closed door. From behind him, Harry could hear a funny rustling and clicking.**

"Hagrid may be insane about what's dangerous and what's not but he wouldn't defend something that killed someone," Fred frowned.

**"Come on, Rubeus," said Riddle, moving yet closer. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the think that killed their daughter is slaughtered..."**

**"It wasn' him!" roared the boy, his voice echoing in the dark passage. "He wouldn'! He never!"**

**"Stand aside," said Riddle, drawing out his wand.**

"Listen to Hagrid," Alicia looked almost tearful. "He seems so concerned about his pet."

**His spell lit the corridor with a sudden flaming light. The door behind the large boy flew open with such a force it knocked him into the wall opposite. And out of it came something that made Harry let out a long, piercing scream no one but he seemed to hear.**

**A vast, low-slung, hairy body and a tangle of black legs; a gleam of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp pincers-**

Ron shuddered.

"Spiders can't petrify," Hermione said confused.

"RIDDLE ACCUSED THE WRONG MAN!" Charlie and Harry roared. That was what they were all thinking but now it was final.

**Riddle raised his wand again, but he was too late.**

**The thing bowled him over as it scuttled away, tearing up the corridor and out of sight. Riddle scrambled to his feet, looking after it; he raised his wand, but the huge boy leapt on him, seized his wand and threw him back down, yelling, "NOOOOOOO!"**

"Poor Hagrid," Cho sniffed and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

**The scene whirled, the darkness became complete, Harry felt himself falling and, with a crash, he landed spread-eagled on his four-poster in the Gryffindor dormitory, Riddle's diary lying open on his stomach.**

**Before he had time to regain his breath, the dormitory door opened and Ron came in.**

"Good timing," Bill nodded.

**"There you are," he said.**

**Harry sat up. He was sweating and shaking.**

**"What's up?" said Ron, looking at him with concern.**

**"It was Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."**

"HE DID NOT!" Charlie roared.

"I know now Charlie," Harry said. "I don't in the book."

"Oh."

"That's the end of the chapter," Lee said. "Percy, you're up."

Percy took the book and opened it up to the next chapter. "The next chapter title is strange," he said with a frown. "It's Cornelius Fudge."

"Dad's boss?" Bill asked. "What's he doing there?"

"Only one way to find out," Fred said.


	14. Chapter 14

" **Cornelius Fudge** ," Percy read.

"Dad's boss at Hogwarts?" Ron asked. "How come?"

"Dunno," Bill shrugged.

 **Harry, Ron and Hermione had always known that Hagrid had an unfortunate liking for large and monstrous creatures**. **Harry, Ron and Hermione had always known that Hagrid had an unfortunate liking for large and monstrous creatures**.

"Which is why Charlie and him are such great friends," Bill teased his brother.

**During their first year at Hogwarts he had tried to raise a dragon in his little wooden house,**

"Which we're all thankful you got rid of," Katie nodded to the trio.

**and it would be a long time before they forgot the giant, three-headed dog he'd christened "Fluffy."**

"Fluffy, seriously Hagrid?" Charlie shook his head.

**And if, as a boy, Hagrid had heard that a monster was hidden somewhere in the castle, Harry was sure he'd have gone to any lengths for a glimpse of it.**

"I wouldn't doubt that," Fred said with a small chuckle.

**He'd probably thought it was a shame that the monster had been cooped up so long, and thought it deserved the chance to stretch its many legs; Harry could just imagine the thirteen-year-old Hagrid trying to fit a leash and collar on it.**

"Sounds like Hagrid," Alicia nodded.

**But he was equally certain that Hagrid would never have meant to kill anyone.**

**Harry half-wished he hadn't found out how to work Riddle's diary. Again and again Ron and Hermione made him recount what he'd seen, until he was heartily sick of telling them and sick of the long, circular conversations that followed.**

"Sorry," Ron and Hermione said abashed.

**"Riddle might have got the wrong person," said Hermione. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people ..."**

"How many monsters could fit in this school?" Neville asked.

**"How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?" Ron asked dully.**

**"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled," said Harry miserably. "And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award."**

"It wasn't Hagrid," Charlie said through his teeth.

**Ron tried a different tack.**

**"Riddle does sound like Percy-**

"Gee thanks Ron," Percy said rolling his eyes.

**who asked him to grass on Hagrid, anyway?"**

**"But the monster had killed someone, Ron," said Hermione.**

**"And Riddle was going to go back to some Muggle orphanage if they closed Hogwarts," said Harry. "I don't blame him for wanting to stay here ..."**

**Ron bit his lip, then said tentatively, "You met Hagrid down Knockturn Alley, didn't you, Harry?"**

"Yes, but he was buying Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent," said Cedric.

**"He was buying a Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent," said Harry quickly.**

**The three of them fell silent. After a long pause, Hermione voiced the knottiest question of all in a hesitant voice: "Do you think we should go and ask Hagrid about it all?"**

**"That'd be a cheerful visit," said Ron. "Hello, Hagrid, tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?"**

"We should do that sometime," George said and Fred nodded.

**In the end, they decided that they wouldn't say anything to Hagrid unless there was another attack, and as more and more days went by with no whisper from the disembodied voice, they became hopeful that they would never need to talk to him about why he had been expelled.**

**It was now nearly four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified, and nearly everybody seemed to think that the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good.**

"Good," Katie nodded.

**Peeves had finally got bored of his "Oh Potter, you rotter" song, Ernie Macmillan asked Harry quite politely to pass a bucket of leaping toadstools in Herbology one day, and in March several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in Greenhouse Three. This made Professor Sprout very happy.**

Neville and Cedric were also ecstatic.

**"The moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully mature," she told Harry.**

"Why is she telling me?" Harry asked.

"Maybe you were the closest person," Cedric shrugged.

**"Then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing."**

"Good," they all said. Ginny and Luna smiled. At least Colin would be alright.

**The second-years were given something new to think about during their Easter holidays. The time had come to choose their subjects for the third year, a matter that Hermione, at least, took very seriously.**

**"It could affect our whole future," she told Harry and Ron, as they pored over lists of new subjects, marking them with ticks.**

**"I just want to give up Potions," said Harry.**

"Join the club," Neville and Ron nodded.

**"We can't," said Ron gloomily. "We keep all our old subjects, or I'd've ditched Defense Against the Dark Arts."**

**"But that's very important!" said Hermione shocked.**

**"Not the way Lockhart teaches it," said Ron. "I haven't learned anything from him except not to set pixies loose."**

"Nice one Ron," Neville snorted while the fan-hearts glared at both him and Ron.

**Neville Longbottom had been sent letters from all the witches and wizards in his family, all giving him different advice on what to choose. Confused and worried, he sat reading the subject lists with his tongue poking out, asking people whether they thought Arithmacy sounded more difficult that Study of Ancient Runes.**

"Both of them are very difficult," Cho said. "Someone like Hermione might like it, but I wouldn't recommend it for everyone one."

**Dean Thomas, who, like Harry, had grown up with Muggles, ended up closing his eyes and jabbing his wand at the list, then picking the subjects it landed on.**

"Nice," Percy chuckled.

**Hermione took nobody's advice and signed up for everything.**

"How the hell are you going to do that?" Katie asked.

**Harry smiled grimly to himself at the thought of what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would say if he tried to discuss his career in wizardry with them.**

"I'd love to see their faces if I did," Harry smirked.

**Not that he didn't get any guidance: Percy Weasley was eager to share his experience.**

" **Depends on where you want to go, Harry," he said. "It's never too early to think about the future, so I'd recommend Divination. People say Muggle Studies is a soft option, but I personally think wizards should have a thorough understanding of the non-magical community, particularly if they're thinking of working in close contact with them- look at my father, he has to deal with Muggle business all the time. My brother Charlie was always more of an outdoor type, so he went for Care of Magical Creatures. Play by your strengths, Harry."**

"That last bit was really good advice," Charlie told his little brother.

**But the only thing Harry felt he was really good at was Quidditch. In the end, he chose the same new subjects as Ron, feeling that if he was rubbish at them, at least he'd have someone friendly to help him.**

**Gryffindor's next Quidditch match would be against Hufflepuff.**

"YES!" Cedric beamed. He'd been waiting for another match since Harry ended the match so quickly last year.

**Wood was insisting on team practices every night after dinner, so that Harry barely had time for anything but Quidditch and homework. However, the training sessions were getting better, or at least drier, and the evening before Saturday's match, he went up to his dormitory to drop off his broomstick, feeling Gryffindor's chances for the Quidditch Cup had never been better.**

"Great!" Wood beamed.

**But his cheerful mood didn't last long. At the top of the stairs to the dormitory, he met Neville Longbottom, who was looking frantic.**

"What happened?" Lee frowned.

**"Harry- I don't know who did it. I just found-"**

"Neville, calm down." Hermione said worried.

**Watching Harry fearfully, Neville pushed open the door.**

**The contents of Harry's trunk had been thrown everywhere. His cloak lay ripped on the floor. The bedclothes had been pulled off his four-poster and the drawer had been pulled out of his bedside cabinet, the contents strewn over the mattress.**

"What in Merlin's name?" Bill said shocked.

**Harry walked over to the bed, open-mouthed, treading on a few loose pages of Travels with Trolls.**

"Good," all the boys chuckled.

**As he and Neville pulled the blankets back onto his bed, Ron, Dean, and Seamus came in. Dean swore loudly.**

**"What happened, Harry?"**

**"No idea," said Harry. But Ron was examining Harry's robes. All the pockets were hanging out.**

**"Someone's been looking for something," said Ron. "Is there anything missing?"**

"The diary! It has to be!" Cho said her eyes wide.

**Harry started to pick up all his things and throw them into his trunk. It was only as he threw the last of the Lockhart books back into it that he realized what wasn't there.**

**"Riddle's diary's gone," he said in an undertone to Ron.**

"Knew it," Cho gulped.

**"What?"**

**Harry jerked his head towards the dormitory door and Ron followed him out. They hurried back down to the Gryffindor common room, which was half-empty, and joined Hermione, who was sitting alone, reading a book called Ancient Runes Made Easy.**

**Hermione looked aghast at the news.**

**"But- only a Gryffindor could have stolen - nobody else knows our password..."**

**"Exactly," said Harry.**

"Why though?" Cedric asked. "Why would a housemate steal from another?"

Luna said "Maybe they're bored. Heaven knows that's the excuse I get when I ask why people steal my things in Ravenclaw."

Cho gasped and frowned. That wouldn't do. Everyone else frowned as well.

"That's not right," Harry said and Luna shrugged.

**They woke the next day to brilliant sunshine and a light, refreshing breeze.**

**"Perfect Quidditch conditions!" said Wood enthusiastically at the Gryffindor table, loading the team's plates with scrambled eggs. "Harry, buck up there, you need a decent breakfast."**

"You really do," Oliver nodded.

**Harry had been staring down the packed Gryffindor table, wondering if the new owner of Riddle's diary was right in front of his eyes. Hermione had been urging him to report the robbery, but Harry didn't like the idea.**

**He'd have to tell a teacher all about the diary, and how many people knew why Hagrid had been expelled fifty years ago?**

"Not counting Dumbledore?" the twins asked. "You three."

**He didn't want to be the one who brought it all up again.**

**As he left the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione to go and collect his Quidditch things, another, very serious worry was added to Harry's growing list. He had just set foot on the marble staircase when he heard it yet again: "Kill this time ... let me rip ... tear ..."**

"Not again!" Bill moaned.

**He shouted aloud and Ron and Hermione both jumped away from him in alarm.**

**"The voice!" said Harry, looking over his shoulder. "I just heard it again - didn't you?"**

**Ron shook his head, wide-eyed.**

"I don't like this," Cedric frowned.

**Hermione, however, clapped a hand to her forehead.**

**"Harry - I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!"**

"Why? You'll miss the match," Harry huffed.

**And she sprinted away, up the stairs.**

**"What does she understand?" said Harry distractedly, still looking around, trying to tell where the voice had come from.**

**"Loads more than I do," said Ron, shaking his head.**

The twins chuckled.

**"But why's she got to go to the library?"**

**"Because that's what Hermione does," said Ron, shrugging. "When in doubt, go to the library."**

**Harry stood, irresolute, trying to catch the voice again, but people were now emerging from the Great Hall behind him, talking loudly, exiting through the front doors on their way to the Quidditch pitch.**

**"You'd better get moving," said Ron. "It's nearly eleven - the match."**

"You forgot?" Oliver gasped.

**Harry raced up to Gryffindor Tower, collected his Nimbus Two Thousand and joined the large crowd swarming across the grounds, but his mind was still in the castle, along with the bodiless voice, and as he pulled on his scarlet robes in the changing room, his only comfort was that everyone was now outside to watch the game.**

**The teams walked onto the pitch to tumultuous applause. Oliver Wood took off for a warm-up flight around the goal posts; Madam Hooch released the balls. The Hufflepuffs, who played in canary yellow, were standing in a huddle, having a last-minute discussion of tactics.**

**Harry was just mounting his broom when Professor McGonagall came half-marching, half-running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone.**

**Harry's heart dropped like a stone.**

Oliver's jaw dropped.

"No," he gasped. "We've got to play."

**"This match has been canceled,"**

Katie actually thought Oliver might keel over right then and there.

**Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran towards Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.**

**"But Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play... the Cup... Gryffindor..."**

"See?"

**Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone: "All students are to make their way back to the house common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"**

"I really don't like this," Lee said in a soft voice.

**Then she lowered the megaphone and beckoned Harry over to her.**

"She can't think it's me?" Harry said shocked. "But I'm at the pitch."

**"Potter, I think you'd better come with me..."**

**Wondering how she could possibly suspect him this time, Harry saw Ron detach himself from the complaining crowd;**

"Wait, so if Ron's there that must mean…" Harry said and then gasped.

"Hermione!" he and Ron shouted. Hermione paled and everyone else also gasped.

**he came running up to them as they set off towards the castle. To Harry's surprise, Professor McGonagall didn't object.**

**"Yes, perhaps you'd better come too, Weasley."**

"No," Hermione moaned.

**Some of the students swarming around them were grumbling about the match being canceled, others looked worried. Harry and Ron followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase, but they weren't taken to anybody's office this time.**

**"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the hospital wing.**

"Has to be," Angelina said her throat stuck.

**"There has been another attack... another double attack."**

"Wonder who the other person was?" Fred asked, his usual smile wiped off his face.

**Harry's insides did a horrible somersault. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and he and Ron entered.**

**Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year girl with long curly hair. Harry recognized her as the Ravenclaw they'd accidentally asked for directions to the Slytherin common room.**

Percy's head shot up and his stomach clenched. No, it couldn't have been Penny. Could it?

**And on the bed next to her was -**

**"Hermione!" Ron groaned.**

"NO!" everyone shouted. Hermione paled and Harry's hands were clenched in fists. If he found out who did this...

**Hermione lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy.**

**"They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them..."**

**She was holding up a small, circular mirror.**

"Odd," Katie whispered.

**Harry and Ron shook their heads, both staring at Hermione.**

**"I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," said Professor McGonagall heavily. "I need to address the students in any case."**

**"All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher.**

"That'll be fun," Lee moaned.

**All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."**

Oliver opened and shut his mouth but didn't say anything.

**The Gryffindors in the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."**

"But don't pull a Riddle," Bill told the students who were still there.

**She climbed somewhat awkwardly out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindors began talking immediately.**

**"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff," said the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan, counting on his fingers. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin - why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared, to nods and scattered applause.**

"Good point Lee," George nodded.

**Percy Weasley was sitting in a chair behind Lee, but for once he didn't seem keen to make his views heard. He was looking pale and stunned.**

**"Percy's in shock," George told Harry quietly. "That Ravenclaw girl - Penelope Clearwater - she's a Prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a Prefect."**

"No," Percy shook his head. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Charlie asked.

Percy took in a deep breath and let it out. "P-penny is my girlfriend."

Charlie and Bill stared at Percy for a minute while Ginny went over and hugged him. Charlie snapped out of it and went and hugged his little brother as well. Bill and the twins followed suit.

"Blimy Percy," Ron said after he finished the hugging. "why'd you hide it?"

"I didn't want the micky being taken out of me by the twins," Percy said softly. Charlie had taken the spot next to Percy and had one arm draped around his brother's shoulders.

**But Harry was only half-listening. He didn't seem to be able to get rid of the picture of Hermione, lying on the hospital bed as though carved out of stone.**

"Don't remind me," Hermione squeaked.

**And if the culprit wasn't caught soon, he was looking at a lifetime back with the Dursleys.**

"No you won't," Ron growled. "You'll come to our place."

"Or mine," Cedric said.

**Tom Riddle had turned Hagrid in because he was faced with the prospect of a Muggle orphanage if the school closed. Harry now knew exactly how he had felt.**

"No turning in Hagrid," Charlie repeated from his spot next to Percy.

**"What're we going to do?" said Ron quietly in Harry's ear. "D'you think they suspect Hagrid?"**

**"We've got to go and talk to him," said Harry, making up his mind. "I can't believe it's him this time, but if he set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start."**

**"But McGonagall said we've got to stay in out tower unless we're in class -"**

**"I think," said Harry, more quietly still, "it's time to get my dad's old Cloak out again."**

"I would disagree," Hermione said. "But seeing as I'm not there…"

**Harry had inherited just one thing from his father: a long silvery Invisibility Cloak. It was their only chance of sneaking out of the school to visit Hagrid without anyone knowing about it. They went to bed at the usual time, waited until Neville, Dean and Seamus had stopped discussing the Chamber of Secrets and finally fallen asleep, then got up, dressed again, and threw the Cloak over themselves.**

**The journey through the dark and deserted castle corridors wasn't enjoyable. Harry, who had wandered the castle at night several times before, had never seen it so crowded after sunset.**

**Teachers, Prefects and ghosts were marching the corridors in pairs, staring around for any unusual activity. Their Invisibility Cloak didn't stop them making any noise, and there was a particularly tense moment when Ron stubbed his toe only yards from the spot where Snape was standing guard.**

**Thankfully, Snape sneezed at almost exactly the same moment Ron swore.**

"That was lucky," Fred said and Lee nodded.

**It was with relief that they reached the oak front doors and eased them open.**

**It was a clear, starry night. They hurried towards the lighted windows of Hagrid's house, and pulled off the Cloak only when they were right outside his front door.**

**Seconds after they had knocked, Hagrid flung it open. They found themselves face-to-face with him, aiming a crossbow at them, Fang the boarhound barking loudly behind him.**

"What's Hagrid doing with that?" Lee asked nervously.

**"Oh," he said, lowering the weapon and staring at them. "What're you two doin' here?"**

**"What's that for?" said Harry, pointing at the crossbow as they stepped inside.**

**"Nothin'... nothin'... I'll make tea..."**

**He hardly seemed to know what he was doing.**

"He seems nervous," Ginny piped up.

**He nearly extinguished the fire, spilling water from the kettle on it, and then smashed the teapot with a nervous jerk of his massive hand.**

**"Are you OK, Hagrid?" said Harry. "Did you hear about Hermione?"**

**"Oh, I heard, all righ'," said Hagrid, a slight break in his voice.**

**He kept glancing nervously at the windows. He poured them both large mugs of boiling water (he had forgotten to add tea bags) and was just putting a slab of fruitcake on a plate, when there was a loud knock on the door.**

**Hagrid dropped the fruitcake. Harry and Ron exchanged panic-stricken looks, then threw the Invisibility Cloak back over themselves and retreated into a corner.**

"A corner in a round hut?" Bill asked.

**Hagrid checked that they were hidden, seized his crossbow and flung open his door once more.**

**"Good evening, Hagrid."**

"Another visitor?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

**It was Dumbledore. He entered, looking deadly serious, and was followed by a second, very odd-looking man.**

**The stranger was a short, portly man with rumpled gray hair and an anxious expression. He was wearing a strange mixture of clothes: a pin-striped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak and pointed purple boots. Under his arm he carried a lime-green bowler.**

**"That's Dad's boss!" Ron breathed. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!"**

"What's he doing there?" Percy asked.

**Harry elbowed Ron to make him shut up.**

"Nice," Cedric chuckled.

**Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty. He dropped into one of his chairs and looked from Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge.**

**"Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge, in rather clipped tones. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."**

"Act?" Charlie hissed. "There will be no acting. Not with Hagrid involved anyway."

**"I never," said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore, "you know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir..."**

**"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.**

**"Look, Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something - the school governors have been in touch."**

"Leave him alone!" Harry, Ron and Hermione yelled.

**"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest," said Dumbledore. his blue eyes were full of a fire Harry had never seen before.**

"Go Dumbledore," Cedric and Oliver nodded.

**"Look at it from my point of view," said Fudge, fidgeting with his bowler. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty -"**

**"Take me?" said Hagrid, who was trembling. "Take me where?"**

**"For a short stretch only," said Fudge, not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution.**

"Not Azkaban?" Lee said faintly. "But he's innocent."

**If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology..."**

**"Not Azkaban?" croaked Hagrid.**

**Before Fudge could answer, there was another loud rap on the door.**

"Who could that be?" Angelina asked.

**Dumbledore answered it. It was Harry's turn for an elbow in the ribs: he'd let out an audible gasp.**

**Mr. Lucius Malfoy strode into Hagrid's hut, swathed in a long black traveling cloak, smiling a cold and satisfied smile.**

"The git's father. That can't be good," Katie glared at the book.

**Fang started to growl.**

**"Already here, Fudge," he said approvingly. "Good, good..."**

**"What're you doin' here?" said Hagrid furiously. "Get outta my house!"**

**"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your- er- d'you call this a house?" said Lucius Malfoy, sneering as he looked around the small cabin.**

"Leave Hagrid alone you bigoted pig!" Cho hissed.

**"I simply called at the school and was told that the Headmaster was here."**

**"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" said Dumbledore. He spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes.**

"Old Lucius better run then," Bill said with a smirk.

 **"** **Dreadfulthing, Dumbledore," said Mr. Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment,** " **but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension- you'll find all twelve signatures on it.**

"And how many did you have to blackmail to do it?" Percy hissed. He was even more upset than he would be usually due to Penny and he was happy to have something to take it out on.

**I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school."**

"But you can't take Dumbledore away!" Ginny yelled. "The attacker might get bolder with him gone."

**"Oh, now, see here, Lucius," said Fudge, looking alarmed, "Dumbledore suspended... no, no... last thing we want just now..."**

**"The appointment- or suspension- of the Headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy smoothly. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks..."**

**"Now look, Lucius, if Dumbledore can't stop them-" said Fudge, whose upper lip was sweating now, "I mean to say, who can?"**

"Fudge," Cedric said with a grimace, "has a point."

**"That remains to be seen," said Mr. Malfoy, with a nasty smile. "But as all twelve of us have voted..."**

**Hagrid leapt to his feet, his shaggy black head grazing the ceiling.**

**"An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?" he roared.**

"See Hagrid agrees with me," Percy nodded.

**"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid," said Mr. Malfoy. "I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."**

"Dementors," Luna gasped. Everyone paled, except for Harry.

"Er, what are Dementors?" Harry asked.

"They're foul creatures that make you relive your worst memories," Bill said. "If left with them for a long enough time, they drive you insane."

"And they guard the prisoners?" Harry gasped.

**"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" yelled Hagrid, making Fang the boarhound cower and whimper in his basket. "Take him away, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin's next!"**

**"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Dumbledore sharply. he looked at Lucius Malfoy.**

**"If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside."**

"NO!" everyone yelled.

**"But-" stuttered Fudge.**

**"No!" growled Hagrid.**

**Dumbledore had not taken his bright blue eyes off Lucius Malfoy's cold gray ones.**

**"However," said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly, so that none of them could miss a word, "you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."**

**For a second, Harry was almost sure Dumbledore's eyes flickered towards the corner where he and Ron stood hidden.**

"That's creepy," the twins shuddered.

**"Admirable sentiments," said Malfoy, bowing. "We shall all miss your - er - highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope that your successor will manage to prevent any - ah - 'killin's'."**

"Someone shut the evil git up!" Cedric moaned.

**He strode to the cabin door, opened it and bowed Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath and said carefully, "If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right! That's all I'm sayin'."**

"Spiders?" Ron squeaked.

**Fudge stared at him in amazement.**

**"All right, I'm comin'," said Hagrid, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. But as he was about to follow Fudge through the door, he stopped again and said loudly, "An' someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away."**

"We'll look after Fang," Ron said and Harry nodded.

**The door banged shut and Ron pulled the Invisibility Cloak off.**

**"We're in trouble now," he said hoarsely. "No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone."**

**Fang started howling, scratching at the closed door.**

"That's it," Percy said. "The chapter's over."

"Who's turn is it now?" Lee asked.

"Mine," Neville said and took the book from Percy. "The chapter is called Aragog. Odd title."


	15. Chapter 15

" **Aragog**." "Neville read.

"Who could that be?" Lee asked.

"More importantly what could that be?" Katie corrected.

**Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle; sky and lake alike turned periwinkle blue and flowers large as cabbages burst into bloom in the greenhouses. But with no Hagrid visible from the castle windows, striding the grounds with Fang at his heels, the scene didn't look right to Harry; Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle; sky and lake alike turned periwinkle blue and flowers large as cabbages burst into bloom in the greenhouses. But with no Hagrid visible from the castle windows, striding the grounds with Fang at his heels, the scene didn't look right to Harry** **;**

"It doesn't seem right to us either," Cho shook her head.

**no better, in fact, than the inside of the castle, where things were so horribly wrong.**

**Harry and Ron tried to visit Hermione, but visitors were now barred from the hospital wing.**

**"We're taking no more chances," Madam Pomfrey told them severely through a crack in the hospital door. "No, I'm sorry, there's every chance the attacker might come back to finish these people off..."**

Hermione squeaked in fear and Percy tightened his fists. Luna and Ginny paled at the thought of Colin still being in danger.

Harry and Ron wrapped their arms around Hermione and Charlie put his arm over his brother's shoulders.

**With Dumbledore gone, fear had spread as never before,**

"That's a surprise," Cedric said rolling his eyes.

**so that the sun warming the castle walls outside seemed to stop at the mullioned windows. There was barely a face to be seen in the school that didn't look worried and tense, and any laughter that rang through the corridors sounded shrill and unnatural and was quickly stifled.**

"That's not Hogwarts," Fred said sadly.

**Harry constantly repeated Dumbledore's final words to himself. "I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me... Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." But what good were these words? Who exactly were they supposed to ask for help, when everyone was just as confused and scared as they were?**

"Good question," Alicia nodded.

**Hagrid's hint about the spiders was far easier to understand- the trouble was, there didn't seem to be a single spider left in the castle to follow.**

"That sucks," Neville muttered. Ron shook his head.

"No it doesn't."

**Harry looked everywhere he went, helped (rather reluctantly) by Ron. They were hampered, of course, by the fact that they weren't allowed to wander off on their own, but had to move around the castle in a pack with the other Gryffindors. Most of their fellow students seemed glad that they were being shepherded from class to class by teachers, but Harry found it very irksome.**

**One person, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere of terror and suspicion.**

"Three guesses who," Oliver muttered.

**Draco Malfoy**

"Knew it."

**was strutting around the school as though he had just been appointed Head Boy. Harry didn't realize what he was so pleased about until the Potions lesson about a fortnight after Dumbledore and Hagrid had left, when, sitting right behind Malfoy, Harry overheard him gloating to Crabbe and Goyle.**

**"I always thought Father might be the one who got rid on Dumbledore," he said, not troubling to keep his voice down.**

"He suspended Dumbledore," Hermione hissed. "Not fired him. Dumbledore will return."

**"I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst Headmaster the school's ever had.**

"Well we think you're the worst student the school's ever had," George muttered.

**Maybe we'll get a decent Headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in..."**

"And she'd be counting down the days till Dumbledore returns," Alicia nodded.

**Snape swept past, making no comment about Hermione's empty seat and cauldron.**

**"Sir," said Malfoy loudly. "Sir, why don't you apply for the Headmaster's job?"**

Everyone gaped at the book.

"That's just sucking up," Neville gasped.

**"Now, now, Malfoy," said Snape, though he couldn't suppress a thin-lipped smile. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I dare say he'll be back with us soon enough."**

**"Yeah, right," said Malfoy, smirking. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job.**

"Mainly because you're both gits," Cho sniffed.

**I'll tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir..."**

"HE IS NOT!" Harry and Neville roared. Though Neville flushed at his outburst when he noticed all eyes were on him.

**Snape smirked as he swept off around the dungeon, fortunately not spotting Seamus Finnigan, who was pretending to vomit into his cauldron.**

"Seamus is lucky Snape didn't see that." Angelina said and everyone nodded.

**"I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now," Malfoy went on. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger..."**

"Malfoy is a dead man," all the second years muttered.

**The bell rang at that moment, which was lucky; at Malfoy's last words, Ron had leapt off his stool, and in the scramble to collect bags and books, his attempts to reach Malfoy were unnoticed.**

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Gryffindors stick together," he told her.

**"Let me at him," Ron growled, as Harry and Dean hung onto his arms. "I don't care, I don't need my wand, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands -"**

"Go Ron!" the twins cheered.

**"Hurry up, I've got to take you all to Herbology," barked Snape over the class's heads,**

"That'd be fun," Cho said the sarcasm audible.

**and off they went, crocodile fashion, with Harry, Ron and Dean bringing up the rear, Ron still trying to get loose. It was only safe to let go of him when Snape had seen them out of the castle, and they were making their way across the vegetable patch towards the greenhouses.**

**The Herbology class was very subdued; there were now two missing from their number, Justin and Hermione.**

**Professor Sprout set them all to work pruning the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. Harry went to tip an armful of withered stalks onto the compost heap and found himself face to face with Ernie Macmillan.**

**Ernie took a deep breath and said, very formally, "I just want to say, Harry, that I'm sorry I ever suspected you.**

"That's better Ernie," Cedric nodded.

**I know you'd never attack Hermione Granger,**

"That should have shown you that he'd never attack any muggle born," Ginny hissed.

**and I apologize for all the stuff I said. We're all in the same boat now, and, well-"**

**He held out a pudgy hand, and Harry shook it.**

Everyone smiled at this.

**Ernie and his friend Hannah came to work at the same Shrivelfig as Harry and Ron.**

**"That Draco Malfoy character," said Ernie, breaking off dead twigs, "he seems very pleased about all this, doesn't he? D'you know, I think he might be Slytherin's heir."**

"Bit behind on the times," Oliver chuckled.

**"That's clever of you," said Ron, who didn't seem to have forgiven Ernie as readily as Harry.**

**"Do you think it's Malfoy, Harry?" Ernie asked.**

**"No," said Harry, so firmly that Ernie and Hannah stared.**

**A second later, Harry spotted something that made him hit Ron over the hand with his pruning shears.**

"Ouch!" Ron winced.

**"Ouch! What're you-"**

**Harry was pointing at the ground a few feet away. Several large spiders were scurrying across the earth.**

Ron whimpered. Harry and Hermione put an arm over his shoulders to try to comfort him.

**"Oh, yeah," said Ron, trying, and failing to look pleased. "But we can't follow them now..."**

**Ernie and Hannah were listening curiously.**

**Harry watched the spiders running away.**

**"Looks like they're heading for the Forbidden Forest..."**

**And Ron looked even unhappier about that.**

"For good reason!" Bill and Charlie protested.

**At the end of the lesson Professor Snape escorted the class**

"Why Snape again?" Harry moaned.

**to their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Harry and Ron lagged behind the others so they could talk out of earshot.**

**"We'll have to use the Invisibility Cloak again," Harry told Ron. "We can take Fang with us. He's used to going into the Forest with Hagrid, he might be some help."**

"Harry, did you forget about last year's detention?" Cho asked.

**"Right," said Ron, who was twirling his wand nervously in his fingers. "Er- aren't there supposed to be werewolves in the Forest?"**

"There are good things too," Charlie said. "But I'd rather my brother not going into the Forbidden forest thank you very much."

**he added, as they took their usual places at the back of Lockhart's classroom.**

**Preferring not to answer that question, Harry said, "There are good things in there, too. The centaurs are all right, and the unicorns."**

**Ron had never been into the Forbidden Forest before. Harry had entered it only once, and had hoped never to do so again.**

"So don't go," Bill said.

**Lockhart bounded into the room and the class stared at him. Every other teacher in the place was looking grimmer than usual, but Lockhart appeared nothing short of buoyant.**

"Wait, why is he happy?" Fred asked confused.

"Cause he's an idiot," George groaned.

**"Come now," he cried, beaming around him, "why all these long faces?"**

**People swapped exasperated looks, but nobody answered.**

**"Don't you people realize," said Lockhart, speaking slowly, as though they were all a bit dim, "the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away."**

"HE HAS NOT!" Ginny and Neville roared.

**"Says who?" said Dean Thomas loudly.**

**"My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he was guilty," said Lockhart, in the tone of someone explaining that one and one made two.**

"Yes he would," Ron said. "Because his brain's even smaller than yours!"

**"Oh, yes he would," said Ron, even more loudly than Dean.**

**"I flatter myself I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Mr. Weasley," said Lockhart in a self-satisfied tone.**

"Yeah right," Oliver muttered.

**Ron started to say that he didn't think so, somehow, but stopped in mid-sentence when Harry kicked him hard under the desk.**

**"We weren't there, remember?" Harry muttered.**

**But Lockhart's disgusting cheeriness, his hints that he had always thought Hagrid was no good, his confidence that the whole business was now at an end, irritated Harry so much that he yearned to throw Gadding with Ghouls right in Lockhart's stupid face.**

"Do it," Ginny nodded.

**Instead he contented himself with scrawling a note to Ron: "Let's do it tonight."**

**Ron read the message, swallowed hard and looked sideways at the empty seat usually filled by Hermione. The sight seemed to stiffen his resolve, and he nodded.**

The twins were amazed at how close the friendship between the trio was. They knew that no matter how much they cared about their friends, they probably wouldn't face their worse fears for them.

**The Gryffindor common room was always very crowded these days, because from six o'clock onwards, the Gryffindors had nowhere else to go. They also had plenty to talk about, with the result that the common room often didn't empty until past midnight.**

**Harry went to get the Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk right after dinner and spent the evening sitting on it, waiting for the room to clear. Fred and George challenged Harry and Ron to a few games of Exploding Snap and Ginny sat watching them, very subdued in Hermione's usual chair.**

**Harry and Ron kept losing on purpose, trying to finish the games quickly, but even so, it was well past midnight when Fred, George and Ginny finally went to bed.**

"That's probably going to keep us there longer," Fred said. "Just win one or two; we'd leave then."

**Harry and Ron waited for the distant sounds of two dormitory doors closing before seizing the Cloak, throwing it over themselves, and climbing through the Portrait hole.**

**It was another difficult journey through the castle, dodging all the teachers. At last they reached the Entrance Hall, slid back the lock on the oak front doors, squeezed between them, trying to stop any creaking, and stepped out into the moonlit grounds.**

**"'Course," said Ron abruptly, as they strode across the black grass, "we might get to the Forest and find there's nothing to follow. Those spiders might not've been going there at all. I know it looked like they were moving in that sort of general direction, but..."**

**His voice tailed away hopefully.**

**They reached Hagrid's house, sad and sorry-looking with its black windows. When Harry pushed the door open, Fang went mad with joy at the sight of them.**

"Poor Fang," Cho frowned.

**Worried he might wake everyone at the castle with his deep, booming barks, they hastily fed him treacle fudge from a tin on the mantelpiece, which glued his teeth together.**

**Harry left the Invisibility Cloak on Hagrid's table. There would be no need for it in the pitch-dark Forest.**

"I hope it goes better than last years," Harry muttered.

"Why?" Luna asked. "What happened?"

"You don't want to know."

**"C'mon, Fang, we're going for a walk," said Harry, patting his leg, and Fang bounded happily out of the house behind them, dashed to the edge of the Forest and lifted his leg against a large sycamore tree.**

"Harry, too much info." Katie groaned.

**Harry took out his wand, murmured, "Lumos!" and a tiny light appeared at the end of it, just enough to let them watch the path for signs of spiders.**

**"Good thinking," said Ron. "I'd light mine too, but, you know- it'd probably blow up, or something..."**

"Smart," Charlie nodded.

**Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder, pointing at the grass. Two solitary spiders were hurrying away from the wandlight into the shade of the trees.**

**"OK," Ron sighed, as though resigned to the worst, "I'm ready. Let's go."**

**So, with Fang scampering around them, sniffing tree roots and leaves, they entered the Forest. By the glow of Harry's wand, they followed the steady trickle of spiders moving along the path. They walked for about twenty minutes, not speaking, listening hard for noises other than breaking twigs and rustling leaves. Then, when the trees had become thicker than ever, so that the stars overhead were no longer visible, and Harry's wand shone alone in the sea of dark, they saw their spider guides leaving the path.**

**Harry paused, trying to see where the spiders were going, but everything outside his little sphere of light was pitch black. He had never been this deep into the Forest before. He could vividly remember Hagrid advising him not to leave the Forest path last time he'd been in here. But Hagrid was miles away now, probably sitting in a cell in Azkaban, and he had also said to follow the spiders.**

**Something wet touched Harry's hand and he jumped backwards, crushing Ron's foot, but it was only Fang's nose.**

"Gee thanks mate," Ron muttered.

**"What d'you reckon?" Harry said to Ron, whose eyes he could just make out, reflecting the light from his wand.**

**"We've come this far," said Ron.**

**So they followed the darting shadows of the spiders into the trees. They couldn't move very quickly now; there were tree roots and stumps in their way, barely visible in the near blackness. Harry could feel Fang's hot breath on his hand. More than once, they had to stop, so that Harry could crouch down and find the spiders in the wandlight.**

"Leave," Percy muttered. "Please leave the forest."

**They walked for what seemed like at least half an hour, their robes snagging on low-slung branches and brambles. After a while, they noticed that the ground seemed to be sloping downwards, though the trees were as thick as ever.**

**Then Fang suddenly let loose a great, echoing bark, making both Harry and Ron jump out of their skins.**

**"What?" said Ron loudly, looking around into the pitch dark, and gripping Harry's elbow very hard.**

**"There's something moving over there," Harry breathed. "Listen... Sounds like something big."**

"That can't be good," Ginny sqeaked.

**They were silent. Only the rustling of the leaves could be heard with the soft breeze.**

**They listened. Some distance to their right, the something big was snapping branches as it carved a path through the trees.**

**"Oh no," said Ron. "Oh no, oh no, oh-"**

**"Shut up," said Harry frantically. "It'll hear you."**

**"Hear me?" said Ron in an unnaturally high voice. "It's already heard Fang!"**

"True," Neville nodded.

Bill glanced over at Ron and saw that his youngest brother was as pale as a piece of chalk. But he also looked determined.

**The darkness seemed to be pressing on their eyeballs as they stood terrified, waiting. There was a strange rumbling noise and then silence.**

**"What d'you think it's doing?" said Harry.**

**"Probably getting ready to pounce," said Ron.**

"Thanks Ron," Cho muttered.

**They waited, shivering, hardly daring to move.**

**"D'you think it's gone?" Harry whispered.**

**"Dunno -"**

**Then, to their right, cam a sudden blaze of light, so bright in the darkness that both of them flung up their hands to shield their eyes.**

"What creature is that?" Hermione asked.

**Fang yelped and tried to run, but got lodged in a tangle of thorns and yelped even louder.**

**"Harry!" Ron shouted, his voice breaking with relief. "Harry, it's our car!"**

"What?" all the Weasleys asked.

**"What?"**

**"Come on!"**

**Harry blundered after Ron towards the light, stumbling and tripping, and a moment later they had emerged into a clearing.**

**Mr. Weasley's car was standing, empty, in the middle of a circle of thick trees under a roof of dense branches, its headlamps ablaze.**

"So that's what happened to it," Percy said in relief.

**As Ron walked, open-mouthed, towards it, it moved slowly towards him, exactly like a large, turquoise dog greeting its owner.**

"What spells did Dad put on that car?" Bill asked in a weak voice.

**"It's been here all the time!" said Ron delightedly, walking around the car. "Look at it. The forest's turned it wild..."**

**The wings of the car were scratched and smeared with mud. Apparently it had taken to trundling around the Forest on its own. Fang didn't seem at all keen on it; he kept close to Harry, who could feel him quivering. His breathing slowed down again, Harry stuffed his wand back into his robes.**

**"And we thought it was going to attack us!" said Ron, leaning against the car and patting it.**

"Well we didn't know what it was." Harry said amid the chuckles.

**"I wondered where it had gone!"**

**Harry squinted around on the floodlit ground for signs of more spiders,**

Ron shuddered again. Hermione may be one of his best friends and he'd do anything for her, but that didn't mean he'd be happy about a chapter on spiders.

**but they had all scuttled away from the glare of the headlights.**

**"We've lost the trail," he said. "C'mon, let's go and find them."**

"No you should probably leave," Cedric said.

**Ron didn't speak. He didn't move. His eyes were fixed on a point some ten feet above the Forest floor, right behind Harry. His face was livid with terror.**

"Not good, not good, not good!" Alicia and Angelina yelled.

**Harry didn't even have time to turn around. There was a loud clicking noise and suddenly he felt something long and hairy seize him around the middle and lift him off the ground, so that he was hanging, face down.**

Ron was trembling in fear.

**Struggling, terrified, he heard more clicking, and saw Ron's legs leave the ground too, heard Fang whimpering and howling- next moment, he was being swept away into the dark trees.**

**Head hanging, Harry saw that what had a hold of him was marching on six immensely long, hairy legs, the front two clutching him tightly below a pair of shining black pincers.**

"That is one big ass spider," Bill said faintly.

**Behind him, he could hear another of the creatures, no doubt carrying Ron. They were moving into the very heart of the Forest. Harry could hear Fang fighting to free himself from a third monster, whining loudly, but Harry couldn't have yelled even if he had wanted to; he seemed to have left his voice back with the car in the clearing.**

**He never knew how long he was in the creature's clutches; he only knew that the darkness suddenly lifted enough for him to see that the leaf-strewn ground was now swarming with spiders.**

**Craning his neck sideways, he realized that they had reached the rim of a vast hollow, a hollow which had been cleared of trees, so that the stars shone brightly onto the worst scene he had ever clapped eyes upon.**

**Spiders. Not tiny spiders like those surging over the leaves below. Spiders the size of carthorses, eight-eyed, eight-legged, black, hairy, gigantic.**

"Don't tell me that thing mated!" Charlie groaned. "Hagrid, why?"

**The massive specimen that was carrying Harry made its way down the steep slope, towards a misty domed web in the very center of the hollow, while its fellows closed in all around it, clicking their pincers excitedly at the sight of its load.**

**Harry fell to the ground on all fours as the spider released him. Ron and Fang thudded down next to him. Fang wasn't howling any more, but cowering silently on the spot.**

**Ron looked exactly like Harry felt. His mouth was stretched wide in a kind of silent scream and his eyes were popping.**

"Poor Ron," Cho shuddered.

**Harry suddenly realized that the spider which had dropped him was saying something. It had been hard to tell, because he clicked his pincers with every word he spoke.**

**"Aragog!" it called. "Aragog!"**

**And from the middle of the misty domed web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly.**

"So that's Aragog," said Neville weakly.

**There was gray in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head was milky white. He was blind.**

**"What is it?" he said, clicking his pincers rapidly.**

**"Men," clicked the spider who had caught Harry.**

**"Is it Hagrid?" said Aragog, moving closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely.**

**"Strangers," clicked the spider who had brought Ron.**

**"Kill them," clicked Aragog fretfully. "I was sleeping ..."**

"NO!" everyone shouted.

**"We're friends of Hagrid's," Harry shouted. His heart seemed to have left his chest to pound in his throat.**

"That should buy you time," Bill said quietly.

**Click, click, click, went the pincers of the spiders all around the hollow.**

**Aragog paused.**

**"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before," he said slowly.**

**"Hagrid's in trouble," said Harry, breathing very fast. "That's why we've come."**

**"In trouble?" said the aged spider, and Harry thought he heard concern beneath the clicking pincers. "But why has he sent you?"**

**Harry thought of getting to his feet, but decided against it; he didn't think his legs would support him. So he spoke from the ground, as calmly as he could.**

**"They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a - a - something on the students. They've taken him to Azkaban."**

**Aragog clicked his pincers furiously, and all around the hollow the sound was echoed by the crowd of spiders; it was like applause, except applause didn't usually make Harry feel sick with fear.**

There were a few weak chuckles but everyone was too afraid to do anything else.

**"But that was years ago," said Aragog fretfully. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."**

"Idiots," Cho hissed.

**"And you... you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" said Harry, who could feel cold sweat on his forehead.**

**"I!" said Aragog, clicking angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the Forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness..."**

"I really don't like that," Charlie paled.

**Harry summoned what remained of his courage.**

**"So you never - never attacked anyone?"**

**"Never," croaked the old spider. "It would have been my instinct, but from respect of Hagrid, I never harmed a human.**

"Good to know…" Alicia said.

**The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet..."**

**"But then... Do you know what did kill that girl?" said Harry. "Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again -"**

**His words were drowned by a loud outbreak of clicking and the rustling of many long legs shifting angrily; large black shapes shifted all around them.**

**"The thing that lives in the castle," said Aragog, "is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others.**

"A monster that other monsters fear?" Harry asked.

**Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."**

**"What is it?" said Harry urgently.**

**More loud clicking, more rustling; the spiders seemed to be closing in.**

**"We do not speak of it!"**

"A monster You-Know-Who," Ron gasped.

**said Aragog fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times."**

**Harry didn't want to press the subject, not with the spiders pressing closer on all sides.**

"Smart choice," Lee nodded.

**Aragog seemed to be tired of talking.**

"Not good," said Katie.

**He was backing slowly into his domed web, but his fellow spiders continued to inch slowly towards Harry and Ron.**

**"We'll just go, then," Harry called desperately to Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind him.**

**"Go?" said Aragog slowly. "I think not..."**

**"But- but-"**

**"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friend of Hagrid."**

"RUN!"

**Harry spun around. Feet away, towering above him, was a solid wall of spiders, clicking, their many eyes gleaming in their ugly black heads...**

**Even as he reached for his wand, Harry knew it was no good, there were too many of them, but as he tried to stand, ready to die fighting, a loud, long note sounded, and a blaze of light flamed through the hollow.**

**Mr Weasley's car was thundering down the slope, headlamps glaring, its horn screetching, knocking spiders aside; several were thrown onto their backs, their endless legs waving in the air. The car screetched to a halt in front of Harry and Ron and the doors flew open.**

"Thank Merlin!" Bill and Charlie yelled. "Ron, stop doing crazy things."

"I haven't done that yet!" Ron protested.

**"Get Fang!" Harry yelled, diving into the front seat; Ron seized the boarhound round the middle and threw him, yelping, into the back of the car. The doors slammed shut. Ron didn't touch the accelerator but the car didn't need him; the engine roared and they were off, hitting more spiders. they sped up the slope, out of the hollow, and they were soon crashing through the Forest, branches whipping the windows as the car wound its way cleverly through the widest gaps, following a path it obviously knew.**

"Thank you car," Percy sighed in relief.

**Harry looked sideways at Ron. His mouth was still open in the silent scream, but his eyes weren't popping any more.**

**"Are you OK?"**

**Ron stared ahead, unable to speak.**

Ginny got up and gave her brother a hug, as his reaction was slightly similar to his future self. Hermione also gave him a hug and whispered "thank you".

It seemed to cheer him up a bit, though he was still shaking.

**They smashed their way through the undergrowth, Fang howling loudly in the back seat, and Harry saw a wing mirror snap off as they squeezed past a large oak. After ten noisy, rocky minuted, the trees thinned, and Harry could again see patches of sky.**

"Out of the forest," Fred sighed.

**The car stopped so suddenly that they were nearly thrown into the windscreen. They had reached the edge of the Forest. Fang flung himself at the window in his anxiety to get out and when Harry opened the door, he shot off through the trees to Hagrid's house, tail between his legs. Harry got out too, and after a minute or so, Ron seemed to regain the feeling in his limbs and followed, still stiff-necked and staring.**

"Poor Fang," Cedric frowned.

"Poor Fang?" Charlie asked. "How about Poor Ron and Harry?"

**Harry gave the car a grateful pat as it reversed back into the Forest and disappeared from view.**

**Harry went back into Hagrid's cabin to get the Invisibility Cloak. Fang was trembling under a blanket in his basket. When Harry got outside again, he found Ron being violently sick in the pumpkin patch.**

"Ugh."

**"Follow the spiders,"**

Ron shuddered again.

**said Ron weakly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive."**

**"I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his," said Harry.**

**"That's exactly Hagrid's problem!" said Ron, thumping the wall of the cabin. "He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out, and look where it's got him! A cell in Azkaban!" He was shivering uncontrollably now. "What was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out, I'd like to know?"**

**"That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry, throwing the cloak over Ron and prodding him in the arm to make him walk. "He was innocent."**

Ginny frowned. Why would Tom try to frame Hagrid? It didn't seem right.

**Ron gave a loud snort. Evidently, hatching Aragog out in a cupboard wasn't his idea of being innocent.**

"RON!" Charlie started to scold his brother but at the sight of Ron, Charlie just sighed.

**As the castle loomed nearer Harry twitched the Cloak to make sure their feet were hidden, then pushed the creaking front doors ajar. They walked carefully back across the Entrance Hall and up the marble staircase, holding their breath as they passed corridors where watchful sentries were walking.**

**At last they reached the safety of the Gryffindor common room, where the fire had burned itself into glowing ash. They took off the Cloak and climbed the winding staircase to their dormitory.**

**Ron fell onto his bed without bothering to get undressed. Harry, however, didn't feel very sleepy. He sat on the edge of his four-poster, thinking hard about everything Aragog had said.**

**The creature that was lurking somewhere in the castle, he thought, sounded like a sort of monster Voldemort –**

"Whoa," Bill and Charlie gasped.

**even other monsters didn't want to name it. But he and Ron were no closer to finding out what it was, or how it Petrified its victims. Even Hagrid had never known what was in the Chamber of Secrets.**

**Harry swung his legs up onto his bed and leaned back against his pillows, watching the moon glinting at him through the tower window.**

**He couldn't see what else they could do. They had hit dead ends everywhere. Riddle had caught the wrong person, the Heir of Slytherin had got off, and no one could tell whether it was the same person, or a different one, who had opened the Chamber this time.**

"Who could it be?" Lee asked.

**There was nobody else to ask. Harry lay down, still thinking about what Aragog had said.**

**He was becoming drowsy when what seemed like their very last hope occurred to him and he suddenly sat bolt upright.**

"Pranking ideas?" the twins asked hopefully.

"Probably not," Harry shook his head.

**"Ron," he hissed through the dark. "Ron!"**

**Ron woke up with a yelp like Fang's, stared wildly around and saw Harry.**

**"Ron- that girl who died. Aragog said she was found in a bathroom," said Harry, ignoring Neville's snuffling snores from the corner. "What if she never left the bathroom? What if she's still there?"**

"Myrtle?" Cho, Alicia and Angelina gasped.

**Ron rubbed his eyes, frowning through the moonlight. And then he understood.**

**"You don't think - not Moaning Myrtle?"**

"That's the end of the chapter," Neville said. "Who's next?"

"I am," Ginny said. "I haven't read yet."

Neville handed her the book and she paled a little.

"Ginny?" Bill asked. "What's wrong?"

"The chapter is called The Chamber of Secrets," Ginny and everyone paled a little.

"Great," Bill moaned. "Harry and probably Ron are going to go down there."


	16. Chapter 16

" **The Chamber of Secrets** ," Ginny read in a small voice.

Bill and Charlie paled a little; they didn't want Ron or Harry going down there. Well they didn't want anyone down there.

**"All those times we were in that bathroom, and she was just three toilets away," said Ron bitterly at breakfast the next day, "and we could've asked her, and now..."**

"Hindsight's 20-20," Harry moaned.

**It had been hard enough trying to look for spiders. Escaping their teachers long enough to sneak into a girls' bathroom, the girls' bathroom, moreover, right next to the scene of the first attack, was going to be almost impossible.**

"Now, Harry." Fred shook his head. "Nothing is impossible."

"He's never tried slamming a revolving door then," Hermione muttered.

**But something happened in their first lesson, Transfiguration, which drove the Chamber of Secrets out of their minds for the first time in weeks. Ten minutes into the class, Professor McGonagall told them that their exams would start on the first of June, one week from today.**

"WHAT?" Harry, Ron and Neville yelled.

**"Exams?" howled Seamus Finnigan. "We're still getting exams?"**

**There was a loud bang behind Harry as Neville Longbottom's wand slipped, vanishing one of the legs on his desk. Professor McGonagall restored it with a wave of her own wand, and turned, frowning, to Seamus.**

**"The whole point of keeping the school open at this time is for you to receive your education," she said sternly.**

**"The exams will therefore take place as usual, and I trust you are all revising hard."**

"Yeah right," Ron scoffed.

**Revising hard! It had never occurred to Harry that there would be exams with the castle in this state. There was a great deal of mutinous muttering around the room, which made Professor McGonagall scowl even more darkly.**

The twins shuddered.

**"Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running as normally as possible," she said. "And that, I need hardly point out, means finding out how much you have learned this year."**

**Harry looked down at the pair of white rabbits he was supposed to be turning into slippers. What had he learned so far this year? He couldn't seem to think of anything that would be useful in an exam.**

"I'd like to see the professor's face if you did put that on your exam paper," Cho giggled.

**Ron looked as though he'd just been told he had to go and live in the Forbidden Forest.**

**"Can you imagine me taking exams with this?" he asked Harry, holding up his wand, which had just started whistling loudly.**

"You really need a new one," Charlie winced.

**Three days before their first exam, Professor McGonagall made another announcement at breakfast.**

"What now?" Oliver moaned.

**"I have good news," she said, and the Great Hall, instead of falling silent, erupted.**

**"Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled joyfully.**

"I hope so!" Alicia squealed.

**"You've caught the heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl on the Ravenclaw table.**

"That would be just as good," Cedric nodded.

**"Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Wood excitedly.**

"Fanatic," the team muttered. Oliver heard and glared at them.

**When the hubbub had subsided, professor McGonagall said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."**

Everyone cheered but none as loud as Percy and Hermione.

**There was an explosion of cheering. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and wasn't at all surprised to see that Draco Malfoy hadn't joined in.**

**Ron, however, looked happier than he'd looked in days.**

**"It won't matter that we never asked Myrtle, then!" he said to Harry. "Hermione'll probably have all the answers when they wake her up! Mind you, she'll go mad when she finds out we've got exams in three days' time. She hasn't revised it might be kinder to leave her where she is till they're over."**

"Prat," Hermione huffed but her smile was still on her face.

**Just then, Ginny came over and sat down next to Ron. She looked tense and nervous, and Harry noticed that her hands were twisting in her lap.**

**"What's up?" said Ron, helping himself to more porridge.**

"Ron, you could be more concerned," Bill scolded.

**Ginny didn't say anything, but glanced up and down the Gryffindor table with a scared look on her face that reminded Harry of someone, though he couldn't think who.**

**"Spit it out," said Ron, watching her.**

**Harry suddenly realized who Ginny looked like. She was rocking backwards and forwards slightly in her chair, exactly like Dobby did when he was teetering on the edge of revealing forbidden information.**

"Gee thanks Harry," Ginny said quietly.

**"I've got to tell you something," Ginny mumbled, carefully not looking at Harry.**

**"What is it?" said Harry.**

**Ginny looked as though she couldn't find the right words.**

**"What?" said Ron.**

**Ginny opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Harry leaned forward and spoke quietly, so that only Ginny and Ron could hear him.**

**"Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?"**

_Besides Ginny?_ Percy thought.

**Ginny drew a deep breath and, at that precise moment, Percy Weasley appeared, looking tired and wan.**

**"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty."**

"Percy!" Ron groaned. "Ginny might know who was behind the attacks."

**Ginny jumped as though her chair had just been electrified, gave Percy a fleeting, frightened look, and scampered away. Percy sat down and grabbed a mug from the center of the table.**

**"Percy!" said Ron angrily. "She was just about to tell us something important!"**

**Halfway through a gulp of tea, Percy choked.**

"Ooh!" Fred and George grinned.

**"What sort of thing?" he said, coughing.**

**"I just asked her if she'd seen anything odd, and she started to say -"**

**"Oh - that - that's got nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets," said Percy at once.**

**"How do you know?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.**

**"Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was - well, never mind - the point is, she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep her word. It's nothing, really, I'd just rather -"**

**Harry had never seen Percy look so uncomfortable.**

"She walked in on me snogging Penny," Percy told a curious room. "She swore she wouldn't tell anyone."

"I'd never tell anyone Percy," Ginny protested, hurt that he thought she wouldn't keep her word.

The twins looked so surprised it was almost comical. Their uptight brother snogging someone?

**"What were you doing, Percy?" said Ron, grinning. "Go on, tell us, we won't laugh."**

**Percy didn't smile back.**

**"Pass me those rolls, Harry, I'm starving."**

"Nice," Charlie chuckled.

**Harry knew the whole mystery might be solved tomorrow without their help, but he wasn't about to pass up a chance to speak to Myrtle if it turned up- and to his delight it did, mid-morning, when they were being led to History of Magic by Gilderoy Lockhart.**

"Run to History of Magic!" Cedric yelled. Then blinked. "That sounded so wrong."

**Lockhart, who had so often assured them that all danger had passed, only to be proved wrong straight away, was now wholeheartedly convinced that it was hardly worth the trouble to see them safely down the corridors.**

**His hair wasn't as sleek as usual; it seemed he had been up most of the night, patrolling the fourth floor.**

"Good," Ginny huffed.

**"Mark my words," he said, ushering them around a corner, "the first words out of those poor Petrified people's mouths will be, 'It was Hagrid.' Frankly, I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary."**

"He's still harping on that?" Neville asked amazed.

**"I agree, sir," said Harry, making Ron drop his books in surprise.**

"DID YOU LOSE IT OUT IN THE FOREST?" Charlie yelled.

"I don't know," Harry said nervous. A lot of glares were being sent his way and he wasn't really happy about it.

**"Thank you, Harry," said Lockhart graciously, while they waited for a long line of Hufflepuffs to pass. "I mean, we teachers have quite enough to be getting on with, without walking students to classes and standing guard all night..."**

**"That's right," said Ron, catching on. "Why don't you leave us here, sir, we've only got one more corridor to go."**

"Oh."

**"You know, Weasley, I think I will," said Lockhart. "I really should go and prepare my next class."**

"Ah, it was to get away from the idiot." Bill nodded. "Smart boys."

**And he hurried off.**

**"Prepare his class," Ron sneered after him. "Gone to curl his hair, more like."**

"Shame to wizards everywhere." Charlie huffed.

**They let the rest of the Gryffindors draw ahead of them, then darted down a side passage and hurried off towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

"Great!" Lee grinned.

**But just as they were congratulating each other on their brilliant scheme...**

**"Potter! Weasley! What are you doing?"**

"Damn it!" Fred yelled.

**It was Professor McGonagall, and her mouth was the thinnest of lines.**

"Not good," the twins and Lee winced.

**"We were - we were -" Ron stammered, "we were going to - to go and see -"**

**"Hermione," said Harry. Ron and Professor McGonagall both looked at him.**

**"We haven't seen her for ages, professor," Harry went on hurriedly, treading on Ron's foot, "and we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly ready and, er, not to worry."**

"That is the best lie I had ever heard," Ron said impressed.

**Professor McGonagall was still staring at him, and for a moment, Harry thought she was going to explode, but when she spoke, it was in a strangely croaky voice.**

**"Of course," she said, and Harry, amazed, saw a tear glistening in her beady eye.**

"Whoa." The twins said shocked.

"I didn't realize she cared," Hermione said softly.

**"Of course, I realize this has all been hardest on the friends of those who have been... I quite understand.**

"Aww," Katie said softly.

**Yes, Potter, of course you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission."**

"You're going to visit Hermione now, aren't you?" Cedric asked.

"I think so," Harry said. "But Hermione's my friend. I'd visit her no matter what."

**Harry and Ron walked away, hardly daring to believe that they'd avoided detention. As they turned the corner, they distinctly heard Professor McGonagall blow her nose.**

"She's crying?" Bill said in shock.

"She is human," Cho sniffed.

**"That," said Ron fervently, "was the best story you've ever come up with."**

"So true," Neville and the twins nodded.

**They had no choice now but to go to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey that they had Professor McGonagall's permission to visit Hermione.**

**Madam Pomfrey let them in, but reluctantly.**

**"There's just no point talking to a Petrified person," she said, and they had to admit she was right when they'd taken their seats next to Hermione.**

"So? Even if I can't hear you I'm sure I'd be of some help," Hermione said.

**It was plain that Hermione didn't have the faintest inkling that she had visitors, and they might just as well tell her bedside cabinet not to worry for all the good it would do.**

**"Wonder if she did see the attacker, though?" said Ron, looking sadly at Hermione's rigid face. "Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know..."**

**But Harry wasn't looking at Hermione's face. He was more interested in her right hand.**

"Why? Isn't her left just as interesting?" Fred asked.

**It lay clenched on top of her blankets, and bearing closer, he saw that a piece of paper was scrunched inside her fist.**

**Making sure that Madam Pomfrey was nowhere near, he pointed this out to Ron.**

**"Try and get it out," Ron whispered, shifting his chair so that he blocked Harry from madam Pomfrey's view.**

**It was no easy task. Hermione's hand was clamped so tightly around the paper that Harry was sure he was going to tear it. While Ron kept watch he tugged and twisted, and at last, after several tense minutes, the paper came free.**

**It was a page torn from a very old library book.**

**Harry smoothed it out eagerly and Ron leaned close to read it too.**

"You tore a page out of a library book?" Cho asked Hermione.

"I guess I wanted to make sure Harry and Ron would get the information," she said shocked that she would do such a thing.

**Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk,**

"WHAT!" Bill and Charlie yelled.

"That's in the school right now?" Oliver said faintly.

**known also as the King of Serpents.**

"How nice," Alicia squeaked.

**This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous,**

"Wondrous?" Cedric raised an eyebrow.

 **for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death.** **Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.**

"That would explain the dead roosters," Cho said weakly.

**And beneath this, a single word had been written, in a hand Harry recognized as Hermione's. Pipes.**

**It was as though somebody had just flicked a light on in his brain.**

**"Ron," he breathed, "this is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a Basilisk- a giant serpent! That's why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue..."**

"So it's a giant bloody snake," Oliver gasped. "Great."

**Harry looked up at the beds around him.**

**"The Basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died- because no one looked at it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The Basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin... Justin must've seen the Basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again... and Hermione and that Ravenclaw Prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a Basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look round corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror- and-"**

**Ron's jaw dropped.**

"So that's why no one's died yet." Katie whispered.

**"And Mrs. Norris?" he whispered eagerly.**

**Harry thought hard, picturing the scene on the night of Hallowe'en.**

**"The water..." he said slowly, "the flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection..."**

**He scanned the page in his hand eagerly. The more he looked at it, the more it made sense.**

**"The crowing of the rooster is fatal to it!" he read aloud. "Hagrid's roosters were killed! The heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened. Spiders flee before it! It all fits!"**

**"But how's the Basilisk been getting around the place?" said Ron. "A dirty great snake...**

"Hermione, the genius that she is, answered that." Lee said to a blushing Hermione.

**Someone would've seen..."**

**Harry, however, pointed at the word Hermione had scribbled at the foot of the page.**

**"Pipes," he said. "Pipes... Ron, it's been using the plumbing. I've been hearing that voice inside the walls..."**

"Well that's great." Cho groaned. "Now how does one get rid of it?"

**Ron suddenly grabbed Harry's arm.**

**"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" he said hoarsely. "What if it's in**

Ginny dropped the book in shock. Blushing she continued to read, ignoring the looks of concern from her siblings.

**a bathroom? What if it's in-"**

**"-Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," said Harry.**

"The entrance to Slytherin's hidden chamber is in a girls bathroom?" Oliver said faintly.

"Seems like it," Hermione nodded. Her answer was just as faint as Oliver's.

**"This means," said Harry, "I can't be the only Parselmouth in the school. The heir of Slytherin's one, too. That's how they've been controlling the Basilisk."**

"That can't be good," Katie paled.

**"What're we going to do?" said Ron, whose eyes were flashing. "Shall we go straight to McGonagall?"**

**"Let's go to the staff room," said Harry, jumping up. "She'll be there in ten minutes, its nearly break."**

**They ran downstairs. Not wanting to be discovered hanging around another corridor, they went straight into the deserted staff room. It was a large, paneled room full of dark wooden chairs. Harry and Ron paced round it, too excited to sit down.**

**But the bell to signal break never came.**

"Why?" Lee asked.

**Instead, echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified.**

**"** **All students to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."**

"Not another attack?" Neville moaned. Ginny shook her head silently.

"H-hermione?" she asked faintly. "Would you continue reading?"

"Sure," Hermione said confused. She took the book from the younger girl.

**Harry wheeled round to stare at Ron.**

**"Not another attack? Not now?"**

**"What'll we do?" said Ron aghast. "Go back to the dormitory?**

**"No," said Harry, glancing around. There was an ugly sort of wardrobe to his left, full of teachers' cloaks. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out."**

**They hid themselves inside it, listening to the rumbling of hundreds of people moving overhead, and the staff-room door banging open. From between the musty folds of the cloaks, they watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.**

**"It has happened," she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."**

"No!" everyone gasped.

**Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"**

"How can she not be sure you greasy git?" Lee asked.

**"The heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber for ever."**

**Professor Flitwick burst into tears.**

**"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed into a chair. "Which student?"**

Hermione paled and looked over at Ron.

**"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.**

"NO!" Ron and Percy yelled. Bill hugged Ginny and didn't look like he'd ever let her go. Charlie and the twins were as pale as pale could be. Ginny curled into Bill's embrace.

**Harry felt Ron slide silently down onto the wardrobe floor beside him.**

Harry wrapped an arm around Ron's shoulders. Lee and Katie did the same with the twins. Oliver did so with Percy. Luna had tears streaming down her cheeks. Ginny was one of her best friends.

**"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said..."**

**The staff-room door banged open again. For one wild moment, Harry was sure it would be Dumbledore. But it was Lockhart, and he was beaming.**

"What's he got to be so happy about?" Percy hissed.

**"So sorry- dozed off- what have I missed?"**

All the boys were glaring at the book with such hatred it was amazing that the book didn't catch on fire.

**He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred.**

"Don't blame them," Bill said still holding on to Ginny.

**Snape stepped forward.**

"Murder him Snape," Charlie hissed.

**"Just the man," he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."**

**Lockhart blanched.**

All the boys grinned and Hermione looked startled. Lockheart was an amazing wizard right? Why would he be scared about saving Ginny?

**"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"**

**"I- well- I-" spluttered Lockhart.**

"I think he's just been called out," George said with a glare to the book.

**"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.**

**"Did I- I don't recall..."**

"How convenient." Percy sniffed.

**"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"**

"Nice one Snape," Cedric said with a firm grin.

**Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues.**

**"I... I really never... You may have misunderstood..."**

**"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."**

"Bet they just said that to get rid of him," Lee muttered.

**Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to his rescue.**

"Pigs would fly first," Neville scoffed.

**He didn't look remotely handsome any more.**

Cho and Angelina looked alarmed. How could that be?

**His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usual toothy grin he looked weak-chinned and weedy.**

Katie wondered what else of Lockheart's was a lie. After all, he didn't look very brave in the book.

**"V-very well," he said. "I'll- I'll be in my office, getting- getting ready."**

**And he left the room.**

"Gonna run away more like," Harry muttered to Ron.

**"Right," said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, "that's got him out from under our feet.**

"Nice one McGonagall!" Lee smirked.

**The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."**

**The teachers rose, and left one by one.**

**It was probably the worst day of Harry's entire life. He, Ron, Fred and George sat together in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, unable to say anything to each other. Percy wasn't there. He had gone to send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then shut himself up in his dormitory.**

**No afternoon ever lasted as long as that one, nor had Gryffindor Tower ever been so crowded, yet so quiet.**

"That's unnatural," Oliver whispered.

**Near sunset, Fred and George went up to bed, unable to sit there any longer.**

**"She knew something, Harry," said Ron, speaking for the first time since they had entered the wardrobe in the staff room. "That's why she was taken. It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was-" Ron rubbed his eyes frantically. "I mean, she was a pure-blood. There can't be any other reason."**

Ginny whimpered. She didn't want to be taken into a smelly hidden chamber by a giant snake.

**Harry could see the sun sinking, blood red, below the skyline. This was the worst he had ever felt. If only there was something they could do. Anything.**

**"Harry," said Ron, "d'you think there's any chance at all she's not- you know-"**

**Harry didn't know what to say. He couldn't see how Ginny could still be alive.**

"No! She has to be!" the twins yelled.

**"D'you know what?" said Ron, "I think we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber.**

"No he's not," Bill frowned. "But you two might make him."

All the boys' faces wore identical smirks.

**We can tell him where we think it is, and tell him it's a Basilisk in there."**

"Like that'll do anything," Charlie scoffed.

**Because Harry couldn't think of anything else to do, and because he wanted to be doing something, he agreed.**

**The Gryffindors around them were so miserable, and felt so sorry for the Weasleys, that nobody tried to stop them as they got up, crossed the room, and left through the portrait hole.**

**Darkness was falling as they walked down to Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. They could hear scraping, thumps and hurried footsteps.**

"WHAT!" all the girls yelled. Angelina and Cho summoned their Lockheart books and cast an incedio charm on the lot of them.

"Aquamenti!" Bill said and the fire died down. "We can't burn down the locker room," he explained to the confused looks from the boys and the enraged looks from the girls.

Hermione whipped out her schedule and ripped it up. "I'll ask McGonagall for another one," she huffed. "I can't believe I was so blind."

**Harry knocked and there was a sudden silence from inside. Then the door opened the tiniest crack and they saw one of Lockhart's eyes peer through it.**

**"Oh... Mr. Potter... Mr. Weasley..." he said, opening the door a mite wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment. If you would like to be quick..."**.

**"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Harry. "We think it'll help you."**

"Since it doesn't involve a _packing_ spell," Hermione hissed. "I doubt he'll let you in."

**"Er- well - it's not terribly -" The side of Lockhart's face that they could see looked very uncomfortable. "I mean- well- all right."**

**He opened the door and they entered. His office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade green, lilac, midnight blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.**

**"Are you going somewhere?" said Harry.**

**"Er, well, yes," said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke, and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call... unavoidable... got to go..."**

" **What about my sister?" said Ron jerkily.**

**"Well, as to that- most unfortunate," said Lockhart, avoiding their eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag.**

"He is not just going to leave Ginny!" Cho hissed.

**"No one regrets more than I-"**

**"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" said Harry. "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!"**

**"Well, I must say... when I took the job..." Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes, "nothing in the job description... didn't expect..."**

**"You mean you're running away?" said Harry disbelievingly. "After all that stuff you did in your books?"**

"He didn't do any of it!" Katie yelled.

**"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.**

"So can you!" Alicia spat.

**"You wrote them!" Harry shouted.**

"And that's the only thing he can claim," Hermione said in such a scary voice the boys wondered if they should feel sorry for Lockheart. Then the idea floated out of their minds.

" **My dear boy," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at Harry. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old American warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all.**

"Like that's important," Lee scoffed.

**And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on..."**

**"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" said Harry incredulously.**

"As we've said all book, he's an idiot," Fred said and George nodded.

**"Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved.**

"More work than actually doing the stuff you said you did?" Cho said in disbelief.

**I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it.**

Charlie began writing things down, after summoning some parchment and a quill and ink. Tonks was going to get an anonymous tip about a famous author once they got out of the locker room.

**If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms.**

"Perform it on Ron and Harry and I'll kill you myself," Bill hissed.

**No. It's been a lot of work, Harry. It's not all book-signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."**

**He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them.**

**"Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left."**

**He pulled out his wand and turned to them.**

**"Awfully sorry boys, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book..."**

"NO!" everyone yelled.

**Harry reached for his wand just in time.**

**Lockhart had barely raised his, when Harry bellowed, "Expelliarmus!"**

**Lockhart was blasted backwards, falling over his trunk. His wand flew high into the air; Ron caught it, and flung it out of the open window.**

"Nice one," Lee chuckled.

"Though you should have kept his wand," Bill said to Ron. "Your's is broken remember?"

**"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," said Harry furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside.**

**Lockhart was looking up at him, weedy once more. Harry was still pointing his wand at him.**

**"What d'you want me to do?" said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."**

**"You're in luck," said Harry, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wandpoint. "We think we know where it is** **.** **And what's inside it. Let's go."**

**They marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the message shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

**They sent Lockhart in first. Harry was pleased to see that he was shaking.**

So was everyone in the locker room.

**Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the cistern of the end toilet.**

**"Oh, it's you," she said, when she saw Harry. "What do you want this time?"**

**"To ask how you died," said Harry.**

**Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question.**

"So that's how you get on her good side?" Angelina asked. "Okay…"

**"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right here. I died in this very cubicle. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses.**

**The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been.**

"Parcel tongue," Harry whispered and everyone nodded.

**Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then-" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining, "I died** **."**

"Poor Myrtle," Hermione frowned.

**"How?" said Harry.**

**"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away..." She looked dreamily at Harry.**

**"And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."**

**"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" said Harry.**

**"Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely towards the sink in front of her toilet.**

**Harry and Ron hurried over to it. Lockhart was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face.**

**It looked like an ordinary sink.**

**They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Harry saw it: scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.**

"I still find that creepy," Ron said. "That Slytherin would hide his hidden chamber in a girl's bathroom."

**"That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly, as he tried to turn it.**

**"Harry," said Ron, "say something. Something in Parseltongue."**

"You want Harry to open it?" Charlie asked.

"I want to find Ginny probably," Ron answered firmly.

**"But -" Harry thought hard. The only times he'd ever managed to speak Parseltongue were when he'd been faced with a real snake. He stared hard at the tiny engraving, trying to imagine it was real.**

**"Open up, "he said.**

**He looked at Ron, who shook his head.**

**"English," he said.**

"Try again," Hermione said. "You can do it."

**Harry looked back at the snake, willing himself to believe it was alive. If he moved his head, the candlelight made it look as though it was moving.**

**"Open up," he said.**

**Except the words weren't what he heard; a strange hissing sound had escaped him,**

"You did it," Ron sighed in relief. That was one step away from getting Ginny.

**and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move. The sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.**

"Make Lockheart go first," they all muttered.

**Harry heard Ron gasp and looked up again. He had made up his mind what he was going to do.**

**"I'm going down there," he said.**

**He couldn't not go, not now they had found the entrance to the Chamber, not if there was even the faintest, slimmest, wildest chance that Ginny might be alive.**

**"Me too," said Ron.**

**There was a pause.**

**"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just -"**

**He put his hand on the door knob, but Ron and Harry both pointed their wands at him.**

**"You can go first," Ron snarled.**

"Great idea," said Lee.

**White-faced and wandless, Lockhart approached the opening.**

**"Boys," he said, his voice feeble, "boys, what good will it do?"**

**Harry jabbed him in the back with his wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe.**

**"I really don't think-" he started to say, but Ron gave him a push, and he slid out of sight.**

**Harry followed quickly. He lowered himself slowly into the pipe, then let go.**

**It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. he could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downwards, and he knew that he was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons.**

**Behind him, he could hear Ron, thudding slightly at the curves.**

**And then, just as he had begun to worry about what would happen when he hit the ground, the pipe leveled out, and he shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel, large enough to stand in.**

**Lockhart was getting to his feet a little way away, covered in slime and white as a ghost. Harry stood aside as Ron came whizzing out of the pipe, too.**

**"We must be miles under the school," said Harry, his voice echoing in the black tunnel.**

"Whoa," the twins gasped.

**"Under the lake, probably," said Ron, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls.**

**All three of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead.**

**"Lumos!" Harry muttered to his wand and it lit again. "C'mon," he said to Ron and Lockhart, and off they went, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.**

**The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlight.**

**"Remember," Harry said quietly, as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away..."**

"Why did you tell the idiot that?" Neville moaned.

**But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud crunch as Ron stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull.**

"Ugh," Alicia made a face at that.

**Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones.**

"Ew!"

**Trying very hard not to imagine what Ginny might look like if they found her,**

Ginny gasped and Bill held her tighter.

**Harry led the way forward, round a dark bend in the tunnel.**

**"Harry, there's something up there..." said Ron hoarsely, grabbing Harry's shoulder.**

"Close your eyes," Percy almost yelled at the book. He might lose his sister but he wasn't going to lose his brother too.

**They froze, watching. Harry could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.**

**"Maybe it's asleep," he breathed, glancing back at the other two. Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes.**

**Harry turned back to look at the thing, his heart beating so fast it hurt.**

**Very slowly, his eyes as narrow as he could make them and still see, Harry edged forward, his wand held high.**

"Your eyes better be close to being shut," Hermione told Harry.

**The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor.**

**The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.**

"Bloody hell," Lee gasped.

**"Blimey," said Ron weakly.**

**There was a sudden movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way.**

**"Get up," said Ron, pointing his wand sharply at Lockhart.**

**Lockhart got to his feet- then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground.**

"That, that _bastard_ ," Cho hissed to everyone's astonished looks.

"What happened to don't swear?" Cedric asked.

"He's going to curse them," Cho said in her defense. "I'm perfectly within my right to swear."

**Harry jumped forward, but too late.**

**Lockhart was straightening up, panting. Ron's wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face.**

Charlie was grinning from ear to ear. Bill raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"What is so amusing?"

"Ron's wand is broken," Charlie explained. "You remember what happened with the slugs."

Everyone else grinned from ear to ear as well.

**"The adventure ends here, boys!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. Say goodbye to your memories!"**

**He raised Ron's Spellotaped wand high over his head and yelled, "Obliviate!"**

**The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb.**

**Harry flung his arms over his head and ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling which were thundering to the floor.**

"No!" All the Weasleys cried.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione screamed.

**Next moment, he was standing alone, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock.**

**"Ron!" he shouted. "Are you OK? Ron!"**

**"I'm here!" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rockfall.**

Everyone sighed in relief.

**"I'm OK. This git's not, though- he got blasted by the wand."**

"Brilliant," Lee smirked.

**There was a dull thud and a loud "ow!". It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins.**

"Nice one Ron," the twins nodded.

**"What now?" Ron's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through. It'll take ages..."**

**Harry looked up at the ceiling. Huge cracks had appeared in it.**

**He had never tried to break apart anything as large as these rocks by magic, and now didn't seem a good moment to try- what if the whole tunnel caved in?**

**There was another thud and another "ow!" from behind the rocks.**

**They were wasting time. Ginny had already been in the Chamber of Secrets for hours. Harry knew there was only one thing to do.**

"You're going to try to rescue her on your own," Bill said. "Thank you."

"I'd do it for any one, except maybe Malfoy," Harry said.

**"Wait there," he called to Ron. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on. If I'm not back in an hour..."**

**There was a very pregnant pause.**

**"I'll try and shift some of this rock," said Ron, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can- can get back through. And, Harry-"**

**"See you in a bit," said Harry, trying to inject some confidence into his shaking voice.**

**And he set off alone past the giant snake skin.**

"Heart of a lion," Oliver said weakly.

**Soon the distant noise of Ron straining to shift the rocks was gone. The tunnel turned and turned again. every nerve in Harry's body was tingling unpleasantly. He wanted the tunnel to end, yet he dreaded what he'd find when it did.**

**And then, at last, as he crept around yet another bend, he saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.**

**Harry approached, his throat very dry. There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive.**

**He could guess what he had to do. He cleared his throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker.**

**"** **Open,** **"** **said Harry, in a low, faint hiss.**

**The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry, shaking from head to foot, walked inside.**

"End of the chapter," Hermione said. "Ginny, since I took over for you would you—?"

"No," Ginny said stiffly. "I don't think I could."

"I'll do it," Luna said. "I wonder if there'll be Umgubular Slashkilters."

She turned the page and said "The next chapter is called The Heir of Slytherin."


	17. Chapter 17

" **The Heir of Slytherin** ," Luna read.

"So we'll find out who the scumbag is who's been setting the monster on the students," Lee said.

**He was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.**

"Sounds lovely," Cho said with a shudder.

**His heart beating very fast, Harry stood listening to the chill silence.**

**Could the Basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar? And where was Ginny?**

**He pulled out his wand and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. He kept his eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him. More than once, with a jolt of his stomach, he thought he saw one stir.**

"Just your imagination," Hermione tried to dismiss it but one could hear a note of worry in her voice.

**Then, as he drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.**

**Harry had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above: it was ancient and monkey-like,**

Everyone snorted at the description of one of the founders of Hogwarts.

**with a long thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth chamber floor.**

**And between the feet, face down, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming red hair.**

"Ginny," The Weasley boys gasped.

**"Ginny!" Harry muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees. "Ginny! Don't be dead! Please don't be dead!"**

**He flung his wand aside, grabbed Ginny's shoulders and turned her over.**

"Bad idea," Cedric muttered. "You'll need all the help you can get."

**Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be...**

"NO!" Bill begged. "Please no!"

**"Ginny please wake up," Harry muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side.**

**"She won't wake," said a soft voice.**

"There's the scumbag," Katie hissed.

**Harry jumped and spun around on his knees.**

**A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching.**

**He was strangely blurred round the edges, as though Harry was looking at him through a misted window. But there was no mistaking him.**

"What the hell?" Fred asked.

**"Tom - Tom Riddle?"**

Ginny paled and made a noise of fear. Bill held her close and said "That guy's not going to get you this time."

**Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face.**

**"What d'you mean she won't wake?" Harry said desperately. "She's not- she's not-?"**

**"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."**

"So she can still be saved," Ron said hopeful.

**Harry stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, not a day older than sixteen.**

**"Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly.**

**"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."**

"You can do that?" Hermione asked curious. "I'll have to look that up."

**He pointed towards the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Harry had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. For a second, Harry wondered how it had got there- but there were more pressing matters to deal with.**

"Right. Grab Ginny and your wand and then GET OUT OF THERE!" Percy tried to stay calm but burst out screaming.

**"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said, raising Ginny's head again. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a Basilisk... I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment. Please, help me..."**

"Maybe you didn't hear Percy," Cho frowned. "Get out of there Harry."

**Riddle didn't move. Harry, sweating, managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor, and bent to pick up his wand again.**

**But his wand had gone.**

**"Did you see-?"**

"Riddle's got your wand," Lee sighed.

**He looked up. Riddle was still watching him- twirling Harry's wand between his long fingers.**

**"Thanks," said Harry, stretching out his hand for it.**

**A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Harry, twirling the wand idly.**

**"Listen," said Harry urgently, his knees sagging with Ginny's dead weight. "We've got to go! If the Basilisk comes..."**

**"It won't come until it is called," said Riddle calmly.**

**Harry lowered Ginny back to the floor, unable to hold her up any longer.**

**"What d'you mean?" he said. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it."**

"Get out of there Harry!" Angelina yelled.

**Riddle's smile broadened.**

**"You won't be needing it," he said.**

**Harry stared at him.**

**"What d'you mean, I won't be -?"**

**"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."**

**"Look," said Harry, losing patience, "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets** **.** **We can talk later** **."**

**"We're going to talk now," said Riddle, smiling broadly, and he pocketed Harry's wand.**

**Harry stared at him. There was something funny going on here.**

"No really?" Lee said rolling his eyes.

**"How did Ginny get like this?" he asked slowly.**

"That's what we want to know too," Percy said.

**"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."**

**"What are you talking about?" said Harry.**

**"The diary," said Riddle. "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes: how her bothers tease her, how she had to come to school with second-hand robes and books, how-" Riddle's eyes glinted "-how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her..."**

"Ginny?" Bill asked looking down at her. Ginny whimpered and curled into him.

Harry looked down as Luna read the part about him. ' _I should become friends with Ginny_ ," he thought.

All the other Weasleys looked a bit ashamed at how Ginny seemed so lonely, even in their family.

**All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Harry's face. There was an almost hungry look in them.**

"I don't like the sound of that," Lee said in a soft voice.

**"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back, I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me.** **'** **No one's ever understood me like you, Tom'... 'I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in'... 'It's like having a friend I can carry round in my pocket'...** **"**

**Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs stand up on Harry's neck.**

Tears started to silently stream down Ginny's face.

**"If I say it myself, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted. I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her..."**

"Possession?" Charlie whispered. He looked at his little sister curled in his big brother's lap. He swore he'd protect her. They could change this.

**"What d'you mean?" said Harry, whose mouth had gone very dry.**

**"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed the threatening messages on the walls. She set the serpent of Slytherin on the four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."**

"NO!" Ginny yelled hysterically. "No, I would never do that."

"Ginny, he possessed you. He's the scumbag not you," Bill told her.

**"No," Harry whispered.**

**"Yes," said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't** **know** **what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries... Far more interesting, they became...** **'Dear Tom** **,'" he recited, watching Harry's horrified face.** **"'I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me... There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad... I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!'"**

Harry's emerald green eyes blazed along with Ron's blue ones. "That is sick," they hissed.

**Harry's fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into his palms.**

**"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it.**

"So that's why I threw it in Myrtle's toilet." Ginny whispered.

**And that's where you came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet..."**

**"And why did you want to meet me?" said Harry. Anger was coursing through him and it was an effort to keep his voice steady.**

" **Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry," said Riddle. "Your whole fascinating history." His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, and his expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust."**

"HAGRID'S NOT AN OAF!" Charlie and Harry roared.

**"Hagrid's my friend," said Harry, his voice now shaking. "And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but-"**

**Riddle laughed his high laugh again.**

**"It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. One the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school Prefect, model student; on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed,**

"Hagrid," Bill chuckled.

s **neaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls. But I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn't possible be the Heir of Slytherin.**

"Has to be Dumbledore," Lee said. "That man knows all."

**It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance... as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!"**

**"Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent.**

"Odd," Katie said. "I wonder if he was deputy headmaster like McGonagall is deputy headmistress and also teaches Transfiguration."

**He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed. Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did..."**

**"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," said Harry, his teeth gritted.**

**"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly.**

**"I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."**

"He hasn't finished it though," Angelina said. "All the muggleborns will be put to rights."

**"Well you haven't finished it," said Harry triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again."**

**"Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me any more? For many months now, my new target has been - you."**

"What?" Harry said. "But what did I ever do to him?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed at the words. It was one thing to possess her but to use her to try to kill Harry was a broom of a different brand.

**Harry stared at him.**

**"Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it, and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? So the foolish little brat waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back. But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery- particularly if one of your best friends was attacked. And Ginny had told me the whole school was buzzing because you could speak Parseltongue...**

**"So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became very boring. But there isn't much life left in her: She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last. I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."**

**"Like what?" Harry spat, fists still clenched.**

**"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"**

**There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now.**

"One: why does he care and two: that's rather creepy," Fred said worried.

**"Why do you care how I escaped?" said Harry slowly. "Voldemort was after your time."**

**"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present and future, Harry Potter..."**

**He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:**

**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

"Yeah, yeah we know your name." Percy hissed.

"Marvolo," Ron whispered to Harry. The two boys couldn't help a snort or two that came out.

**Then he waved the once once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:**

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

Everyone stared in horror. Then came a cacophony of screams.

"You mean," Harry said calmly but everyone could tell that he was freaking out, "that I wrote in VOLDEMORT'S DIARY!"

"YOU-KNOW-WHO POSSESSED ME?" Ginny yelled at the same time, her tears forgotten.

"He's the heir of Slytherin?" Lee said in shock. "But isn't he a half blood?"

Everyone stopped shouting and looked at Lee.

"He's got a point," Katie said faintly. "I mean, a half-blood going against Muggleborns and muggles? I don't understand."

**"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever?**

"Someone's got daddy issues," Fred whispered to George.

**I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch?**

Everyone stared at the book again.

"So that's where he got his issue with muggles from," Hermione said softly. "I guess…"

"Still doesn't make it right," Harry said stiffly.

**No, Harry. I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"**

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS THE GREATEST SORCERER IN THE WORLD!" everyone yelled, well except for Luna. She was just trying to stay as calm as possible lest she blow up in anger or attract hufalumps. They fed on anger after all.

**Harry's brain seemed to have jammed. He stared numbly at Riddle, the orphaned boy who had grown up to murder Harry's parents, and so many others...**

**At last he forced himself to speak.**

**"You're not," he said, his quiet voice full of hatred.**

**"Not what?" snapped Riddle.**.

**"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," said Harry, breathing fast. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore.**

**Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days."**

**The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look.**

**"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hissed.**

**Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days."**

**The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look.**

**"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hissed.**

"Last time anyone checked, you're the one who feared him," Alicia hissed.

**"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry retorted. He was speaking at random, wanting to scare Riddle, wishing rather than believing it to be true.**

**Riddle opened his mouth, but froze.**

**Music was coming from somewhere.**

"Why is there music in the Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked.

**Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size.**

**Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Harry felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.**

**A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming gold talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.**

"Fawkes," Charlie grinned.

**Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size.**

"That does sound painful," Luna frowned.

**A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, and then landed heavily on his shoulder.**

**As it folded its great wings, Harry looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and beady black eyes.**

**The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm on next to Harry's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle.**

**"That's a phoenix..." said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.**

"You know what it is?" Katie said in shock. "But a phoenix is a light creature. Riddle wouldn't care about such things." she spat.

**"Fawkes?" Harry breathed, and he felt the bird's golden claws squeeze his shoulder gently.**

**"And that-" said Riddle, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, "that's the old school Sorting Hat."**

"No time for resorting," Bill said. "Unless the hat's going to put Tommy boy in the house for evil gits."

"But he was already a Slytherin," Ron said and everyone chuckled.

**So it was. Patched, frayed and dirty, the Hat lay motionless at Harry's feet.**

**Riddle began to laugh again.**

**He laughed so hard that the dark chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once.**

**"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"**

"No," Harry shook his head.

**Harry didn't answer. He might not see what use Fawkes or the Sorting Hat were, but he was no longer alone, and he waited with mounting courage for Riddle to stop laughing.**

**"To business, Harry," said Riddle, still smiling broadly. "Twice- in your past, in my future- we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you stay alive."**

**Harry was thinking fast, weighing his chances. Riddle had the wand. He, Harry, had Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, neither of which would be much good in a duel. It looked bad, all right. But the longer Riddle stood there, the more life was dwindling out of Ginny... and in the meantime, Harry noticed suddenly, Riddle's outline was becoming clearer, more solid. If it had to be a fight between him and Riddle, better sooner than later.**

**"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," said Harry abruptly. "I don't know myself. But I know why you couldn't kill me.**

"Because of my mum," Harry said forcefully. "She died to save me."

**Because my mother died to save me. My common Muggle-born mother," he added, shaking with suppressed rage. "She stopped you killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your powers got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul!"**

**Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile.**

**"So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful counter-charm. I can see now- there is nothing special about you, after all.**

"Yes there is!" Ron and Hermione protested.

**I wondered, you see. Because there are strange likenesses between us, Harry Potter. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike... But after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."**

"Harry would never join you, you snake!" Cho spat.

**Harry stood, tense, waiting for Riddle to raise his wand. But Riddle's twisted smile was widening again.**

**"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him."**

**He cast an amused eye over Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, then walked away. Harry, fear spreading up his numb legs, watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed- but Harry understood what he was saying.**

**"** **Speak to my, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four.** **"**

"Not good," Angelina said faintly.

**Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder.**

**Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horror-struck, Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole.**

"Whoa," the twins gasped.

**And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.**

**Harry backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as he shut his eyes tight, he felt Fawkes' wing sweep his cheek as he took flight. Harry wanted to shout, "Don't leave me!" but what chance did a phoenix have against the king of serpents?**

**Something huge hit the stone floor of the chamber. Harry felt it shudder. He knew what was happening, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth. Then he heard Riddle's hissing voice: "Kill him."**

Harry paled and Ron wrapped an arm around his friend. Ginny curled back into Bill's embrace.

**The Basilisk was moving towards Harry, he could hear its heavy body slithering ponderously across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, chocolate to calm everyone before they got a nervous break down. Harry began to run blindly sideways, his hands outstretched, feeling his way. Riddle was laughing...**

"He thinks that's funny?" Percy hissed.

"We already knew that he was an evil git," Fred said glaring at the book.

**Harry tripped. He fell hard onto the stone and tasted blood. The serpent was barely feet from him, he could hear it coming. There was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above him and then something heavy hit Harry so hard that he was smashed against the wall.**

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked in fear.

**Waiting for fangs to sink through his body he heard more mad hissing, something thrashing wildly off the pillars.**

**He couldn't help it. He opened his eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on.**

**The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars.**

**As Harry trembled, ready to close his eyes if it turned, he saw what had distracted the snake.**

**Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the Basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabers.**

**Fawkes dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Harry, and before Harry could shut his eyes, it turned.**

"NO!" everyone yelled.

**Harry looked straight into its face, and saw that its eyes, both its great bulbous yellow eyes,**

"No," Ginny whispered. Please, not Harry.

**had been punctured by the phoenix; blood was streaming to the floor and the snake was spitting in agony.**

"Thank Merlin for Fawkes," Charlie sighed.

"That bird is awesome," the twins forced a grin. Harry wasn't out of the woods yet.

**"** **No** **!"** **Harry heard Riddle screaming** **. "** **Leave the bird! Leave the bird! The boy is behind you! You can still smell him! Kill him** **!"**

**The serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. Fawkes was circling its head, piping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at the Basilisk's scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes.**

**"Help me, help me," Harry muttered wildly, "someone, anyone!"**

**The snake's tail whipped across the floor again. Harry ducked. Something soft hit his face.**

**The Basilisk had swept the Sorting Hat into Harry's arms. Harry seized it. It was all he had left, his only chance. He rammed it onto his head and threw himself flat onto the floor as the Basilisk's tail swung over him again.**

**"Help me... help me..." Harry thought, his eyes screwed tight under the Hat. "Please help me!"**

**There was no answering voice. Instead, the Hat contracted, as though an invisible hand was squeezing it very tightly.**

**Something very hard and heavy thudded onto the top of Harry's head, almost knocking him out.**

"What's in that hat?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe a rabbit," Harry said and they both smirked at the joke.

**Stars winking in front of his eyes, he grabbed the top of the Hat to pull it off and felt something and hard beneath it.**

**A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the Hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs.**

"No, it can't be," Bill and Charlie gasped.

**"** **Kill the boy! Leave the bird! The boy is behind you! Sniff - smell him** **!"**

**Harry was on his feet, ready. The Basilisk's head was falling, it's body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face him. He could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow him whole, lined with fangs long as his sword, thin, glittering, venomous...**

**It lunged blindly. Harry dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side. He raised the sword in both his hands. The Basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true. Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth.**

"Go Harry!" everyone cheered.

**But as warm blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the Basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching to the floor.**

"NO!" Ron and Hermione yelled.

**Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. Whit-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped to the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull color.**

**A patch of scarlet swam past and Harry heard a soft clatter of claws beside him.**

**"Fawkes," said Harry thickly. "You were brilliant, Fawkes..." He felt the bird lay its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced him.**

**He could hear echoing footsteps and then a dark shadow moved in front of him.**

**"You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."**

**Harry blinked. Fawkes' head slid in and out of focus. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers.**

**"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."**

**Harry felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed to be spinning.**

**"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry...**

"Don't you dare call her that!" Harry yelled.

**She bought you twelve years of borrowed time... but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must."**

**If this is dying, thought Harry, it's not so bad. Even the pain was leaving him...**

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Phoenix tears have healing powers," Hermione said as she remembered what Dumbledore had said in an earlier chapter.

**But was this dying? Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. Harry gave his head a little shake and there was Fawkes, still resting his head on Harry's arm. A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound- except that there was no wound.**

"And now get my little sister out of there!" Charlie yelled.

**"Get away, bird," said Riddle's voice suddenly. "Get away from him. I said, get away!"**

**Harry raised his head. Riddle was pointing Harry's wand at Fawkes; there was a bang like a gun and Fawkes took flight again in a whirl of gold and scarlet.**

**"Phoenix tears..." said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. "Of course... healing powers... I forgot..."**

"Good for Harry then," Lee smirked.

**He looked into Harry's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter... you and me..."**

**He raised the wand.**

**Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes soared back overhead and something fell into Harry's lap - the diary.**

**For a split second, both Harry and Riddle, wand still raised, stared at it. Then, without thinking, without considering, as though he had meant to do it all along, Harry seized the Basilisk fang on the floor next to him and plunged it straight into the heart of the book.**

"YES!" everyone cheered, but none as loud as Ginny.

"Take that you life ruining bastard!" Cedric said and for once Cho did not reprimand him for language.

**There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then...**

**He had gone. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The Basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.**

**Shaking all over, Harry pulled himself up. His head was spinning as though he'd just traveled miles by Floo powder. Slowly, he gathered together his wand and the Sorting Hat, and, with a huge tug, retrieved the glittering sword from the roof of the Basilisk's mouth.**

**Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring.**

"Thank Merlin," all the Weasleys sighed.

**As Harry hurried towards her, she sat up. Her bemused eyes traveled from the huge form of the dead Basilisk,**

"Bemused?" Ginny asked, her voice faint. "I would think I'd be terrified."

**over Harry, in his blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in his hands. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.**

**"Harry- oh, Harry- I tried to tell you at breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy. It was me, Harry- but I- I s-swear I d-didn't mean to- R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over- and- how did you kill that- that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary-"**

**"It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the Basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here-"**

**"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept, as Harry helped her awkwardly to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and- w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"**

"Probably Thank Merlin, she's alive," Charlie said.

Bill looked down at Ginny again. He didn't know his little sister looked up to him that much.

**Fawkes was waiting for them, hovering in the Chamber entrance. Harry urged Ginny forward; they stepped over the motionless coils of the dead Basilisk, through the echoing gloom and back into the tunnel. Harry heard the stone doors close behind them with a soft hiss.**

**After a few minutes' progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached Harry's ears.**

**"Ron!" Harry yelled, speeding up. "Ginny's OK! I've got her!"**

"Which sounds just as great no matter how many times you say it," Ron said and the twins nodded.

**He heard Ron give a strangled cheer and they turned the next bend to see his eager face staring through the sizable gap he had managed to make in the rock fall.**

**"Ginny!" Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened?"**

**He tried to hug her but Ginny held him off, sobbing.**

**"But you're okay, Ginny," said Ron, beaming at her. "It's over now, it's- where did that bird come from?"**

**Fawkes had swooped through the gap after Ginny.**

**"He's Dumbledore's," said Harry, squeezing through himself.**

**"And how come you've got a sword?" said Ron, gaping at the glittering weapon in Harry's hand.**

**"I'll explain when we get out of here," said Harry, with a sideways glance at Ginny.**

**"But-"**

**"Later," Harry said quickly. He didn't think it was a good idea to tell Ron yet who'd been opening the Chamber, not in front of Ginny, anyway. "Where's Lockhart?"**

"Thank you," Ginny whispered to Harry. She flushed again when he smiled at her but it wasn't as noticeable.

Everyone else grinned at the mention of Lockheart.

**"Back there," said Ron, grinning and jerking his head up the tunnel towards the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."**

**Led by Fawkes, whose wide scarlet wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, they walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself.**

**"His memory's gone," said Ron. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are.**

"Brilliant," Lee and the twins said.

**I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."**

Everyone snorted with laughter at this.

**Lockhart peered good-naturedly up at them all.**

**"Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"**

"Nice," Charlie snorted.

**"No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry.**

**Harry bent down and looked up the long, dark pipe.**

**"Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" he said to Ron.**

**Ron shook his head, but Fawkes the phoenix had swooped past Harry and was now fluttering in front of him, his beady eyes bright in the dark.**

**"He looks like he wants you to grab hold..." said Ron, looking perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there."**

**"Fawkes," said Harry, "isn't an ordinary bird." He turned quickly to the others.**

**"We've got to hold on to each other. Ginny, grab Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart-"**

**"He means you," said Ron sharply to Lockhart.**

"Nice one Ron," Hermione nodded.

**"You hold Ginny's other hand."**

"Why didn't you just leave him there?" Neville moaned.

**Harry tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into his belt, Ron took hold of the back of Harry's robes,**

**and Harry reached out and took hold of the back of Fawkes' strangely hot tail feathers.**

**An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through his whole body, and next second, with a whoosh, they were flying upwards through the pipe. Harry could hear Lockhart dangling below him, saying, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!"**

"Idiot," Cho scoffed.

**The chill air was whipping through Harry's hair, and before he'd stopped enjoying the ride, it was over - all four of them were hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's floor, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place.**

**Myrtle goggled at them.**

**"You're alive," she said blankly to Harry.**

**"There's no need to sound so disappointed," he said grimly, wiping flecks of blood and slime off his glasses.**

**"Oh, well... I'd just been thinking. If you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver.**

"Even dead girls are crushing on me?" Harry asked, his cheeks red.

**"Urgh!" said Ron, as they left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Harry! I think Myrtle's got fond of you! You've got competition, Ginny!"**

"You are an insensitive prat," Hermione said as Ginny began to cry again.

**But tears were still flooding silently down Ginny's face.**

**"Where now?" said Ron, with an anxious look at Ginny. Harry pointed.**

**Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor.**

**They strode after him, and moments later, found themselves outside Professor McGonagall's office. Harry knocked and pushed the door open.**

"That's the end of the chapter," Luna said. "Ginny?"

"I'll read this one," she said with a nod, her voice still a little shaky. Taking the book, she smiled as she read the chapter title.

"The next chapter is called Dobby's Reward and it's the last chapter," she said and everyone cheered.


	18. Chapter 18

" **Dobby's Reward,"** Ginny read.

Everyone smiled at that. It was time for that funny elf to have something good.

**For a moment, there was silence as Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lockhart stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Harry's case) blood. Then there was a scream.**

**"** **Ginny** **!"**

"Mum," Charlie and Bill smiled.

**It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter.**

"Hey, why aren't we there?" the twins asked. "Ginny's our family too."

**Harry, however, was looking past them. Professor Dumbledore was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming,**

"Great!" Lee grinned.

**next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. Fawkes went whooshing past Harry's ear and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder, just as Harry found himself and Ron being swept into Mrs. Weasley's tight embrace.**

**"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"**

**"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly.**

"Not us," Katie shook her head. "I'm too young to die of heart failure."

**Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry, who hesitated for a moment, then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword and what remained of Riddle's diary.**

**Then he started telling them everything. For nearly a quarter of an hour he spoke into the rapt silence: he told them about hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realized that he was hearing a Basilisk in the pipes; how he and Ron followed the spiders into the Forest,** t **hat Aragog had told them where the last victim of the Basilisk had died; how he had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom...**

**"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted him, as he paused, "so you found out where the entrance was- breaking a hundred school rules to pieces along the way, I might add**

"We're so proud," the twins grinned.

**\- but how on earth did you get out of there alive, Potter?"**

**So Harry, his voice now growing hoarse from all this talking, told them about Fawkes's timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving him the sword. But then he faltered. He had so far avoided mentioning Riddle's diary- or Ginny. She was standing with her head against Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, and tears were still coursing silently down her cheeks. What if they expelled her?**

Ginny gasped in fear.

**Harry thought in panic. Riddle's diary didn't work any more... How could they prove it had been he who'd made her do it all?**

"Dumbledore will understand," Percy said but even he was worried.

**Instinctively, Harry looked at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles.**

**"What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."**

**Relief- warm, sweeping, glorious relief- swept over Harry.**

**"W-what's that?" said Mr Weasley in a stunned voice. "You-Know-Who? En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not... Ginny hasn't been... has she?"**

"Poor Mum," Ginny said quietly.

**"It was this diary," said Harry quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote in it when he was sixteen."**

**Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its burnt and soggy pages.**

**"Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." He turned around to the Weasleys, who were looking utterly bewildered.**

**"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school... traveled far and wide... sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."**

All the girls shuddered at the thought of Voldemort being handsome.

**"But Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley, "what's our Ginny got to do with - with - him?"**

**"His d-diary!" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year-"**

**"Ginny!" said Mr. Weasley, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain.**

"Hey, speaking of evil diaries," Charlie said. "Ginny, do you have it on you?"

Ginny nodded and brought out the diary. Everyone glared at it as she gave it to Charlie.

"We'll give it to Dumbledore after we finish the books," he said.

**Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic!"**

"Dad, not the time." Percy said shaking his head.

**"I d-didn't know," sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it..."**

**"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing straight away," said Dumbledore in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her.**

"Gotta love our headmaster," the twins and Lee grinned.

**"You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice- I dare say the Basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."**

"So Penny's OK!" Percy beamed.

**"So Hermione's OK!" said Ron brightly.**

"Thanks Ron," Hermione smiled at her friend. Everyone else chuckled at the similarities of the two brothers' comments.

**"There has been no lasting harm done," said Dumbledore.**

**Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out, and Mr. Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken.**

**"You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"**

**"Right," said Professor McGonagall crisply, also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter and Weasley, shall I?"**

"D-deal with us?" Harry stuttered.

**"Certainly," said Dumbledore.**

**She left, and Harry and Ron gazed uncertainly at Dumbledore. What exactly had Professor McGonagall meant, deal with them? Surely - surely - they weren't about to be punished?**

**"I seem to remember telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules," said Dumbledore.**

"NO!" Harry and Ron shouted.

**Ron opened his mouth in horror.**

**"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Dumbledore went on, smiling. "You will both receive Special Awards for Services to the School and- let me see- yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor."**

"Whoo!" all the Gryffindors cried.

**Ron went as brightly pink as Lockhart's Valentine flowers and closed his mouth again.**

**"But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?"**

"Because he's a git," George said.

**Harry gave a start. He had completely forgotten about Lockhart.**

"Who wouldn't?" Lee muttered.

**He turned and saw that Lockhart was standing in a corner of the room, still wearing his vague smile. When Dumbledore addressed him, Lockhart looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to.**

**"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly, "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart-"**

**"Am I a Professor?" said Lockhart in mild surprise. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?"**

"Got it in one," Fred grinned.

**"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired," Ron explained quietly to Dumbledore.**

**"Dear me," said Dumbldore, shaking his head, his long silver mustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"**

"HE KNEW!" all the boys yelled.

"He was the only one to apply," Hermione said softly. "Dumbledore didn't have a choice."

**"Sword?" said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though. " He pointed at Harry. "He'll lend you one."**

**"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the hospital wing, too?" Dumbledore said to Ron. "I'd like a few more words with Harry..."**

**Lockhart ambled out. Ron cast a curious look back at Dumbledore and Harry as he closed the door.**

**Dumbledore crossed to one of the chairs by the fire.**

**"Sit down, Harry," he said, and Harry sat, feeling unaccountably nervous.**

**"First of all, Harry, I want to thank you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."**

"For which we are all thankful," Katie said and Angelina nodded.

**He stroked the phoenix, which had fluttered down onto his knee. Harry grinned awkwardly as Dumbledore watched him.**

**"And so you met Tom Riddle," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I imagine he was most interested in you..."**

**Suddenly, something that was nagging at Harry came tumbling out of his mouth.**

**"Professor Dumbledore... Riddle said I'm like him. Strange likenesses, he said..."**

**"Did he, now?" said Dumbledore, looking thoughtfully under his thick silver eyebrows at Harry. "And what do you think, Harry?"**

"I am nothing like him!" Harry protested.

**"I don't think I'm like him!" said Harry, more loudly than he'd intended. "I mean, I'm- I'm in Gryffindor, I'm..."**

**But he fell silent, a lurking doubt resurfacing in his mind.**

**"Professor," he started again after a moment, "the Sorting Hat told me I'd- I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir for a while... because I can speak Parseltongue..."**

**"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly, "because Lord Voldemort- who is the last remaining ancestor of Salazar Slytherin- can speak Parseltongue.**

"Ancestor?" asked Ron, confused.

"Has to be a mistake," Bill said, frowning.

**Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure..."**

"Creepy," Oliver muttered.

**"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" Harry said, thunderstruck.**

**"It certainly seems so."**

**"So I should be in Slytherin," Harry said, looking desperately into Dumbledore's face. "The Sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me, and it-"**

**"Put you in Gryffindor," said Dumbledore calmly. "Listen to me, Harry. You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue... resourcefulness... determination... a certain disregard for the rules," he added, his mustache quivering again.**

"Hey!" the twins protested. "Gryffindors can have a certain disregard for the rules too!"

**"Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. Think."**

**"It only put me in Gryffindor," said Harry in a defeated voice, "because I asked not to go in Slytherin..."**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, beaming once more.**

"Confused," Charlie said.

**"Which makes you very different from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." Harry sat motionless in his chair, stunned. "If you want proof, Harry, that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at this."**

**Dumbledore reached across Professor McGonagall's desk, picked up the blood-stained silver sword and handed it to Harry. Dully, Harry turned it over, the rubies blazing in the firelight. And then he saw the name engraved just below the hilt.**

**Godric Gryffindor.**

**"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat, Harry," said Dumbledore simply.**

"Wicked," the twins gasped.

**For a minute, neither of them spoke. Then Dumbledore pulled open one of the drawers in Professor McGonagall's desk, and took out a quill and a bottle of ink.**

**"What you need, Harry, is some food and sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban- we need our gamekeeper back.**

"Hagrid's coming back," Charlie grinned.

**And I must draft an advertisement for the Daily Prophet, too," he added thoughtfully. "We'll be needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don't we?"**

"We'd better get a good teacher that year," Ron muttered.

**Harry got up and crossed to the door. He had just reached for the handle, however, when the door burst open so violently that it bounced back off the wall.**

**Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face.**

"When isn't it?" Lee asked.

**And cowering under his arm, heavily wrapped in bandages, was Dobby.**

**"Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.**

**Mr. Malfoy almost knocked Harry over as he swept into the room. Dobby went scurrying after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face.**

**"So!" said Lucius Malfoy, his cold eyes fixed on Dumbledore. "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."**

**"Well, you see Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls to tell the truth.**

Harry and Ron snorted.

**They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too. Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."**

"I knew it," Percy hissed.

**Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury.**

**"So- have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"**

**"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile.**

They all cheered.

**"Well?" said Mr Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"**

**"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."**

**He held up the small black book with the large hole through the center, watching Mr Malfoy closely. Harry, however, was watching Dobby. The elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes fixed meaningfully on Harry, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr. Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist.**

"What's Dobby doing?" Lee asked.

Bill's eyes narrowed. "Charlie, keep that parchment around," he told his brother.

**"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Harry here-" Mr Malfoy shot Harry a swift, sharp look, "and his friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why- Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will..."**

**Mr. Malfoy said nothing. His face was suddenly mask-like.**

**"And imagine," Dumbledore went on, "what might have happened then... The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and killing Muggle-borns. Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise..."**

**Mr. Malfoy forced himself to speak**

**"Very fortunate," he said stiffly.**

**And still, behind his back, Dobby was pointing, first to the diary, then to Lucius Malfoy, then punching himself in the head.**

**And Harry suddenly understood. He nodded at Dobby, and Dobby backed into a corner, now twisting his ears in punishment.**

"Why is he punishing himself?" Katie asked.

**"Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" said Harry.**

**Lucius Malfoy rounded on him.**

**"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" he said.**

"GINNY IS NOT STUPID!" the twins roared.

**"Because you gave it to her," said Harry. "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book, and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?"**

**He saw Mr. Malfoy's white hands clench and unclench.**

**"Prove it," he hissed.**

**"Oh, no one will be able to do that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry. "Not now Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things.**

Bill growled and Charlie jotted down some more notes. After all, there was that hidden chamber that Tonks would find fascinating.

**If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you..."**

**Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, and Harry distinctly saw his right hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand. Instead, he turned to his house-elf.**

**"We're going, Dobby!"**

**He wrenched open the door, and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it.**

"Poor Dobby," Cho frowned.

**They could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor. Harry stood for a moment, thinking hard. Then it came to him.**

"I'm going to try to help him," Harry smiled.

**"Professor Dumbledore," he said hurriedly, "can I give that diary back to Mr. Malfoy, please?"**

"What are you going to do with that mate?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged.

**"Certainly, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly. "But hurry. The feast, remember."**

**Harry grabbed the diary and dashed out of the office. He could hear Dobby's squeals of pain receding around the corner. Quickly, wondering if this plan could possibly work, Harry took off one of his shoes, pulled off his slimy, filthy sock, and stuffed the diary into it.**

Everyone snorted with laughter at Harry's boldness.

**Then he ran down the dark corridor.**

**He caught up with them at the top of the stairs.**

**"Mr. Malfoy," he gasped, skidding to a halt, "I've got something for you."**

**And he forced the smelly sock into Lucius Malfoy's hand.**

**"What the-?"**

**Mr. Malfoy ripped the sock off the diary, threw it aside, then looked furiously from the ruined book to Harry.**

**"You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Harry Potter," he said softly. "They were meddlesome fools, too."**

"OI!" Harry yelled.

"Right in my ear mate," Neville muttered.

**He turned to go.**

**"Come, Dobby. I said, Come!"**

**But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Harry's disgusting, slimy sock,**

"SWEET!" the twins yelled.

**and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure.**

**"Master has given Dobby a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."**

**"What's that," spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?"**

**"Dobby has got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby- Dobby is free."**

"GO HARRY!" Hermione grinned.

**Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf.**

"What I wouldn't pay to see the look on his face," Percy grinned.

**Then he lunged at Harry.**

**"You've lost me my servant, boy!"**

**But Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Harry Potter!"**

**There was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backwards. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below.**

"I think I love that elf," Lee smirked.

**He got up, his face livid, and pulled out his wand, but Dobby raised a long threatening finger.**

**"You shall go now," he said fiercely, pointing down at Mr. Malfoy. "You shall not touch Harry Potter. You shall go now."**

**Lucius Malfoy had no choice. With a last, incensed stare at the pair of them, he swung his cloak around him and hurried out of sight.**

**"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" said the elf shrilly, gazing up at Harry, moonlight from the nearest window reflected in his orb-like eyes. "Harry Potter set Dobby free!"**

**"Least I could do, Dobby," said Harry, grinning. "Just promise me never to try and save my life again."**

**The elf's ugly brown face split suddenly into a wide, toothy smile.**

**"I've just got one question, Dobby," said Harry, as Dobby pulled on Harry's sock with shaking hands. "You told me all this had nothing to do with He Who Must Not Be Named, remember? Well-"**

**"It was a clue, sir," said Dobby, his eyes widening as though this was obvious. "Dobby was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord, before he changed his name, could be freely named, you see?"**

"What a poor clue," Ron shook his head.

"But what a clever use of a loophole," Hermione grinned.

 **"Right," said Harry weakly. "Well, I'd better go. There's a feast, and my friend Hermione should be awake by now...** "

**Dobby threw his arms around Harry's middle and hugged him.**

**"Harry Potter is greater by far than Dobby knew!" he sobbed.**

**"Farewell, Harry Potter!"**

**And with a final loud crack, Dobby disappeared.**

"I'm going to miss Dobby," Fred frowned.

**Harry had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pajamas, and the celebrations lasted all night. Harry didn't know whether the best bit was Hermione running towards him, screaming, "You solved it! You solved it!" or Justin hurrying over from the Hufflepuff table to wring his hand and apologize endlessly for suspecting him, or Hagrid turning up at half past three, cuffing Harry and Ron so hard on the shoulders that they were knocked into their plates of trifle,**

"HAGRID'S BACK!" Charlie beamed with happiness.

**or his and Ron's four hundred points securing Gryffindor the House Cup for the second year running,**

All the Gryffindors cheered again.

**or Professor McGonagall standing up to tell them all that the exams had been canceled as a school treat ("Oh no!" said Hermione),**

"Hermione," Neville chuckled. "You were just unpetrified and the exams were in three days."

"So?" Hermione sniffed.

**or Dumbledore announcing that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back.**

"That's even better," Oliver smirked.

**Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news.**

"Not surprised," Cedric chuckled.

**"Shame," said Ron, helping himself to a jam doughnut. "He was starting to grow on me."**

Everyone laughed.

**The rest of the summer term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal, with only a few, small differences: Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled ("but we've had plenty of practice at that anyway," Ron told a disgruntled Hermione)**

**And Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor. Draco was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place. On the contrary, he looked resentful and sulky.**

"Good," Harry nodded.

**On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was perfectly happy again.**

"I doubt I'd be perfectly happy," Ginny muttered.

**Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays.**

**They played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and Goerge's Filibuster Fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic. Harry was getting very good at it.**

**They were almost at King's Cross when Harry remembered something.**

**"Ginny- what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"**

**"Oh, that," said Ginny, giggling. "Well- Percy's got a girlfriend."**

"Ginny!" Percy said shocked.

"They already know," Ginny said pouting.

"Still!"

**Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head.**

"Thanks Fred," George muttered.

**"What?"**

**"It's that Ravenclaw Prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Ginny. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was- you know- attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added anxiously.**

"Yeah right," Percy scoffed making the twins feel a little bad. They wouldn't tease him too badly.

**"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, who was looking as if his birthday had come early.**

"Translation: every second," Cedric said.

**"Definitely not," said George, sniggering.**

"Liar, liar pants on fire," Hermione sang.

**The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped.**

**Harry pulled out his quill and a bit of parchment and turned to Ron and Hermione.**

**"This is called a telephone number," he told Ron, scribbling it twice, tearing the parchment in two and handing it to them. "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer, he'll know. Call me at the Dursleys, OK? I can't stand two months with only Dudley to talk to..."**

"Great idea Harry," Katie nodded. "No one can intercept a phone call."

 **"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" said Hermione, as they got off the train and joined the crowd thronging towards the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?"**.

**"Proud?" said Harry. "Are you mad? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious..."**

Everyone growled at the book.

**And together they walked back through the gateway to the Muggle world.**

"And that's the end," Ginny said closing the book. There was a flash of light and when it cleared, Ron's rat was sitting in the middle of the locker room.

"Scabbers?" Ron asked. "How odd. Why is he here?"

"Who cares?" Neville said. "Let's read another book."

"But what about classes?" Percy asked. A note fluttered down from the ceiling again and Percy read it aloud. "Time has basically stopped outside of this locker room."

"Cool," Angelina smiled.


End file.
